Life is a journey
by Amruniel
Summary: CHAP 31 ONLINE! Ein Mädchen kommt aus bestimmten Gründen, die in der Story erklärt werden, nach Mittelerde und findet sich mitten im Ringkrieg wieder... was für Probleme bringt ein extravagantes Ballkleid in Mittelerde und mehr...
1. DisclaimerAuthors Notes

Autorin: Amrúniel  
  
Titel: Life is a journey...  
  
Rating: noch PG-13, kann sich aber im Verlauf der Geschichte zeitweise ändern, werde dann darauf gesondert hinweisen  
  
Genre: Abenteuer/ Romantik/ AU/ ein wenig Humor/ vielleicht eine Priese Drama  
  
Feedback bitte an: amruniel@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer & Author's Notes:  
  
Auf geht's... vermutlich wird das ein wenig länger, aber egal... wer das hier schon nicht durchhält, wird in der Geschichte auch kaum weiter kommen ;o) Zu aller erst muss gesagt werden – ich werde die Geschichte wohl zum Großteil in der Ich-Form schreiben. Ausnahmen wird es zwischendurch immer wieder geben, wenn ich euch die Dinge aus der Sicht einer anderen Person nahe bringen will, aber sonst grundsätzlich eher Ich-Form. Und Ich ist nicht gleich ICH, klar? Also die Ich-Erzählerin in dieser Geschichte hat mit mir nicht wirklich was gemeinsam, es sei denn ich kann es gar nicht vermeiden mal die eine oder andere meiner Eigenschaften auch auf sie zu übertragen. Und nein, das ganze wird auch keine Mary-Sue Geschichte. Oder wenn schon, dann eine, wo die Autorin die Mary-Sue im Griff hat ;o) Soll heißen – theoretisch könnte das beschriebene jedem x-beliebigen weiblichen Herr-der- Ringe Fan passieren, sofern dieser ein Auto oder zumindest einen Führerschein und ein Handy hat...  
  
Zweitens: Ich habe mittlerweile so viele FanFics gelesen, dass ich vermutlich jedes mögliche Thema schon mindestens einmal zwischen den Fingern hatte. Ich habe viel gelacht, beinahe eben so oft geweint und kann nicht bestreiten, dass mich manche dieser FF's in einem gewissen Sinne auch inspiriert haben. Und da ich so viel gelesen habe und oft nicht mal mehr wirklich weiß, was, wann und wo vorgekommen ist, kann es klarerweise sein, dass sich der eine oder andere Gedanke, der schon ein anderer Autor verwendet hat auch bei mir einschleicht. Vielleicht kommen euch über kleinere Strecken die Handlungen bekannt vor oder die Umgebung... kann sein. Es ist nicht absichtlich abgeschrieben, soviel will ich festhalten, aber ich kann nicht dafür garantieren, dass nicht die eine oder andere Geschichte oder Begebenheit von mir aufgefasst und weiter gesponnen wird. Abgesehen davon, dass ich gleich auch sagen kann, dass vielleicht die eine oder andere Umgebung den Filmen entnommen sein könnte. Wie Ian McKellen schon so treffend gesagt hat – es gibt Mittelerde auf dieser Welt und zwar in Neuseeland... und da mich die Bilder, die Landschaften, der Filme tief beeindruckt haben, werde ich mich vermutlich an ihnen orientieren [oder gibt's für Neuseeland irgendwo Copyrights?!???? ^.^ ]  
  
Wenn wir schon bei Copyrights sind: Bis auf vielleicht ein paar Figuren, die ich selber erfinde [und ja, die Hauptperson entspringt meiner Phantasie, auch wenn der Name schon bekannt ist!], gehört alles Tolkien höchst persönlich. Ich bin nur eine arme Studentin, die sich zwar gerne ihr Geld mit dem Schreiben verdienen würde, aber an dieser FF hier verdiene ich genau gar nichts. Mein oberstes Ziel ist es, euch einige schöne Stunden zu bescheren und da ich Meister Tolkien über alles verehre, liegt es nahe, über die schöne Welt von Mittelerde im Ringkrieg zu schreiben. Aber wie gesagt – alle Rechte an den bekannten Figuren liegen ausschließlich bei ihm...  
  
Um von vorne herein Missverständnisse auszuschließen – ich KENNE das Wort Respekt. Ich gebe aber auch zu, dass ich gerne mal vergesse, was es bedeutet und mich dann ein klein wenig austobe. Wenn euch Herr der Ringe heilig ist, dann werdet ihr vermutlich das eine oder andere Problem mit meiner Geschichte bekommen. Ich bin der Meinung, sie alle sind auch nur Menschen, Elben oder Zwerge und haben ihre Macken – die sie so einzigartig und liebenswert machen. Und wenn ich darauf herumreite, dass Elben grundsätzlich so aussehen, als wären sie gerade frisch aus einem Erdbeerschaumbad entstiegen, dann ist das keine Bosheit meinerseits, sondern einfach ein Tribut an diese Eigenschaft – denn seien wir uns mal ehrlich... wer würde nicht gerne auch nach der schlimmsten Schlacht aussehen, als käme er gerade von der Beauty-Farm?!  
  
Und last but not least gibt es noch zwei Dinge zu klären: – es ist mir durchaus bewusst, dass der Name meiner Hauptperson von Tolkien höchst persönlich geklaut ist, dafür gibt es eine Erklärung und ist pure Absicht... ihr werdet es schon noch merken... – ich bin mir auch im Klaren darüber, dass Westron und die Gemeinsprache das selbe sind. Allerdings habe ich es mir als stilistisches Mittel vorbehalten, die Gemeinsprache als Deutsch aufzufassen und Englisch als Westron. Wie und warum... ihr werdet es im Laufe der Geschichte erfahren.  
  
So, das war's... eine etwas ausführliche Author's Note am Anfang, aber wenn ihr es bis hier her geschafft habt, dann steht den restlichen Kapiteln auch nichts mehr im Wege ^.^ 


	2. Prolog

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amruniel@hotmail.com  
  
**Life is a journey...**  
Prolog  
  
„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!"fluchend ließ Elena mit der rechten Hand das Lenkrad ihres Wagens aus, um nach dem Handy zu suchen, das ihr soeben hinunter gefallen war. „Verdammt wo ist dieses dämliche Ding..."ärgerlich tastete die junge Frau am Boden vor dem leeren Beifahrersitz herum in der Hoffnung ihr geliebtes Telefon zu finden. Sie musste doch unbedingt Sanny von diesem irre süßen Typen erzählen, der sich soeben mit einem heißen Kuss von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Aber ohne dieses verdammte Handy würde sie sich wohl etwas schwer tun, ihre beste Freundin anzurufen.  
  
Elena ließ ihren Blick über die Landstraße vor sich gleiten. Weit und breit kein anderes Auto in Sicht, nur die Bäume, die an den Seiten der Straße im Scheinwerferlicht auftauchten und kurze Zeit später wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. Nun denn, sollte es nicht anders gehen, musste sie wohl alle Dinge, die man ihr mühsam in der Fahrschule beizubringen versucht hatte, vergessen. Mit ihren Knien hielt sie das Lenkrad gerade, während sie sich über den Sitz neben sich beugte und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in die Dunkelheit spähte, die unter dem Handschuhfach herrschte. Ein unbarmherziges Klingeln riss sie aus ihrer Suche. Da... verdammt wo war dieses Ding? Immer, wenn man es nicht finden konnte, dann klingelte es – irgendwie schien das ein Naturgesetz zu sein. Ärgerlich richtete Elena sich wieder auf und ließ ihren Blick ein weiteres Mal über die Straße vor sich schwenken. Sie korrigierte die Stellung ihres Lenkrades ein wenig und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf das noch immer anhaltende Klingeln ihres Telefons. Wo kam dieser Ton nur her? Grübelnd beugte sie sich etwas vor, um das Geräusch besser wahrnehmen zu können, als sie auch schon das immer wieder aufleuchtende Display direkt unter ihrem Fuß entdeckte. Da war es also hin gefallen. Einen schnellen Handgriff später hielt Elena das gesuchte Handy wieder in ihrer Hand und drückte endlich eine Taste, die es zum Verstummen brachte.  
  
„Lindórië Elena Steger was fällt dir eigentlich ein?"genervt verzog das Mädchen ihr Gesicht. Was hatte sie denn diesmal schreckliches verbrochen, um mit diesem Namen angesprochen zu werden? Sie hasste ihren Vornamen. Lindórië – was war denn das für ein Name? Ihre Mutter war Zeit ihres Lebens Fan von J.R.R. Tolkien und seinen Büchern gewesen und ihr, oder sollte sie eher sagen Tolkien?!, verdankte sie auch diesen bescheuerten Vornamen. Wenigstens ihr Vater war noch bei Sinnen gewesen, als es zu ihrer Taufe ging. Elena. Ja, damit konnte man leben. Und so hatte es sich eingebürgert, dass sie von allen Elena genannt wurde. Nur die wenigsten wussten von ihrem wirklichen Namen und diese Personen benutzten ihn nur, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatte. Und nun kam ihr Sanny ohne Gruß gleich einmal mit dieser Anrede. Was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte?  
  
„Was gibt's Sanny? Ich wollte mich gerade bei dir melden."Elena versuchte ihrer Stimme nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie sich über den ungeliebten Namen ärgerte. „Was es gibt? Es ist jetzt halb 4 in der Früh und du hast dich kein einziges Mal gemeldet, obwohl du mir versprochen hast, mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten!"uh- ihre Freundin klang wirklich sauer. Aber Sanny hatte ja recht... sie hatte versprochen, sich regelmäßig zu melden und der Freundin, die mit Fieber im Bett lag, zumindest zu erzählen, was auf dem alljährlichen Frühlingsball passierte. Schuldbewusst seufzte Elena.  
  
„Tut mir leid Süße... ich wollte mich wirklich melden, aber dann kam er mir in die Quere und ich konnte einfach nicht mehr anders..."schnell sprudelte das Mädchen das Erlebte hervor. Sie war, nachdem sie das letzte Jahr in Amerika verbracht hatte, die unumstrittene Sensation des Balles. Vor allem die versammelten Männer rissen sich um sie, da sie sich in dem einen Jahr um 180 Grad gewandelt hatte. Aus dem schüchternen, pummeligen Tollpatsch, der vor über einem Jahr die Stadt verlassen hatte war eine selbstbewusste, hübsche Frau geworden, die wusste, was sie wollte und wie sie es erreichen konnte. Was man in Los Angeles nicht alles lernen konnte... schmunzelnd kehrte das Mädchen in ihren Gedanken zu dem Fest zurück. Jedes auf dem Ball anwesende männliche Wesen hatte sich darum gerissen, mit ihr zu tanzen oder sie zumindest auf einen Drink einladen zu dürfen. Und da Elena nicht die ganze Zeit tanzen konnte hatte sie den einen oder anderen Cocktail intus.  
  
„Elena? Elena... huhu?!" nur langsam drang die Stimme ihrer Freundin in die Gedanken des Mädchens. „Mhm?"sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was Sanny ihr in den letzten Minuten erzählt hatte. Kein Wort war zu ihr durchgedrungen. Zu sehr hatte sie die Begegnung mit dem geheimnisvollen jungen Mann in Anspruch genommen. Irgendwann im Laufe des Abends war er da gewesen. Sie hatte seine Blicke gespürt, bevor sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Er sah wunderbar aus, ein wahrer Traummann und als er sie dann auch noch zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte, war es, als würde ein Traum in Erfüllung gehen. Und nach und nach stellte sich auch heraus, dass dieser junge Mann mehr konnte, als nur schön aussehen. Er hatte Humor und sie konnte sich wunderbar mit ihm unterhalten. Der Abend war umwerfend gewesen in seiner Gegenwart, aber das Beste folgte am Schluss. Der Kuss, den er ihr gegeben hatte, bevor sie in ihr Auto gestiegen war, brannte noch immer auf ihren Lippen. Verträumt legte Elena einen Finger auf die Stelle, an der sie seine weiche Haut gespürt hatte.  
  
„Lindórië!"Sannys Stimme ließ Elena ein weiteres Mal aus ihren Gedanken auffahren. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen riss sie das Lenkrad herum, um dem Reh, dass starr auf der Fahrbahn stand und sie aus großen Augen ansah, auszuweichen. In letzter Sekunde drehte das Auto ab und fuhr nur Millimeter an dem verschreckten Tier vorbei. Erleichtert wollte Elena ausatmen, als sie merkte, dass sie die Kontrolle über ihr Fahrzeug komplett verloren hatte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf den Baum, der mit jeder Sekunde näher kam.  
  
Das letzte, das Sanny von ihrer Freundin hörte war ein angsterfüllter, gellender Schrei... 


	3. 01

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amruniel@hotmail.com  
  
**Life is a journey...**  
Kapitel 1  
  
Oh mein Gott. So Kopfweh hatte ich ja schon seit.... ja seit wann eigentlich? Vermutlich hatte ich noch nie solche Kopfschmerzen, wie gerade in diesem Moment. ‚Du hast ja auch noch nie dein Auto gegen einen Baum gesetzt...' meldete sich nun auch zu allem Überfluss dieses kleine fiese Stimmchen in meinem Kopf zu Wort. Irgendwie tauchte diese alles übertönende, Aufmerksamkeit fordernde Stimme immer genau dann auf, wann ich sie am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte. Aber diesmal hatte sie wenigstens recht. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor mein Auto gegen einen Baum gefahren. Halt! Moment! Mein Auto! Erschrocken riss ich meine Augen auf, nur um sie keine Sekunde später wieder fest geschlossen zu haben. Wo kam denn nun dieses verteufelt helle Licht her? Es war doch Nacht und so lange konnte ich wirklich nicht ohnmächtig gewesen sein, dass mittlerweile die Mittagssonne auf mich herab brannte. Und außerdem war ich nicht in einem Wald gewesen, als dieses Tier mir unbedingt vor die Stoßstange springen musste?  
  
Irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Das sagte mir mein Bauch (jaja, auch mein Bauch spricht mit mir – jedes Mal, wenn die Stimme in meinem Kopf wieder verstummt). Und dass er recht behalten sollte wusste ich, als ich es endlich unter Qualen schaffte meine Augen an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen und mich umzublicken. „Wo verdammt noch einmal bin ich?"eigentlich wollte ich ja fassungslos den Kopf schütteln, da ich mich aber rechtzeitig an meinen Brummschädel erinnerte, beließ ich es dann doch bei dieser halblaut gestellten Frage. Die Aussicht, die sich mir bot war atemberaubend. Keine Frage. Nur war das unter Garantie nicht der Wald, in dem ich mein Auto gegen den Baum gesetzt hatte. Woran ich das erkannte? Ganz einfach – es gab keinen einzigen Baum zu sehen soweit mein Auge reichte. Und ich sah wirklich weit. Um genau zu sein endlos weit, bis sich der Boden mit dem Himmel traf. Rund um mich war Gras, Gras und ja genau... noch einmal Gras.  
  
Fassungslos drehte ich mich noch einmal um mich selbst, nur um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich mich beim ersten Mal nicht doch verschaut hatte. Vielleicht sah so ja der Himmel aus? Plötzlich drängte sich diese Frage in mein Bewusstsein und nistete sich dort sogleich ein. Der Gedanke schien sich wirklich wohl zu fühlen in meinem Kopf, denn irgendwie wurde ich ihn auch mit Drohungen für lange Zeit nicht mehr los. Am Ende war ich schon längst tot. Abgekratzt. Hinüber. Und all das hier war Gottes Strafe für Telefonieren am Steuer. Nein, für die Hölle war es hier definitiv zu schön. Vor mir erstreckte sich das wunderbarste Grasland, dass mir je unter die Augen gekommen war. Und ich stand auf der einzigen Erhebung weit und breit und konnte den Ausblick aus vollen Zügen genießen. Es wäre herrlich gewesen, dieses wunderbar saftige Grün der Wiese, der hellblaue Himmel mit ein paar wattig weichen Schäfchenwolken am Horizont und das strahlende Licht der Sonne, doch ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt darüber nachzudenken, wo ich eigentlich war, als dass ich sehr auf meine Umgebung geachtet hätte.  
  
Ein Fehler. Ich weiß. Ein sehr schwerer Fehler. Wenn man schon mitten in einem unbekannten Land aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht, dazu noch einen totalen Kater hat und noch immer sein auffälliges Ballkleid samt Riemchensandalen trägt, sollte man es vermeiden auf dem einzigen Hügel weit und breit in Gedanken zu versinken. Diese Tatsache wurde mir spätestens in dem Moment bewusst, als ich plötzlich ein leichtes Beben unter meinen Stöckelschuhen vernahm und wenige Minuten später das Klappern von Pferdehufen an mein Ohr drang. Es kam jemand auf mich zu. Und zwar schneller, als mir lieb war. Und ich konnte es wirklich beurteilen. Nicht umsonst hatte ich einen Großteil meiner Jugend in Ställen und auf Koppeln verbracht. Und wer auch immer hier über diese Ebene ritt, er kam auf mich zu und hatte es noch dazu mehr als eilig damit.  
  
Und als ob ein Fehler nicht genug wäre, machte ich sogleich noch einen. Ich wollte weglaufen. Ich wusste zwar noch immer nicht, wo ich war und es gab auch weit und breit keine Deckung, aber es erschien mir sinnvoller vor dem, was da direkt auf mich zusteuerte zu fliehen, als mutterseelenallein darauf zu warten. Und ich lief. Um ehrlich zu sein kam ich nicht weiter als vielleicht fünf Schritte. Ich hatte wirklich komplett vergessen, dass ich noch immer diese verdammten Sandalen trug. Und jeder, der schon einmal versucht hat auf 10cm hohen Absätzen einen Grashügel hinunter zu laufen, wird verstehen, dass ich damit so meine Probleme hatte. Diese Schuhe waren Traumteile – solange man sie in einem Raum trug, der einen glatten Boden hatte. Für Bälle und ähnliche Anlässe einfach perfekt. Und sie erregten Aufmerksamkeit, das war unglaublich. Ja, ich liebte diese Schuhe wirklich. Irgendwo hatte ich einmal gelesen, dass man in Stilettos nicht läuft – man schreitet. Und das ist wirklich wahr... möglicherweise liegt es daran, dass man auf diesen Absätzen einfach nicht laufen KANN, aber man zeige mir einmal Schuhe, die so wunderbar schlanke Fesseln zaubern und weniger als 10cm Absätze haben. Nun, wie auch immer... ich wollte also in diesen fürchterlich hohen, fürchterlich wackeligen Schuhen tatsächlich eine Wiese hinunter laufen. Soweit so gut, vermutlich wäre das auch noch irgendwie gegangen, wäre ich nicht plötzlich über irgendetwas gestolpert, das sich in meinem wunderschönen, niegelnagel neuen Ballkleid verhangen hatte.  
  
Fassungslos lag ich auf der Erde und betrachtete meinen Stolperstein – oder sollte ich es mein Stolper-Langschwert nennen? Unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen, geschweige denn etwas zu tun starrte ich auf die kunstvoll verzierte Schwertscheide, die munter an einem zarten Gürtel befestigt war, der locker auf meiner Hüfte saß. „Wo verdammt noch mal kommt das denn jetzt her?"knurrte ich gerade noch verärgert, als ich plötzlich kalten Stahl an meinem Nacken spürte. „Das allerdings würde ich auch zu gerne wissen. Wo kommt Ihr her und wer seit Ihr?"erschreckt zuckte ich zurück und nur den Reflexen, des etwas, das hinter mir stand verdankte ich es, dass mein Hals noch immer da saß, wo er hingehörte und nicht von der kalten Klinge durchbohrt worden war. Bilder von allen möglichen Verletzungen durch Messer und dergleichen, die ich je gesehen hatte, stiegen in mir hoch. Seltsamerweise erinnerten mich alle mehr an Emergency Room, als an reale Wunden. Eigentlich erwartete ich schon, dass George Clooney die Tür zum Notfallraum aufstieß und mit seinem Strahlen alle Wunden heilte. Doch bevor ich mich in diesem Gedanken verlieren konnte, wechselte das Metall seinen Platz und ich hatte eine scharfe Klinge an meiner Kehle liegen, während ich unsanft vom Boden hochgerissen wurde.  
  
„Wer schickt Euch, Spitzel?"die rauhe Stimme von vorher hatte einen bedrohlichen Unterton angenommen und trotz der höflichen Anrede wusste ich, dass es mit meinem Leben bald zu ende wäre, sollte ich nicht bald die richtige Antwort finden. Aber was sollte ich ihm denn erzählen? Dass mir ein Baum in den Weg gesprungen war und ich nun hier war? Wo auch immer hier genau sein mochte. Ich hatte wirklich nicht den Schimmer einer Ahnung, wo ich mich befand, doch ein erster Funke des Erkennens zog durch meine Gehirnwindungen, als sich langsam die Silhouetten von drei Pferden auf der Kuppe des Hügels abzeichneten. Auf einem der drei Tiere saß stolz und aufrecht eine Gestalt, deren Haare im Wind wehten und einen Augenblick später spähte ein Gesicht, das mehr aus Helm und Bart zu bestehen schien hinter ihr hervor und musterte mich neugierig.  
  
„Wird's bald? Oder könnt Ihr nicht sprechen?"langsam schien die Person hinter mir wirklich die Nerven zu verlieren. Fieberhaft dachte ich nach, was ich wohl antworten konnte. Doch alle Gedanken, die mir sonst blitzschnell durch den Kopf schossen, waren wie weggeblasen und auch die Stimme in meinem Kopf meldete sich natürlich nicht. War ja klar, warum sollte sie auch einmal etwas sagen, wenn ich sie brauche? Erst als sich der Druck des Metalls auf meiner Kehle noch verstärkte begann ich zu sprechen. „Niemand schickt mich. Verdammt lass mich endlich los."Die Angst bald einen Luftröhrenschnitt als Atmungshilfe zu haben verkrampfte zwar alles in mir, doch klang meine Stimme kräftig und wirklich wütend. Jeder, der mich kannte, wäre bei diesem Tonfall schnellstmöglich in Deckung gegangen, doch diese Personen hier kannten mich eindeutig nicht. Anstatt mich in Ruhe zu lassen, um einer möglichen Explosion zu entgehen, begann dieses bärtige Etwas auch noch rauh zu lachen.  
  
„Das ist ja gar kein Spitzel!"fast schon brüllend vor Lachen schlug sich der Helmträger auf die Schenkel und wäre glatt vom Pferd gekullert, hätte ihn der lange, dürre nicht mit einer flinken Handbewegung festgehalten. „Ihr braucht aber lange, um das herauszufinden, Herr Zwerg."Ein melodisches Lachen erklang und lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf den Jüngling, der sein Pferd langsam näher trieb und die anderen beiden Tiere an den Zügeln mit sich führte. „Nein, dies ist wahrlich kein Späher, es sei denn, der weiße Zauberer hat nun auch schon meinesgleichen in seinen Bann ziehen können."Wieder erklang dieses Lachen und ich wurde mir bewusst, an was es mich schon beim ersten Mal erinnert hatte – das fröhliche Läuten kleiner Glocken im Wind. „Nun komm schon, Streicher, lass sie los. Sie mag zwar seltsam gekleidet sein, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie uns etwas tut"Erstaunt sah ich auf und blickte geradewegs in das schönste Augenpaar, das mir in den 21 Jahren meines Lebens bisher untergekommen war. Ich verstand zwar nicht genau, warum, aber dieser Streicher ließ mich wirklich los.  
  
Streicher? Plötzlich begannen in meinem Kopf alle Alarmglocken gleichzeitig zu klingen. Wie in Trance wendete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den zwei Gestalten auf dem Pferd zu. Der Kleinere hatte rotes Haar, zumindest hatte der dicke, geflochtene Bart diese Farbe, seine Haare konnte ich nicht erkennen, da auf seinem kleinen, runden Kopf ein mächtiger Helm thronte, eine Knollnase und zwei lustig blitzende, blaue Augen. Und der Große vor ihm... mir blieb schlichtweg die Luft weg. Gekleidet war sein zarter, aber doch muskulöser Körper in grüne und braune Kleidung, seine Beine steckten bis zum Knie in ledernen Schaftstiefeln und sein stolz erhobener Kopf war von glänzenden, blonden Haaren umrahmt. Und sein Gesicht... er war schön. Aber nicht nur schön. Nein, dieses ebenmäßige Gesicht konnte man nicht einmal mehr hübsch nennen. Es war wunderschön – wenn nicht sogar perfekt.  
  
Vermutlich traf es vollendet am besten. Er stellte alles, was ich je gesehen hatte in den Schatten. Selbst die Sexsymbole in den Frauenzeitschriften waren hässliche Entlein gegen diese Perfektion. Es stimmte alles. Jede Proportion war genau so, wie sie sein sollte, jeder Schatten, der über sein Gesicht huschte verdeckte nicht einen Teil der Schönheit sondern umschmeichelte dieses Kunstwerk noch zusätzlich. Es war atemberaubend, ihn anzusehen, zumindest dachte ich das, als ich sein Gesicht musterte. Aber wirklich den Atem nahm mir erst ein Blick in seine Augen. Unter dunklen, schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen sahen mir die sanftesten, interessiertesten, fragendsten und zugleich stechendsten Augen entgegen, die es gab. Ja, in diesen Augen konnte man versinken, wurde man von ihnen nicht vorher aufgespießt – so wie es mir gerade zu geschehen schien.  
  
Unbehaglich wandte ich meinen Blick wieder ab und gab meinem Kopf Zeit zu verarbeiten, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Diese drei Personen kamen mir bekannt vor. Viel zu bekannt für meinen Geschmack. Und ich wusste auch, woher ich sie kannte. Aber das konnte einfach nicht sein. Das konnte es nicht geben. Nein. Irgendwann ist der Spaß zu Ende und das war der Punkt, an dem er für mich vorbei war. Ich erwartete jeden Augenblick, dass irgendwo eine Türe aufging und eine Schwester im weißen Kittel herein kam, um mir eine weitere Portion Beruhigungstabletten zu verabreichen. Ich musste einfach im Irrenhaus gelandet sein, anders konnte ich es mir nicht erklären. Ja, das war es sicher – ich war verrückt. Durchgeknallt. Ballaballa.  
  
Ein teuflisches Grinsen stahl sich bei diesem Gedanken auf mein Gesicht. Mit der Erkenntnis wahnsinnig geworden zu sein kehrte auch mein sonst omnipräsenter Humor zurück. Nun, wenn ich schon vor mich hin phantasierte, dann wenigstens nach meinen Spielregeln und zu meinen Preisen. Verschmitzt sah ich zu dem Zwerg auf, der mich noch immer aus seinen blauen Äuglein musterte. „Gimli, Glóinssohn?" Der angesprochene erschrak so fürchterlich bei der Nennung seines Namens, dass er glatt rückwärts vom Pferd kullerte. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Grinsen über das ebenmäßige Gesicht des noch am Pferd verbleibenden Reiters stahl und wandte mich sofort an ihn. „Und auch Euch, Legolas Grünblatt aus dem Düsterwald, wird das Grinsen noch vergehen..."meine Stimme klang schnippischer als erwartet. Ich hatte meine Meinung über ihn längst gefasst. Ein Elbenprinzchen, verwöhnt und hochnäsig.  
  
„Woher wisst ihr meinen Namen?"synchron sprachen die zwei Angesprochenen diese Frage aus und dank der Differenz ihrer Stimmlangen klang die einstimmige Frage so grauenvoll schräg, dass ich mir am liebsten meine Ohren zugehalten hätte. Nanu? Normalerweise waren sie ja auch nicht so empfindlich, was schräge Töne und Gequietsche betraf – dachte man einmal daran, welche Musik ich daheim zum Teil hörte. Aber mit dem Problem meiner Ohren konnte ich mich auch noch später befassen. Vorerst galt es noch den dritten in der Runde, der mittlerweile dazu übergegangen war, mir die Spitze seines Schwertes in den Nacken zu bohren, von seinem hohen Ross herunter zu holen. „Und Ihr, Streicher -oder sollte ich vielleicht doch lieber Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, sagen?- nehmt gefälligst euer Schwert aus meinem Rücken. Möge es noch so oft gebrochen und wieder zusammen geklebt worden sein, ich kann mir schöneres vorstellen, als davon aufgespießt zu werden." Zu meiner Verwunderung spürte ich, wie sich der Druck des kalten Stahles lockerte und ich drehte mich breit grinsend um. „Mae govannen, Elessar, Elbenstein aus dem Hause Elendil!" das Grinsen gefror mir auf den Lippen als ich einen Blick aus seinen zornentbrannten Augen auffing.  
  
„Woher wisst ihr das alles?"wieder fuhr die Klinge gefährlich nahe an meine Kehle. Hätte ich nicht das blanke Stahl vor der Nase gehabt hätte ich wohl erst einmal die Nase gerümpft. Unser geliebter, angehender König müffelte. Um nicht zu sagen er stank wie ein Iltis. Wann er wohl das letzte Mal ein Bad genommen hatte? Geschweige denn irgendwie mit Wasser in Berührung gekommen war? Und auch abgesehen von diesem penetranten Geruch sah er nicht gerade so aus, wie ich mir einen König vorstelle. Ein schon etwas mehr als 3-Tage- Bart zierte sein dreckiges Gesicht. Eigentlich sah er mehr wie ein Penner, als wie der zukünftige König von Gondor und Arnor aus. Aber was redete ich da? Schließlich war das alles nur Produkt meiner Phantasie – oder etwa doch nicht?  
  
Langsam kamen mir nämlich Zweifel an meiner Theorie ich sei übergeschnappt. Phantasie und Wachträume hin oder her, normalerweise stinken Leute in Träumen doch nicht, oder? Unsicher blickte ich wieder in das ausgezehrte Gesicht des Waldläufers. Man erkannte, dass er schon lange nicht mehr ausgeschlafen hatte. Tiefe Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen, die mich noch immer feindselig musterten. Er wartete auf eine Antwort und in der Erkenntnis, am Ende doch nicht verrückt zu sein, tat ich vielleicht das beste, was passieren konnte – ich sagte ihm die Wahrheit. „Ich habe es gelesen..."diesmal war meine Stimme bei weitem nicht mehr so selbstsicher und kräftig, wie die ersten Male, als ich gesprochen hatte. Um genau zu sein bekam ich es langsam, aber sicher mit der Angst zu tun. Ich weiß nicht, was mich so sicher machte, aber plötzlich war es für mich klar, dass das alles andere als die Phantasie einer Irren war. Ich war in Mittelerde.  
  
Verlegen sah ich wieder auf und mitten in das Gesicht von Aragorn, das in diesem Moment eher einem einzigen Fragezeichen gleich kam, als sonst was. Und mit einem Mal wurde mir bewusst, das alles, was ich nun tat oder nicht tat Auswirkungen auf die Geschichte haben würde. Wir befanden uns mitten im Ringkrieg, dessen war ich mir sicher und nun war ich hier gelandet. Mit dem Wissen, wie alles ausgehen würde. Ich seufzte und riss somit Aragorn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ihr habt es gelesen?"Unsicher nickte ich. Wie sollte ich ihm erklären, dass diese Geschichte in meiner Welt nicht mehr als ein Mythos war? Ein anderer Gedanke schlich sich plötzlich in meinen Kopf. Wusste Tolkien, dass alles, was er aufschrieb der Wahrheit entsprach? Wusste er von all diesen Dingen hier? War er selber hier gewesen? Hatte er dies alles mit eigenen Augen gesehen? Und mit einem mal begriff ich, dass ich ziemlich in der Patsche saß. Wer sollte mir denn die Geschichte glauben, dass ich einen Autounfall hatte und danach hier aufgewacht war?! Geschweige denn, dass hier wohl niemand eine Ahnung hatte, was ein Auto war. Wenn doch nur Gandalf hier wäre. Der alte Zauberer würde mir bestimmt glauben schenken. Aber der spielte ja gerade ein lustiges Räuber-und- Gendarm –Spielchen mit dem Balrog.  
  
„Wie ist Euer Name und woher kommt Ihr?"mischte sich nun auch Gimli mit ein, der sich augenscheinlich von seinem kleinen Sturz erholt hatte und sich nun in voller Zwergengröße vor mir aufbaute. „Mein Name ist Lindórië und ähm... ich..."Eine Antwort! Ein Königreich für eine Antwort! Normalerweise war ich doch so kreativ. Warum fiel mir genau in diesem Moment nichts ein? Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich zu erinnern, was bisher passiert sein musste. Nicht umsonst hatte ich schon in frühster Kindheit die Ringe-Trilogie von meiner Mutter als Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorgelesen bekommen. „Lothlórien!"Ja das war die Lösung. Verwundert blickten mich drei Augenpaare an. Sie verstanden nicht, was ich da gerade ausgebrütet hatte. „Lady Galadriel schickt mich."‚Lüge! Eine glatte Lüge!' Die Stimme in meinem Kopf meldete sich also auch mal wieder zu Wort. Wie nett. Nur, dass ich im Moment wirklich nicht auch noch die Zeit hatte, mich mit ihr zu beschäftigen. „Ähm sie... ich soll Euch ausrichten, also ähm Ihr habt Eure Entscheidung richtig getroffen..."ich sah Aragorn fest in die Augen und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er meine kryptischen Andeutungen verstand und nicht weiter nachfragte. Doch diesmal schien in ihm die königliche Erziehung durchzubrechen. Er verbeugte sich höflich vor mir und bedankte sich, auch wenn jeder einzelne seiner Blicke mich wissen ließen, dass er mir kein Wort glaubte.  
  
Aber auch das kann ich ihm nicht wirklich verübeln. Ich stand in einem Ballkleid vor ihm, das in dieser Form sicher nichts seinesgleichen in ganz Mittelerde hatte. Und auch Legolas schien von meiner Geschichte und meinem Gewand nicht allzu überzeugt zu sein. Einzig und allein Gimli bekam bei der Erwähnung von Galadriel rote Bäckchen und wollte mich sofort über die Dinge ausfragen, die in Lórien seit seiner Abreise passiert waren. Gott sei Dank glaubte mir Aragorn kein Wort und half mir somit unbewusst aus einer Zwickmühle. Ich hätte wirklich keine Ahnung gehabt, was ich Gimli über die Elben erzählen sollte. Sie waren mir so fremd, wie ein Pinguin einem Eisbär. Ich wusste nur wenig über ihre Denk- und Lebensweise. Zu wenig, um eine glaubhafte Lüge zu erfinden, vor allem eine, die der Prüfung zweier äußerst misstrauischer Wesen, die bei den Elben aufgewachsen waren, standhalten sollte. „Gimli wir haben keine Zeit zu reden. Wenn uns Lady Lindórië noch etwas zu sagen hat, wird sie dies bei unserer nächsten Rast tun, bis dahin müssen wir uns beeilen. Die Uruks sind uns schon weit voraus dank dieser Störung." Aragorn bedachte mich noch einmal mit einem giftigen Blick aus seinen grauen Augen und schwang sich dann auf sein Pferd – Hasufel, wie ich vermutete.  
  
In dem Moment tauchte auch Legolas mit dem dritten Pferd am Zügel neben mir auf. „Ich nehme an, Ihr könnt reiten?"keine Emotion lag in seiner klaren Stimme. Ich hätte nicht sagen können, ob er diese Frage ernst meinte, oder nicht, wäre nicht dieses feine, zynische Lächeln auf seinen Lippen gelegen.  
  
„Natürlich!"Wow. Das erste wahre Wort aus meinem Munde seit einiger Zeit. Nun war ich froh, dass ich so viele Stunden meines Lebens auf dem Rücken unserer Pferde verbracht hatte. „Auch mit diesem...."er sah abschätzend an mir herab „...Kleid?"Ich spürte wie meine Ohren rot wurden. Himmel, wie musste ich nur auf ihn wirken in diesem Teil. Ich hatte es aus Los Angeles mitgebracht und es sorgte mit seiner Extravaganz und den vielen durchsichtigen Stellen schon in meiner Heimat für Aufsehen – wie müsste es dann erst hier wirken? Aber einmal abgesehen davon – er hatte recht. In diesem bodenlangen Kleid, das hinten sogar eine Art Schleppe bildete würde ich wohl kaum reiten können. „Ja auch in diesem Kleid... das ist eine Sonderanfertigung von Karl Lagerelb... nur ein Handgriff und es ist reittauglich"der Sarkasmus triefte nur so aus meiner Stimme und es machte mir auch nicht im geringsten etwas aus, dass dieses verzogene Elbenprinzchen nur bedeutungsvoll die Augenbraue hochzog und mich weiterhin gelassen beobachtete. „Darf ich mal?"ehe er etwas antworten konnte, hatte ich den kleinen Dolch, der an seinem Gürtel hing, aus seiner Scheide gezogen und mit einem raschen Schnitt und einem kräftigen Ruck war mein geliebtes und sündhaft teures Designerkleid nicht nur um einiges kürzer, sondern auch noch im Eimer. Ich seufzte innerlich, als ich nun auch noch aus meinen Schuhen stieg und prompt um einiges kleiner war als der möchtegern König Aragorn, mit dem ich Sekunden zuvor noch Auge in Auge kommunizieren konnte. Nachdem ich Legolas seinen geliebten Dolch zurück gegeben hatte –huij der hatte einen bösen Blick drauf- und meine Schuhe in den herunter gerissenen Stoff meines Kleides gewickelt und mir als Rucksack-Ersatz auf den Rücken gebunden hatte, schwang ich mich –ohne die angebotenen Hilfestellungen des Elben zu beachten- auf den Rücken des Pferdes.  
  
Hoch erfreut, aber gleichzeitig unheimlich erstaunt saß ich nun auf diesem wunderschönen Tier. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es mir so leicht fallen würde, auf dieses Pferd zu kommen, zumal es ein Stockmaß von mindestens 165m hatte und noch dazu ohne Sattel war. Letzteres machte mir nichts aus. Ich war schon oft ohne Sattel geritten und dieses Pferd war perfekt dafür gebaut. „Wie heißt es?"ich deutete mit dem Kinn auf das Pferd unter mir und bestaunte das Tier. Es war von vorne bis hinten schwarz wie die Nacht, das Fell glänzte seidig und die starken Muskeln zeichneten sich deutlich darunter ab. Sagte ich schwarz wie die Nacht? Nun, ja, schon, bis auf eine Stelle... direkt unter den Ohren verlief ein zierlicher weißer Streifen über den Kopf des Tieres, den in der Mitte ein kleiner Fleck in Sternform zierte. Das Pferd sah aus, als ob es einen Stirnreif tragen würde. „Sie heißt Altáriel"Legoals' Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „...mit einem Strahlenkranz gekröntes Mädchen... ja das passt zu ihr."Ich lächelte den Elben an, der noch immer an der Seite meines Pferdes stand. „Aber sagt mir, ist dies nicht der Name Galadriels?" Der Elb nickte, betrachtete mich danach eine Weile schweigend und lächelte danach kaum merklich. „Wenn Ihr wirklich die seid, für die Ihr euch ausgebt, wird dies wohl ein Zeichen sein..."Ich schluckte schwer. Was sollte ich nur auf diese Andeutung sagen? Er hatte ja recht... man konnte es als ein Zeichen deuten, wäre die Geschichte, die ich erzählt hatte, wahr. Als ich wieder aus meinen Gedanken auftauchte, war Legolas schon auf das Pferd, welches er mit Gimli teilte, gestiegen und Aragorn war schon ein Stück voraus geritten. „Nun denn, dann mal los..."leise murmelnd trieb ich Altáriel an und folgte Hasufel, der wie ein Pfeil über die weite Ebene schoss.  
  
Während ich auf dem Rücken des wunderschönen Pferdes über die ebenso schönen Ebenen von Rohan flog (und ich war mir zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass dies Rohan sein müsse, denn genauso hatte ich es mir immer vorgestellt. Nicht so mit Felsen und Gestein durchzogen, wie in Peter Jacksons Filmen. Hier war wirklich nur Gras – Gras, dass sich im leichten Wind bewegte, wie sanfte Wellen. Gras, soweit das Auge reichte und vermutlich noch viel weiter.) – auf jeden Fall begann mein Gehirn langsam wieder normal zu arbeiten, als der Wind mir ins Gesicht schlug und die ganze Welt um mich in einem leichten Rauschen versank. Reiten war schon immer mein bestes Heilmittel gegen die Folgen einer durchzechten Nacht gewesen. Nichts machte einen Kopf klarer, als die frische Luft und der Gegenwind – und natürlich die Einsamkeit und Ruhe. Mit sich alleine nur vom Rauschen des Windes umgeben über die Welt zu galoppieren, eine geeignetere Umgebung, um sich seiner Gedanken und Gefühle bewusst zu werden, gab es meiner Meinung nach nicht. Und wie schon so viele Male zuvor machte auch dieser Ritt mir das Denken wieder möglich.  
  
Was meine wiedererlangte Denkfähigkeit mir allerdings offenbarte ließ mich erstaunt die Nase rümpfen. Aragorn hatte doch gerade vorher noch gesagt, dass die Uruks ihnen weit voraus waren... und trotzdem hatten sie Pferde. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie ihre Pferde im Buch erst nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Éomer, der ihnen berichtet, die Uruks erschlagen zu haben, bekommen. Sollte dies etwa bedeuten, dass alles schon einen anderen Verlauf genommen hatte? Erschrocken über diesen Gedanken trat ich Altáriel meine Hacken in die Seite und trieb sie neben Aragorn. So unsympathisch er mir im Moment war, er war eindeutig der Führer dieser Gesellschaft und wenn ich etwas erfahren würde, dann wohl von ihm.  
  
Und wirklich nach einigen bohrenden Fragen meinerseits rückte er damit raus, dass diese drei Pferde eines Nachts zu ihnen gekommen waren. Eines voll aufgezäumt mit Sattel und Zaumzeug, eines nur mit Zaumzeug und ein Tier ganz ohne. „Also wurde ich erwartet..."halblaut hatte ich meine Gedanken ausgesprochen und aufgrund dessen sofort mit einem schrägen Blick von dem Waldläufer bedacht. „Lindórië, ich will offen zu Euch sein – ich glaube Euch kein Wort eurer Geschichte. Nein, Galadriel hätte Botschaft auf andere Weise gesendet, aber ich kann nicht anders, als Euch mit mir zu nehmen, bis ich Gewissheit über den Verbleib meiner Freunde habe. Ich hoffe, dass mir danach Zeit bleibt, um über Euer weiteres Schicksal zu entscheiden."Er verstummte und sah mich an. Einerseits war ich stinksauer, andererseits wirklich erleichtert. Wenigstens sagte er mir offen, was er von mir hielt. Das machte mir mein Verhalten erheblich einfacher. „Seid Ihr etwa der Meinung, euer Feind hätte mich geschickt?"aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich Aragorns Nicken wahr. „Nun, dann verratet mir doch bitte auch, zu welchem Zweck er dies tun sollte. Was kann ich schon gegen Euch ausrichten?" Streicher schwieg eine Weile und zog seine Stirn in Falten, was ihn direkt noch einige Jahre älter aussehen ließ. „Nun, die Gedanken des Feindes sind auch mir unergründlich. Wer weiß welche Morgul-Teufelei in Euch stecken könnte?"diese Worte trafen mich wirklich. Ich meine, nicht dass ich große Sympathie für diesen ungehobelten Wicht hegte, der mir zur Begrüßung gleich mal sein Schwert in den Nacken gebohrt hatte, aber trotzdem – womit hatte ich diese offenkundige Ablehnung verdient? Womit hatte ich ihm Grund zur Annahme ich wäre mit dunkler Magie in Berührung gegeben? „Nun, Streicher, ich denke, ich kann eure Zweifel ein wenig zerstreuen, ob ihr mir nun glaubt oder nicht, liegt in Eurer Hand. Kennt ihr diese Worte?" Ich richtete mich auf dem Rücken meines Pferdes auf und sprach mit weithin hörbarer Stimme die wundervollen Worte, die mich seit meiner Kindheit begleitet hatten:  
  
„Nicht jeder Verirrte verliert sich, Nicht alles, was Gold ist, glänzt; Die tiefe Wurzel erfriert nicht; Was alt ist, wird nicht zum Gespenst. Aus Schatten ein Licht entspringe! Aus Asche soll Feuer loh'n! Heil wird die zerbrochene Klinge, Der kronlose steigt auf den Thron."  
  
Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst und ich mir nicht in vollstem Bewusstsein darüber gewesen, dass diese Worte vielleicht über meine Zukunft bestimmen sollten, hätte ich wohl laut losgelacht, als ich Aragorns Gesichtsaudruck sah. Der zukünftige König glich einem Kleinkind unter dem Christbaum mit seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen und dem leicht geöffneten Mund. Ungläubig sah er mich an. „Woher kennt Ihr dieses Gedicht?"Ich lächelte leicht. Sollte ich ihm schon wieder erzählen, ich hätte es gelesen?! Nein. Ich entschied mich dafür fürs erste meine begonnene Geschichte über die Gesandte von Galadriel aufrecht zu erhalten. „Nun mein Herr, was denkt Ihr wohl? Es gibt nur wenige Geschöpfe auf dieser Erde, die diese Worte kennen und die auch wissen, um wen sie sich drehen. Und einer von ihnen muss es mir anvertraut haben, denkt Ihr nicht? Wenn dies keine Untermauerung meiner Unschuld ist, dann ist Euch schlichtweg nicht mehr zu helfen."Ich zügelte Altáriel, fiel wieder zu meinem angestammten Platz zwischen Hasufel und Arod zurück und überließ Aragorn sich und seinen Gedanken, die eindeutig ziemlich verrückt spielten. Eigentlich war es lustig zu sehen, wie leicht ich diesen tapferen Krieger aus dem Konzept bringen konnte. Hier ein kleines Zitat, da ein kleines Gedicht und schon wusste er nicht mehr, wo ihm sein Kopf stand. Dummerweise war ich mir zu sehr darüber im Klaren, dass mein Schicksal nun in seinen Händen lag und ich ihm auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert war, als dass ich die Freude, ihn ein wenig zu verwirren, noch öfter auskostete.  
  
Ich war es gewöhnt, lange Zeit auf Pferderücken zu verbringen und doch war ich froh, als Aragorn plötzlich hielt und von Hasufel sprang. Wenige Augenblicke später stand auch Legolas neben ihm und gemeinsam untersuchten sie das Gras. Ich war schon schwer versucht zu fragen, ob sie eine neue Käferart entdeckt hatten, als ich merkte, wie Legolas' Mine sich verfinsterte. „Orks! Und sie werden immer schneller. Sie sind uns schon mindestens einen halben Tagesritt voraus."Aragorn nickte zustimmend. „Sie haben uns sicher gewittert..."waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er in eine Schimpftirade ausbrach, die ich hier nicht wiedergeben werde. In jeder Talkshow hätte dieses Gebrüll und Gefluche mit einem einzigen sehr sehr langen *piiiiiiieeeeeep* übertönt werden müssen. Die Worte, die fielen waren alles andere als jugendfrei und wäre ich nicht von meinen Freunden abgehärtet gewesen, hätte ich vermutlich bei dem ein oder anderen Ausdruck rote Ohren bekommen. Gimli allerdings schien seinen Spaß daran zu haben. Er lachte in einer Tour und vergaß sogar darauf, sich über das Reiten zu beschweren, als wir uns wieder in Bewegung setzten.  
  
***  
  
A/N: so fertig ;o) Kapitel 1 wäre geschafft. Huij. Ich hoffe einfach mal, es gefällt euch. Bitte bitte Feedback! Ich bin süchtig danach! Und irgendwie muss man seine Fehler ja verbessern, also ran an die Tasten und alles aufschreiben, was euch einfällt. Danke ^.^ 


	4. 02

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amruniel@hotmail.com  
  
**Life is a journey...**  
Kapitel 2  
  
Ich muss zugeben, ich war erleichtert, als wir uns mit Einbruch der Dämmerung daran machten, einen geeigneten Lagerplatz für die Nacht zu suchen. Oder sagen wir es mal so – Aragorn und Legolas suchten, während Gimli und ich wie zwei nasse Mehlsäcke auf den Rücken der Pferde hangen und uns gegenseitig mitleidsvolle Blicke zuwarfen. Ja, Gimli schien mich als einziger hier zu mögen. Das kam zwar vermutlich daher, dass ich seine geliebte Galadriel erwähnt hatte, aber der Grund war für mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt eher Nebensache. Was zählte war, dass da jemand war, der nicht jedes Wort und jede noch so kleine Bewegung von mir auf die Goldwaage lege. Und –man glaube es, oder nicht- Aragorn und Legolas wurden doch tatsächlich fündig und konnten sich sogar ziemlich problemlos auf einen Lagerplatz einigen – wie ich später feststellen sollte, war das normalerweise ein langwierigeres Unterfangen. So kam es, dass wir, noch bevor die letzten Strahlen der Sonne hinter dem Horizont versanken, in der Nähe eines kleinen Baches unser Nachtlager aufschlugen.  
  
Da man auch in Mittelerde scheinbar das Ladies-First-Prinzip kannte, hatte ich als erste das Vergnügen, mich in dem herrlich klaren Gebirgsbach zu waschen. Ich ließ mich gemütlich an dem von kleinen gelben Blumen bewachsenen Ufer nieder und beugte mich über das Gewässer, um im Licht der Abendsonne vielleicht ein Spiegelbild von mir zu erhaschen. Ich hatte schließlich keine Ahnung, wie ich nach dem Unfall aussah. Am Ende war mein Gesicht voller Kratzer und mir steckten noch Äste von meinem Unfallbaum in meiner kunstvollen Hochsteckfrisur. Oder wohl eher ehemals kunstvollen Frisur, immerhin hatte sie schon einen wilden Abend, einen Unfall und viel Stunden auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes hinter sich. Ich dachte, ich wäre auf alles gefasst, als ich mich über das Wasser beugte und mein Spiegelbild betrachtete, doch das, was ich zu sehen bekam war... es nahm mir schlichtweg jeden Rest von Verstand.  
  
Und ich schrie. Ja, ich weiß, es ist nicht so wirklich eine angebrachte Reaktion, aber ich brüllte, als würde ich glatt ermordet werden. Wieso? Ganz einfach – meine ehemals wundervollen, blonden Haare waren tiefschwarz. Das rote Licht der untergehenden Sonne zauberte glänzende Reflexe in die ziemlich ruiniert aussehende Hochsteckfrisur. (Weiß der verdammte Wind eigentlich, wie viel so eine Frisur beim nem halbwegs guten Frisör kostet?!) Aber das war noch nicht das schlimmste. Bei weitem nicht. Das, was mich wirklich aus den Latschen haute waren meine Ohren. Meine schönen Ohren. Da war nichts mehr mit funkelnden Ohrringen, nein, statt dessen hatten sie oben drauf ne Spitze. Ich hatte Elbenohren. ELBENOHREN! Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Oh mein Gott. Das konnte doch wahrlich nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Ich, die durch und durch Mensch war, saß nun plötzlich mit diesen spitzen Lauscherchen da. Und ich hatte mich noch gewundert, warum niemand etwas sagte, als ich meinte ich wäre eine Gesandte von Galadriel. Klar, sie glaubten mir meine Geschichte nicht, aber vermutlich würden sie mir genauso wenig glauben, würde ich ihnen erklären, ich wäre ein Mensch. Ich seufzte herzzerreißend und macht mich mit fahrigen Fingern daran die Haarnadeln aus meiner Frisur zu lösen, als ich hinter mir eine Bewegung wahrnahm.  
  
Ich sah sie nicht wirklich, vielmehr spürte ich sie und schoss wie von der Furie gehetzt herum. Vor mir stand Legolas und musterte mich, während er seinen Kampfdolch zwischen den Fingern drehte. „Ihr habt geschrieen, was ist geschehen?"keinerlei Emotion lag in seiner Stimme und auch seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich nicht entnehmen, was er dachte. „Ich... ich...Ihr würdet mir es so und so nicht glauben..."unsicher schüttelte ich den Kopf und wandte meine Augen ab. Ich konnte ihm schwer erzählen, dass ich mich vor mir selber erschreckt hatte. Wieder seufzte ich. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Mein Leben lang hatte ich einen Namen getragen, der mir verhasst war, mein Leben lang hatten mich Tolkiens Werke begleitet und seit dem Tag, als ich zum ersten Mal von Elben gehört hatte, war es mein Wunsch gewesen, so schön und würdevoll zu sein, wie diese Wesen. Und nun saß ich hier – in einem Land, in dem mich niemand wegen meinem Namen auslachen würde, in dem Land, von dem ich so viel wusste und von dem ich immer geträumt hatte und noch dazu war ich augenscheinlich plötzlich eine Elbe und was tat ich? Ich schrie, als würde man mir ein Messer in den Bauch rammen... Eine verrücktere Reaktion gibt es wohl nicht, wenn sich die Träume eines Menschen erfüllen.  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und blickte auf. Neben mir kniete Legolas und sah mir prüfend ins Gesicht. Oh mein Gott, sollte er mich weiter so ansehen, würde ich vermutlich restlos die Kontrolle über mich verlieren. Diese Augen waren einfach der Hammer. „Wisst Ihr, es ist wahr, ich glaube Eure Geschichte nicht. Nein, Galadriel hat euch nicht geschickt. Aber ich fühle, dass Ihr nicht mit dem Feind im Bunde seid. Ich weiß nicht, wer Ihr seid und was Euch hier her treibt, aber ich bin neugierig. Denn zu viel passt in Euch nicht zusammen, zu viel ist unklar. Ihr sprecht nicht wie eine von uns, zumindest dann nicht, wenn Ihr wütend seid oder auf Eure Wortwahl vergesst..."ich schnaubte. Was wusste dieser Elb schon? Der hatte schließlich keine Ahnung davon, wie es ist aus dem 21. Jahrhundert in eine Welt katapultiert zu werden, in der man wie in der Steinzeit spricht. Legolas ließ sich sichtlich von meiner akustischen Unmutsbekündung nicht beeindrucken und plauderte munter weiter „... außerdem seht Ihr aus, wie eine Elbin, verhaltet Euch aber wie ein Mensch, dazu kommt das Reiten – Ihr sitzt auf dem Pferd, als wärt ihr da geboren, trotzdem ermüdet Ihr schnell, davon einmal abgesehen reitet Ihr weder wie es die Menschen, noch wie es die Elben zu tun pflegen... und zum Schluss wäre da noch euer Gewand. Ich habe solch eine Kleidung noch nie gesehen... ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr von hier seid, aber ich kann mir nicht erklären, woher Ihr sonst stammt. Ihr scheint mir so vertraut und doch so fremd..." Na endlich hielt er die Klappe. Der Elb war ja schlimmer als Siegmund Freud. Wirklich wahr. Das war ja ätzend hoch 10. Als ob ich mitten in dieser Wildnis auch noch wen bräuchte, der mir aufzählt, was an mir alles nicht stimmt. Man konnte nur für sein Volk hoffen, dass er als König in Zukunft einmal nicht so viel quatschen würde. Aber würde er überhaupt einmal König werden? Ich glaube ich habe zu viele Schund-Geschichten über Legolas gelesen, in denen er als strahlender Herrscher seines Volkes endet. Lang lebe das Internet! Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach mal fragen? Geistig notierte ich diese Frage auf nem Memo-Zettel. Sollte sich jemals eine Gelegenheit bieten, würde ich meine Neugierde stillen, aber das hatte vorerst noch Zeit. Irgendwie wurde mir dann bewusst, dass der Elb noch auf irgendeine Reaktion auf sein Geschwafel wartete. Zur Befriedigung aller Beteiligten zwang ich mich zu nem schiefen Lächeln, einem Schulterzucken und einem Kopfwackeln während ich mich wieder daran machte, die Frisur auf meinem Kopf zu lösen. Gott sei Dank schien das blonde Elbenprinzchen auch nicht sonderlich versessen auf meine Gesellschaft zu sein, denn er verzog sich ebenso leise wieder, wie er gekommen war.  
  
Einsam hockte ich am Rande des Wassers und sah den ersten Sternen zu, die sich am dunkelblauen Abendhimmel abzeichneten. Ob dies hier wohl die selben Sterne waren, wie zu Hause? Ich war wirklich gespannt auf diese Welt. Irgendwie war es wie ein riesengroßes Abenteuer und das alles dazu noch kostenlos – zumindest solange ich die Rechnung für die Reparatur meines Autos nicht in Händen hielt. Bei diesem wahnsinns Wachtraum oder was auch immer das hier genau war, da musste mein Auto mindestens Total-Schaden haben. Und das Beste an der ganzen Sache: Ich wusste ja schon, wie es ausgeht. Zumindest, falls sich durch meine Anwesenheit nichts grundsätzliches änderte. Und das machte die Sache erheblich leichter für mich. Immerhin war ich somit diesem Möchtegernkönig und dem verzogenen Spitzohr immer um mindestens einen Schritt voraus. Ja, diese Reise versprach wirklich nett zu werden. Ich fand das alles amüsant - äußerst amüsant.  
  
Nachdem ich mich langsam an die schwarzen Strähnen gewöhnt hatte, die mir immer wieder ins Gesicht rutschten, verließ ich meinen Platz am Wasser und gesellte mich wieder zu den drei Gefährten, die um ein kleines Lagerfeuer saßen. „Ihr könnt ruhig weiter reden, ich weiß schon, dass es um mich geht" müffelte ich, als das Gespräch abrupt verstummte, als ich auftauchte. Na das hatte ich ja besonders gern. Mit kaum etwas konnte man mich so sehr reizen, wie mit der Tatsache hinter meinem Rücken über mich zu sprechen. „Ihr könnt mir gerne ins Gesicht sagen, was es zu sagen gibt. Ich halte so was schon aus, keine Sorge."Uh ich klang wirklich sauer. Sehr sauer. Konnte man nur für die drei vor mir hoffen, dass sie das auch erkannten und mich nicht in eine Diskussion verwickelten. Aragorn erhob als erster seine Stimme „Ähm... also... ja..."na danke. Das soll ein Mann sein, der irgendwann einmal gescheite Reden halten soll? Ich dachte an Legolas' Ansprache kurz zuvor. Was der eine zu viel hatte, hatte der andere eindeutig zu wenig. Ich konnte wirklich nur hoffen, dass sich das nur auf ihre Eloquenz bezog. Bei allem anderen würde mir Arwen leid tun. Ich konnte so und so nicht verstehen, wie sie sich diesen verdreckten Waldläufer anlachen konnte. Mein Güte, dieser Mensch hatte sich seit mindestens drei Wochen nicht mehr gewaschen, abgesehen davon, dass ich schwer bezweifelte, dass er das Wort rasieren kannte.  
  
„Nun? So sprachlos, Herr König?"die Ironie troff nur so aus meinen Worten. Selber schuld. Sie mussten ja unbedingt auch so auffällig über mich reden. Ich sah Aragorn mit einer Verachtung an, die ich mir selber niemals zugetraut hätte – aber um allen Beteiligten Recht zuteil werden zu lassen – er musterte mich nicht um einen Funken freundlicher. Ja, zumindest unsere Abneigung gegenüber dem jeweils anderen verband uns. Mit wachsender Genugtuung beobachtete ich, wie Aragorn seinen Mund aufklappte, er eindeutig etwas sagen wollte, nur um dann seinen Mund unverrichteter Dinge wieder zu schließen. „Na wunderbar, nicht einmal einer Frau seid Ihr ebenbürtig? Oder ist es Euch zu wieder, mit einer Frau zu sprechen?"ich sah ihm fest in die Augen und merkte, wie er sich unter meinem Blick zu winden begann. „Nun? Herr Streicher? Wie sieht es aus? Seid Ihr der Meinung, eine Frau solle daheim Herd und Kind hüten und sich aus dem Leben der Männer heraushalten? Erzählt mir, was haltet Ihr davon?"Ha! Das war mein Thema. Ich war schon immer für die Emanzipation der Frau. Und hier in dieser Zivilisation hatte man scheinbar noch nie etwas mit Frauen zu tun gehabt, die wissen, was sie wollten. Wobei halt. Ein weiterer Gedanke und ein weiteres Argument schossen mir durch den Kopf. Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen wartete ich auf die Reaktion des Waldläufers. „Nun, Lady Lindórië, ich wüsste zwar nicht, was Euch das angeht, aber wenn Ihr schon fragt – ja, ich bin der Meinung, dass Frauen besser am heimischen Herd aufgehoben sind. Frauen im Feld und der Wildnis bringen nichts als Ärger."Juhu! Er war also doch ein Macho! Ich hatte es doch schon immer gewusst. Und er hatte mir natürlich gleich neuen Zündstoff geliefert. Ich bedachte ihn mit meinem zuckersüßestem Lächeln, als ich zum nächsten Schlag ausholte. „Nun, ich muss zugeben, es erstaunt mich, dass Lady Arwen ihr sagenumwobenes Talent mit Schwert und Bogen freiwillig gegen Schürze und Kochlöffel eintauscht. Sagt, wie habt Ihr sie davon überzeugt?" Mit riesen Freude beobachtete ich, wie Aragorn erst blass und danach langsam rot wurde. Rechts neben mir vernahm ich unterdrücktes Gekicher. Aha, der Zwerg war also meiner Meinung. Ich grinste ihm kurz zu und wandte mich wieder an Aragorn, der gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Lady Arwen ist da eine Ausnahme. Sie ist die geborene Kämpferin, sie ist nicht wie normale Frauen."Männer! Egal, ob auf unserem Planeten oder in Mittelerde – überall waren sie gleich. Ich konnte nicht anders, als laut aufzulachen. „Nun, dann hat sie ja Glück die einzige Ausnahme der Frauenwelt zu sein. Ich fürchte nur, Lady Galadriel würde es nicht sonderlich freuen, eure Worte zu vernehmen – hielt ich sie doch schon immer für eine wunderbare Herrin und Führerin, sowohl im Kampf, als im Frieden."Aragorn verschluckte sich an seinem Wasser und Gimli prustete endgültig los. Es schien so, als hätte ich die richtigen Worte gefunden, aber dieser Sieg war mit unfairen Bedingungen erkämpft worden. So sehr ich es diesem Angeber und Macho gönnte, von einer Frau in die Schranken gewiesen zu werden, so sehr trübte es meine Freude über den Erfolg, dass er sich wohl nur selten in seinem Leben einer Frau mit meinen Vorstellungen gegenübergesehen hatte. Wir hatten diesen Kampf auf ungleichem Boden ausgetragen, doch Sieg blieb Sieg – und ich war mir sicher, er würde mir alles bei Gelegenheit zurückzahlen.  
  
Für den Rest des Abends sprach der Waldläufer kein Wort mehr mit mir, wohingegen Gimli mich nahezu pausenlos zuquatschte. Er erzählte mir von Zwergenfrauen und schwärmte von der tapferen und starken Lady Galadriel. Äußerlich gelassen lauschte ich seinen Ausführungen, während ich innerlich schwerstens die Augen rollte. Es war echt süß, wie sich dieser Zwerg in ein Thema vertiefen konnte, aber nach zwei Stunden hatte ich mehr gehört, als ich je hören wollte. Als ich mich einmal kurz Legolas zuwendete, fing ich seinen Blick auf. Er schenkte mir eines dieser kurzen Elbenlächeln, die sogar ihn für einige Zeit anziehend wirken ließen, und verdrehte schweigend die Augen gen Himmel. Er hatte also auch schon genug von dem Thema. Kaum merklich zuckte ich mit den Schultern und deutete auf Gimli – sollte heißen, dass ich ratlos war, wie ich den Redefluss des Zwerges abstellen konnte. Legolas schien mich zu verstehen. Manchmal hielten Elben also doch zusammen. Er lächelte kurz und unterbrach einfach Gimlis Wortschwall.  
  
„Nun, Lindórië, ich frage mich schon längere Zeit, wie alt Ihr sein mögt. Würde es Euch etwas ausmachen, mir dies zu verraten?" So, mit dieser Frage war er auf meiner Beliebtheitsskala um weitere 100 Punkte nach unten gesunken. Mittlerweile hielt er etwa bei Minus Dreimilliarden und war auf dem besten Wege selbst meinem ehemaligen Mathematik-Professor Konkurrenz zu machen – und dieser Mann war (davon bin ich felsenfest überzeugt) die personifizierte Reinkarnation Satans. Ich durchbohrte den Elben mit wütenden Blicken, während ich verzweifelt nachdachte, wie man Menschenjahre in Elbenjahre umrechnet, aber entweder hatte ich in den langen Jahren meines Tolkien-Studiums nie die Lust gehabt mein Alter in Elbenzeitrechnung zu wissen, oder es gab schlichtweg keine Formel dafür. Aus welchem dieser beiden Gründe auch immer, Tatsache war, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich aus dieser Situation herauskommen sollte. Und da ich weder Mathematikgenie bin, noch gerne ohne Taschenrechner mit irgendwelchen abstrusen Zahlen herumjongliere, entschied ich mich kurzerhand dafür, mein tatsächliches Alter mal hundert als mein Elbenalter anzugeben. „Ich bin 210 Jahre, wieso fragt Ihr?"ich lächelte ihn siegessicher an. Er hatte seine Antwort, was wollte er mehr? Ein rauhes Lachen Gimlis riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Was hatte denn der Zwerg nun schon wieder? „Was gibt's denn da zu lachen?"ich wurde langsam wirklich ungehalten. Immer und überall wurde über mich geredet oder gelacht. Mein Gott, nur weil ich eine Frau war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie mit mir machen konnten, was sie wollten. „Nichts... nur... für eine Kriegerin ist dies ein junges Alter..."Gimli standen schon Lachtränen in den Augen und ich fühlte, wie meine Ohren immer heißer wurden. Musste ich mich jetzt schon von einem ZWERG darüber belehren lassen, was Elben in welchem Alter zu sein haben? Die Freundschaft mit Legolas schien ihm wirklich nicht gut zu tun. Wutschnaubend sah ich ihn an „Nun, ich weiß nicht, wer Euch sagte, dass ich Kriegerin bin..."könnten Blicke töten, wäre er durch meinen sicher gestorben, doch das schien den Zwerg nicht sonderlich zu berühren. Anstatt sich zu beruhigen, rollte er schon beinahe im Gras vor Lachen. Was hatte ich denn jetzt schon wieder so unheimlich komisches von mir gegeben? „Nun, wenn Ihr keine Kriegerin seid, warum tragt Ihr dann ein Schwert mit euch herum?"zu allem Überfluss schaltete sich nun auch noch der Elbenspezialist Legolas in das Gespräch ein. IHM hatte ich das hier alles ja eigentlich zu verdanken. Mit seiner dämlichen Frage hatte er es provoziert. „Um mir meine Fingernägel auszuputzen... was denkt Ihr denn? Ginge es nach dem Herrn Streicher dort drüben, würde ich wohl den ganzen Tag nichts anderes tun, als meine Fingernägel zu pflegen und ab und an vielleicht ein Kind zu gebären."Ich war so wütend, dass ich nicht einmal merkte, dass ich schon wieder dazu überging mein neuerklärtes Lieblingsziel anzugreifen. Aber Aragorn stieg mir nicht einmal auf diese Provokation ein. Himmel, dieser angehende König hatte wirklich keine Streitkultur. Statt einer Antwort sah er mich nur mit einem „Streicher-weiß-alles"-Blick an, lächelte abschätzend und brummelte dann „soso... 210 Jahre und ausgebildete Kriegerin"vor sich hin.  
  
DAS hätte er nicht tun sollen. Ich war schon immer ein impulsiver Mensch gewesen, doch jetzt als Elbin kam das ganze noch mehr zum Vorschein. Aufgebracht baute ich mich vor dem Waldläufer auf, stützte meine Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Wisst Ihr, wenn ich ehrlich bin, verlasse ich mich lieber auf meine eigenen Schwertkünste, als auf die eines MANNES!"das letzte Wort spuckte ich verächtlich aus. „Denn eines weiß doch jedes Kind – verlässt man sich auf einen Mann, ist man verloren!" Aragorns Reaktion zeigte mir, dass ich wohl doch nicht alles über Männer wusste. Ich hatte mit viel gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass er behände aufspringen und sein geliebtes Schwert ziehen würde. „Nun denn Lindórië, ich fordere Euch heraus. Zeigt mir, ob Ihr wirklich so viel könnt, wie Ihr uns weismachen wollt."Huh. Schlechter Zeitpunkt, Streicher, sehr schlechter Zeitpunkt! An seinem Timing sollte er unbedingt noch arbeiten, bevor er Arwen heiratete. Wenn seine angebetete Elbendame auch nur entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit mir hatte, würden diese zwei sich des öfteren mit gezogenen Waffen gegenüber stehen. In meiner Wut übersah ich einfach einmal die Tatsache, dass ich in meinem Leben höchstens zwei mal ein Schwert in der Hand gehalten hatte – und das war in meiner Kindheit bei Ritterspielen gewesen. Wie automatisch schloss sich meine Hand um den mit zartem, schwarzen Leder umwickelten Schwertgriff und zog das Teil aus der Scheide.  
  
Vielleicht war es Teil meiner neuen Elbenausstattung, dass ich auf wundersame weise nicht nur wusste, wie man ein Langschwert hält, sondern auch ziemlich gut in dessen Gebrauch war. Oder sagen wir so – ich war gut für einen Anfänger. Und dank der Wendigkeit der Elben, die ich scheinbar gratis zu meinen Ohren dazubekommen hatte, gelang es mir sogar eine Zeit lang mit Aragorn mitzuhalten. Immer und immer wieder schlugen die Schneiden unserer Schwerter gegeneinander, bis Funken in alle Richtungen davon stoben. Es war wie ein Tanz, ein ewiges hin und her zwischen mir und ihm. Zeitweise hatte ich die Oberhand und diktierte die Geschwindigkeit unseres Kampfes, doch immer wieder gelang es dem erfahrenen Kämpfer mir gegenüber einen Vorteil herauszuschlagen und mich durch eine überraschende Drehung, oder einen Hieb mit der flachen Seite der Klinge gegen meinen Arm, aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Ich hielt erstaunlich lange durch, viel länger, als ich es mir selbst je zugetraut hätte, doch ich spürte, wie meine Arme langsam aber sicher immer schwerer wurden und es mir viel Mühe machte, die neuen und immer härter werdenden Schläge zu parieren. Und dann kam es, wie es kommen musste – ich passte eine Sekunde zu lange nicht auf, konzentrierte mich zu lange auf das Stechen in meiner Lunge, sah dadurch Aragorns Hieb nicht früh genug kommen und wich zu spät und zu ungeschickt aus. Wäre ich stehen geblieben, hätte mich der Streich nicht verletzt, hätte mich die Breitseite des Schwertes getroffen, doch durch meine Bewegung schnitt sich die Klinge tief in meine Schulter und meinen Oberarm.  
  
Und ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag schrie ich aus Leibeskräften. Nicht aus Schmerz, nein, eigentlich fühlte ich die Wunde gar nicht. Ich brüllte vor Zorn. Wut über die Niederlage und Wut über die Tatsache, dass gerade Aragorn mich verwundet hatte mischten sich in mir zu einem höchst explosiven Cocktail. Ich wollte nur noch weg von diesem Monster und ich setzte meinen Wunsch in die Tat um. Mühsam rappelte ich mich aus dem Dreck, in den ich mich nach seinem Treffer fallen lassen hatte auf und rannte. Ich wusste nicht, wohin ich eigentlich rannte, ich wollte nur weg. Ich verließ den Lichtschein des Lagerfeuers und stolperte immer tiefer in die Nacht hinein, bis mich schließlich der Schmerz in meinem Arm doch noch einholte und ich schluchzend zu Boden fiel.  
  
Wie lange ich dort in der kühlen Wiese lag, mein Gesicht an die leicht feuchte Erde gelehnt, weiß ich nicht. Ich weinte und weinte. Und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag brach die Gewissheit über mich herein, dass ich einsam und verloren war. Dieses Land war zwar das Land meiner Träume, doch ich war fremd hier. Gehörte weder zu Menschen, noch zu Elben. Und was das schlimmste war – da ich nicht wusste, wie ich hier her gekommen war, hatte ich auch keine Ahnung, wie ich jemals wieder zurückfinden sollte. Zurück in meine Welt mit all ihren Bequemlichkeiten. Irgendwann spürte ich die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person. Als ich aufsah, blickte ich in das besorgte Gesicht von Legolas. Und man glaubt es kaum – ich freute mich, ihn zu sehen. Trotz meinem Urteil er sei ein verzogenes Prinzchen, hatte sein Anblick etwas seltsam vertrautes. Vielleicht sah die Elbin in mir einen der ihren in ihm. Ich weiß nicht, was mich dazu bewegte, aber ich richtete mich ein wenig auf, rückte ein Stück näher zu ihm und sah ihn an. „Verzeiht mir Lady Lindórië, ich wollte Euch nicht stören. Ich wollte nur nach der Wunde sehen, die Euch Aragorn zugefügt hatte..."seine Stimme klang so wunderbar besorgt und tröstend, dass mir sofort wieder Tränen in die Augen schossen. Vielleicht war ich hier doch nicht so alleine, wie ich noch Minuten zuvor gedacht hatte. „Aber nun weint doch nicht... es ist sicher alles halb so schlimm. Ihr wisst doch, dass Elben mit einer schnellen Wundheilung gesegnet sind. Ich verspreche Euch, morgen oder spätestens in zwei Tagen wird man von Eurer Verletzung nichts mehr sehen." Ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch nur ein dumpfes Schluchzen drang aus meiner Kehle. Der Elb neben mir wartete ruhig ab, bis ich mich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. „Fürchtet Ihr Euch wie so viele andere Männer vor den Tränen einer Frau?" Ich hatte gemerkt, dass er ungewöhnlich ruhig geworden war und wollte trotz aller Schmerzen, die ich im Moment hatte, den Grund dafür erfahren. Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter, immer darauf bedacht, meine Wunde nicht zu berühren. Ich weiß nicht, was mich dazu verleitete, aber ich lehnte mich in seine Umarmung und wartete ab, ob er noch etwas dazu zu sagen hatte. Und wirklich... „Nein", gestand er leise. „Es macht sie so viel wirklicher, so viel verletzlicher... um ehrlich zu sein – Frauen, die nie weinen machen mir Angst, denn ich weiß, sie sind stärker, als ich. Ich fürchte mich immer ein wenig davor, was sie tun könnten." Ich nickte leicht. Ich konnte ihn verstehen. Ich war tatsächlich einer Meinung mit diesem Elben, der mir hier plötzlich eine Seite an ihm zeigte, die ich ihm nicht zugetraut hatte. Immer schon waren mir Menschen, die nicht weinen konnten, gefährlich vorgekommen. Welch enorme Kräfte mussten sie besitzen, um all den Schmerz in sich zu begraben – und welche Kräfte musste erst der gesammelte Schmerz in ihnen entfalten? Ich hatte Angst davor was passieren konnte, würden diese Menschen ihrer Emotionen einmal nicht mehr Herr werden, würde all die aufgestaute Wut und Verzweiflung auf einmal aus ihnen herausbrechen.  
  
Nach einer schier endlos scheinenden Zeit, in der ich vertrauensvoll an den Elben gelehnt gesessen hatte, war es Zeit, zum Lager zurück zu kehren. Meine Wunde musste dringend verbunden werden, denn auch wenn ich eine Elbe war, mein Blutverlust war nicht ohne gewesen. Als ich aufstand begann sich alles um mich herum zu drehen, doch ich kämpfte die aufsteigende Schwärze in mir nieder und machte mich zielstrebig auf den Weg zurück zum Feuer, wo Legolas meine Wunde säuberte und verband, während Gimli es nicht lassen konnte, giftige Kommentare in Richtung des Waldläufers abzugeben, der sich in seinen Umhang gehüllt neben das Feuer gelegt hatte und so tat, als würde ich nicht existieren. Mit einem Mal war meine Wut auf diese drei Gefährten wieder da. Genauso schnell, wie sie vorher in Legolas Gegenwart verraucht war, nahm sie von mir Besitz. Draußen in der Dunkelheit war mir bewusst gewesen, dass der Waldläufer mich nicht absichtlich verletzt hatte, doch da er es jetzt vorzog den Unschuldigen zu spielen, hatte ich auch keinen Grund mehr, das Beste in ihm zu sehen. Sobald der Elb, der mir schon wieder genauso verzogen vorkam, wie vor seinen Worten, als er mich im Arm gehabt hatte, damit fertig war ein Stück Stoff um meinen Arm zu wickeln, stand ich auf und legte mich am entferntesten Ende des Lichtscheins, der vom herunterbrennenden Lagerfeuer ausging, nieder. Es muss wohl die Tatsache, dass ich schon seit über 30 Stunden nichts mehr geschlafen hatte, gewesen sein, die mich so schnell einschlafen ließ, dass ich nicht einmal mehr merkte, wie der Elb seine Decke über mir ausbreitete, ehe er sich einige Meter entfernt zur Wache niederließ. 


	5. 03

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amruniel@hotmail.com  
  
**Life is a journey...**  
Kapitel 3  
  
Zwei Tage, zwei Nächte und zehn eingerissene Fingernägel später hatte ich mich zumindest so halbwegs mit meinen Gefährten angefreundet. Oder sagen wir so – nicht mehr jedes Wort rief einen Streit hervor. Wir hatten uns arrangiert, soweit dies möglich war.  
  
Aragorn sprach kaum etwas. Er hatte sich nach dem Kampf mit mir total zurückgezogen und das einzige, was ich ab und zu von ihm zu hören bekam war eine Angabe, wie weit voraus uns die Uruks waren und wann wir wieder rasten würden. Nun, es sollte mich nicht stören. Solange er schwieg konnte ich meine Energien sparen und war nicht in Versuchung mit ihm zu streiten. Und meine Kräfte konnte ich wahrlich gebrauchen. Das Reiten zehrte mehr an mir, als ich je gedacht hatte. Früher war ich immer der Meinung gewesen, eine Verfolgungsjagd auf Pferden sei ein Kinderspiel. Heute weiß ich es besser. So etwas wie einen Hintern hatte ich nicht mehr. Mein Po war eine einzige schmerzende Stelle und auch die Muskeln in meinen Beinen spielten verrückt. Ich war mein Leben lang viel geritten und hatte nie Probleme damit gehabt, aber bis zu 10 Stunden täglich am Rücken eines Pferdes zu verbringen überstieg meine Fähigkeiten bei weitem. Ich hatte es mir aber zum Vorsatz gemacht niemanden merken zu lassen, wie es um meine Kräfte stand. Niemand und schon gar nicht Aragorn sollte mir nachsagen können ich sei „nur"eine Frau und würde mit dem Leben in der Wildnis nicht zurechtkommen. Es war schon schlimm genug für mich, die Gruppe jedes Mal aufzuhalten, wenn ich mal für kleine Erdenbewohnerinnen musste. Ich war nun mal ein Mädchen und konnte mir nicht so bequem wie ein Mann hinter jedem Stein Erleichterung verschaffen. Aber erkläre das mal drei gestandenen Männern.  
  
Legolas unser spitzohriges Prinzchen hatte es sich seinerseits zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, mir das Leben zu erleichtern. Zumindest schien es so. Egal, wo ich hinging, er folgte mir, wie ein Schoßhund. Und ich kann euch eines verraten – er nervte mich tierisch. Ich hasse es, wenn mir das Gefühl gegeben wird, ich könnte nichts alleine machen. Gerade, dass er mir nicht auch noch anbot, mir beim Waschen zur Hand zu gehen. Er kam mir zeitweise vor, als wäre er eine übervorsichtig Glucke, als ein kampferprobter Elb. Aber gut, vermutlich war das nur eine der seltsamen elbischen Eigenschaften, die Tolkien in seinen Büchern wohlweislich verschwiegen hatte. Außerdem verstand ich wirklich nicht mehr, warum ich –als ich die Bücher las- so begeistert davon gewesen war, dass Elben so gerne sangen. Mittlerweile ging mir das Gequietsche und Gejodle von Legolas mehr als nur auf die Nerven. Meine armen neuen Elbenohren reagierten so und so seltsam auf jeden etwas lauteren Ton und dieser möchtegern Weiberheld strapazierte sie noch zusätzlich. Erschwerend kam dazu, dass ich kaum ein Wort aus seinem Gesang verstand – trällerte er doch fröhlich auf Sindarin oder Quenya vor sich hin. Gelegentlich schnappte ich irgendwelche Namen, die mir mehr oder minder bekannt vorkamen auf oder hörte Worte wie „meleth", was –das wusste ich dank der vielen Stunden, die ich auf irgendwelchen Sindarin- Sprachkurs-Seiten im Internet verbracht hatte- soviel wie Liebe bedeutete. Nun, wenn man es näher betrachtete, wollte ich auch gar nicht wissen, was für Liebesphantasien dieser Elb in seinen Liedern auslebte.  
  
Gimli war unter den Gefährten derjenige, mit dem ich mich mit Abstand am besten verstand. Dieser Zwerg hatte nicht nur einen traumhaften Humor, nein er schien mich auch wirklich zu mögen. Abgesehen davon hatte er auch noch für Zwerge wirklich vortreffliche Manieren und war sozusagen ein kleiner Gentleman. Ich genoss jede Sekunde seiner Gesellschaft und schon bald hatten wir eine gemeinsame Basis aufgebaut. Der Zwerg hatte mich zwar dauernd auf der Schaufel, aber ich blieb ihm nichts schuldig und wusste bei ihm auch, wie ich seine Witze und Sticheleien zu nehmen hatte. Außerdem war er ein wirklich wunderbarer Verbündeter gegen Legolas, denn der Gesang des Elben schien Gimli genauso zu nerven, wie mich. Gemeinsam schafften wir es immer wieder unseren selbsternannten Barden zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
Ich muss sagen, ich gewöhnte mich schneller an das Lagerleben, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Es machte mir weder etwas aus von Wasser und Lembas, das Legolas und Gimli mit mir teilten, leben zu müssen, noch störte es mich, in eine Decke, die mir auch als Umhang diente, gewickelt schlafen zu müssen. Vielleicht war diese neu entdeckte Robustheit ein weiterer Teil meiner Elbeneigenschaften, die mir zeitweise schwer zu schaffen machten. Ich hatte schnell festgestellt, dass ich weiter sehen und besser hören konnte, als ich als Mensch dazu in der Lage gewesen war. Aber nicht immer war dies wirklich ein Segen. So kam es oft vor, dass ich Nachts hoch schreckte, weil irgendwo in der Ferne ein Tier über die Ebene lief, oder ich mich so sehr auf die Dinge, die ich plötzlich in der Ferne erkennen konnte, konzentrierte, dass ich nicht mitbekam, wie Aragorn die Richtung unseres Rittes änderte. Zeitweise kam ich mir vor wie ein Kleinkind, das seine Sinne gerade erst entdeckte und die Tatsache, dass ich verzweifelt versuchte meine Geschichte von der 210jährigen Elbenkriegerin aufrecht zu erhalten, machte mir das Ausprobieren meiner neuen Eigenschaften nicht unbedingt leichter. Es wäre doch eher auffällig gewesen, hätte ich offen zugegeben, dass mir all das fürchterlich neu und unbekannt war. Das einzige, was ich wirklich aus meiner Welt vermisste war eine Nagelfeile. Mag sein, dass ich eine Tussi war, aber ich hatte es mehr als satt mit diesen ab- und eingerissenen Nägeln durch die Gegend zu laufen. Überall blieb ich hängen oder riss mir meine Nägel schmerzhaft immer weiter ein. Aber in ganz Mittelerde schien kein Mensch ähnliche Probleme zu haben. So kam es auch, dass ich die meiste Zeit auf meinem Pferd damit verbrachte, an meinen Nägeln herumzukauen. Vermutlich hielten mich die Männer für komplett verrückt, da ich fast nonstop einen meiner Finger zwischen den Zähnen hatte, aber das störte mich nicht. Lieber würde ich noch mehr offenes Misstrauen von Aragorn und seltsame Blicke von Legolas auf mich nehmen, als die Nägel so zu lassen, wie sie waren.  
  
Möglicherweise war es mein ewiges Nägelkauen und meine Erklärung das wäre ein Nagelfeilen-Ersatz, die meine Begleiter dazu brachte, peinlichst genau auf ihre Gesprächsthemen zu achten. Saßen wir abends gemütlich ums Lagerfeuer war es schon fast wieder lustig zu beobachten, wie Aragorn und Legolas verbissen versuchten jedes Thema, das nur im Entferntesten ein Frauenthema sein konnte, zu vermeiden. Selbst kochen und jagen wurde zu einem Problem, denn scheinbar hatte Aragorn Angst, dass ich mich in seine Art der Zubereitung einmischen würde. Tja, er hätte nur einmal nachfragen müssen, um seine Ängste zu zerstreuen. Ich war nämlich eine absolute Niete, was kochen betraf. Meine Fähigkeiten beschränkten sich darauf eine Pizza in den Backofen zu schieben und auf die Uhr zu schauen. Aber woher sollte er das wissen? Vermutlich konnte in Mittelerde jede Frau meines Alters ein 5- gänge Menü zaubern. Aber ich war nun mal nicht aus Mittelerde und das dürften meine Gefährten auch langsam mitbekommen haben.  
  
Immer wieder wurde ich mit fragenden Blicken bedacht, wenn ich in unaufmerksamen Momenten von Kino, Internet und Shopping-Centern phantasierte. Gimli war der einzige, der immer wieder nachfragte, was denn dieses oder jenes seltsame Wort, das ich wieder von mir gegeben hatte, bedeutete. So gerne ich ihm alles erklärt hätte, es hätte meine Tarnung endgültig kaputt gemacht und auch, wenn ich mir sehr wohl bewusst war, dass sie mir so und so kein Wort glaubten, so versuchte ich trotzdem nicht allzu viel Grund zum Zweifel aufkommen zu lassen. Ich hatte nämlich wirklich keine Lust diesen drei Herrschaften zu erklären, wer ich war und woher ich wirklich kam. Zumal ich mich vor der Frage fürchtete, wie ich nach Mittelerde gekommen war – denn ich wusste darauf noch immer keine Antwort.  
  
Gegen Mittag des dritten Tages meiner Reise mit den Gefährten, kam endlich ein wenig Action in die Bude. Aragorn ließ sich aus seinem Sattel auf den Boden fallen und presste sein Ohr am Gras platt. Ich hatte schon schwer den Verdacht, dass der Gute während des Reitens einen Geschwindigkeitsrausch aufgerissen hatte und dies nun die Anzeichen dafür wären. Eine andere Möglichkeit, die ich in Betracht zog, war, dass er betrunken sein könnte. Doch ein Kennerblick meinerseits auf sein Gesicht und ich war mir sicher, dass dieser Herr keinen Tropfen Alkohol intus hatte – es sei denn natürlich, in Mittelerde sahen Betrunkene anders aus, als auf der Erde. Natürlich hätte es auch einfach sein können, dass unser lieber Pseudokönig etwas zu viel vom allseits beliebten Pfeifenkraut erwischt hatte. Aber auch das konnte ich ausschließen. In einigen Selbstversuchen hatte ich in den letzten Tagen und Nächten herausgefunden, dass dieses Hobbitgras viel bewirkte, aber sicher keine Anfälle, wie diese, die Aragorn scheinbar hatte. Ja, ich hatte Gefallen an Pfeifenkraut gefunden. Aragorn hatte mir seine Ersatzpfeife gegeben und dafür war ich ihm mehr als dankbar. Was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, mir dieses Teil zu überlassen, wusste ich nicht, aber es war großartig und ich hatte nicht vor, ihm die Pfeife zurück zu geben. Es war herrlich entspannend auf dem Pferd zu sitzen, gemütlich am silbernen Mundstück der mit Elbenrunen verzierten Pfeife zu kauen und ab und zu einige Rauchringe in die Luft zu blasen.  
  
Aragorn's Aufschrei „Reiter!"riss mich aus meinen schon fast philosophischen Ausführungen über Hobbitgras und veranlasste mich dazu, einmal kurz meine Gedanken wieder nach Mittelerde und zu den Büchern, die ich gelesen hatte, zu wenden. Wer zum Teufel konnte uns da wohl über den Weg reiten? Während ich Aragorn's Erklärung „Viele Reiter auf schnellen Pferden, und sie kommen auf uns zu"lauschte, fielen mir die Reiter von Rohan ein. Natürlich. Das konnten nur Éomer und seine Mannen sein. Legolas wollte gerade seinen Mund öffnen, als mir plötzlich einfiel, was er im Buch zu Aragorn gesagt hatte. „Ihrer hundertfünf sind es. Gelb ist ihr Haar, und hell funkeln ihrer Speere Spitzen."Hehe. Jetzt staunst du was? Der Gesichtsausdruck von Legolas war zum schießen. Ich hatte ihm scheinbar wirklich die Worte aus dem Mund genommen. Ich schickte ein fettes Dankeschön an mein Gedächtnis für diese Eingebung und nahm wohlwollend Aragorn's Grinsen zur Kenntnis. „Scharf sind der Elben Augen", sagte er. Ich fühlte mich wirklich geschmeichelt, auch wenn ich die Reiter nicht selbst gesehen und gezählt hatte. Aber es war immerhin ein Lob aus dem Mund des zukünftigen Königs, der zwar noch immer verdreckt und ungewaschen war, aber darüber konnte ich in solchen Augenblicken gnädig hinweg sehen. Natürlich musste mir Legolas diese Sternstunde verderben. „Ach was! Wenig mehr als fünf Wegstunden entfernt sind die Reiter", ließ er sich vernehmen und sah mich an. „Ja ja, ich weiß, vermutlich hättet IHR sogar ihre Schuhgröße und ihren Frisör bestimmen können."Missmutig bedachte ich den Elben mit einem „ich würde dich am liebsten töten"-Blick und schwang mich dann vom Rücken meines Pferdes, da Aragorn gerade beschlossen hatte, dass wir hier auf die Reiter warten würden, da der Versuch zu entkommen auf dieser Ebene so und so sinnlos gewesen wäre.  
  
Ich merkte, wie sich eine leicht gedämpfte Stimmung unter meinen Gefährten breit machte. Scheinbar waren sie alle nicht allzu erpicht darauf, diesen Reitern gegenüber zu treten. Ich konnte sie verstehen. Hätte ich nicht gewusst, wer da auf uns zu galoppierte, wäre es mir vermutlich auch anders geworden. Noch dazu erinnerte sich Gimli gerade an Gandalf's Befürchtung, dass die Leute aus Rohan Tribut an Mordor zahlen würden. Nun, ich wusste es besser und scheinbar auch unser Waldstreicher, der sich damit brüsten konnte, auch schon unter den Reitersmännern aus Rohan gekämpft zu haben. „Das glaube ich ebenso wenig, wie Boromir es glaubte", zerstreute Aragorn gerade Gimli's Befürchtungen. Boromir. Stimmt. An den hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. „Boromir ist gefallen, nicht wahr?"nur zögerlich stellte ich diese Frage, wusste ich doch die Antwort darauf. Aber irgendwie wollte ich sicher gehen, dass zumindest vor meinem Auftauchen alles so verlaufen war, wie es Tolkien niedergeschrieben hatte. „Ja, er ist heldenhaft gestorben, als er die Halblinge verteidigte"Aragorn klang wirklich bekümmert und auch Legolas und Gimli machten ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich verstand sie nicht. Ich hatte Boromir nie leiden können. Er war für mich schlicht und ergreifend ein selbstgerechtes Arschloch, das nicht einmal genügend Persönlichkeit hatte, um nicht das Beste für sich, sondern das Beste für Frodo zu wollen.  
  
Frodo... wo der wohl jetzt war? Ich strengte mein Gedächtnis an, um herauszufinden, wo er und Sam sich wohl gerade aufhielten. Vermutlich würden sie noch immer durch die Steine der Emyn Muil irren, vielleicht sogar schon in Begleitung von... „Gollum!"Mist. Ich hatte wohl laut gedacht, denn alle Köpfe schnellten zu mir und sahen mich fragend an. „Was sagtet Ihr eben?"Legolas betrachtete mich eindringlich. Himmel, warum musste dieser Elb mich bloß so ansehen. Da wurde mir ja gleich ganz anders. Sollte er doch Aragorn so mustern, dem würde das am Ende noch gefallen. Als hobbitgeiler Perversling war er ja schon verschrien, warum sollte er dann Elben abgeneigt sein?! „Seit wann habt Ihr Gollum nicht mehr gesehen? Ich weiß, dass er Euch verfolgt hat, als Ihr am Anduin unterwegs wart."Ich heftete meine Blicke mal wieder auf Aragorn. Wie ich schon Tage zuvor vermutet hatte, war er derjenige, von dem ich Details über ihre Reise erfahren konnte. Alle anderen hielten sich sehr zurück und auch dem zukünftigen König merkte ich an, dass er nur ungern Informationen, an mich weiter gab. Aber da ich meistens selber die Details der vorangegangen Reise aufzählte, bestätigte er mir meine Worte nur. „Nun ich denke..."Aragorn legte seine Stirn in Falten und ich konnte richtig sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf ratterte. „Ich habe ihn nicht mehr bemerkt, seit die Gemeinschaft getrennt wurde..."er stockte und sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Frodo und Sam! Er wird doch wohl nicht..." Ich seufzte und deutete ein kleines Lächeln an. Doch genau das lieber Streicher. Gollum war unseren kleinen Freunden auf den Fersen, wenn er sie nicht schon eingeholt hatte. Aber vorerst mussten sie wohl nichts von ihm befürchten, es sei denn, er würde sich anders verhalten, als im Buch.  
  
„Was gibt es Neues aus dem Norden, ihr Reiter von Rohan?"Aragorn's Stimme schallte weit über das Grasland Rohans. Ich konnte nicht anders, als die Augen zu verdrehen. Ein einfaches „Hallo"hätte schließlich auch gereicht. Warum musste sich der wortkarge, wie ein Penner aussehende Kerl denn plötzlich aufspielen wie ein König? Ich meine – ja klar, er war es rechtmäßig auch, aber hätte mir jemand mit diesem Aussehen ernsthaft erklären wollen, er sei mein Herrscher, ich hätte ihn schnellstmöglich in die nächste Irrenanstalt einweisen lassen. Nun, vermutlich war es Aragorn's Glück, dass sie in Mittelerde scheinbar noch nichts von solchen Einrichtungen gehört hatten – sonst würde er wohl kaum so munter durch die Länder streifen.  
  
„Musstest du so weit den Mund aufreißen?"Ein weiteres Mal fauchte ich den Waldläufer an. Das schien ja schon Gewohnheit zu werden. Im nächsten Steckbrief würde ich sicher als Hobby „Aragorn beschimpfen und mit ihm streiten"angeben. Und diesmal war ich so wütend, dass ich auf jede höfliche Anrede verzichtete. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du das siehst, aber falls du geil drauf bist, von hundert wahnsinnigen Rittern mit ihren Speeren bedroht zu werden, lass mich in Zukunft gefälligst da raus. Ich steh nicht so wirklich auf Sado-Maso- Spielchen..."ich war gerade dabei mich so richtig schön in Rage zu reden, als mir aus dem Hinterhalt der Mund zugehalten wurde. „Psst! Ihr macht alles nur noch schlimmer, wenn Ihr so sprecht..."Legolas Stimme so nah an meinem Ohr verursachte erst einmal eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen, doch dann wurde ich mir der Situation bewusst. Dieser verdammte Elb hielt mir den Mund zu! Ich meine, wir waren in Mittelerde, aber doch nicht in der Steinzeit! Wer mich kannte, konnte meine Reaktion vermutlich voraussagen – Legolas hatte eindeutig keine Ahnung von meiner Psyche, was sich deutlich zeigte, als er unterdrückt aufschrie und loszufluchen begann, als ich ihm meine Zähne in die Handfläche hackte. Selbst Schuld. Mir verbot niemand den Mund und schon gar nicht auf so eine Weise!  
  
Der Einfallsreichtum von Legolas' Schimpfwörtern und die beinahe schon lyrische Variation selbiger ließ scheinbar nicht nur mich aufhorchen. Auch der Kerl, auf dessen Helm ein Pferdeschweif befestigt war, musterte den Elben erstaunt. Dies war also der große Èomer. Nun, ich war gespannt, wie er auf uns reagieren würde. Wir waren doch ein recht seltsamer Haufen – ein verdreckter Königsanwärter, ein Zwerg, der sich das Lachen kaum mehr verkneifen konnte, ein ziemlich ordinär fluchender Elb und ein Mädchen. Tja, wies scheint war ich wirklich noch die normalste meiner Gefährten. Èomer selbst schien das nicht so zu sehen. Ich wurde nämlich ignoriert. Statt mit der einzig vernünftigen Person (also MIR!) zu sprechen, wandte sich dieser Kerl doch tatsächlich lieber an den ungewaschenen Flegel, der ihm gerade erklärte, er würde sich Streicher nennen und als seinen momentanen Beruf „Ork-Jäger"angab. Aragorn würde es vermutlich nie lassen können, alles was er tat blumig auszudrücken. Als ob wir Orks jagen würden. Ich schnaubte verächtlich. Um genau zu sein verbrachten wir unsere Tage mit sinnlosem Spurenlesen und noch sinnloserem Reiten. Und von Orks hatte ich bisher nicht wirklich was gesehen. Höchstens hier und da mal ein paar Fußabdrücke oder mehr oder minder kleine, stinkende Haufen, die sie zurückgelassen hatten. Aber gut, wenn das Aragorn's Definition von Ork-jagen war, mir sollte es recht sein. Abgesehen davon, dass mir wie gesagt so und so keiner zugehört hätte. Ich war lediglich geduldete Beiwohnerin eines Männergespräches.  
  
Legolas war gerade heldenhaft dabei Gimli zu verteidigen als ich mich gedanklich und wieder halbwegs ruhig ein weiteres Mal dem Geschehen zuwandte. Scheinbar hatte sich der Elb von meinem kleinen Biss schon wieder erholt. Plötzlich warf Aragorn seinen Mantel zurück und riss Andrúil aus der Scheide. „Ich bin Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, und man nennt mich Elessar, Elbenstein, den Dúnadan, Elendils und Isildurs Erben von Gondor. Hier ist das Schwert, das zerbrochen war und neu geschmiedet ward! Willst du mir helfen oder nicht? Triff schnell deine Wahl!"Der Waldläufer machte also mal wieder einen auf König. Ich konnte mir ein trockenes Lachen nicht verkeifen. „Männer!!! Machtgeprotze, mehr habt ihr alle nicht im Kopf."Ups. Vielleicht hätte ich das besser nicht sagen sollen. Ich glaube, ich zog es doch vor völlig ignoriert, als von Éomer weiterhin mit diesem Blick gefoltert zu werden. „Was gaffst du so? Noch nie eine Frau gesehen?"blaffte ich ihn auch noch an. Meine Wut kennt keine Grenzen – es dauert eigentlich lange, bis ich einmal richtig wütend werde, aber bin ich es einmal, ist mir egal, wer vor mir steht. Und sei es Sauron höchstpersönlich. Auch ihm würde ich meine Meinung geigen. Und ich hatte wirklich allen Grund sauer zu sein. Ich war weit weg von meiner Heimat, wurde hier entweder von irgendwelchen durchgedrehten Königen mit ihren ach so wundervollen Schwertern verletzt, musste mir das endlose Gejodle von Elben anhören oder wurde einfach für Luft erklärt. Und das letztgenannte war für mich wirklich das schlimmste. Ich hatte es so satt nur die Mitläuferin zu sein. Jahrelang hatte mich daheim niemand beachtet, geändert hatte sich das alles erst in der Zeit, die ich in Amerika verbracht hatte und nun war ich hier und war wieder nicht mehr als Luft, durch die man einfach hindurch sehen konnte.  
  
„Wer ist dies, Aragorn und wieso belastet Ihr Euch mit einem Weib?"Éomer hatte sich wieder an unseren King gewendet und ich glaubte meinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. „Ja ich glaub ich spinne! Verdammt wenn du was zu sagen hast du Pferdeschwanzheini, dann wende dich an mich, klar? Ich stehe leibhaftig hier, man kann mit mir reden."Wütend machte ich einige Schritte auf den Pferdeherren zu und kam dicht vor ihm zu stehen. „Nun, redet Ihr mit keiner Frau?"Meine Stimme klang beherrschter, als gut war. Gimli und Legolas, die schon wussten, dass ich kurz vor dem Explodieren stand und die Ruhe nur Schein war, traten vorsichtshalber einige Schritte zurück, um nicht durch einen komischen Zufall meinen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. Ich registrierte die Reaktion aus meinen Augenwinkeln und zischte ein vernehmbares „Feiglinge!" bevor ich mich wieder voll und ganz auf den Kerl da vor mir konzentrierte. Während ich auf eine Antwort seinerseits wartete, musterte ich ihn eindringlich. Nun, er sah nicht schlecht aus, sah man einmal von seinem sehr gewöhnungsbedürftigen Bart ab. Ich konnte Bärte nicht leiden, ein weiterer Grund, warum mir Aragorn ein Dorn im Auge war. Dieses Gestrüpp, das sein sonst ziemlich ansehnliches Gesicht verzierte war echt mehr als eine Zumutung. Und jetzt dieser Éomer. Pha, hatten die in Mittelerde noch nie etwas von Rasieren gehört? Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Und geduscht schien der gute Herr auch schon längere Zeit nicht mehr zu haben. Kein Wunder, dass er sich so gut mit Aragorn verstand. Stanken ja um die Wette die zwei edlen Herren. Irgendwie ließ Éomer sich besorgniserregend viel Zeit für seine Antwort. Ich war schon drauf und dran, meine Frage zu wiederholen, doch ein abschätzender Blick aus seinen tiefblauen Augen traf mich bevor ich zu sprechen begann. Ich hoffte, er würde endlich etwas sagen, doch stattdessen drehte er sich wieder zu Aragorn. „Was trieb Euch dazu, dieses Weib mit Euch zu nehmen? Ist sie die Gespielin des Zwerges?"ein raues Lachen war aus seinem Munde zu vernehmen, bevor dies abrupt verstoppte. Ich hatte mein Schwert gezogen und hielt es ihm nun an die Kehle. „Noch ein Wort und Ihr werdet nie mehr sprechen"zischte ich ihn wütend an, ehe seine Männer mit gezückten Waffen auf mich zustürmten und ich von einigen Händen gepackt und zurückgerissen wurde.  
  
Kochend vor Wut bekam ich kaum mit, wie Legolas mir mein Schwert aus den Händen nahm, während Aragorn den aufgebrachten Éomer zu besänftigen versuchte. Er erzählte ihm irgendeinen Schwachsinn über mein Verhältnis zu den Hobbits die wir suchten und ich wäre nervlich völlig am Ende, da mir die Zeit in der Wildnis nicht bekäme... Hätte Legolas nicht mein Schwert gehabt und Gimli mich nicht kräftig zurückgehalten, Aragorn wäre gleich mitsamt Éomer einen Kopf kürzer gewesen. Der einzige, dem die Wildnis nicht gut tat, war Aragorn. Soviel war einmal sicher. Ich und nervlich am Ende. Der hatte doch wohl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.  
  
Schlussendlich gelang es meinen Gefährten mit vereinten Kräften doch noch, Éomer davon zu überzeugen, dass ich weder gleich von ihm getötet, noch als Hochverräterin aus ihrem Land geschmissen werden sollte. Eigentlich sollte ich ihnen wohl dafür dankbar sein, aber seien wir uns mal ganz ehrlich – hätten mich diese Pferderowdys wirklich so mir nichts dir nichts vor die Grenzen von Rohan gesetzt hätte ich mir wenigstens den weiteren Stress mit Aragorn erspart. Und ich war wirklich nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Überhaupt nicht! Und er verbesserte meine Stimmung ihm gegenüber nicht wirklich, als er freudestrahlend erklärte, wir könnten weiter reiten, da Éomer so gnädig gewesen wäre, uns erstens die Uruks vor der Nase weg zu schlachten und uns zweitens nur auf das männliche Ehrenwort von Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, höchstpersönlich weiterziehen lassen würde. Als Gegenleistung hatten die zwei stinkenden Männer ausgemacht, dass wir so bald als möglich nach Edoras reiten würden – vermutlich wollten sie gemeinsam ein Bad nehmen.  
  
Missmutig und schwer beleidigt, weil man mich von einem Kampf mit dem Pferdeherren abgehalten hatte, stieg ich wieder auf mein treues Pferd. Altáirel war die einzige, die mir hier keine Scherereien machte. Aber scheinbar war auch Gimli auf Schadensbegrenzung aus. Als Legolas sein Pferd neben meines lenkte, spürte ich ein Zupfen an meinem Ärmel. Gimli lugte hinter dem Rücken des Prinzen hervor und entschuldigte sich breit grinsend, dass er mich um das Vergnügen gebracht hatte, diesem Rossgesicht, wie er Éomer nannte, eine Reinzuhauen. Ja, wenigstens dieser Zwerg verstand mich! „Es wäre doch so cool gewesen... wer kann schon von sich sagen, er hätte sich mit Éomer, Éomunds Sohn, duelliert?"murmelte ich vor mich hin. Klar, dass der Elb mit seinen spitzen Ohren jedes Wort gehört hatte und nicht unkommentiert ließ. „Nun, Lady LindóriÑ, ich möchte mir Euren Zorn wahrlich nicht zuziehen, aber denkt Ihr nicht, dass Ihr nach einem Kampf mit dem edlen Herrn Éomer, keiner Menschenseele mehr davon erzählen hättet können?"Fassungslos blickte ich in das breite Grinsen des Elben. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein.  
  
Dämlicher Elb! Wirklich dämlicher Elb! So etwas dämliches von einem Elb war mir noch nie untergekommen!  
  
***  
  
A/N: Wie einige sicher schon gemerkt haben, hab ich mich öfter in diesem Kapitel an Originalzitate aus „Die Zwei Türme"gehalten. Wer könnte die Personen schon besser sprechen lassen, als Mr. Tolkien himself? ;o) 


	6. 04

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amruniel@hotmail.com  
  
**Life is a journey...**  
Kapitel 4  
  
Na wunderbar... hier stand ich also vor diesem unglaublich riesigen Scheiterhaufen, der von den getöteten Uruks und Orks übergeblieben war. So sehr ich mir auch vorzustellen versuchte, dass diese heiße, qualmende Asche einmal diese übel riechenden Kreaturen gewesen sein sollen, es wollte mir einfach nicht gelingen. Wie viele es wohl gewesen sind? Der Asche nach zu schließen müssen es viele gewesen sein, aber woher sollte ich das schon wissen? Meine einzigen Erfahrungen mit Asche waren volle Aschenbecher oder die Überreste eines Lagerfeuers. Keine wirklichen Vergleichswerte, wenn man wissen will, wie viele Tote da in kleinste Teile zerfallen vor einem lagen.  
  
Und ich muss zugeben, es tat mir unheimlich weh in die Gesichter meiner Gefährten zu blicken. Sie alle trauerten um ihre Freunde, die sie verloren glaubten und auch mir wäre wohl jeder frohe Gedanke vergangen, hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass sie dieses Gemetzel heil überstanden hatten. Ich seufzte, als ich hörte, dass Gimli und Aragorn gerade halb am Streiten waren. Ich konnte ja irgendwie nachvollziehen, wie schwer diese Situation für sie war, aber dass Gimli nun mit dem Argument kam, dass Gandalf die zwei Hobbits von Anfang an nicht mitnehmen wollte, war einfach lächerlich. Niemals hatte Gandalf versucht, Merry und Pippin zurück zu halten, zumindest war es im Buch nicht so gewesen. Aber nun bestätigte auch Legolas meine Gedanken „Gandalf war nicht dagegen!" „Aber Gandalf hatte beschlossen, selbst mitzukommen, und wurde unser erster Verlust", antwortete Gimli. „Seine Voraussicht hat ihn im Stich gelassen." „Gandalfs Entschluss gründete nicht auf einem Vorherwissen, dass ihm selbst oder anderen nichts passieren könne", sagte Aragorn. „Manches fängt man am besten einfach an, statt zu zögern, weil der Ausgang ungewiss ist." Auf Aragorns Worte konnte ich nur nicken. Besser hätte er es nicht sagen können und es war erhebend diese Worte, die mein Leben geprägt hatten, aus seinem Mund zu hören. Für kurze Zeit war meine abgeneigte Haltung ihm gegenüber vergessen und ich konnte zum ersten Mal seit ich ihm begegnet war, den König unter seinen dreckigen Gewändern erkennen. Selbst in dieser schweren Situation stand er aufrecht und trat für die ein, die ihm wichtig waren. Innerlich freute ich mich, dass er schon bald erfahren sollte, dass er weder Merry und Pippin, noch Gandalf verloren hatte. Und ich freute mich, dass ich bald Gelegenheit bekommen würde, mit einer vernünftigen Person zu sprechen. Aber vorher stand uns noch eine Nacht an den Rändern des Fangornwaldes bevor.  
  
Das Feuer, an dem wir uns niedergelassen hatten war nur klein und spendete nicht viel Wärme in dieser Nacht. Ich fror erbärmlich in meinem kurzen, trägerlosen Kleid, welches ich noch immer trug. Seit Tagen lief ich nun schon barfuß und in diesem dünnen Stückchen Stoff durch Mittelerde und es war mehr als ein Wunder, dass ich mir noch keine Lungenentzündung eingefangen hatte. Zitternd kuschelte ich mich in die Decke, die um meine Schultern lag und versuchte, meine kalten Füße am Feuer zu wärmen. Es war eine wunderschöne, sternklare Nacht und ich hätte es sicher sehr genossen hier zu sitzen und die dunkle Ebene vor mir zu betrachten, hätten sich die anderen nicht über die Gefahren des Waldes hinter uns unterhalten.  
  
Ich hatte keine Angst vor dem, was uns am nächsten Morgen erwarten würde, wusste ich doch, dass uns dieser Wald wohlgesonnen war, solange Gimli seine Axt zügeln konnte, doch das ewige Gerede um die alten Legenden, die sich um den Fangornwald rankten, wurde mir schon bald zu dumm. Zumindest Legolas gab zu, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, welcher Art die angebliche Gefahr war, die im Inneren des Dickichts auf uns warten sollte. Gott sei Dank verloren auch meine Mitreisenden bald das Interesse an diesem Thema und wendeten sich wieder Dingen zu, bei denen sie alle etwas mitzureden hatten. Waffen. Waffen und Krieg. Einerseits fand ich es schrecklich, den Ausführungen von Legolas und Aragorn lauschen zu müssen, die sich damit brüsteten, auf welche Art und Weise sie schon ihre Gegner umgebracht hatten, aber immerhin war es lehrreich. Auch wenn sich die Männer bewusst bemühten, nicht allzu laut zu sprechen, bekamen meine Elbenohren jedes einzelne Wort mit. An diesem Abend lernte ich einiges über die verschiedensten Arten von Waffen und deren Handhabung. Zumindest theoretisch hatte ich somit das Wissen, mich mit so ziemlich jeder Waffe zu verteidigen, die mir zufällig unter die Finger kam. Nun, ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich niemals in eine solche Situation kommen würde, aber ich fürchtete, dass diese Hoffnung nicht allzu lange währen würde. Überall in Mittelerde war Krieg, oder zumindest stand Krieg bevor und die Wahrscheinlichkeit dies alles hinter mich zu bringen ohne in mindestens einen Kampf verwickelt zu werden, schien mir äußerst gering. Sollten die Gefährten beschließen, mich mit ihnen zu nehmen, würde mir schon bald die Schlacht um Helms Klamm bevorstehen und ich hatte nicht vor, mich untätig in die Höhlen zu den anderen Frauen abschieben zu lassen, wenn es soweit war. Sollte ich in einer Schlacht sterben, dann in vorderster Reihe um mein Leben kämpfend.  
  
Nachdem sich Gimli bei besonders ekelerregenden Darstellungen einiger Schlachten, die Aragorn in seinem Leben überstanden hatte, in das Gras von Rohan übergeben hatte, erstarb auch dieses Gespräch. Ich schmunzelte in mich hinein. Es war doch immer wieder amüsant zu sehen wie der Zwerg, der immer darauf bedacht war zu erwähnen, wie ausdauernd und widerstandsfähig Zwerge nicht seien, in die Knie gezwungen wurde. Ich mochte Gimli, keine Frage, doch es war gut zu wissen, dass es noch andere gab, denen die Reise genauso schwer fiel, wie mir. Außerdem war es regelrecht ein Ansporn für mich länger als Gimli alles klaglos zu ertragen. Der Gedanke ‚Der Zwerg jammert auch nicht' hatte mich schon über viele Stunden auf dem Pferderücken begleitet. Die Stille, die nach dem Ende der Prahlerei über Waffen und Siege eingesetzt hatte, lastete unerträglich auf mir. Nur das Prasseln des Feuers und die Geräusche des Waldes waren zu hören und versetzen mich in eine mehr als melancholische Stimmung. Und das konnte ich nicht gebrauchen. Nicht hier und schon gar nicht bei diesen Begleitern. Ich überlegte angestrengt, was ich dagegen unternehmen könnte, bis Legolas meine Gedankengänge unterbrach. „Aragorn, wie wäre es, wenn du uns nach so langer Zeit wieder einmal an deinem Wissen in den alten Sagen und Liedern teilhaben ließest?"Ich war dem Elben mehr als dankbar für diesen Vorschlag. Ja ein paar gute alte Geschichten aus Mittelerde würden mich von meinen trübsinnigen Gedanken ablenken. Im Stillen jauchzte ich, als Aragorn einwilligte und begann eine der Geschichten zu erzählen, die er in Elrond's Halle des Feuers gehört hatte.  
  
Es war eine wunderschöne Erzählung über einen tapferen, jungen Krieger, der sein Leben dafür gab, seine Familie und die Frau, die er liebte vor den Mächten des Bösen zu schützen. Aragorn beendete diese Geschichte mit einem dazupassenden Lied, das mir Tränen in die Augen trieb. Es war totenstill, als Streicher verstummte. Man hätte meinen können, selbst der Wald hatte seinen Worten gelauscht und war ergriffen. Lange Zeit saßen wir schweigend an dem niederbrennenden Feuer und hingen unseren Gedanken nach. Wieder war es Legolas, der die Stille durchbrach. „Nun, LindóriÑ, wollt Ihr uns nicht auch eine Geschichte eurer Heimat erzählen, oder uns mit einem Lied beglücken?"Völlig entgeistert starrte ich den Blondschopf rechts neben mir an. Er konnte doch nicht wirklich wollen, dass ich singe. Aber scheinbar wollte er das doch. Er nickte mir freundlich zu und dann machte sich eine erwartungsvolle Stimmung um unser kleines Feuerchen breit. Himmel noch einmal, was sollte ich ihnen denn groß erzählen? Ich kannte keine Geschichten, die es wert gewesen wären, erzählt zu werden und die Lieder, die ich kannte... nein, ich denke nicht, dass sie hier so gut ankommen würden. Um etwas mehr Zeit zu gewinnen, brachte ich endlich etwas an, das mir schon seit geraumer Zeit auf der Zunge lag. „Nun, ich würde mich freuen, für euch zu singen"sagte ich lächelnd (eine Lüge! Ha, in den letzten Tagen hatte ich wirklich ein gewisses Talent dafür entwickelt, diesen Herrschaften irgendetwas zu erzählen), „aber nur unter einer Bedingung." Drei fragende Blicke ruhten nach diesen Worten auf mir. „Nun, ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr die Höflichkeiten weglassen könntet und mich einfach nur LindóriÑ nennen würdet. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, könnt ihr mich auch gleich duzen."Ich blickte Aragorn und Legolas an, denn diese Bitte war eigentlich nur an sie gerichtet. Mit Gimli hatte ich schon Brüderschaft getrunken und seit dem hatte ich begonnen Anstoß an den höflichen Anreden zu nehmen. Immerhin reisten wir nun seit 4 Tagen durch die Wildnis und ich denke ich wusste schon einige Dinge von Aragorn, die die arme Arwen erst noch entdecken musste. „Nun, geht das okay?"ich heftete meinen Blick erst auf Aragorn und als dieser nickte wechselte ich zu Legolas, der etwas länger braucht und mir dann lächelnd versicherte, er würde sich freuen, dass ich ihm diese Ehre zukommen lassen würde. Grinsend nahm ich seine Worte zur Kenntnis. Er konnte es nicht lassen dieser Elb. Immer einen auf gute Erziehung machen und dann teilweise herumfluchen, als würde er in einer deutschen Talkshow auftreten und nicht gemütlich durch Mittelerde tänzeln. Ja genau – tänzeln! Etwas anderes machte dieser Elb doch nicht. Ich würde nie verstehen, wie er so geräuschlos und elegant über Stock und Stein gehen konnte. Selbst auf sein Pferd schien diese Gabe überzugehen, denn auch Arod verursachte von unseren Tieren am wenigsten Geräusche. Die Tatsache, dass ich über die Ebene trampelte, wie ein Nashorn hatte mir schon so manch seltsamen Blick seitens Aragorn und Legolas eingebracht. Die zwei konnten sich einfach nicht erklären, warum eine Elbin so viel Lärm verursachte. Nur Gimli nahm mich mal wieder, wie ich war und ihm verdankte ich auch die Ausrede, ich wäre unter Menschen aufgewachsen, die nun zu meinem Universal-Rettungsanker wurde. Jedes mal, wenn Legolas mich entgeistert fragte, ob ich denn gar kein Sindarin konnte, oder warum ich von diesem oder jenem Brauch noch nie etwas gehört hatte, schob ich das auf meine menschliche Erziehung. Ich weiß nicht, ob die zwei Herren mir das glaubten, aber zumindest war es eine Erklärung und ich musste nicht mehr händeringend nach einem anderen Gesprächsthema suchen.  
  
„Nun, wir haben versprochen, was du hören wolltest. Wo bleibt unser Lied?" belustigt sah mich nun Aragorn an. Wie lange hatte ich in Gedanken verloren ins Feuer gestarrt? Ich merkte, wie meine Wangen sich langsam rot färbten. Ich hasste es, wenn sie mich dabei erwischten, dass ich in meine Gedankenwelt abgedriftet war. Gott sei Dank hatte noch keiner von ihnen die glorreiche Idee gehabt, mich zu fragen, an was ich dachte, wenn ich wieder in die Ferne gestarrt und alles um mich herum vergessen hatte. „Kommt gleich, keine Angst..."In Wahrheit hatte ich noch immer keinen blassen Schimmer davon, was ich ihnen vorsingen konnte. Immerhin musste es ein Lied sein, dessen Text sie nicht völlig vor den Kopf stößt und außerdem sollte es zumindest halbwegs a-capella singbar sein, denn Band sah ich leider weit und breit keine. Ich hatte selten Geistesblitze in Situationen, in denen ich sie benötigte, doch dieser Abend am Lagerfeuer schien eine Ausnahme zu sein. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wusste ich plötzlich, welches Lied ich singen konnte, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher war, ob sie es überhaupt verstehen würden. Immerhin war der Text Englisch, doch was machte mir das aus? Legolas trällerte auch den ganzen Tag fröhlich in Sindarin von sich hin und keiner sagte etwas, weil er den Text nicht verstand.  
  
When the cold of winter comes  
  
Starless night will cover day  
  
In the veiling of the sun  
  
We will walk in bitter rain  
  
But in dreams  
  
I can hear your name  
  
And in dreams  
  
We will meet again  
  
When the seas and mountains fall  
  
And we come' to end of days  
  
In the dark I hear a call  
  
Calling me there'  
  
I will go there  
  
And back again.  
  
Der letzte Ton verklang in der Nachtluft, als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete. Ich liebte dieses Lied einfach. Und es war passend, war es doch vom Soundtrack zum ersten Teil der Herr der Ringe Trilogie. Und vermutlich noch passender war es, da Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli ja noch glaubten, die Hobbits verloren zu haben. Als ich in die Gesichter meiner Zuhörer blickte, entdeckte ich so manch eilig weggewischte Träne. Siehe da, man konnte diese harten Krieger also durch ein einfaches Lied zur rechten Zeit zum Weinen bringen. Das machte sie doch gleich viel sympathischer. „Sag mal, warum hast du uns nie gesagt, dass du Westron kannst?"wieder einmal war es Legolas, der die Stille durchbrach. Er war scheinbar auch der einzige gewesen, den mein Lied nicht wirklich berührt hatte. Zumindest sah ich in seinem makellosen Gesicht keine Spuren von Tränen. „Wie Westron?"Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. „Na dieses Lied das du eben gesungen hattest... das war doch Westron..."er sah mich sicher genauso verständnislos an, wie ich ihn. „Äh... wenn das Westron war, in welcher Sprache unterhalten wir uns die ganze Zeit?"die Frage war mir herausgerutscht, bevor ich darüber nachgedacht hatte. Ich sollte wirklich einmal lernen, meine Zunge im Zaum zu halten. Aragorns Blick auf diese Frage hin sagte mir deutlich, dass er nun nur noch einen Grund mehr hatte, mir zu misstrauen. Nun, ich konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. „Na in der Gemeinsprache natürlich"auch von Gimli erntete ich einen sehr erstaunten Blick. „Oh ja natürlich. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ihr euch dessen bewusst seid..." oh diese Ausrede klang ja ausgesprochen noch jämmerlicher, als sie in meinem Kopf geklungen hatte. Ich fühlte, wie meine Ohren wieder die Farbe einer Tomate annahmen und senkte meinen Kopf. Dieses Eigenleben meiner Ohren war mir ganz und gar nicht geheuer. Seit ich diese spitzen Dinger an meinem Kopf trug wurden sie abwechselnd mit meinen Wangen rot, sobald mit etwas peinlich war. Und in letzter Zeit war mir ausgesprochen oft etwas peinlich. Ich hatte in Mittelerde eine Gabe dafür entwickelt, in jedes noch so kleine Fettnäpfchen zu treten. Mich noch immer über mich selber ärgernd wünschte ich meinen Gefährten eine gute Nacht und wickelte mich etwas abseits des Feuers in meine Decke.  
  
Doch wie schon in den Nächten zuvor währte mein Schlaf nicht lange. Der Mond war noch nicht viel weiter über den Himmel gewandert, als ich wieder aufwachte. Meine Art zu schlafen hatte schon so manche Diskussion unter den Gefährten ausgelöst, da ich die meiste Zeit aus Gewohnheit mit geschlossenen Augen schlief und nicht, wie es Elben sonst zu tun pflegten, mit offenen Augen vor mich hin träumte. Aber auf welche Art auch immer ich schlief, es waren selten mehr als drei Stunden pro Nacht, danach fühlte sich mein Körper scheinbar wieder fit für den nächsten Tag. Doch diesmal war es nicht mein innerer Wecker, der mich aufwachen ließ. Viel mehr war es das Getümmel, das an unserem Lagerplatz herrschte. Unsere Pferde rissen wie wild an ihren Blöcken und versuchten sich aus ihrer Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Als ich den alten Mann, der einige Meter von mir entfernt am Rand des Feuers stehen sah, war ich sofort hellwach. Saruman! Ich wusste doch, dass wir diese Nacht noch Besuch bekommen sollten. Aber was hatte er mit den Pferden zu tun? Im Buch war es doch Schattenfell gewesen, den sie begrüßen wollten... Schattenfell. Das war es also. Nicht der alte Mann erschreckte unsere Tiere so, sondern der Ruf eines Freundes zog sie an. Da meine Gefährten vom Anblick des Zauberers so erschreckt waren, dass sie mir wie Kaninchen vor der Schlage vorkamen, stand ich leise auf und machte mich daran die Tiere los zu binden. Ich konnte es nicht mit ansehen, wie sie an ihren Zügeln rissen und sich dabei selbst beinahe verletzten. Ich wusste ja, dass sie wieder zurückkehren würden und bis dahin in guter Gesellschaft waren. Außerdem war der Fangornwald sicher kein geeigneter Platz für Pferde. Und spätestens in einigen Stunden würden wir alle in diesen Wald gehen, um den Spuren von Merry und Pippin zu folgen.  
  
Als ich zu meinen Gefährten ans Feuer zurückkehrte, war der Alte verschwunden und Legolas bemerkte gerade das Fehlen unserer Pferde. „Macht euch keine Sorgen um die Tiere..."ich hatte nur leise gesprochen, doch Legolas hatte wie immer jedes Wort verstanden. Er sah mich mit seinen unergründlichen Augen an und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde er mir mitten in die Seele blicken. „Du hast sie freigelassen..."es war keine Frage. Er hatte es einfach so festgestellt. Ich nickte beklommen. Wie sollte ich ihnen diese Entscheidung nur erklären? „Wie konntest du nur? Jetzt müssen wir erstens laufen und zweitens haben wir nichts mehr zu essen!"Gimli baute sich in voller Größe vor mir auf und blitzte mich ärgerlich an. „Na na... seit wann bist du denn so versessen aufs Reiten, mein Freund? Aber keine Sorge, sie werden zurückkommen. Du wirst nicht lange laufen müssen..." ich lächelte den Zwerg freundlich an und wehrte alle Fragen, die mich nun bestürmten ab. Wie sollte ich ihnen auch erklären, dass unsere Pferde zusammen mit Schattenfell wiederkehren würden? Sie würden es schon noch früh genug selbst sehen.  
  
Nachdem wir uns noch kurz beratschlagt hatten, legten sich Aragorn und Gimli wieder ans Feuer und schliefen. Legolas hatte die Wache für den Rest der Nacht übernommen, da er –wie er sagte- schon wieder ausgeruht sei. Vielleicht war es ja eine Eigenschaft der Elben, so wenig schlaf zu brauchen, oder aber ihn hielten die selben Dinge wach, von denen ich vermutete, dass sie meine Schlafstörungen auslösten. Es war Vollmond und schon immer hatte ich in der Zeit um diese Nacht wenig bis nichts geschlafen. Ich liebte die Magie von Vollmondnächten, auch wenn sie oft seltsame Stimmungen bei mir hervor rief. So auch in dieser Nacht. Ich war einige Zeit bei Legolas gesessen und hatte mit ihm Wache gehalten oder den Mond betrachtet. Meine Gedanken waren immer wieder zu einem einzigen Punkt zurückgekehrt und würden mir vermutlich auch für den Rest der Nacht keine Ruhe mehr lassen, würde ich mich nicht mit ihnen auseinandersetzen.  
  
„Ich geh ein Stück, muss mir über ein paar Dinge klar werden..."Legolas nickte mir zu und ich verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Ziellos streifte ich an den Rändern des Waldes herum, darauf bedacht den Feuerschein unseres Lagers nicht ganz aus den Augen zu verlieren. Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich gefunden, was ich gesucht hatte. Wir waren am Nachmittag an dieser Stelle vorbei gekommen und ich hätte schon da am liebsten genau hier verweilt. Ein kleiner, klarer Bach trat aus dem Wald hervor und plätscherte fröhlich in einem steinigen Bachbett. Auch an den Ufern lagen Steine und ich ließ mich auf einem größeren Gesteinsbrocken nieder. Meine bloßen Füße tauchte ich in das eiskalte Wasser und als die stechenden Schmerzen, die sich wie tausende Nadelstiche an meiner Haut anfühlten, verklungen waren, genoss ich die Kühle, die sich in mir ausbreitete und auch meine Gedanken scheinbar zum Stillstand brachte. Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel über mir. Ich wusste nichts von Sternformationen, erkannte gerade einmal den Polarstern, wenn er hell leuchtend über dem Horizont erschien, und fragte mich zum wiederholten Male, ob diese Sterne auch über meiner Heimat schienen. Meine Heimat. Da war er wieder, der Gedanke, der mich verfolgte, wie ein Schatten. Ich hatte nicht wirklich Heimweh, aber in meinem Herzen hatte sich eine Sehnsucht festgesetzt, die ich nicht vertreiben konnte. Ich war es gewohnt von zu Hause weg zu sein, doch diesmal war es etwas anderes. Diesmal gab es keinen Weg zurück. Zumindest schien es mir im Moment so. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich hier her gekommen war und vor allem, warum. Denn dass mein Hier sein einen Sinn hatte, davon war ich nach einer langen Nacht, die ich damit verbracht hatte, mir meinen Kopf über die Gründe meiner kleinen Reise nach Mittelerde zu zerbrechen, sicher. Es gab einen Grund, warum ich hier war und ich hoffte, dass mir Gandalf ein wenig weiterhelfen würde. Er selber war ein Gereister, einer von einer fremden Welt. Zumindest in gewissem Sinne – und doch war er in Mittelerde um so viel heimischer, als ich. Ich fühlte mich hier wohl, keine Frage. Und auch, wenn ich dauernd mit Aragorn stritt, mir Legolas zeitweise fürchterlich auf die Nerven ging und Gimli nachts ziemlich laut schnarchte, so hatte ich doch das Gefühl Freunde gefunden zu haben. Ich weiß, keiner von ihnen glaubte mir die Dinge, die ich über meine Herkunft erzählte, doch trotzdem fühlte ich tief in mir eine Verbundenheit zu ihnen. Ich hätte mein Leben für diese drei riskiert und war mir sicher, sie hätten das selbe für mich getan. Als ich so über Freundschaft nachdachte übermannte mich meine Sehnsucht wieder. Zu gern wüsste ich, wie es meinem Vater geht, was Sanny wohl so trieb und auch, was der Rest meiner Bekannten so machte. Der Gedanke sie alle nie wieder zu sehen machte mir Angst. Bisher war ich immer mit dem Wissen, jederzeit wieder zurückkehren zu können, von daheim weg gegangen. Ich hatte Briefe, Mails, Telefone und Faxe, um mit meinen Lieben in Kontakt bleiben zu können und hier? Hier hatte ich gar nichts. Ich war allein inmitten einer Welt, die mir so vertraut war. Und all meine Freude über mein hier sein wurde von den Gedanken an die, die ich so sehr liebte, getrübt.  
  
Schon immer hatte ich meinen Trost in der Musik gefunden und so suchte ich auch in dieser Nacht mein Glück dort. Immer noch mit den Füßen im eiskalten Wasser begann ich leise zu singen. Where has the starlight gone? Dark is the day how can I find my way home? ... Home is an empty dream lost to the night, father, I feel so alone ... You promised you'd be there whenever I needed you. Whenever I call your name, you're not anywhere ... I'm trying to hold on, just waiting to hear your voice. One word, just a word will do to end this nightmare ... When will the dawning break, oh endless night, sleepless I dream of the day when you were by my side, guiding my path. Father, I can't find the way ... You promised you'd be there, whenever I needed you, whenever I call your name... You're not anywhere ... I'm trying to hold on, just waiting to hear your voice. One word, just a word will do to end this nightmare ... I know that the night must end, and that the sun will rise, and that the sun will rise ... I know that the clouds must clear, and that the sun will shine, and that the sun will shine ... I know that the night must end ... And that the sun will rise ... I know that the clouds must clear ... And that the sun will shine ... I know that the night must end, I know that the sun will rise and I'll hear your voice deep inside ... I know that the night must end and that the clouds must clear ... The sun will rise... Seufzend stellte ich fest, dass mir dieses Lied auch nicht wirklich geholfen hatte. Ich vermisste meinen Vater so sehr. Nachdem meine Mutter gestorben war, war er mein engster Vertrauter und bester Freund. Über Jahre war er der Mensch, der mich mit dem Boden verbunden hatte, wenn ich mit dem Kopf zu weit in der Luft geschwebt war. Er war immer für mich da und hatte stets ein offenes Ohr für mich gehabt... und nun sollte ich ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen. Ich rutschte von meinem Stein herunter, umschlang meine Beine mit den Armen und stützte meine Stirn auf meine Knie. Leise bahnten sich die Worte aus meiner Seele ihren Weg in die dunkle Nacht. So far from home, my cry of pain, won't ease my longing heart ... I miss you mam, I miss you dad, I'm fallin apart ... Though when I look out my window, through a winters evening rain, I see the same sky you see at home, somehow its not the same ... Yes, and i'm longing to get home, how I miss all your loving smiles and oh how the winter bites, when your so far away so long ... for far too long ...  
  
Meine Stimme erstickte an dem Schluchzen, das sich in meiner Kehle sammelte. Unfähig mein Weinen länger zurück zu halten vergrub ich meinen Kopf an meinen Knien und merkte nicht, wie sich mir jemand langsam näherte. Erst als sich die Person neben mich setzte und ihre Arme um mich legte, wurde ich mir ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst. Ich blickte kurz hoch, erkannte meinen Tröster und ließ mich in seine Umarmung sinken. Schon einmal hatte er mich so gehalten, doch diesmal war es anders. Ich spürte, wie seine Fingerspitzen, gleich einem Windhauch, über meine Wangen strichen und jede einzelne meiner Tränen sanft auffingen. Ich erlaubte selten jemandem mich weinen zu sehen, doch bei ihm war es von Anfang an selbstverständlich gewesen. Ich musste mich vor ihm nicht schämen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, er würde mich verstehen, könnte ich ihm nur die Wahrheit sagen. So oft er mich tagsüber nervte und reizte, so sehr fühlte ich mich in der Nacht mit ihm verbunden. Alleine seine Anwesenheit machte mir den Schmerz leichter, der sich in meinem Herzen ausgebreitet hatte.  
  
„Vermisst du deine Heimat?"seine Stimme war leise und tröstend. Ich nickte, während mir wieder Tränen in die Augen schossen. „Ich weiß nicht, woher du kommst, aber es muss schwer sein, so allein in der Fremde... unter Leuten, die dir nicht vertrauen."Wieder konnte ich nur nicken. Er hatte den Kern meines Problems erfasst. Ich konnte mich niemandem anvertrauen, keiner von meinen Gefährten brachte mir genug Vertrauen entgegen, um mir die wahnsinnige Geschichte meines Unfalls und des Aufwachens hier zu glauben. Hätte ich nur jemanden, mit dem ich darüber sprechen konnte, hätte ich wenigstens jemanden, dem ich von meiner Heimat erzählen konnte. Aber all dies war nicht möglich. Noch nicht. „Es wird bald einer kommen, der mir vertraut..."ich hatte die Worte ausgesprochen, ohne zu überlegen. Ich seufzte und machte mich auf dumme Fragen gefasst, die nun einfach kommen mussten. Oder zumindest auf einen weiteren seltsamen Blick seinerseits. Doch anstatt dessen spürte ich, wie er seine Finger sanft unter mein Kinn legte und meinen Kopf leicht zu sich drehte. Er sah mich lange Zeit schweigend an, seine Augen suchten meinen Blick und ich hielt ihm stand. Ich hatte das Gefühl, Raum und Zeit zu verlieren und immer weiter in die unergründlichen Tiefen seiner Seele einzutauchen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als ich wieder aus den Gefühlen, die in mir tobten auftauchte. Legolas sah mich an, seine blonden Haare schimmerten silbern im Mondlicht, die Sterne schienen sich in seinen dunklen Augen zu spiegeln und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Vielleicht hast du schon jemanden gefunden, der das tut, ehe die Person, von der du sprachst erscheint..."seine Worte waren leise, so dass selbst ich mit meinen Elbenohren Probleme hatte, sie zu verstehen. Und doch drang ein jedes tief in mein Herz. Einen Moment später hatte ich ihn in meine Arme geschlossen, meine Stirn ruhte an seiner Schulter und ich störte mich nicht einmal daran, dass seine Hand beruhigend über meinen Kopf streichelte.  
  
Vielleicht war dieser Elb gar nicht so dämlich, wie ich dachte. Vielleicht war er ja sogar ganz okay...  
  
***  
  
A/N: Aaaaaah *grml* DAS wollte ich doch gar nicht! Hallo?! Man sollte mich echt nicht nachts schreiben lassen. Sie kann ihn doch gar nicht leiden. Was soll denn das? Mist mist mist! Warum machen sich meine Finger selbständig und schreiben so was? Die sollen doch nicht kuscheln, die sollen sich streiten. Himmel. Kinder, was tut ihr nur... *seufzt verzweifelt und schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf* 


	7. 05

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amruniel@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: VIELEN VIELEN DANK! Ihr alle, die mir ein so liebes Review geschrieben habt... DANKE ;o) Ihr wisst ja gar nicht, wie gut das tut *s* Ausführlicher auf eure Reviews geh ich am Schluss des Kapitels ein – jetzt erst Mal schnell ran an die Tasten, damit ihr das neue Kapitel bald in Händen habt *flitz*  
  
**Life is a journey...**  
Kapitel 4  
  
Lauthals lachend stand ich am nächsten Morgen an unserem Lagerplatz und beobachtete Aragorn, dessen Nase fast schon in der noch feuchten Erde steckte, beim Spurenlesen. Es war einfach zu köstlich, wie der Waldläufer nun schon seit fast einer Stunde am Boden herum robbte und versuchte, aus einigen Grashalmen und drei Tautropfen zu lesen, wohin unsere Hobbits verschwunden waren. Ich hatte schon im Buch größtes Vergnügen gehabt zu lesen, wie Aragorn sich als Spurenleser betätigte, im Film von Peter Jackson war es sogar noch amüsanter zu sehen gewesen, aber die Realität übertraf einfach alles. Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde stand ich nun schon neben Gimli und lachte hemmungslos. Mittlerweile liefen mir nicht nur Tränen über das Gesicht, nein ich hatte schon regelrecht Muskelkater im Bauch vor lauter Lachen. Es war einfach herrlich.  
  
Eine weitere halbe Stunde später fürchtete ich schon fast unser Waldläufer würde zwar die gesamte Ebene von Rohan mit seiner Nase umpflügen, aber keinen Hinweis auf den Verbleib der Hobbits finden. Doch endlich durchbrach Aragorns Stimme die Stille, die geherrscht hatte, nachdem Gimli und ich uns endlich beruhigen konnten. „Hier endlich finden wir einen Hinweis..."ließ es sich zwischen zwei Grasbüscheln vernehmen, auf die Gimli und ich sogleich zustolperten. Legolas war irgendwohin verschwunden. Elbensachen erledigen vermute ich. Verdutzt beobachteten der Zwerg und ich, wie Streicher ein zerrissenes Blatt aufhob und uns hinhielt. Es war ein großes, helles, goldfarbenes Blatt, das nun verdorrte und braun wurde. „Ein Mallornblatt aus Lórien, es sind noch ein paar Krümel dran und weitere Krümel im Gras. Und schaut, da ganz in der Nähe Stücke von zerschnittenen Stricken!"Sobald Aragorn fertig gesprochen hatte, ertönte hinter mir ein leises, melodisches Lachen, welches mich herumfahren ließ. Dicht hinter mir stand Legolas, der mal wieder lautlos aufgetaucht war. „Boah Elb! Sag mal kannst du es dir bitte endlich abgewöhnen, hinter mir aufzutauchen und mich zu Tode zu erschrecken?"mein Herz raste noch immer, als ich ihn so unfreundlich anfauchte. Ich hasste es, dass ich ihn nie kommen hörte. Immer war er plötzlich da, sprach mich von hinten an oder berührte mich. Ich könnte jedes Mal sterben, so erschrecken mich diese Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt. Eigentlich war es schon fast ein Wunder, dass ich Legolas in der letzten Nacht nicht mit einem Stein KO geschlagen hatte, als er so plötzlich neben mir aufgetaucht war.  
  
Ja letzte Nacht... ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich von dem Vorgefallenen halten sollte. Einerseits konnte ich es nicht bestreiten, dass es sich gut angefühlt hatte, von ihm getröstet zu werden, andererseits konnte ich ihn nun mal einfach nicht leiden. Er war ein kleiner, verwöhnter, überheblicher Elbenprinz, der sein ganzes Dasein scheinbar darauf ausgerichtet hatte, mir gehörig auf die Nerven zu gehen. Am besten wäre es wohl, würde ich das Geschehene einfach als Laune in einer Vollmondnacht abtun und nie mehr daran denken. Was sollte das eigentlich überhaupt heißen – das Geschehene. Es war doch gar nichts geschehen. Nicht einmal ein harmloser Kuss. Da hatte ich schon wesentlich wildere Nächte erlebt.  
  
Legolas Stimme, die plötzlich von vor mir kam, ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Ich glaube, ich wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, was ich wieder alles verpasst hatte, während ich meinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen war. Immerhin hatte ich es nicht einmal gemerkt, dass der Elb mittlerweile neben Aragorn im Gras kniete. „Nun, von allen Rätseln, auf die wir bisher gestoßen sind, ist dies das seltsamste!"rief Legolas. „Ein Gefangener in Fesseln entkommt sowohl den Orks als auch den sie umzingelnden Reitern. Dann, noch im offenen Gelände, macht er Halt und zerschneidet seine Fesseln mit einem Orkmesser. Doch wie und warum? Denn wie konnte er laufen, wenn seine Beine gefesselt waren? Oder, wenn seine Arme gefesselt waren, wie konnte er das Messer gebrauchen? Oder, wenn er Arme und Beine frei hatte, warum zerschnitt er dann die Stricke?"der Elb kratzte sich sehr unelbisch am Kopf und legte seine makellose Stirn in Falten. Es fehlte gerade noch, dass er beim Denken die Nase kraus zog. Nachdem auch seine Gefährten nicht wesentlich klüger, als Legolas aus der Wäsche schauten, machte ich mich daran, ihren Gedanken ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen.  
  
„Nun, so schwer ist es doch wohl nicht, meine Herren. Wenn der Gefangene sowohl Orks, als auch Reitern entkommt, muss er wohl ziemlich klein sein, oder zumindest unscheinbar, so, dass er gerne mal übersehen wird. Vermutlich hatte er sowohl Arme, als auch Beine gefesselt und wurde bis hier her getragen – seht euch doch mal die Abrücke da drüben an. Sieht aus, als wäre da ein Ork gestorben."Ich deutete auf den unübersehbaren Blutfleck wenige Schritte entfernt. „Vermutlich ist dieses Messer da auch seines und es ist ihm aus der Hand gefallen, als er starb. Jetzt wollt ihr sicher wissen, wie er gestorben ist, oder? Nun, da kann ich nur raten, ich würde auf einen Speer der Reiter von Rohan tippen, das würde erklären, warum niemand die kleine Person am Boden entdeckte und sie sich in aller Ruhe die Fesseln zerschneiden konnte. Die nächste Frage, die sich dann logischerweise stellt, wäre, warum der Ork die Person hier her getragen hat. Nun, ich denke auch das ist leicht erklärt..."Ich sah den Männern in ihre Gesichter, die alle einen ähnlich fassungslosen Ausdruck hatten. Vermutlich wunderten sie sich gerade, dass eine Frau auch Spurenlesen konnte. Nun ja, das tat ich ja eigentlich auch nicht großartig. Ich zählte hier nur eins und eins zusammen. „...habt ihr euch noch nicht gefragt, warum Boromir erschossen wurde, während die Hobbits scheinbar keinen Kratzer abbekommen hatten, sondern nur mitgenommen wurden? Wenn ihr euch die Helme, die da drüben noch herumliegen anseht, werdet ihr überall die weiße Hand sehen. Sarumans Truppen also. Und somit ist klar, was hier geschehen sollte – die Hobbits sollten nach Isengard gebracht werden, wo Saruman sie nach dem Ring untersuchen würde, den er für sich wollte. Und da wir uns wohl alle einig sind, dass weder Orks noch Uruks sehr hell in der Birne sind, hat er ihnen sicher nix vom Ring gesagt, sondern ihnen nur aufgetragen, die Kleinen heil bei ihm abzuliefern. Und ich nehme an, dass irgendein diensteifriger Ork die Hobbits nur aus dem Kampfgetümmel bringen wollte. Immerhin glaubte er ja, sie seinen gut gefesselt und könnten somit nicht entkommen. Da sie es aber anscheinend doch konnten, schließen wir auf was?" Ich ließ meinen Blick über die drei Herren wandern. „Einer von ihnen muss lose Fesseln gehabt haben."Ich nickte Aragorn zu. „Genau! Naja und dann ist es ja nicht mehr so schwer, oder? Was macht ein müder Hobbit zu allererst? – Essen natürlich! Und dann bringt er sich in Sicherheit. So, aber jetzt bist du wieder dran Aragorn..."ich grinste befriedigt in mich rein und ignorierte sicherheitshalber alle fragenden Blicke, die mich streiften. Scheinbar waren diese Herren nicht sehr bewandert in elementarer Mathematik, sonst hätten sie es wohl selber geschafft, eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Aber frau ist ja nicht so... man hilft doch gerne, wo man kann.  
  
Wenige Minuten später hatte Aragorn doch tatsächlich die Spur gefunden, die in den Fangornwald führte und wir standen der Größe nach aufgereiht an dessen Säumen und blickten in die Düsternis vor uns. Es muss ein interessanter Anblick gewesen sein, wie wir da standen – Legolas als richtiger Öko-Freak ganz vorne, seine sowieso schon spitzen Ohren hatte er noch mehr gespitzt und lauschte in den Wald hinein, gleich hinter ihm stand Aragorn und spielte mit seinem Schwert (machte dieser Mann außer mit seinem geliebten Schwert herumfummeln und Spurenlesen eigentlich noch etwas sinnvolles?), dahinter mit gebührend Abstand –immerhin hatte Aragorn sich noch immer nicht gewaschen- kam ich und hinter meinem Rücken lugte Gimli mit großen Kulleräuglein hervor. Scheinbar wollte von meinen drei tapferen Kriegern keiner so recht einen Fuß in diesen Wald setzen.  
  
„Ach man, könnten wir bitte weiter gehen? Da drin ist wenigstens Schatten..." langsam nervten mich diese Hasenfüße. Außerdem stand ich mitten in der prallen Sonne und das schadete meinem neuen, blassen Elbenteint sicher gehörig. Man will ja was gleichschauen, immerhin hatte ich einen ziemlich überlegenen Konkurrenten, was Aussehen betraf, in unserem Elbenprinzchen.  
  
Endlich schien sich etwas zu bewegen. Legolas tappte vorsichtig einige Schritte in den großen, dunklen, bösen Wald hinein – was für ein Quatsch. Ich fand diesen Wald äußerst anziehend. Ich hatte schon immer die düsteren Wälder geliebt und dieser hier war besonders schön, da er so wunderbar alt war. Gimli und Aragorn zögerten noch ein wenig, also marschierte ich zielstrebig in den Schatten unter den Bäumen. Und –wie sollte es auch anders sein- schon bei der ersten größeren Wurzel, die unter einigem Laub verdeckt war, stieß ich mir fürchterlich die Zehen an. Immerhin hatte ich ja noch immer keine Schuhe, abgesehen von meinen Ballschuhen, die noch immer in dem provisorischen Rucksack an meinem Rücken lagen. „Scheiße noch mal! Verfluchte Wurzel, was muss dieses Mistding denn ausgerechnet in meinem Weg rumliegen. Verdammter Baum, kannst du das scheiß Ding nicht einziehen, wenn ne Dame vorbeikommt?"brüllend und schimpfend hüpfte ich auf einem Bein auf und ab und hielt mir meine blutig gestoßenen Zehen. Vermutlich konnte ich froh sein, wenn ich mir da nichts gebrochen hatte. Das kam davon, wenn man mit zu viel Tatendrang in einen Wald spazierte. Ehe ich es mir versah, spürte ich einen kräftigen Arm um meinen Oberkörper, einen weiteren, der sich in meine Kniekehlen legte und schon wurde ich hoch gehoben. Verwundert hörte ich sogar vorübergehend mit meinem Fluchen auf und wartete, was dieser Elb nun schon wieder vorhatte. Es war ja klar gewesen, dass es Legolas war, der mir zur Hilfe eilte. An ihm war wirklich ein guter Samariter verloren gegangen.  
  
Sanft wurde ich auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm abgesetzt, dann nahm der Elb meinen blutigen Fuß in die Hand, säuberte ihn notdürftig und warf einen Blick auf meine geschundenen Zehen. „Also, wenn du weiterhin ohne Schuhe herumläufst, wird es nicht bei so ein paar Abschürfungen bleiben..."er sah mich unergründlich an. „Ähm, aber dir geht's schon gut, oder? Dir ist wohl der Wald ein wenig zu Kopf gestiegen mein Lieber. HÄTTE ich Schuhe, glaubst du nicht, ich würde die auch tragen? Aber ich HAB nun mal keine. Sonst würde ich mir kaum hier die Füße unter Tags wund laufen und nachts abfrieren. Wie ich schon mal erwähnte – ich bin weder sadistisch noch masochistisch veranlagt, geht das in deinen bezaubernden Kopf hinein, oder ist da drin einfach nur gähnende Leere, was deine Schönheit zu verdecken versucht?"Warum machte mich dieser Elb eigentlich dauernd zu einem hochexplosiven Pulverfass?! Ich war mir sehr wohl darüber im Klaren, dass er es nicht bös gemeint hatte, aber irgendwie bekam ich seine Worte dauernd in den falschen Hals. Mir tat schon fast wieder leid, was ich gesagt hatte, als ich das für ihn so typische leise Lachen vernahm. Nun lachte mich dieser Elb doch tatsächlich aus. Ich glaubte, ich hörte nicht mehr richtig. Irgendwas musste diesem Kerl doch wahrlich in den Kopf gestiegen sein. Vielleicht hatte er eine akute Überdosis Waldluft oder ähnliches. „Was gibt's da schon wieder zu lachen?"wütend starrte ich ihn an. Doch anstatt mir zu antworten, nahm Legolas seinen Rucksack vom Rücken, öffnete ihn und zog ein Paar Stiefel, wie er sie selbst trug, heraus. „Hier, ich kann mir zwar nicht vorstellen, dass sie dir passen, aber besser zu große Schuhe, als gar keine Schuhe."Mit diesen Worten drückte er mir die ledernen Schaftstiefel in die Hand und machte sich auf den Weg, Aragorn und Gimli in den Wald zu schleppen, denn die Beiden standen noch immer zaudernd vor den ersten Bäumen und konnten sich nicht überwinden, den ersten Schritt zu machen.  
  
Nun, wo Legolas Recht hatte, hatte er einfach Recht. In diesen Stiefeln lief es sich wie auf Wolken, wenn auch meine Füße anfangs darin haltlos hin und her rutschten. Aber auch dieses Problem war bald beseitigt – ich hatte mir einfach einige weiche Blätter in die Schuhe gestopft, die nun den Raum zwischen meinen Zehen und dem weichen Leder ausfüllten. Es war einfach himmlisch endlich wieder Schuhe zu tragen und dementsprechend gut gelaunt hüpfte ich vor meinen Gefährten durch das wechselnde Licht des Waldes. Schon bald hatten wir nicht nur die Spuren von Merry und Pippin am Rade der Entwasser, sondern auch Baumbarts Felsen gefunden. Da Aragorn ratlos war, was weiter geschehen sollte und ich beschlossen hatte, mich wieder mehr aus den Geschehnissen heraus zu halten, um nicht am Ende eine Änderung der Geschichte zu bewirken, traten wir nun einer nach dem anderen den Aufstieg auf den Gesteinsbrocken an.  
  
Aragorn erreichte das Plateau auf der Oberseite des Felsens als letzter. Wieder einmal hatte er seine Nase dicht am Boden und untersuchte jeden noch so kleinen Kieselstein auf einen möglichen Hinweis. „Ich bin fast sicher, dass die Hobbits hier heraufgestiegen sind", sagte er, „aber da sind noch andere Abdrücke, aus denen ich einfach nicht schlau werde..."Sichtlich frustriert und mit angeknackstem Waldläufer-Ego ließ sich Aragorn auf den Boden fallen und starrte trübsinnig in die Ferne.  
  
Lange Zeit hingen wir alle unseren Gedanken nach. Ich lehnte gemütlich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Stein, träumte mit offenen Augen vor mich hin und richtete meine Sinne ganz auf den Stein unter mir. Es schien mir, als könnte ich seine Stimme hören, könnte die Gedanken des Felsens lesen. Dieses Elbendasein musste mir wirklich schon schwer zu Kopf gestiegen sein. Als ob ein Fels eine Stimme hätte... Ich war gerade dabei, mir selbst bedeutungsvoll gegen die Stirn zu tippen, als Legolas aufsprang wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn und in den Wald unter uns spähte. Langsam bequemte ich mich neben ihn und sah ebenfalls hinunter. „Hach wie nett, wir bekommen Besuch... Glaubst du, ich sollte mir eine neue Frisur zur Feier des Tages machen?"Ich sah Legolas grinsend an, der mir ziemlich verständnislose Blicke zuwarf. „Wie kannst du hier solche Späße machen, wenn da unten Saruman auf uns zu kommt?"zischte er, zog seinen Bogen und gesellte sich neben Aragorn und Gimli, die schon mit gezückten Waffen am Rande des Felsens standen und den alten Mann beobachteten, der immer näher kam.  
  
„Ähm hallo? Sagt einmal, was ist es eigentlich, dass euch hier so schlecht bekommt?"Ich hatte mich an meinen drei Gefährten vorbei geschoben und sah sie nun der Reihe nach an. Wie so oft erntete ich nur fragende Blicke und ein wüstes Gemurmel von Gimli, der mir wohl klar machen wollte, dass ich in der direkten Linie zwischen seiner Axt und dem alten Mann stand, der soeben begonnen hatte, die Stufen zu uns herauf zu klettern. „Ich meine, wo sind wir hier, dass ihr einfach einen alten Mann umnieten wollt, nur weil er einen Sonntagsspaziergang durch den Wald macht. In was für einer Welt lebt ihr denn hier? Kein Respekt vor dem Alter, oder wie sieht's aus?"Ich funkelte die drei Herren böse an und deutete ihnen, sie sollten ihre Waffen wieder einstecken, doch wie so oft hörten sie nicht auf mich. „Nun, wie ihr wollt, aber ich sage euch eines- irgendwann wird es euch noch mal leid tun, dass ihr nicht auf mir hört. Aber bitte, stürzt euch nur in euer Verderben. Mir kann es ja egal sein."Ich drehte mich schwungvoll um und war schon knapp daran, einfach beleidigt davon zu stolzieren, als mir ein anderer Gedanke kam.  
  
Kaum hatte die mittlerweile weiß strahlende Gestalt die letzte Stufe erklommen und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, sprang ich ihr schon freudig entgegen und ignorierte alle erschrockenen Rufe von Aragorn und Legolas. Gimli war zu perplex, um überhaupt noch etwas zu sagen. „Huhu Gandalf! Schön dich zu sehen! Endlich kommt hier wieder wer vernünftiger hinzu. Ich war schon fast am Verzweifeln mit diesen drei Herren... sag mal, wie hast du die nur ausgehalten? Und die Hobbits noch dazu?"ich fiel der Person, die aussah, als hätte sie in zu viel „Weißer Riese"gebadet, um den Hals und war nicht einmal wirklich erstaunt, als er meine Umarmung erwiderte und laut loslachte. „Mädchen, Mädchen, musstest du mich unbedingt verraten? Aber es freut mich, dich wieder zu sehen, du bist die letzte, die ich hier erwartet hätte. Und groß bist du geworden..."er drückte mich ein Stück von sich weg und betrachtete mich mit dem typischen Großvaterblick. „Du... du weißt, wer ich bin?"nun war ich nicht schlecht erstaunt. Ich hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Gandalf ein gescheites Kerlchen war, aber DAS erstaunte mich nun doch. Aber noch mehr erstaunte mich die Tatsache, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, ich würde ihn schon seit dem Tag meiner Geburt kennen. „Oh ja meine Kleine, ich kenne dich schon seit Anbeginn deines Lebens"er lachte wieder auf, als er mein erstauntes Gesicht sah und zwinkerte mir vergnügt zu. Und in dem Moment wusste ich, dass nun alles wieder gut werden würde.  
  
Schon kurze Zeit später hatten Gandalf auch Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli gebührend begrüßt und wir ließen uns in der strahlenden Sonne, die den ganzen Felsen in helles Licht tauchte, nieder. Meine Gefährten waren noch immer ziemlich sprachlos ob der plötzlichen Rückkehr des Zauberers und so löcherte ich den gutmütigen alten Mann mit tausenden Fragen und ließ ihm nicht einmal die Zeit, eine einzige davon zu beantworten. „Nun mal immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden und alten Zauberern, LindóriÑ. Ich werde dir alles beantworten, so gut es mir möglich ist, aber das hat noch Zeit, bis wir unser Lager für die Nacht aufschlagen. Im Schein eines Feuers lässt es sich leichter über die vergangenen Zeiten plaudern, findest du nicht?"er lächelte mich wieder so warmherzig an und ich stellte erstaunt fest, dass sein Lachen zwar sein Gesicht zierte, aber am gegenwärtigsten in seinen strahlenden Augen war. Vom ersten Augenblick an liebte ich Gandalfs Augen, aus denen sowohl unendliche Weisheit als auch Heiterkeit und Sinn für Humor sprachen. „Ich denke, ich sollte erst einmal unseren Freunden hier erklären, wo Merry und Pippin hin verschwunden sind, und wie unsere Reise weiter geht, denkst du nicht?"Ich warf einen kleinen Seitenblick auf meine Gefährten, die scheinbar noch immer nur Bahnhof verstanden, und nickte Gandalf zu. „Besser wär's, ja. Sonst wird Aragorn noch an seinem Waldläufer verstand zweifeln. Er kann mit Baumbarts Spuren hier heroben nichts anfangen..."Der alte Mann lachte. „Dann weißt DU also, was mit den Hobbits geschehen ist, so wie du wusstest, wer ich bin..."er musterte mich neugierig und interessiert. „Mhm, ja, ich wusste das und ich weiß noch einiges mehr, aber ich denke auch das sollten wir erst am Feuer besprechen. Erst einmal solltest du sie wirklich über den Verbleib der Halblinge aufklären und mit ihnen besprechen, wie es von hier aus weiter geht..."  
  
Gandalf hatte lange Zeit mit Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli gesprochen, ihnen von seinen Abenteuern erzählt und erklärt, was mit Merry und Pippin geschehen sei. Nebenbei hatte er ihnen auch sanft beigebracht, dass die legendären Sagengestalten der Ents nicht nur ziemlich real, sondern im Moment auch hochgefährlich waren. Nachdem sich Elb, Mensch und Zwerg halbwegs von den Neuigkeiten des Tages erholt hatten, kletterten wir wieder von unserem Felsen, verließen den Wald und standen wieder auf den Wiesen vor dem Saum des Waldes. Von unseren Pferden, war nach wie vor keine Spur zu sehen und Gimli begann sich schon wieder zu beschweren, dass er jetzt scheinbar zu Fuß nach Edoras, welches wir als unser nächstes Ziel festgelegt hatten, gehen müsste. „Nun, ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Gandalf vor uns die goldene Halle erreichen würde, sei es nun zu Fuß oder auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes, ist es nicht so?"es war das erste Mal, dass Aragorn seinen Mund aufmachte, seit der Zauberer wieder zu uns gestoßen war. Groß und majestätisch stand er vor seinem Freund und betrachtete ihn lange. Beiden Männern war anzusehen, dass sie mächtig waren. Aragorn, der seine Hand wie so oft am Schwertgriff hatte, war mächtig mit der Waffe und Gandalf, der ihm gebückt und wie von einem inneren Licht heraus leicht weiß strahlend, gegenüber stand, war auf ganz andere Weise, die man nicht in Worte fassen konnte, mächtig. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass Weisheit, Kraft und Güte, die alle Macht von Königen überstieg, in ihm wohnte. „Ist es nicht wahr, Gandalf"sagte Aragorn nun wieder, „dass du schneller als ich wohin auch immer gelangen könntest? Und noch eines lass mich dir sagen: Du bist unser Feldherr und Fahne. Der dunkle Herrscher hat die Neun. Wir aber haben den Einen, der mächtiger ist als sie: den weißen Reiter. Er ist durchs Feuer gegangen und aus dem Abgrund wieder aufgestiegen. Sie sollen ihn fürchten lernen! Wir gehen, wohin er uns führt..."Mit diesen Worten, die Aragorn in meinen Augen mehr denn je als König auszeichneten, kniete er kurz vor seinem Freund nieder und bot ihm mit gesenktem Haupt sein geliebtes Schwert dar. „Wahrlich königlich bist du geworden, mein Freund"Gandalf klopfte Aragorn lachend auf die Schulter und veranlasste ihn, wieder aufzustehen. „Aber biete nicht mir dieses Schwert an, biete es denen, die alleine nicht mehr den Mut finden, in offenen Krieg zu ziehen. Sie werden es nötiger haben, als ein närrischer, alter Mann, wie ich es bin. Und nun werden wir einmal dafür sorgen, dass Meister Gimli seine neu entdeckte Liebe zu Pferden ausleben kann..."  
  
Uh verdammt. Au! Au! Au! Kann man hier keine Rücksicht auf empfindliche Elbenohren nehmen? Das einzige, das diesen Schmerz erträglich macht, ist zu sehen, wie Legolas neben mir ebenso verzweifelt die Handflächen gegen seine Ohren presst, wie ich es mache. Holla die Waldfee... man glaubt wirklich nicht, was Gandalfs alte Lunge noch für Pfiffe produzieren kann. Das war mindestens Ultraschallfrequenz und irgendwie schien sich dieser Ton in meinem Hirn einzunisten. Sollte er solchen Unsinn schon öfter gemacht haben, würde es mich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so wundern, warum Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli teilweise ziemlich an Hirnmangel zu leiden hatten. Diese Töne zerkochten jeden Funken Verstand restlos zu Mus. Verdammt noch mal. Wo war bloß Schattenfell? Sollte dieser nicht bald auftauchen und den Zauberer zum verstummen bringen, würde nicht nur mein Hirn flöten gehen, sondern vermutlich auch meine neuen Ohren abfallen – und das jetzt, wo ich langsam begann, mich an sie zu gewöhnen...  
  
Aber nicht nur Legolas und mir schien dieser Pfiff zuzusetzen. Aragorn lag flach im Gras und presste sein Ohr gegen den Boden. Was das wohl schon wieder sollte?! Dieser Waldläufer würde sich einige seiner reichlich schrägen Eigenschaften abgewöhnen müssen, sollte er wirklich seinen Königstitel annehmen und über Gondor regieren wollen. Es würde doch etwas seltsam anmuten, wenn der König in seinem Thronsaal flach am Boden kleben würde um herauszufinden, ob irgendein Bittsteller oder Berater auf dem Weg zu ihm war. „Es kommt nicht nur ein Pferd!"endlich stand Streicher mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen wieder auf. Hatte er scheinbar endlich gehört, was er hören wollte. „Na no na... oder glaubst du wirklich wir fünf würden zusammen auf ein Pferd passen?"Ich sah Aragorn an und tippte mir ganz dezent gegen die Stirn. „Ich glaube, dir hat die Waldluft wirklich nicht gut getan..."über soviel Dummheit konnte ich ja wirklich nur den Kopf schütteln. „Vier sind es"warf Legolas nun auch ein. Ach ja, musste Herr Elb mal wieder zeigen, was er alles kann. Ein Wunder, dass er uns nicht auch noch erzählte, wie viele Fliegen um ihre Köpfe schwirrten – sollte es in diesem wunderschönen Land überhaupt Fliegen geben. „Da ist Hasufel"ließ sich der Elb nun wieder vernehmen, „und dort Altáriel und neben ihnen mein Freund Arod! Doch den dreien voraus kommt ein anderes: ein sehr großes Pferd. Nie habe ich seinesgleichen gesehen!"Ja, da war er wieder in seinem Element unser Prinz. Alles was vier Beine hatte und sich bewegte schien sein ganz besonderes Steckenpferd zu sein. Naja, sah man mal von seiner abgöttischen Liebe zu Bäumen ab. Wahrlich, dieser Elb war einfach nur seltsam. Schräge Hobbies hatte der zur Genüge... war wohl auch schon alt genug, um im Lauf der Jahre einige verrückte Ideen anzusammeln.  
  
Mittlerweile war Schattenfell bei uns angekommen und wir begrüßten den Fürst der Mearas. Ich war wirklich hin und weg. Von so einem edlen, muskulösen Pferd hatte ich mein Leben lang geträumt und nun stand es in voller Lebensgröße vor mir. „Darf ich ihn mal streicheln, Gandalf?"Ich hörte mich vermutlich an, wie ein Kleinkind vor dem Christbaum, aber so fühlte ich mich in diesem Moment auch. Gandalf lachte gutmütig. „Nun mein Kind, das solltest du lieber Schattenfell fragen. Er bestimmt, wer ihn berühren darf und wem er es erlaubt, dem wird eine besondere Ehre zu Teil." Ich wiederholte meine Frage in Richtung von Schattenfell und nach einem kurzen einladenden Schnauben seinerseits näherte ich mich diesem Prachtpferd vorsichtig. Ich war so versunken in die Liebkosungen, die ich Schattenfell zukommen ließ, dass ich gar nicht merkte, wie die Blicke der Männer amüsiert und teilweise auch liebevoll an mir hangen und mein Tun beobachteten.  
  
Einige Zeit später riss mich ein Zupfen am Ärmel aus meiner Welt, die zu dieser Zeit nur aus dem Pferd und mir bestand. Nachdem ich Schattenfell gedankt hatte, wandte ich mich Gimli zu, er brummelnd vor mir von einem Bein auf das andere trat. „Was gibt's?" „Hast dus bald? Wir wollen heute noch los, sonst kommen wir nicht vor nächstem Jahr in Edoras an und das ist ja wohl ein wenig zu spät."Irrte ich mich, oder klang dieser Zwerg da wirklich beleidigt? War er am Ende etwa eifersüchtig, weil ich mich so sehr Schattenfell gewidmet und nicht wie sonst mit ihm irgendwelche Pläne gegen Legolas ausgeheckt hatte? Ich beschloss meine Unaufmerksamkeit ihm gegenüber wieder gut zu machen, schwang mich auf Altáriel und zog den Zwerg vor mich auf den Rücken meines Pferdes. Sobald sich unser kleiner Trupp in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, merkte ich, dass Gimli mir mein Geknuddel mit Schattenfell verziehen hatte, denn er begann schon wieder über sein Lieblingsthema zu sprechen.  
  
„Und weißt du LindóriÑ es ist völliger Unsinn, dass wir Zwerge aus Erdlöchern schlüpfen..."ich verdrehte gutmütig lächelnd meine Augen und ritt dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen, während Gimlis Geplapper über Zwergenfrauen an mir vorbei zog.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ja, das Kapitel ist irgendwie nicht wirklich was geworden, ich weiß... aber das lag mir auch nicht wirklich *Asche über mein Haupt* Nur auslassen konnte ich es schlecht, irgendwie muss Gandalf ja auch wieder auftauchen, nicht wahr? Also – das nächste wird wieder besser, lustiger, etc. – Versprochen ;o) Und nun zu meinen lieben Reviewern: @Kristin: yeah Emanzipation muss sein – und keine Sorge, sie wird's den Männern in den nächsten Kapiteln noch zeigen *fg* @Meryll: Hoffe es gefällt dir *s* @DragonSleep: hihi das hör ich gerne, dass du fast vom Stuhl gefallen bist vor Lachen... freut mich, dass du genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen hast, wie ich mit dem Schreiben... und ich hoffe, dass bald wieder viel zum Lachen kommt. @SabC: hab ganz schnell weiter geschrieben – zufrieden? *gg* Und was das „R"angeht... also es wird sicher das eine oder andere „R"-Kapitel dazu kommen, wieso fragst du? @Morgenstern: *grins* ich muss zugeben, ich hab auch das eine oder andere Mal beim Schreiben so mancher Stellen selber laut gelacht. Hab mich köstlich amüsiert beim Schreiben und finds echt schön zu lesen, dass es anderen auch so geht.  
  
Sooooo... das wars an Review-Antworten *auf Schulter klopf weil allen was geschrieben* Und lasst mich nicht im Stich mit den Reviews... ich brauche diesen Ansporn *fg* Also je mehr ihr schreibt, umso schneller kommt das nächste Kapitel *fg* 


	8. 06

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amruniel@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: Also eigentlich bin ich ja zu tot für alles – Training heute war der Hammer. Ich sitz jetzt hier mit nem verrissenen Kreuz, nem verdrehten Knie und gezerrten bzw. überdehnten Oberschenkelmuskeln – und frag mich, warum zum Teufel ich es mir jedes Mal aufs Neue antue... weil ich es liebe, ich weiß *seufz* Trotzdem. Schmerz. Egal, morgen beim Auftritt ist alles vergessen. Apropos Auftritt – deswegen jammere ich euch ja mit meinen Wehwehchen zu – ich wollte eigentlich heute gar nichts mehr tun, außer vielleicht kurz mal Sterben *g*, aber dank der süßen Reviews *freu* *freu* *freu* hab ich das auf später verschoben und werde jetzt mal mit dem neuen Kapitel beginnen. Keine Ahnung, wie lang das heute wird, bzw. ob es heute fertig wird... wenn nicht, dann erst wieder Samstag, weil wie gesagt morgen ist Auftritt und ich hab keine Zeit fürs Schreiben, leider :o( Aber na ja *g* Für EUCH!!!! *Schwert hochreiß und den Buchstaben entgegen stürz*  
  
**Life is a journey...**  
Kapitel 6  
  
Nachdem die Sonne blutrot am Abendhimmel versunken war und den ersten Sternen am Himmel platz gemacht hatte, richteten wir es uns für eine weitere Nacht im Freien häuslich ein. Nun ja, zumindest wollten wir das. Könnten sich Legolas und Aragorn nur auf einen Rastplatz einigen. Mittlerweile hatte ich dieses nicht enden wollende Gestreite so was von satt. Es war mir einfach völlig egal, ob wir rechts oder links neben der Baumgruppe campierten – ich wollte nur von diesem Pferd hinunter, Gimli –der noch immer über Zwergenfrauen und –kinder plapperte- loswerden und dann einfach nur meine Ruhe. Aber vorher musste das allabendliche Streit-Ritual zwischen Elb und Mensch ausgefochten werden. Ich verstand nicht, warum sie jeden verdammten Abend damit verbringen mussten mindestens eine halbe Stunde über einen geeigneten Lagerplatz zu diskutieren. Vermutlich war es eines dieser verqueren Männerhobbies, die Frauen auch in zehntausend Jahren nicht verstehen würden. Das einzige, was ich mir von unseren Nachtlagern wünschte, war die Nähe zu einem Wasserlauf, aber diesen Aspekt schienen sowohl Elb, als auch Mensch komplett für unwichtig zu erachten. Ich nehme an, das kam einfach daher, dass Legolas so und so 24 Stunden am Tag aussah, als würde er gerade von der Beautyfarm kommen und Aragorn mittlerweile geruchsmäßig einem Babyork Konkurrenz machte. Schön, wenn die zwei mit ihrem Zustand so rund um zufrieden waren – ich war es nun mal nicht. Ich wollte mich endlich wieder gründlich waschen, nicht nur zwei Spritzer aus meiner Wasserflasche auf mein Gesicht verteilen. Es mag sein, dass eine gewisse Elbenhaftigkeit auf mich übergegangen war, aber ich fühlte mich trotzdem durch und durch als Mensch, wenn auch nun mit komischen Ohren. Das einzige, was an meinem neuen Elbendasein wirklich wunderbar war, war die Tatsache, dass ich mich –einmal abgesehen von den Haaren auf meinem Kopf- mit selbigen nicht mehr zu plagen brauchte. Seit Tagen lief ich nun schon im Minikleid durch Mittelerde und meine Beine fühlten sich noch immer an, wie ein zarter Babypopo. Nichts an mir erinnerte an die Zeiten, als ich spätestens zwei Tage nach meinem letzten Date mit dem Lady Shave – natürlich „Venus"in quietsch-pink, was sonst?! Für die Göttin in dir.... Sagt zumindest die Werbung und was die Werbung sagt, stimmt!- gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Igel hatte. Diese neue Errungenschaft liebte ich wirklich über alles... sonst konnte mir dieses Elbendasein ruhig gestohlen bleiben. Ich hatte nie darum gebeten, auch wenn es von Klein auf mein geheimster Wunsch gewesen war. Aber wie sagt ein Sprichwort nicht so schön?! Man sollte darauf achten, was man sicht wünscht – es könnte in Erfüllung gehen...  
  
Nun, wir hatten ja Gandalf wieder und schon bei der Suche nach einem Nachtlager erwies sich diese Tatsache als äußerst hilfreich. Nachdem er Aragorn und Legolas für einige Zeit munter vor sich hin streiten lassen hatte, trieb er Schattenfell energisch zwischen unsere zwei Streithähne und sah sie mit belustigt funkelnden Augen an. „Wisst ihr was? Ich habe eine ganz wunderbare Lösung für eure Probleme!" Zwei hellblaue und zwei graue Augen hafteten sich auf ihn und sahen ihn fragend an. Gandalf kramte schmunzelnd in seiner Tasche und förderte dann einen kleinen, runden, flachen Gegenstand zu tage. „So, Legolas, ich nehme an, du willst die Blume und Aragorn, du das Schwert, nicht wahr?"Mein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, das sogar Julia Roberts Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, als ich die Stimme des alten Mannes hörte. Er erinnerte mich stark an meine Kindergartentante. Nun, wie auch immer, sowohl Elb, als auch Mensch nickten begeistert und sahen den Istari weiterhin erwartungsvoll an. „Nun denn – ich werfe den Stein jetzt in die Luft und die Seite, die nach oben zeigt, wenn er am Boden landet, die darf heute den Lagerplatz aussuchen. Ist das in Ordnung?"Gandalf wartete noch das Nicken der beiden ab und tat dann genau das, was er vorausgesagt hatte. Kaum berührte der Stein den Boden beugten sich Aragorn und Legolas darüber und man konnte ein lang gezogenes „oooooooh"vernehmen, das eindeutig von unserem König stammte. Also war wohl die Blume oben gelandet. Ohne weiter zu murren fügte sich Aragorn nun dem Beschluss von Legolas und wir schlugen unser Lager schon bald darauf unter einer kleinen Baumgruppe auf. Als Gandalf neben mir von Schattenfell stieg konnte ich nicht mehr an mich halten. Ich prustete los und meinte nur noch „Ja, das sprichwörtliche Kind im Manne dürfte bei diesen zweien sehr ausgeprägt sein..."was der Zauberer nur mit einem belustigten Grinsen und einem wissenden Zwinkern quittierte. Oh ja, ich mochte Gandalf!  
  
Einige Zeit später hatten wir uns alle satt gegessen – natürlich mit Lembas Brot. Fetzen von Erinnerungen stiegen in mir hoch. Gab es da nicht irgendwo eine gewisse Szene mit etwa folgendem Wortlaut „Wir haben noch Lembasbrot und Lembasbrot und –oh ja- noch MEHR Lembasbrot!"?!? Langsam verstand ich wirklich, was dies bedeutete. Nichts gegen Lembas, wirklich nicht! Sollte ich jemals wieder nach Hause kommen, würde ich als erstes einen kleinen Laden aufmachen „Elenas Lembasstand"oder so – vorausgesetzt irgendein Elb würde mir gnädigerweise das Rezept verraten. Wirklich, ich liebte Lembas. Der Geschmack war herrlich, es machte mich mehr satt als jedes drei Gänge Menü und außerdem gab es mehr Power, als alle Müsliriegel und Traubenzucker der Welt zusammen. Es war schlicht und ergreifend großartig, allerdings... nun, was zu viel ist, ist zu viel. Tag aus, Tag ein, morgens, mittags, abends immer nur Lembas – das hatte unweigerlich zur Folge, dass selbst das beste Wegbrot einem aus der Nase staubte. Würde es noch lange so weiter gehen – ich würde vermutlich schon beim bloßen Nennen des Namens in Wahnsinn verfallen. Aber noch war es nicht so weit, also konnte ich mich wieder interessanteren Dingen zuwenden, als dem Gedanken in naher Zukunft total durchzudrehen. Und was war nahe liegender, als endlich Gandalfs Versprechen, mir meine Fragen zu beantworten, einzulösen? Gedacht, getan – ich ließ mich neben dem Zauberer nieder und wollte ihn schon daran erinnern, was er am Vormittag auf dem Felsen gesagt hatte, doch scheinbar hatten sich mal wieder alle guten Geister gegen mich verschworen. Nun – gute Geister ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben – passender wäre nervende Elben.  
  
„LindóriÑ?"Legolas quatschte mich abwechslungsweise mal von vorne an. Juhu. Ein Pluspunkt für ihn – allerdings behielt er diesen nicht lange. Nach einem kleinen „hm?"von mir rückte dieser Elb mit der Sprache raus und rutschte damit gleich mal wieder einige Punkte in meiner Beliebtheitsskala nach unten. „Würdest du vielleicht für uns singen? Ich... also du hast eine schöne Stimme und ich denke wir alle würden uns über ein paar Lieder freuen..."Na toll. Ich liebte solche Fragen. Was sollte ich auch großartig anderes tun, als mich meinem Schicksal ergeben? Hätte ich ihm erklärt, dass ich unter gar keinen Umständen singen wollte, hätte das nur wieder Fragen nach sich gezogen. Also nickte ich artig und fügte den Namen des Prinzen auf meine imaginäre Todesliste hinzu. Oh nein, ich konnte ihn nicht leiden. Nein, nein, nein! „Ja natürlich singe ich für euch, wenn ihr das wollt."Wie gut konnte ich anderen verlogen ins Gesicht lächeln... Früh übt sich, wer später einmal Meister werden will und ich hatte in der Disziplin des „gute Mine zum bösen Spiel"–machen's spätestens in L.A meine Perfektion erreicht. „Nun, was wollt ihr denn hören?"fragend sah ich in die Runde und bekam natürlich 4 völlig verschiedene Antworten – „ein Liebeslied", „irgendwas", „dein Lieblingslied", „was elbisches". Wunderbar. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass bei so einer Frage nichts rauskommen konnte. Da stand ich nun, ich armer Tor und war so klug, als wie zuvor – ja, Goethe hatte wirklich für jede Lebenslage ein Zitat auf Lager.  
  
„Na gut, was elbisches singe ich nicht, kann ich nicht, fällt aus. Irgendwas ist keine Antwort... bleiben noch ein Liebeslied und mein Lieblingslied. Und weil ich es mir ja mit dem Herrn Streicher nicht verscherzen will, bekommt er sein Liebeslied auch..." Ich überlegte für einen Moment, dann zog ein kurzes Lächeln über mein Gesicht. „Nun, Aragorn, ich denke, das Lied wird dir gefallen... und ich leg es gerade dir besonders ans Herz – dir und Arwen... denn man weiß nie, was der nächste Tag bringt..."Mit diesen Worten schloss ich meine Augen und begann leise das Lied zu singen, das mir seit dem Tod meiner Mutter ständiger Begleiter war.  
  
Sometimes late at night  
  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
  
And the thought crosses my mind  
  
If I never wake up in the morning  
  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
  
About her in my heart  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
Will she know how much I loved her  
  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
  
That she's my only one  
  
And if my time on earth were through  
  
And she must face the world without me  
  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
  
Gonna be enough to last  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
  
Now I live with the regret  
  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
  
So I made a promise to myself  
  
To say each day how much she means to me  
  
And avoid that circumstance  
  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
Will she know how much I loved her  
  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
  
That she's my only one  
  
And if my time on earth were through  
  
And she must face the world without me  
  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
  
Gonna be enough to last  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
So tell that someone that you love  
  
Just what you're thinking of  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
Ich schluckte meine aufsteigenden Tränen herunter und lächelte zaghaft in die Runde. Ein weiteres Mal zeigte sich, dass diese starken Krieger ziemlich emotional waren. Überhaupt Aragorn. Ich konnte mir nur zu genau vorstellen, was in diesen Momenten in seinem Kopf los war. Ich wusste, dass ich ihm die Möglichkeit, Arwen zu verlieren, ins Bewusstsein gerufen hatte. Aber vermutlich war es notwendig, dass er sich auch mit diesem Gedanken auseinander setzte. Immerhin könnte die Angst, Arwen nie wieder zu sehen und ihr am Ende nicht deutlich genug gesagt zu haben, wie sehr er sie liebte, ihn dazu anhalten vorsichtig und besonnen in den folgenden Schlachten zu sein – und das würde er in dem Kampfgetümmel, das auf ihn zukam, bitter benötigen. Einen klaren Kopf und etwas, das ihn zur Vorsicht mahnte. Ich selbst hatte nie die Möglichkeit gesagt, Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Meine Mutter war einfach verschwunden. Von einem Tag auf den anderen nicht mehr da gewesen. Ich hatte nie die Chance ihr ein letztes Mal zu sagen, wie sehr ich sie liebte und was sie mir trotz allen Streitereien bedeutete. Nie hatte sie erfahren, dass sie für mich der Morgenstern meines Lebens gewesen war – dass sie immer das Licht war, das mich aus jeder noch so großen Dunkelheit geführt hatte.  
  
Unwillig schüttelte ich den Kopf, um meine Gedanken zu vertreiben. Ich war hier in dem Land, das meine Mutter wohl noch mehr geliebt hatte, als ich es tat – ein Land, von dem sie nie erfahren hatte, dass es real existierte. Wie gesagt – nun war ich hier und musste einfach das Beste daraus machen. Es hätte ihr nicht gefallen, ihre einzige Tochter traurig zu sehen, schon gar nicht in Mittelerde, also war ich es ihr Schuldig, mich nicht zu sehr in der Erinnerung an sie zu verlieren. Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und blickte auf. Gandalf lächelte mich wissend und mitfühlend an und ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass alleine seine Anwesenheit einige Dinge gut werden lassen würde. Dankbar nickte ich ihm zu und sah ihn fest an. „Und nun für Gandalf mein Lieblingslied... mein kleiner Rettungsanker."Und wieder schloss ich die Augen, um mich ganz der Musik hingeben zu können.  
  
When I'm all alone  
  
And no one else is there  
  
Waiting by the phone  
  
To remind me  
  
I'm still here  
  
When shadows paint the scenes  
  
Where spotlights used to fall  
  
And I'm left wondering  
  
Is it really worth it all?  
  
There's a peace inside us all  
  
Let it be your friend  
  
It will help you carry on  
In the end  
  
There's a peace inside us all  
  
Life can hold you down  
  
When you're not looking up  
  
Can't you hear the sounds?  
  
Hearts beating out loud  
  
Although the names change  
  
Inside we're all the same  
  
Why can't we tear down these walls?  
  
To show the scars we're covering  
  
There's a peace inside us all  
  
Let it be your friend  
  
It will help you carry on  
In the end  
  
There's a peace inside us all  
  
Wie immer hatte dieses Lied meinen Mut zurück gebracht, als ich wieder zurück in die Realität kam. Beim Singen konnte ich schon immer alles um mich herum vergessen und spürte, die heilende Wirkung der Musik. Schon als kleines Kind war ich tanzend und singend durchs Haus gelaufen und war nicht mehr zu halten gewesen, wenn ich irgendwo ein Instrument entdeckte. Ich war meinen Eltern wirklich zutiefst dankbar, dass sie mir alles was ich mir musikalisch in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, ermöglicht hatten – ich könnte mir ein anderes Leben gar nicht vorstellen...  
  
Ich war wohl mal wieder in meine Gedankenwelt abgedriftet und wurde ziemlich unsanft aus ihr herausgeschüttelt. „LindóriÑ zum Träumen ist später Zeit!"Gandalf blinzelte mich belustigt an und ließ meine Schulter los, als er merkte, dass seine Worte endlich zu mir durchdrangen. Scheinbar hatte er schon ein paar Mal versucht, mich anzusprechen. „Willst du nicht ein Stück mit mir gehen und wir unterhalten uns ein wenig?" Erfreut konnte ich nur nicken. Endlich würden mir ein paar meiner Fragen beantwortet werden... ich war gespannt, wie Legolas' Bogensehne, als ich mit einem Satz aufsprang und ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass Gandalf endlich neben mir auftauchte und mit mir davon ging.  
  
„Nun meine Kleine, was willst du am dringendsten wissen?"Wir waren mittlerweile ein ganzes Stück weit weg vom Lager und sicher auch aus der Hörweiter noch so feiner Düsterwald-Elben-Prinzen-Ohren, wofür ich sehr dankbar war. „Hm, alles?"ich musste lachen. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich tausend Fragen im Kopf und nun, wo sie mir endlich beantwortet werden konnten, schien in meinem Kopf eine unendliche Leere zu herrschen. „Nun, alles ist ein wenig viel und alles weiß selbst ich nicht"der Zauberer schmunzelte „aber ich könnte dir anbieten zu erzählen, was ich weiß... zumindest das, was auch dich betrifft..."Ich nickte nur und sah ihn gespannt an.  
  
„Nun... ich nehme an, du weißt, dass du hier eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hast?" Wieder nickte ich. „Welche Aufgabe das ist, wirst du entweder selber herausfinden müssen, oder die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes wird es dir zu gegebener Zeit sagen. Sie ist es auch, die alles über dein Hier sein weiß, viel mehr noch als ich, der nur in Bruchstücke dieser Geschichte eingeweiht ist. Ich denke, du wirst von ihr alles erfahren, was du erfahren willst." „Wunderbar, aber das hilft mir nicht weiter. Kannst du mir sagen, wie ich hier her gekommen bin? Und warum ich so aussehe? Und überhaupt, was soll das alles?" „Kind du bist wie deine Mutter. Immer tausend Fragen auf einmal und so unheimlich wissbegierig. Und auch sonst... du bist ihr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten..."er lächelte versonnen und sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, als riefe er sich die Vergangenheit ins Gedächtnis. „Du... du kennst meine Mutter?"Gandalf nickte. „Dann... dann weißt du auch, dass sie tot ist?"ich schluckte schwer. Ich hatte es nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht gelernt, über ihren Verlust zu reden. Dieses Thema war vermutlich das einzige Tabuthema, das es bei mir gab. Gandalf nickte. „Ja ich weiß es... und ich wusste es schon lange, bevor dein Part der Geschichte begonnen hat. Ihr Tod war der Preis, den wir alle zu zahlen hatten. Auch sie wusste es und hat es freiwillig und aus ihren eigenen Wünschen heraus auf sich genommen. Trauere ruhig um sie, doch sei unbesorgt- da wo sie nun ist, geht es ihr gut." „Der Preis? Zahlen? Wofür?"ich verstand kein Wort. „Ich denke, das wird dir am besten Lady Galadriel erklären. Sie findet besser die Worte, die eine Elbin versteht..." „Ich bin keine Elbin verdammt! Ich bin ein Mensch!"wütend fuhr ich ihn an.  
  
„Du warst in deiner Welt Mensch, hier zeigt sich deine wahre Abstammung, LindóriÑ. Du bist Halbelbin, so wie Elrond und das Aussehen, welches du hier in Mittelerde trägst ist dein wahres Erscheinungsbild. Ich weiß, es ist schwer nach so langen Jahren plötzlich ein ganz anderer Mensch, oder eine ganz andere Elbin zu sein, aber du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen. Du wirst lernen müssen, dein Schicksal zu akzeptieren und zu tragen. Auch du hast eine Bestimmung, vielleicht ist das einer der Gründe, warum du Aragorn so ähnlich bist." „Ich? Aragorn ähnlich?"ich schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Das ging doch aber wirklich zu weit – mich mit diesem unrasierten, stinkenden Etwas zu vergleichen!!! „Oh ja, oder was denkst du, warum ihr euch dauernd in die Haare bekommt. Ihr seid euch gegenseitig unheimlich, weil ihr euch zu ähnlich seid." Gandalf lächelte „Lass dir das von einem alten Mann sagen, der schon viele Menschenalter auf dieser Erde weilt."  
  
Einige Zeit gingen wir schweigend nebeneinander her. Ich versuchte zu verdauen, was Gandalf mir gerade erzählt hatte, auch wenn ich das meiste schlicht und ergreifend nicht verstand. Aber ich wusste auch, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, weiter nachzubohren. Hätte Gandalf es mir einfacher oder anders erklären können, hätte er dies auch getan. Ich musste mich wohl wirklich gedulden, bis ich der Herrin von Lórien gegenüber stand, sollte es jemals so weit kommen. Es war Gandalf, der schließlich unser Schweigen durchbrach. „Und nun LindóriÑ, verrate mir doch mal, woher du heute Morgen wusstest, wer ich bin?"er sah mich interessiert an und ich zuckte unter seiner Frage zusammen. „Das weißt du nicht? Ich dachte, du weißt, woher ich komme?" „Ja schon, aber was hat das damit zu tun?"er sah mich fragend an. „Nun, bei uns gibt es Bücher... über Mittelerde, Geschichten, Märchen, mehr ist es nicht bei uns... und drei dieser Bücher sind über den Ringkrieg... Bücher, mit denen mit meine Mutter aufgezogen hat." „Dann weißt du also, wie es ausgehen wird?"Ich nickte schweigend und sah in den sternklaren Nachthimmel. „Ja, ich nehme es zumindest an. Bisher dürfte alles so eingetreten sein, wie es in den Büchern beschrieben wird. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass mein Eintreffen nicht alles durcheinander bringt." Diesmal war es an Gandalf zu nicken und auch er richtete seinen Blick auf die Sterne, die am schwarzen Nachthimmel glitzerten.  
  
Nach langer Zeit kehrten der alte Mann und ich wieder zurück an unser Feuer. Jeder war in seinen Gedanken versunken und schon lange war kein Wort mir zwischen uns gefallen. Schweigend setzte ich mich zu Legolas, der mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baumstamm gelehnt saß und mit offenen Augen schlief. Und schon kurze Zeit später folgte ich dem Elben in die Welt des Schlafes, in dem sich bei uns Realität mit Traum vermischte.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Uff. Ja, also doch heute noch ein Kapitel fertig gebracht. Ich hätte es ja eigentlich noch ein wenig länger geplant gehabt, aber da macht mein Körper heute nicht mehr mit – und irgendwie wollte ich euch auch nicht bis Samstag warten lassen. Also here it is... und alle Klarheiten werden noch weiterhin sorgfältig ausgeräumt *fg* Dann mal wieder zu meiner kleinen Antwortrunde: @Morgenstern: *grins* Oh ja, Gimli ist ein kleines Waschweib ;o) Und das wird er uns noch zur Genüge beweisen in späteren Kapiteln *g* Hab da vollstes Vertrauen in den Zwerg. Oh und Spurenlesen ... Spurenschnüffeln, wo ist da schon der Unterschied? Findet ja eh nix der Herr *prust* Da bedarf es schon weiblichem Nachhilfeunterricht ;o) Ich hoffe, ich kann dir mit diesem Kapitel wieder einen kleine Abwechslung zu deinem Alltag bescheren! @Rinaraniel: Na, das freut mich ja besonders, dass eine echte Elena „meine" Elena und ihren Humor mag. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich einige Drohmails bekomme, weil ich so respektlos zu Aragorn und Co. bin ;o) Aber Gott sei Dank verstehen die Leute scheinbar Spaß ;o) So, das war's von mir für heute.... Ich schreibe wie gesagt frühestens Samstag wieder weiter... hoffe ich kann euch bald ein neues Kapitel vorsetzen... bis dahin... Reviewt, reviewt, reviewt... bitte.... Ich brauch das wie mein tägliches Brot ^.^ 


	9. 07

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amruniel@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: Tja, jetzt habe ich eine heiße Nacht in Designer-Kleid und High Heels hinter mir ... und kann LindóriÑ besser denn je nachfühlen, wie es ist, so durch die Gegend zu stöckeln... nur gut, dass ich nicht irgendwo im Gras rumlaufen musste ;o) Und da ich ja jetzt tieferes Verständnis für das arme Mädel entwickelt habe, schreib ich glatt gleich weiter *fg* Viel Spaß wünsch ich euch!  
  
**Life is a journey...**  
Kapitel 7  
  
Blinzelnd öffnete ich die Augen, als Sonnenstrahlen ohne Unterlass meine Nase kitzelten. Ich öffnete meine Augen? Ich seufzte. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich am Vorabend nach dem Gespräch mit Gandalf neben Legolas gesessen und auf elbische Art geschlafen hatte. Und warum lag ich hier nun unter den Bäumen und hatte die Augen geschlossen? Fragen über Fragen und wer sollte sie mir beantworten? Schlaftrunken richtete ich mich auf und suchte erst Mal die Gegend mit den Augen nach meinen Gefährten ab. Weder Legolas noch Aragorn oder Gandalf konnte ich entdecken, dafür saß Gimli an unserer Feuerstelle und versuchte gerade ein paar Flammen zu einem Feuer zu machen.  
  
„Oh guten Morgen Erdbewohnerin!"er grinste mich fröhlich an, als ich zu ihm trat und mir wurde erst einmal schlecht. „Woher...?"ich sah den Zwerg an, als wäre ich von allen guten Geistern verlassen. Und so in etwa fühlte ich mich in diesem Moment auch. „Gandalf hat mir von deinem Geheimnis erzählt. Er meinte es wäre besser, wenn ich die Wahrheit kenne."Unschuldig lächelte mich Gimli an und wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu. Feuer? Ach ja, das machte er ja gerade. Aber wieso? Normalerweise zogen wir schon vor Sonnenaufgang weiter und heute stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel und wir waren noch nicht einmal halbwegs bereit unser Lager abzubrechen. Und wofür brauchten wir das Feuer? Nun, diese Fragen hatten Zeit. Erst einmal hatte ich ein Hühnchen mit Gandalf zu rupfen.  
  
„Wo ist der Alte?"Gimli zog bei meinem Tonfall und meiner Wortwahl erstaunt die Augenbraue in die Höhe, verkniff sich dann aber jeden Kommentar darüber. „Der ist mit Aragorn und Legolas unterwegs. Vermutlich weiht er sie gerade in deine Geschichte ein, bevor ich das tue. Nicht einmal diesen Spaß gönnt er mir. Ich hätte ja zu gern Legolas' Gesicht gesehen, wenn er erfährt, dass seine angebetete Elbin eigentlich gar nicht von hier ist." „Angebetete Elbin? Ich glaube du tickst nicht mehr ganz richtig!"fauchte ich den Zwerg an, doch dieser brach nur in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Sag bloß, das hast du noch nicht gemerkt, dass er dir verfallen ist?" Gimli kugelte sich schon halb am Boden vor Lachen. „Er rennt mir nach wie ein Schoßhund, das ist alles, was dieser Elb tut. Und er nervt!"bei diesen Worten hielt Gimli in seinem Anfall von Heiterkeit inne. „Wieso willst du ihn nicht? Bist du etwa gebunden?"erstaunt und neugierig blickte er mich an. „Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was dich das angeht, Zwerg, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich ungebunden bin – was noch lange nicht heißt, dass ich mich jedem männlichen Wesen an den Hals werfen muss, ist das klar?" „Aber... aber..."Gimli sah doch tatsächlich ratlos aus der Wäsche „aber alle Frauen wollen Legolas!" Genervt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Mit seinen Worten hatte Gimli mir meinen Verdacht bestätigt. Der Elb war nicht nur verzogen und arrogant, nein er hatte noch an jedem Finger mindestens 10 Weiber hängen. „Würdest du mich wirklich kennen wüsstest du, dass ich noch nie so war, wie alle anderen. Nur weil die halbe Welt diesem Schönling zu Füßen liegt, muss ich das noch lange nicht. Und ich hab auch keinen Bedarf in seinen Fanclub aufgenommen zu werden. Ich bin ein eigenständiger Mensch... äh Elb oder was auch immer und wer mir warum gefällt ist noch immer meine Sache. Und zwischen gefallen und mehr Gefühlen liegen noch immer Welten. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das bei euch Zwergen ist, aber ich suche mir die Männer nicht nach ihrem Aussehen, sondern nach meinem Gefühl aus!"  
  
Wutschnaubend ließ ich den armen Gimli stehen und machte mich auf die Suche nach Altáriel. Vermutlich war dieses Pferd im Moment das einzige Lebewesen, das ich in meiner Nähe ertragen konnte. Allen anderen hätte ich wohl einfach den Hals umgedreht – zu allererst natürlich dem Elben. Der erste Gedanke, den ich hatte, als ich auf mein Pferd zuging, war einfach zu verschwinden. Ich wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn Legolas und Aragorn zurückkamen. Ich wollte nicht ertragen müssen, von ihnen allen als Lügnerin abgestempelt zu werden. Und ich hatte Angst vor ihrem weiteren Verhalten mir gegenüber. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn diese gemeinsame Basis, die wir uns in den letzten Tagen mühsam erstritten hatten, wieder komplett verschwunden wäre. Noch zu gut konnte ich mich an die Einsamkeit erinnern, die mich in der ersten Nacht hier übermannt hatte, als niemand da war, der mir vertraute und mit dem ich sprechen konnte. Ich wollte nicht, dass diese Beginne von vielleicht sogar Freundschaften einfach so zunichte gemacht wurden. Nur weil Gandalf seinen Mund nicht halten konnte.  
  
Ja Gandalf – oh ich verfluchte diesen Zauberer. Warum konnte er nicht einfach mitspielen und mir meine Geschichte aufrechterhalten? Warum musste er das gleich vor Elb, Mensch und Zwerg breittreten? Warum ging er nicht gleich zu Saruman oder Sauron und erzählte ihnen, dass ich aus ner anderen Welt bin und weiß, wie dieser verdammte Krieg ausgeht? War jeder Zauberer so mitteilungsbedürftig wie unser Exemplar? Wenn ja, wunderte mich gar nichts mehr. Vor allem wunderte es mich dann nicht mehr, dass Saruman Palantír-Süchtig geworden war. Da konnte er stundenlang alles erzählen, was so in Mittelerde vor sich ging und hatte auch noch wen, der sich das mit größtem Vergnügen anhörte. Zauberer waren also doch nur Klatschweiber.  
  
Ich war mitten in meine Hasstiraden gegen Gandalf und Zauberer im Allgemeinen versunken, als ich merkte, dass sich mir jemand näherte. Das war eine meiner neuen Elbenfähigkeiten, die mir sogar manchmal etwas nutzte. Zumindest hatte ich so die Zeit, mir noch die heißen Tränen des Zorns, die mir über das Gesicht liefen, abzuwischen und mich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln dem Ankömmling entgegenzudrehen.  
  
Nun, wäre ich nicht so ein trainierter „Ich lächle auch, wenn ich lieber heulen würde"-Typ, wäre mir das das aufgesetzte Grinsen vermutlich auch gleich wieder aus dem Gesicht gefallen. Stapfte da doch tatsächlich Aragorn mit dem freundlichsten Gesichtsausdruck, den ich je bei ihm gesehen hatte, auf mich zu. In meinem Kopf schrillten sofort alle Alarmglocken. So, wie dieser Mann aussah, konnte das einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten. Nicht bei Aragorn. Von jedem anderen hätte mich dieses Lächeln gefreut, bei Aragorn war es ein Zeichen für mich, auf äußerste Kampfbereitschaft zu schalten. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Mann mir auch noch ein kleines bisschen wohl gesonnen war, sobald er aus dem Mund des Zauberers hörte, dass ich ihn wirklich belogen hatte. Bisher war es ja nur Vermutung seinerseits gewesen, dass meine Geschichte nicht stimmt – und ohne Beweise konnte er mir nun mal nichts anhaben, aber jetzt hatte ihm Gandalf diesen Beweis direkt vor die Nase geworfen. Jetzt war ich nichts anderes mehr, als verwundetes Wild vor einem Jäger. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er mich mit einem Gnadenstoß erlösen würde.  
  
„LindóriÑ, ich muss mit dir sprechen!"Oh oh. Er sah zwar freundlich aus, aber sein Tonfall sprach eine andere Sprache. In seinen Worten lag eindeutig eine sehr, sehr große Portion unterdrückte Wut. Und das war nicht gut. Das war gar nicht gut. Mir war mein Leben lieb und der Waldläufer vor mir konnte mir in diesem Zustand mehr als gefährlich werden. Ich wich vorsichtig einige Schritte zurück, während ich krampfhaft versuchte, meiner Stimme einen normalen Ton zu verleihen. „Guten Morgen! Was gibt's Aragorn?"ich schickte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und sah ihn abwartend an. Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, dass meine Augen meine gelassenen Worte Lügen straften. „Komm, lass uns ein Stück gehen..."das war eine unmissverständliche Aufforderung. Und ich hatte nicht vor, ihn noch mehr zu reizen, indem ich mich den Befehlen des zukünftigen Königs widersetzte. Langsam trat ich auf ihn zu und ging ein wenig hinter ihm über die Ebene.  
  
Lange Zeit waren wir wortlos dahingegangen. Mittlerweile war das kleine Wäldchen, das sich von unserem Lagerplatz sehr klein gegen den Horizont abzeichnete, ziemlich angewachsen und dominierte unser Sichtfeld. Ich fragte mich schön langsam, ob er mich irgendwie verschleppen und mich hier in der ewigen Wildnis aussetzen wollte. Irgendwas war hier im Gange und es war mir ehrlich gesagt mehr als unheimlich.  
  
„Ähm... du hast gesagt, du willst mit mir reden und nun sagst du seit Ewigkeiten kein Wort. Was ist los?"ich hatte meinen gesamten Mut zusammengenommen und ihn gefragt. Es war mir lieber, das hier schnell hinter mich zu bringen. Besser gleich sterben, als weiterhin im Ungewissen zu sein. Bei meiner Frage schien Aragorn aus seinen Gedanken aufzutauchen und blieb ruckartig stehen. Ein verlegenes Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht. „Entschuldige, ich hab darüber nachgedacht, wie ich es am besten sagen sollte und hab dadurch komplett alles um mich rum vergessen..."Aragorn sah mich zerknirscht an. Gegen meinen Willen musste ich nun doch lächeln. Ja, vielleicht hatte Gandalf Recht und wir waren uns tatsächlich ähnlich. Zumindest schien er genauso gedankenverloren und zerstreut zu sein, wie ich es oftmals war. „Schon okay. Aber sag jetzt bitte, was los ist."Ich sah dem Waldläufer fest in die Augen und versuchte meine wieder aufkeimende Angst zu unterdrücken. „Ich... hm.... Ich..."Aragorn rang sichtlich nach Worten, wandte sich schließlich ab und betrachtete den Wald. „Kannst du jagen?"Ich schüttelte perplex den Kopf. Was sollte denn diese Frage?  
  
„Das ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst, dass du mich hier raus schleppst, um mich das zu fragen, oder?"ich betrachtete ihn verständnislos, drehte mich um und wollte mich schon wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Lager machen, als ich spürte, wie sich seine Hand um mein Handgelenk schloss und mich zurück hielt. „Nein, ich.... Ich wollte mich entschuldigen."Seine Stimme war selbst für mich kaum mehr wahrnehmbar. Sobald ich den Sinn seiner Wörter verstanden hatte wirbelte ich herum und sah ihn fragend an. „Entschuldigen? Für was denn?"Ich verstand genau Bahnhof. Eigentlich sogar noch weniger als das. Ich verstand schlicht und ergreifend nichts! „Naja, für mein Verhalten dir gegenüber. Ich... ich hab gewusst, dass an deiner Geschichte etwas nicht stimmt... und ich kenne einige alte Legenden... und die Ähnlichkeit hat mich so misstrauisch gemacht... und ich hab dich schlechter behandelt, als beabsichtigt. Ich bin sonst nicht so."wieder huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, als er mich um Verzeihung bittend ansah. Nun musste ich wirklich lachen. Mir fielen etwa tausend Steine vom Herzen. Ich hatte solche Angst vor seiner Reaktion gehabt, weil er der einzige meiner Gefährten war, den ich so überhaupt nicht einschätzen konnte und nun entschuldigte er sich bei mir. Ich lachte und lachte, ein Lachen, das tief aus meinem Herzen und meiner Seele kam und all die Erleichterung, die ich fühlte, beinhaltete. Scheinbar verstand Aragorn meine Reaktion richtig, denn ehe ich mich versah, zog er mich in seine starken Arme und drückte mich herzlich. Ich lehnte meine Stirn an seinen kräftigen Oberkörper und atmete tief durch, um mich zu beruhigen. Verdutzt hielt ich kurz inne. Der Gestank war weg. Hatte sich Streicher am Ende gar gewaschen? Ich war hin und weg. Aber diese Gedanken hatten gerade nicht wirklich Vorrang. Ich glaube, in diesen Minuten wäre es mir auch egal gewesen, hätte er gestunknen, wie eine ganze Ork-Armee. „Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, was dein Gestammel da vorher bedeuten sollte, aber ich bin heil froh, dass ihr jetzt endlich die Wahrheit wisst..." murmelte ich gegen seinen Oberkörper und drückte ihn noch mal richtig fest an mich. Und ja, ich war froh. Unheimlich froh sogar, wie ich genau in dem Moment merkte, als ich die Worte aussprach. Endlich musste ich mich nicht mehr zurücknehmen, nicht mehr für jedes Wort, das meine Gefährten nicht verstanden, eine Erklärung erfinden und vor allem musste ich mich dem Elben gegenüber nicht mehr dauernd darüber rechtfertigen, warum ich kein Sindarin konnte und noch weniger dazu fähig war elbengleich und leise durch die Gegend zu ziehen.  
  
Vorsichtig schob mich Aragorn nach einer Weile ein kleines Stück von sich weg. Gerade so weit, dass er mir problemlos in die Augen sehen konnte. „Und... naja, ich – es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich dich mit dem Schwert verletzt habe. Das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht..."er senkte betroffen seinen Blick und sprach leise weiter „und ich entschuldige mich vor allem dafür, dass ich mich so schäbig benommen habe und nicht einmal den Mut fand, mich bei dir dafür zu entschuldigen oder mich um die Wunde zu kümmern. Ich..."er seufzte „ich war wohl in meiner Ehre gekränkt. Ich habe schon oft mit Freunden gekämpft, doch nie wurde ein einziger von ihnen verwundet. Und ich machte mir Vorwürfe deswegen..." Wow! Wow! Wow! Das tat so gut, diese Worte zu hören. Ich konnte Aragorn wirklich alles vergeben. Jeden dummen Scherz, den er in den letzten Tagen auf meine Kosten gemacht hatte, jeden feindseligen Blick, der mich getroffen hatte, jede Beschuldigung – alles konnte ich ihm kurz nachdem es passierte vergeben, doch die Wut darüber, dass er sich nicht einmal bei mir entschuldigt oder erkundigt hatte, wie es meiner Schulter geht, war tief sitzender und hatte mich die ganze Zeit in Mittelerde begleitet. Und nun hatte ich die Entschuldigung, die ich wollte – und sogar noch viel mehr. Immerhin hatte er, der große Krieger und zukünftige Erbe des Throns von Gondor, seine Schwäche vor mir eingestanden.  
  
In meinem kompletten Gefühlshoch, in das mich die letzten Minuten gestürzt hatten, konnte ich nicht anders – ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte dem verdutzten Aragorn ein dickes Bussi auf die Wange. „Alles vergeben und vergessen, Aragorn. Lass uns noch mal neu beginnen, ja? Diesmal mit Ehrlichkeit meinerseits... Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch so belogen habe, aber ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst machen sollte. Ich meine, wer hätte mir schon geglaubt hätte ich gesagt ich komme aus nem Land, wo es Mittelerde nur in Büchern und den Köpfen einiger Menschen gibt..." Ein weiteres Mal wurde ich an die Brust des Waldläufers gezogen, die, wie ich bei dem engen Kontakt zwangsläufig bemerkte, ziemlich muskulös war. Vielleicht begann ich langsam, Arwens Wahl doch zu verstehen... irgendwie hatte dieser verwahrloste Pseudo-Cowboy unter seiner Schmutzschicht doch ein paar äußerst annehmbare Seiten und Eigenschaften. Vermutlich brauchte er nur die Hand einer Frau, um wieder halbwegs auf Vordermann gebracht zu werden. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Jetzt verstehe ich dich ja. Und ja... lass uns von vorne beginnen, ich freu mich schon drauf, die richtige LindóriÑ kennen zu lernen!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten entließ er mich dann auch schon endgültig aus seiner Umarmung und steuerte –mich an der Hand hinter sich nachziehend- den kleinen Wald vor uns an. „Um auf meine Frage vorher zurück zu kommen... Kannst du jagen? Beziehungsweise hast du schon einmal gejagt?" Ich musste lachen. „Also das erste, was du über die richtige LindóriÑ wissen musst, ist, dass sie ein verwöhntes Großstadtkind ist. Bei uns gibt es Essen fertig verpackt zu kaufen und wir müssen überhaupt nichts mehr selbst jagen. Gott sei Dank!" Als ich Aragorns erstaunten und fragenden Blick sah, wurde mein Grinsen noch um einiges breiter. „Frag einfach nicht... das dauert jetzt zu lange... aber ich erkläre dir alles, was du wissen willst... allerdings nur, wenn die anderen auch dabei sind, weil ich hab keinen Nerv dafür, alles drei oder viermal zu erzählen." Aragorn nickte und zog mich wieder weiter. „Nun, dann lernst du deine erste Mittelerde-Lektion mit mir. Wir gehen jetzt jagen, oder willst du weiterhin nur Lembas essen?" Mit diesen Worten schleifte mich der Waldläufer-König zwischen die ersten Bäume und ich bekam genaue Anweisungen, wie ich welches Tier erfolgreich jagen konnte.  
  
Den ganzen restlichen Tag verbrachten wir am Lagerfeuer, das zwischenzeitlich zur Grillstätte für das Wildschwein, welches ich unter Aragorns Anleitung erlegt hatte, geworden war. Gandalf hatte beschlossen, diesen Tag Rast einzulegen, damit wir uns etwas besser kennen lernen konnten. Ja, Gandalf unser weiser Gefährte. Ich glaube, ich nehme jeden einzelnen meiner negativen Gedanken ihm gegenüber hundertfach zurück. Er war, ist und bleibt ein Engel, oder zumindest ein wunderbarer Freund und Begleiter.  
  
Als meinen Gefährten bei Anbruch der Nacht endlich die dringendsten Fragen, die sie an mich hatten, ausgingen, verließen wir alle das Lagerfeuer um einigen Dingen, wie Pferde versorgen und Wasser holen, nachzukommen. Ich gesellte mich zu Legolas, der bei unseren Pferden nach dem Rechten schaute. Seit Schattenfell mit uns unterwegs war, liefen unsere Tiere frei herum, sobald wir Rast machten. Wir wussten, dass sie irgendwo in der Nähe blieben und der Fürst der Mearas auf sie Acht geben würde. Es war mir aufgefallen, dass Legolas den ganzen Tag ziemlich schweigsam und in sich gekehrt war. An seinem Gesicht merkte ich nicht von all dem. Er hatte eine interessierte Mine und es schien so, als würde er mir gebannt zuhören, doch ich hatte in den letzten Tagen viele Stunden damit verbracht, seine Reaktionen und Gesichtsausdrücke zu beobachten und hatte gelernt, zumindest ein wenig zu erahnen, was hinter seiner elbischen Gelassenheit vor sich ging. Während Gimli und Aragorn mich regelrecht mit Fragen überhäuften und auch Gandalf immer wieder interessiert bei dem einen oder anderen Thema nachhakte, war der Elb die ganze Zeit ruhig gewesen, hatte keine einzige Frage gestellt, sondern nur schweigend zugehört und beobachtet.  
  
„Legolas?"ließ mich leise neben ihm im Gras nieder und sah ihn von der Seite an. Er war einfach wunderschön. Was anderen konnte man nicht sagen. Und ich verstand, warum so viele Mädchen ihm hinterher liefen. Wenn man auf so eine Art Mann steht, war er sicher der Traumtyp schlechthin. Nun ja, mich hatten schon seit jeher eher Männer interessiert, die wie Aragorn waren. Raue Typen, echte Männer einfach. Vielleicht war das ein Grund, warum ich mich sicher niemals in die endlosen Reihen der Legolas- Verehrerinnen einfügen würde. Trotz allem konnte ich mich seinem Zauber nur schwer entziehen. Er strahlte etwas magisches aus, wie er da in der beginnenden Nacht saß. Sein goldblondes Haar umspielte im kühlen Abendwind sein makelloses Gesicht und der dunkelblaue Nachthimmel spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder, die fest auf die Pferde gerichtet waren, die in einiger Entfernung von uns grasten. „Was ist?"seine Stimme klang wie so oft emotionslos. Aber ich hatte gelernt, dass genau in diesen Zeiten die Gefühle am heftigsten in ihm tobten. „Mir ist... also... ich wollte fragen, was mit dir los ist. Du bist heute den ganzen Tag schon so... still..."ich sah nun auch zu den Pferden, denn eigentlich erwartete ich keine Antwort von diesem stolzen Geschöpf.  
  
Und wirklich – er ließ sich auch lange Zeit, doch dann durchbrach er die Stille, die sich zwischen uns ausgebreitet hatte. „Ich habe nachgedacht. Über uns... über dich." „Hm?"ich wandte mich langsam um und merkte, dass er mich scheinbar schon längere Zeit angesehen hatte. „Nun, das was Gandalf uns erzählt hat und auch das was du so sagst, es klingt logisch. Es erklärt auch einiges. Aber auf der anderen Seite wirft es neue Fragen für mich auf." Ich nickte. „Und wie wäre es, wenn du mir die Fragen einfach stellst? Vielleicht kann ich sie dir ja beantworten." „Hm... es ist so... also zum Beispiel das was mich am Meisten beschäftigt hat die ganzen Tage, hat irgendwie Sinn bekommen heute Morgen, doch dann habe ich weiter nach gedacht und jetzt erscheint es genauso unsinnig, wie zuvor." Ich suchte seinen Blick und hielt ihm stand. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mich daran teilhaben lässt? Wie gesagt, vielleicht habe ich ja die Lösung..."ich lächelte ihn schwach an. Eigentlich war ich mir alles andere als sicher, ob ich ihm weiterhelfen konnte, aber allein die Aussicht darauf zu erfahren, was ihn am Meisten beschäftigt hatte, ließ mich nachbohren.  
  
„Nun, zuerst kam es mir komisch vor, dass du so... so menschlich bist, kaum Sindarin kannst, dich bewegst wie ein Mensch, genauso viel Lärm verursachst wie einer und auch sonst... du hast sehr viel menschliches an dir. Du zeigst deine Gefühle sehr schnell, sehr heftig und sehr offen – etwas, das wir Elben einfach nicht machen. Das hat mich stutzig gemacht. Genauso dein Temperament, das du die meiste Zeit so ganz und gar nicht zu beherrschen scheinst oder deine Art zu denken. Das alles war viel zu menschlich für mich. Nun ja, das hat sich heute Morgen ja alles geklärt, als Gandalf uns sagte, dass du in deiner Welt ein Mensch warst. Nun ja, trotz der Erklärung hat mich das irgendwie nicht losgelassen. Irgendwas hat mich gestört, etwas passte nicht ins Bild. Und nach langem Nachdenken weiß ich jetzt auch was es ist..." Ich sah Legolas erwartungsvoll an und wartete nur darauf, bis er endlich weiterreden würde. Der Elb bemerkte meinen Blick natürlich und gestattete sich ein kurzes Grinsen. „Nun, zu aller erst etwas, das ich dir glaube ich schon einmal gesagt habe, du reitest weder wie ein Mensch, noch wie ein Elb. Für einen Menschen sitzt du viel zu gut auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes, als wärst du dort geboren und festgewachsen. Die Bewegungen des Pferdes sind deine Bewegungen und es scheint, als wärt ihr eine Einheit – so wie es bei uns Elben der Fall ist, wenn wir reiten. Doch dann wiederum reitest du mit Trense und Zaumzeug, was wir nur in den seltensten Fällen machen. Wir haben andere Methoden, mit unseren Pferden zu kommunizieren, als über einige Stücke Leder..." Ein Lächeln zog über mein Gesicht. „Nun willst du sicher wissen, warum ich so reite, nicht wahr?"Der Elb nickte. „Na, da kann ich dir sogar wirklich eine Antwort darauf geben. Ich weiß, dass ihr Elben mit euren Pferden sprecht, doch wie du vorher schon bemerkt hast – ich kann eure Sprache nicht. Und da, wo ich her komme, reitet man so und so eigentlich nur mit Sattel und Zaumzeug, wenn man überhaupt reitet. Wir verwenden Pferde nicht als Fortbewegungsmittel. Bei uns ist Reiten eine Sportart, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Auf jeden Fall bin ich seit frühester Kindheit immer geritten und habe seit vielen Jahren auch zwei eigene Pferde. Naja und daher habe ich viel Zeit mit diesen Tieren verbracht und da kam es schon öfter vor, dass ich keine Lust hatte mir die Arbeit zu machen, das Pferd ganz aufzusatteln, also habe ich mich oftmals nur mit Zaumzeug begnügt und bin so geritten. Und wenn man das öfter macht ist es nicht mehr allzu schwer..." „Und dazu kam noch, dass du elbische Anlagen hast, von denen du nichts wusstest..."Ich nickte. „Ja vermutlich hat mir das auch geholfen. Jedenfalls ist das die Erklärung, warum ich so reite. Zufrieden?"Ich sah, wie der Elb nickte, merkte aber auch, dass es noch etwas gab, was ihm auf der Zunge lag.  
  
Lange musste ich nicht warten. „Bleibt noch immer die andere Frage... Verzeih, aber du trampelst durch die Gegend wie ein Ork. Typisch Mensch oder Zwerg eben. Auch das, soweit klar. Immerhin hast du unsere Art zu gehen nie gelernt. Aber im Laufe des Nachmittages ist mir wieder etwas eingefallen... Als wir in den Fangornwald gingen, warst du nicht nur die erste, die fröhlich hineinspaziert ist und es sogar noch zu genießen schien, nein du warst auch diejenige, die am wenigsten Lärm verursachte. Würde ich es nicht besser wissen, würde ich behaupten, du bist eine Waldelbin und hast schon Jahrtausende damit verbracht, diesen leisen und sicheren Tritt im Wald zu erwerben. Nun bist du aber irgendwie ein Mensch, auch wenn du hier eine andere Gestalt hat, und trotzdem hast du dich in dem Wald wie ein Windhauch bewegt. Kein Ast ist unter deinen Füßen zerbrochen, das Laub hat nicht geraschelt,..." Legolas heftete seine Augen wieder auf mich und ich merkte, wie sich meine Ohren einmal wieder rot färbten. Verdammter Elb. Ein Blick und ich fühlte mich, wie eine Tomate. Um Fassung ringend antwortete ich ihm schließlich. „Nun, ich denke auch dafür gibt es eine Erklärung. In meiner Heimat lag unser Haus am Waldrand, daher habe ich einen großen Teil meiner Kindheit zu jeder Jahres-, Tages- und Nachtzeit im Wald verbracht. Ich bin sehr oft mit meinen Freunden zwischen den Bäumen herum gezogen, habe die Natur beobachtete, kleine Hütten aus Ästen gebaut oder einfach nur so gespielt. Verstecken zum Beispiel. Oder Fangen. Naja, und irgendwie entwickelt man dann seine Fähigkeiten darin, so leise wie möglich durch den Wald zu laufen, um bei diesen Spielen als Sieger hervor zu gehen."Ich lachte und bekannte schließlich: „Und ich war schon immer ziemlich ehrgeizig. Bei Spielen will ich immer gewinnen – und meistens tu ich das auch. Wenn es um Spiele ging, die wir im Wald spielten, wo es auf Geschicklichkeit ankam, oder darauf, möglichst leise zu sein, war ich die absolute Königin. Gegen mich kam damals niemand an. Und scheinbar habe ich diese Fähigkeiten im Lauf der Jahre auch nicht verloren."  
  
Auch Legolas lächelte und nickte schließlich. „Ja, das erklärt es wohl. Danke." „Hm wofür?"ich sah ihn fragend an. „Dafür, dass du mich darauf angesprochen hast."Nun war es wieder an mir zu lächeln. „Sturer Elb. Von allein wärst du nicht gekommen und hättest gefragt, was?" Legolas grinste kurz, wurde dann aber erschreckend schnell wieder ernst. Er griff vorsichtig nach meinen Armen und hielt mich an den Handgelenken sanft fest, während er mich ansah und sein Blick an meinen Augen hängen blieb. „Du hast schnell gelernt, in mir zu lesen. Schneller, als irgendjemand je zuvor."Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und jagte mir Gänsehaut über den Körper. Ich wusste, irgendwas musste ich tun, um die Situation zu entschärfen. Würde ich weiter in diese Augen schauen und er noch etwas sagen, würde er mich als eine weitere Eroberung abhaken können. Doch so sehr ich mich von ihm losmachen, das Knistern, das in der Luft lag, durchbrechen wollte, ich konnte es einfach nicht. Irgendetwas hielt mich gefangen und ließ mich auch dann nicht los, als ich merkte, wie er mir immer näher kam. Ich konnte schon spüren, wie sein Atem sanft über mein Gesicht strich und auch, wenn alles in mir nach Flucht schrie, blieb ich und bewegte mich ihm langsam entgegen...  
  
***  
  
A/N: *muhaha* Cliffhanger! Ätsch! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch und ihr habt Spaß damit. Würde mich wie immer über Feedback freuen... so über ganz zahlreiches, ausführliches *g* Lob, Kritik, Ideen... nein, ich weiß was Besseres *prust* Ich will von euch hören, wie ihr glaubt, dass es weiter geht. Bin ja mal gespannt, was euch so durch den Kopf geht *grins* Also los, ran an die Tasten und verratet mir, was ihr denkt, wie es nun weiter geht ;o)  
  
@Morgenstern: Was ich für ein Training mache? Ich tanze. Da kommt's schon mal schnell vor, dass man sich so kleinere und größere Verletzungen holt. Aber es lohnt sich einfach, das hab ich gestern wieder gesehen. Alle Schmerzen sind vergessen, wenn das Licht ausgeht und sich die Scheinwerfer auf uns/mich richten. Das ist einfach das größte *s* Und dafür werde ich weiter alles ertragen ;o) 


	10. 08

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amruniel@hotmail.com  
  
**Life is a journey...**  
Kapitel 8  
  
Es war bitterkalt, die ersten roten Lichtstrahlen suchten sich ihren Weg über den Horizont und wir waren schon längst wieder unterwegs. Ich war wirklich mehr als nur müde und konnte mich nur schwer am Rücken meines Pferdes halten. Legolas hatte mich sehr erfolgreich die ganze Nacht wach gehalten, so hing ich nun völlig übermüdet auf Altáriel und versuchte Erholung zu finden. Ein Lächeln breitete sich über mein Gesicht, als ich an die vergangenen Stunden dachte und unbewusst drehte ich meinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um den Elben, der neben mir ritt, zu beobachten. Wieder einmal war ich erstaunt, wie unheimlich perfekt und grazil er wirkte, wenn er auf seinem weißen Pferd über die Ebene flog. Der Wind spielte sanft mit den blonden Flechten, die ihn –abgesehen von den zwei Zöpfchen, die ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht hielten- wie ein goldener Wasserfall umfluteten. Jetzt, in der Morgensonnen wirkten sie noch mehr golden, als sie es sonst taten und der Anblick war atemberaubend. Immer schon hatte ich ihn mir wunderschön vorgestellt und auch in den Filmen sah er einfach wundervoll aus, doch die Realität war so anders, so viel besser. Es war nicht einfache Perfektion, die aus seinen Zügen sprach. Es war so viel mehr, das man nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Aus seinem ganzen Wesen sprach etwas magisches, es umspielte ihn wie ein sanfter Lichtschein, der nie zu verblassen schien. Aus ihm leuchtete unheimliche innere Reinheit und dieses Licht verlieh seinen Zügen dieses besondere Etwas, das ihn so einmalig machte. Legolas hatte meinen Blick offensichtlich gespürt, denn er drehte sich zu mir und schenkte mir eines seiner wundervollen Lächeln, die seinem Gesicht noch mehr Schönheit verliehen. Würde er nicht dauernd seine Gefühle hinter seinem elbischen Stolz und seiner Unnahbarkeit verstecken, würde er vermutlich noch um einiges schöner sein, sollte dies überhaupt möglich sein.  
  
Mit Schrecken erkannte ich, dass meine Gedanken wohl mehr als je zuvor denen glichen, die ihm seine tausend Verehrerinnen entgegenbrachten. War es nicht noch am Vorabend gewesen, als ich mir schwor, niemals so zu enden? Wieder verzogen sich meine Lippen zu einem breiten Lächeln. Was eine einzige Nacht so alles ändern konnte.  
  
Ich konnte schon nicht mehr sagen, wessen Hände es waren, die zuerst zugegriffen hatten, wessen Finger zuerst die empfindlichen Stellen an dem Körper des anderen gesucht hatten. Ich erinnerte mich noch daran, dass ich am liebsten weggelaufen wäre, als sein Gesicht sich meinem immer mehr genähert hatte und nun war ich zutiefst dankbar, dass mich irgendetwas zurückgehalten hatte. Ich hatte mit viel gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem, was passierte. Als sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Millimeter von meinem entfernt gewesen war, sah ich, wie seine Augen plötzlich dieses besondere Funkeln bekamen. Es war, als würde unendliche Heiterkeit und Schalk in ihnen aufblitzen und ehe ich mich versah, hatte er mich zu Boden gedrückt, das Gewicht seines Oberkörpers hielt mich unten, während seine linke Hand sanft meine Handgelenke über meinem Kopf zusammenhielten und leicht gegen das weiche Gras drückten. Sein Blick hielt noch immer den meinen gefangen, das Funkeln in seinen Augen hatte sich nun scheinbar auch auf sein Gesicht übertragen und er grinste mich breit an. Für einen Augenblick war es, als würde ich mich in diesem Anblick einfach verlieren, doch dann merkte, ich, wie sich der Griff um meine Handgelenke lockerte, spürte, wie der Elb seinen nun wieder freien Arm neben mir im Gras aufstütze und seinen Oberkörper, der noch immer auf meinem ruhte, ein wenig verlagerte. Ohne groß nachzudenken legte ich einen meiner Arme um ihn und dann, als hätten wir es verabredet, suchten sich unsere Hände ihre Wege über den Körper des anderen. Stupsend, kitzelnd, manchmal einem Windhauch gleich, manchmal heftig und ungestüm, bis wir beide vor Lachen keuchend nebeneinander im Gras lagen. Ich lag am Rücken, ein ganzes Stück weit weg von der Stelle, an der wir unser wildes Spiel begonnen hatten, schaute in den Sternenhimmel und versuchte meine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und nicht meinem Verlangen nachzugeben, Rache zu üben und mich ein weiteres mal kitzelnd auf ihn zu stürzen. Ich wusste, würde ich versuchen, ihn zu überraschen, würde es nicht lange dauern, bis auch er mich wieder mit seinen Fingern quälen und mich von einem Lachkrampf in den nächsten jagen würde. Und das würde ich nicht mehr aushalten. Mein gesamter Bauch schmerzte schon vor Lachen und ich konnte mich kaum mehr bewegen. Aber auch dem Elben neben mir schien es kaum besser zu gehen. In den letzten Minuten –oder waren es Stunden? Ich hatte mein Zeitgefühl völlig verloren- hatte ich die Möglichkeit gehabt, seine elbische Gelassenheit fallen zu sehen und hatte das Vergnügen zu beobachten, wie aus dem starken Elbenkrieger unter meinen Fingern ein sich vor Lachen windendes Etwas mit Tränen in den Augen wurde.  
  
Wieder stahl sich ein breites Grinsen über mein Gesicht, als ich daran dachte, wie Legolas, nachdem ich entdeckt hatte, dass er hinter seinen Ohren und am Hals besonders kitzlig war, um Gnade flehte und Lachtränen in Sturzbächen über seine Wangen geflossen waren. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass hinter dem stolzen, selbstsicheren und oft auch arroganten Elben so viel von dem kleinen Elbling, der er vor Jahren, Jahrzehnten, Jahrtausenden einmal gewesen sein musste, versteckt geblieben war. Und vor allem hätte ich es nie für möglich gehalten gerade mit ihm kichernd, lachend, kitzelnd und sich neckend über die Wiese zu rollen, immer im verzweifelten Versuch den Händen des anderen zu entgehen und selber die Oberhand über unser Treiben zu gewinnen.  
  
Lange Zeit lagen wir einfach nur nebeneinander, nach Atem ringend und völlig erschöpft von der Anstrengung des Lachens, doch irgendwann durchbrach ich die Stille. „Weißt du, Elb, wenn du nicht so unheimlich anhänglich und nervend wärst, wärst du wohl ganz okay." Die Antwort darauf war Legolas' leises Lachen, das wie ein kleiner Wasserfall durch die Nacht plätscherte. „Und weißt du, Lin, wenn du nicht so unheimlich abweisend wärst, müsste ich nicht alles tun, um dich irgendwie aus der Reserve zu locken. Aber ich gebe es gerne zu – es macht mir richtig Spaß, dich zu ärgern. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie gut es dir steht, wenn du vor Zorn beinahe explodierst."Wieder lachte er dieses unverkennbare, sanfte Lachen, das mich immer wieder erstaunte. Es stand so sehr im Kontrast zu dem emotionslosen Tonfall, den er die meiste Zeit an den Tag legte. „Tut es nicht!"ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Wie kam der Kerl nur auf so seltsame Ideen. „Mir? Zorn stehen? So einen Schwachsinn habe ich noch nie gehört!" „Oh, du musst mir es nicht glauben, aber ich weiß was ich sehe. Auch wenn ich wohl noch lange üben muss, bis ich dich so reizen kann, wie Aragorn es mit ein paar Worten immer wieder schafft." Ich war hin und her gerissen zwischen Wut und Amüsement. Schließlich siegte aber mein Humor. „Bis du das schaffst liebster Elb, wird sich die Welt schon mehrmals gewandelt haben." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Legolas sich bewegte, dann war sein Gesicht auch schon wieder über meinem und er sah mich lächelnd an. Doch trotz des Lächelns, das seine Lippen kräuselte, waren seine Augen ernst und er sah mich lange einfach nur an. „Ich habe alle Zeit, Lin. Alle Zeit der Welt, um auf diesen Tag zu warten."  
  
Irgendetwas in seiner Stimme jagte mir Gänsehaut über den Rücken und hinterließ das sichere Gefühl, dass er mit seinen Worten etwas ganz anderes gemeint hatte, als den Tag, an dem er mich so reizte, wie Aragorn.  
  
Unsanft wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht gerissen, als Schattenfell plötzlich stehen blieb und Gandalf nach vorne deutete. „Schaut!"rief er, und wir alle sperrten unsere müden Augen weit auf. Vor uns erhoben sich die Berge des Südens, weiße Gipfel über schwarzen Streifen. Das Grasland brandete gegen die Hügel zu Füßen der Berge an und ergoss sich in viele Täler, die noch unberührt vom Morgenlicht im Halbdunkel lagen und sich tief ins Innere des Hochgebirges hineinzogen. Unmittelbar vor uns öffnete sich das breiteste dieser Täler wie eine tiefe Bucht zwischen Hügeln. Weit drinnen erkannte ich ein klobiges Bergmassiv mit einem hohen Gipfel; und am Eingang des Tales stand ein vereinzelter großer Hügel wie ein Wachtposten. Zu seinen Füßen floss wie ein silberner Faden ein Bach vorüber, der aus dem Tal herabkam; und auf seiner Kuppe sah ich, obwohl noch weit entfernt, einen goldenen Glanz in der aufgehenden Sonne. „Meduseld, die Goldene Halle von Edoras..."nur leise sprach ich diese Worte aus. Mit einem Lächeln wandte sich Gandalf zu mir um und nickte mir zu. „Ja, Edoras heißt dieser eingefriedete Bezirk und die goldene Halle ist tatsächlich Meduseld, wo Théoden sitzt, Thengels Sohn, der König der Mark von Rohan. Wir kommen bei Tagesanbruch dort an, doch reitet vorsichtig. Es ist Krieg und die Pferdeherren, die Rohirrim, schlafen nicht sämtlich. Zieht keine Waffe und haltet eure Zungen im Zaum – zumindest, bis wir vor Théodens Thron stehen."Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Schattenfell wieder in Bewegung und wir galoppierten auf Edoras zu.  
  
Wenige Stunden später standen wir tatsächlich vor dem Tor zur Goldenen Halle und waren gerade dabei, unsere Waffen abzulegen. Oder sagen wir besser einmal so – ich trennte mich von meinem Langschwert, Gimli lehnte seine Axt gegen eine Mauer und auch Gandalf trennte sich von Glamdring. Abwartend drehten wir uns zu Legolas und Aragorn um, die noch beide voll bewaffnet vor uns standen. „Also ICH gebe mein Schwert sicher nicht her!"Aragorns Stimme ähnelte einem trotzenden Kleinkind. „Aber so will es Théoden!"Háma, der Torhüter sah Aragorn abschätzend an. „Mein Schwert Andúril wurde extra neu geschmiedet und ist sicher nicht dazu da, hier im Freien zu liegen und am Ende von irgendeinem unachtsamen Kerl wieder zerbrochen zu werden!"unser Waldläufer klang wirklich in seiner Ehre gekränkt. Ganz so, als hätte man an seinem Stolz gekratzt, als man ihn aufforderte, sein geliebtes Schwert abzulegen. Langsam fragte ich mich wirklich, ob dieser Mann Andúril auch mit in die Badewanne nahm – vorausgesetzt er selbst wusch sich einmal.  
  
Während Aragorn und Háma weiter um Andúril stritten, wendete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit Legolas zu und was ich da zu sehen bekam nahm mir schlicht und ergreifend den Atem und ich musste aufpassen, dass ich nicht sofort wieder losprustete. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht Lachen, da mir die letzte Nacht einen gehörigen Muskelkater im Bauch eingebracht hatte. Da stand er nun, unser Elb, und drückte dem verdutzten zweiten Torwächter eine Waffe nach der anderen in die Hand. Zuerst seinen Bogen und den Köcher mit den Pfeilen, dann die zwei Elbendolche, die er an seinem Rücken befestigt hatte. Doch das war noch lange nicht alles. Nach und nach erschienen drei kleinere Messer aus seinem Umhang und seinem Gürtel, danach bückte er sich und zog je einen Dolch aus seinen Stiefeln oder wo auch immer genau sie befestigt waren. „Hast du's bald?"ich musterte ihn grinsend und auch er lachte mir kurz zu.  
  
„Oh ich glaube, mehr habe ich nicht mit... Pfeil und Bogen, vier Dolche und drei Messer... ja, das ist alles." Ich schnappte nach Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Elb lief wirklich bis zu den Zähnen bewaffnet herum. Verstehe einer die Männer. „Die hattest du aber gestern Nacht nicht mit, oder?"ich sah ihn grinsend an. Eigentlich musste er mir nicht antworten, ich wusste es auch so. „Hast du sie denn etwa gespürt?"ein kurzes anzügliches Grinsen schlich über sein Gesicht und trieb mir wieder einmal die Röte in die Ohren. „Oh Elb, du nervst!"ich verdrehte stöhnend die Augen. Es musste ja nicht unbedingt ganz Edoras erfahren, dass ich die letzte Nacht mit ihm verbracht hatte und bei seiner Wortwahl würde jeder zufällige Zuhörer darauf schließen, dass wir uns nicht nur harmlos gekitzelt und gebalgt, sondern ein Bett miteinander geteilt hatten. Und das war nun mal definitiv nicht der Fall – und dazu würde es auch nie kommen. „Du siehst schon wieder so herrlich wütend aus..."raunte mir in diesem Moment seine Stimme ins Ohr, doch bevor ich irgendwie reagieren konnte, schnappte sich Legolas schon Gandalfs Arm und stützte den demonstrativ hinkenden Alten. Aha- hatte sich Aragorn also endlich von seinem Lieblingsschwert getrennt und Gandalf machte einen auf gebrechlichen Mann, damit er seinen Zauberstab mit in die Halle nehmen durfte. Na, mir sollte es recht sein, immerhin hoffte ich auf ein Frühstück, sobald Gandalf den armen Théoden von Saruman befreit und dieser endlich seinen schmierigen Berater vor die Tür gesetzt hatte. Leichfüßig sprang ich die letzten Treppen bis zur Halle hinauf und wollte gerade hinter Gimli in die Halle treten, als mir zwei Männer den Weg versperrten.  
  
„Frauen ist der Zugang zur Halle verwehrt. Außerdem kennen wir Euch nicht und niemand darf unangemeldet zu König Théoden." Ich zwinkerte ungläubig und hoffte schwer, dass mir meine Ohren einen Streich gespielt hatten. „Wie bitte?"meine Stimme war ein einziges gefährliches Zischen. „Ihr dürft da nicht hinein!"Háma wiederholte seine Worte, während der andere mich anzüglich musterte. „Nun, ich verstehe, warum die drei Männer dich mitgenommen haben. Du leistest sicher gute Dienste in kalten, einsamen Nächten."Seine Stimme war einfach ekelhaft und seine Worte entfachten in mir eiskalten Zorn. „Ich glaube, Ihr seid euch nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, mit wem Ihr sprecht, mein Herr..."ich legte so viel Verachtung, wie es mir möglich war, in meine Stimme und blickte diesen widerwärtigen Torwächter an. „Ich bin eine Elbenkriegerin und an Eurer Stelle würde ich mich schnell durchlassen, sonst müsste ich mir gewaltsam Zutritt verschaffen."Ein kühles Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, während ich mein Gegenüber fast mit den Augen durchbohrte. Doch meine Worte schienen nicht viel zu erreichen. Der Torwächter brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ist es das, was sie dir erzählen, wenn sie dein Lager teilen? Bist du dann die große Kriegerin und sie deine Lustsklaven?" Wieder glitt sein Blick an mir herunter, blieb dann an meinen Brüsten hängen. „Nun, bei dir wäre ich auch gerne Sklave..."  
  
So. Das reichte. Was genug ist, ist genug und sein letzter Satz hatte das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen gebracht. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte ich nach meinem Langschwert gegriffen, das ein Stück hinter mir an der Mauer lehnte, und es aus der Scheide gezogen. Die kalte Spitze auf den Wächter gerichtet, trat ich wieder auf ihn zu. „Du wolltest es nicht anders, Hurenbock. Tritt zur Seite, oder du wirst nie wieder eine Frau beglücken – solltest du dies schon jemals geschafft haben."Ein dreckiges Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, als ich mein Schwert senkte und dahin zielte, wo sich seine Männlichkeit durch seine Hose abzeichnete. „Das wagst du nicht, Weib!"seine Stimme klang gepresst und atemlos. Er hatte eindeutig Angst und ich würde ihm das fürchten noch lehren. Langsam trat ich einen Schritt näher und zog das glänzende Metall über den dünnen Stoff seiner Hose. „Um was wetten wir?"eiskalt musterte ich den Mann vor mir. Sollte er noch eine blöde Bemerkung machen, würde ich vermutlich nicht zögern, meine Drohung in die Tat umzusetzen.  
  
Doch weder er noch ich kamen dazu, unsere „Unterhaltung"weiter zu führen, denn in diesem Moment gingen die Torflügel der Halle wieder auf und hinaus stürzte ein ziemlich wütend aussehender, blasser Kerl, den ich sofort als Grima Schlangenzunge identifizierte, gefolgt von einem wütend dreinblickenden König. Wenige Schritte hinter ihm folgten auch schon meine Gefährten und sobald sie mich entdeckten, stürzte Gimli auf mich zu. „LindóriÑ! Du hast was verpasst... Erst einen tollen Kampf und dann hat Gandalf gezaubert! Wo warst du denn bloß?"Atemlos stand der Zwerg vor mir und seinen glitzernden Augen konnte ich entnehmen, dass das Vorgefallene ihm wirklich Spaß gemacht hatte. „Ich denke, sie hatte hier ihren eigenen Kampf zu bestehen..."Legolas Stimme klang... nun irgendwie komisch. Ich drehte mich zu ihm und sah seinen Blick, der an der Spitze meines Schwertes hing, welche noch immer zwischen die Beine des Mannes zielte. Langsam ließ ich die Klinge sinken, zischte dem Torwächter noch ein „sei froh, dass sie gekommen sind, sonst wärst du jetzt den Körperteil los, mit dem du scheinbar denkst"zu und trat dann zu König Théoden und Gandalf. Der alte Zauberer stellte mich kurz dem König von Rohan vor, doch dann lenkten die zwei ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Grima, der vor ihnen am Boden lag – dort gehalten durch Aragorns Fuß, der auf seiner Brust stand.  
  
Nachdem ich dort so und so nicht benötigt wurde, drehte ich mich um und machte mich auf den Weg aus der kleinen Stadt. Die Wut, wie eine Hure behandelt worden zu sein, kochte noch heiß in meinen Adern und ich hielt es für besser, diese erst wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, bevor ich irgendwen anschrie, bei dem ich es später bereuen würde. Kurz darauf streifte ich zwischen den Grabhügeln vor den Toren Edoras' herum und zerfetzte gerade eine der weißen Blüten der SimbelmynÑ, als ich merkte, dass mir jemand gefolgt war. Legolas stand an das Tor zur Stadt gelehnt und verfolgte mich mit den Augen. „Du kannst ruhig näher kommen, wenn du schon hier bist."Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ mich ins Gras fallen, während ich darauf wartete, dass der Elb bei mir auftauchte.  
  
„Ich wollte dich nicht stören..."entschuldigend sah er mich an, als er kurze Zeit später zwischen zwei Hügeln auf mich zutrat. „Und wieso bist du dann da?"ich musterte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Du sahst... na ja du hast nicht gerade so ausgehen, als würdest du vor irgendwas zurückschrecken. Und ich dachte, ich passe besser auf, dass du nichts Unüberlegtes machst."Er lächelte mich kurz an und ließ sich dann ein Stück von mir entfernt ins Gras fallen. Seinen Kopf hatte er in eine ganz andere Richtung gedreht und nun breitete sich ein Schweigen zwischen uns aus. Es war beinahe so, als wäre ich alleine und doch spürte ich seine Anwesenheit. Interessanterweise störte es mich nicht einmal, dass er sich Sorgen um mich gemacht hatte. Normalerweise machte mich es wütend, wenn man hinter mir herlief nur weil ich vielleicht irgendwann irgendwie überreagieren konnte, aber weiß der Himmel warum, bei ihm war es okay, dass er nun hier war.  
  
Als mein Zorn nach einiger Zeit noch immer nicht verraucht war, krabbelte ich auf Knien zu Legolas hinüber, der mir mittlerweile den Rücken zugedreht hatte und in die Ferne blickte. Ich ließ mich dicht hinter ihm ins Gras plumpsen und lehnte meine Stirn aus einem unerklärlichen Impuls heraus an seinen Rücken. „Lin?"seine Stimme war genau so leise, dass er mir die Entscheidung überließ, ob ich ihm antworten oder seine Frage einfach ignorieren wollte. „Mhm?"ohne den Kopf zu heben murmelte ich in seinen Rücken. „Was war da vorher los? Warum bist du so wütend?" Ich überlegte lange Zeit, ob ich ihm eine Antwort darauf geben sollte. Einerseits wollte ich es irgendwem erzählen, um mich zu erleichtern, aber ich hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Am Ende würde er mich nur auslachen und das würde ich vermutlich nicht ertragen. „Er... er hat mich... er hat gesagt, ich sei eure Hure."Meine Stimme war leise und man konnte den unterdrückten Zorn deutlich heraushören. Ausgesprochen klang es noch viel schlimmer, als in meinen Gedanken und die Wut kochte wieder in mir auf. „Er hat was?"Legolas' Stimme klang überrascht und entrüstet. „Er meinte ich wäre sicher gut für einsame, kalte Nächte... und außerdem meinte er dann noch, er würde gern einmal mein Sklave für eine Nacht sein und hielt es dazu noch für nötig, mich mit den Augen auszuziehen."Ich seufzte. Ehe ich wusste, was mir geschah, war Legolas herumgewirbelt und zog mich mit sich, während er aufstand.  
  
„Hey halt, was soll das?"Ich stemmte meine Beine gegen den Boden und hielt Legolas, der mich an der Hand hinter sich herzog, zurück. „Na, was wohl? Wir werden dem Kerl jetzt Manieren beibringen!"zum ersten Mal seit ich ihn kannte, hörte ich in Legolas' Stimme unterdrückte Wut mitklingen. Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, lass es. Entweder mein Auftritt hat ihn eingeschüchtert, oder du wirst ihn schon kastrieren müssen, damit er seine Finger von einer Frau lässt." „Dann kastriere ich ihn eben!"Legolas sah mich an und in seinen Augen loderte ein Feuer, das ich so noch nie an ihm gesehen habe. Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf, während ich ihn an seiner Hand ein Stück zu mir zog. „Nein, das ist er nicht wert..."ich hielt seinen Arm nun mit beiden Händen fest, damit er mich nicht weiterziehen oder gar alleine in die Stadt stürmen konnte. Der Elb drehte sich nun ganz zu mir um. „Vielleicht ist er es nicht wert, aber du bist es!" Auf diese Worte konnte ich nur stumm den Kopf schütteln.  
  
Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung traten mir Tränen in die Augen, die ich verzweifelt wegzublinzeln versuchte. Scheinbar hatte Legolas meine Bemühungen bemerkt und zog mich in seine Arme. Mit einem Arm hielt er mich fest an sich gedrückt, mit der freien Hand streichelte er mir über den Kopf und spielte mit meinem Haar. „Lass es raus, Lin. Stell dir vor, ich wäre er. Lebe deine Wut, dann geht es dir besser..."sei Mund war so nah an meinem Ohr, dass ich seinen Atem darüber streichen fühlte. „Ach, Elb..."ich schlang einen Moment meine Arme um ihn, doch dann spürte ich, wie er mich sanft aber bestimmt wegdrückte.  
  
„Los, schließ deine Augen!"es war ein Befehl und sein Tonfall zeigte mir, dass er keinen Widerspruch gelten lassen würde. Also tat ich wie mir befohlen und schloss meine Augen, in denen noch immer Tränen brannten. „Und nun stell dir vor, er steht dir noch immer gegenüber... und dann greif mich an. Zeig mir deine Wut!" „Ich kann das nicht, Legolas!"ich schüttelte den Kopf und wollte meine Augen wieder aufmachen, als ich spürte, wie er mich fest an den Oberarmen packte. „Du Hure... mit wem gehst du ins Bett? Dem Zwerg? Dem Elben? Dem Zauberer? Oder hast du alle drei?"seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch sie half. Ich riss meine Augen auf und ging wie wild auf ihn los. Ich schlug mit meinen Fäusten nach ihm, riss ihn an seinen Haaren nach hinten und bohrte meine Fingernägel tief in seine Haut.  
  
Er wehrte sich kaum. Stand einfach da, die schlimmsten Schläge fing er mit seinen Händen ab, manchmal tauchte er unter mir weg, um meine Wut auf ein neues anzufachen, doch sonst ertrug er mich und meinen Zorn schweigend. Irgendwann wich nach all dem Schlagen und Treten das Brennen, das in meinem Inneren gewütet hatte und ich ließ meine Arme kraftlos sinken. Ein heiseres Schluchzen entwich meiner Kehle, als ich spürte, wie Legolas mich wieder in seine Arme zog, sich gemeinsam mit mir ins Gras sinken ließ und mich einfach festhielt, während ich den letzten Rest meines Zorns mit den Tränen aus meinem Körper spülte.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hehe, nein sie haben es nicht getan *grins* Kein Kuss kein gar nichts. Ätsch ;o) Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch trotzdem. Die Beschreibung von Edoras, bzw. dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bietet, als die Sonne aufgeht, habe ich mit ein paar kleinen Änderungen bei Tolkien abgeschrieben – wer könnte es besser sagen, als der große Meister. Ich liebe diese Beschreibung der Landschaft, also musste sie hier einfach einfließen *s* Hm, langsam entwickelt sich LindóriÑ zu ner kleinen Heulsuse. Ich glaube, das muss ich wieder ändern. Naja, mal sehen ;o) Ihr werdet erfahren, was ich mir da einfallen lasse *g* So long... schönen Wochenanfang ^.^ 


	11. 09

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amruniel@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: Juhu, um Abwechslung in den öden Alltag zu bringen – ein Kapitelchen aus Legolas' Sicht...es wird vermutlich gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Songfic haben, aber seht selbst... ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem ;o) *abtauch in die Tiefen (??) der männlichen/elbischen Seele*  
  
**Life is a journey...**  
Kapitel 9  
  
Eigentlich erinnerte gar nichts mehr an ihr an das Mädchen, das noch wenige Stunden zuvor vor Wut bebend in seinen Armen gelegen war. Würde er es nicht besser wissen, hätte er sie nicht selbst festgehalten, hätten nicht ihre Nägel sich tief in sein Fleisch gebohrt und ihre Schläge einige blaue Flecken zurück gelassen, hätten nicht ihre Tränen den dünnen Stoff seiner Tunika durchnässt, er hätte niemandem geglaubt, dass dieses Mädchen, diese junge Frau, die still inmitten der Krieger in der Goldenen Halle saß, fähig war, so extreme Emotionen zu leben. Diese Eigenschaft war ihm schon am ersten Tag aufgefallen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, von solch impulsiven Geschöpfen umgeben zu sein. Vermutlich hätte ihn ähnliches Verhalten bei einem Menschen oder einer Elbin eher abgestoßen, doch in ihrem Fall vermischten sich die Eigenschaften der Eldar mit denen der Edain zu einer höchst explosiven und äußerst anziehenden Mischung.  
  
Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Reaktion, als er an die vielen Male, bei denen sie den Kampf gegen ihr oftmals zügelloses Temperament verloren hatte, dachte. Innerlich drohte er vor zurückgehaltenem Lachen zu zerbersten, als er sich an den Tag zurückerinnerte, als LindóriÑ beinahe auf Éomer von Rohan losgegangen wäre. Eigentlich war es schade, dass er sie damals auf ein Zeichen von Aragorn hin, zurückgerissen und entwaffnet hatte. Zu gerne hätte er miterlebt, wie der große Pferdeherr darauf reagierte, hätte sie ihn mit ihren Schwertkünsten für einige Zeit in Schach gehalten. Lange hätte sie nicht die Oberhand behalten, das war ihm klar, aber für kurze Zeit wäre es ihr durchaus möglich gewesen, sich mit dem Rohirrim zu messen, was auch ihr Kampf mit Aragorn gezeigt hatte.  
  
Der Elb ließ seinen Blick über die versammelten Männer schweifen. Irgendwo unter ihnen musste er sitzen – Éomer, dritter Marshall der Riddermark. Es wäre zu interessant zu erfahren, wie LindóriÑ auf ihn reagieren würde, stünde er plötzlich vor ihr. So wie er die kleine Elbin mittlerweile kannte, würde sie vermutlich nicht eine Sekunde zögern und ihren Streit mit ihm, vor den versammelten Soldaten Rohans und dem König selber, wieder aufnehmen und ihn gnadenlos damit konfrontieren, dass auch Frauen Rechte hatten und vor allem einen Mund zum Sprechen.  
  
Ja, die Rechte der Frauen... vermutlich war es schon ein Wunder, dass LindóriÑ bisher noch nicht mit diesem Thema begonnen hatte. In den letzten Tagen hatte es öfter hitzige Diskussionen zwischen Aragorn und ihr gegeben, in der meist der zukünftige König von Gondor unterlegen war. Legolas musste zugeben, dass es ihm diebische Freude bereitete, den sonst so überlegenen Waldläufer, der sich scheinbar in jeder Situation mühelos zurecht fand, sprachlos oder um Antworten verlegen zu erleben. Natürlich waren der Düsterwaldelb und der Ziehsohn von Lord Elrond befreundet, sehr gut noch dazu, trotzdem war es eine Freunde zu sehen, wie der angehende Thronerbe von einem einfachen Menschenmädchen den Kopf zurechtgesetzt bekam, was Frauen anging.  
  
Und hier in dieser ehrwürdigen Halle war das Thema Frauen und Gleichberechtigung so und so ziemlich kompliziert. Schon nach den wenigen Stunden, die er mit seinen Gefährten hier verbracht hatte, war er mit dem Schicksal Éowyns vertraut und verspürte ein gewisses Mitgefühl mit ihr. Für ihn und die Angehörigen seiner Art war es nichts außergewöhnliches, dass auch Frauen Herrscherinnen und Kriegerinnen waren. Schon früh hatten die Elben erkannt, welche Kräfte in einer Frau steckten und dass es oft die weiblichen Elben waren, die die Pläne ihrer Feinde oder Gegenspieler mühelos in kurzer Zeit durchschauten, während die Männer sich mit der Rätsels Lösung tage- oder wochenlang herumgeplagt hatten. Und hier war eine Menschenfrau, die sowohl in Stärke, als auch Intelligenz ihrem Bruder mindestens ebenbürtig war, doch sie musste ein Dasein als Dame des Hofes fristen, während ihr Bruder hinaus in die Welt ritt und Abenteuer bestand.  
  
In Anbetracht dieser Umstände war es alles andere als merkwürdig, dass Éowyn sich zu Aragorn hingezogen fühlte. Ihre Gefühle für den Waldläufer waren mehr als nur offensichtlich und –zumindest für ihn- völlig verständlich. In Streicher sah sie ihre Chance dem goldenen Käfig von Meduseld zu entfliehen und ihre Träume zu leben, ihrerseits die Welt zu erobern.  
  
Scheinbar war auch LindóriÑ die Verzweiflung, mit der sich die Nichte des Königs in ihre Liebe zu dem Bild, welches sie von Aragorn hatte, stürzte nicht entgangen, denn sie ergriff das Wort, als Streicher mit dem Lied, das er soeben vorgetragen hatte, endete.  
  
„Ich würde euch auch gerne etwas singen. Ein Lied aus meiner Heimat, an das ich denken musste, als ich heute hier eine besondere Person kennen gelernt habe..." ihre Stimme war leise, fast schon schüchtern, doch als sie nach einigen ermunternden Worten der Männer um sie herum zu singen begann, war die altbekannte Kraft in sie zurück gekehrt, die sie nicht einmal zu verlieren schien, wenn sie weinte.  
  
She can kill with a smile, She can wound with her eyes, She can ruin your faith With her casual lies, And she only reveals What she wants you to see She hides like a child But she's always a woman to me.  
  
Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Elben bevor er sich wieder vollständig unter Kontrolle hatte. Ja, dieses Lied passte... aber es passte nicht nur auf Éowyn. Nein, viel mehr verband er es mit der Sängerin selbst. Ihre Augen konnten tödlich sein, war sie wütend. Noch nie in seinem langen Leben hatte er soviel Wut in Augen aufblitzen sehen, bis er sie kennen gelernt hatte. Und auch ihr Lächeln war eine Waffe, der sie sich vielleicht nicht einmal bewusst war. Nein, korrigierte er sich selbst, sie wusste um diese Möglichkeit, doch war ihr entgangen, dass es nicht dieses scheinbar oft geübte und verwendete, verführerische, manchmal sinnliche Lächeln war, welches ihr als stärkste Waffe diente. Es war ihr ehrliches Lachen, das so spontan ihr Gesicht überziehen konnte und den Eindruck erweckte, als wäre soeben die Sonne aufgegangen. Es war dieses Lächeln, dass von ihren Augen ausging und dann über ihr ganzes Sein Besitz ergriff, welches sie zu einer unberechenbaren Gegnerin machte, denn nur ein einziges Aufblitzen dieses Funkelns, ein einziger Strahl dieser Sonne, konnte Steine erweichen und jeden Ärger, jeden Zorn in sekundenschnelle vergessen werden lassen.  
  
Eine weitere Eigenschaft an ihr, die sie für ihn so wertvoll machte, war ihr manchmal so kindliches Gemüt, das die Frau, die sie war, nur noch umso anziehender machte. Wie sehr hatte er die letzte Nacht genossen, als er mit ihr stundenlang über die Wiese getollt war. Soviel gelacht hatte er schon seit seiner Zeit als junger Elbling nicht mehr und es war einfach wunderbar gewesen, sich wieder so frei fühlen zu können. Oft lastete der Druck, den er als Krieger zu tragen hatte, schwer auf seinen Schultern, doch in den Stunden der letzten Nacht hatte er total abschalten können. Er hatte selbst seine sonst omnipräsente Wachsamkeit fallen gelassen und war nur noch ... wie hatte LindóriÑ das ausgedrückt? ... das Kind im Manne. Und er hatte es genossen, so frei zu sein und scheinbar war es ihr nicht anders ergangen. Er war dankbar, dass er diese kindliche Seite an ihr entdecken durfte, genauso, wie er es für jede andere ihrer Eigenschaften, die sie ihn erahnen ließ, war. Es war ihm schon aufgefallen, dass sie ihm viel mehr offenbarte, als seinen Gefährten. In ihrer Gesellschaft war sie zwar manchmal total durchgedreht oder vor Zorn fast explodiert, doch nur bei ihm hatte sie geweint, nur ihn hatte sie an ihrer Wut heute vor den Toren von Edoras teilhaben lassen. Dieses Mädchen wusste sehr genau, wem sie welche Teile ihrer Persönlichkeit öffnete und er war stolz darüber, so viele Seiten an ihr zu kennen, auch wenn diese vermutlich nur ein kleiner Bruchteil dessen waren, was wirklich in ihr steckte.  
  
She can lead you to love, She can take you or leave you, She can ask for the truth But she'll never believe you, And she'll take what you give her As long as it's free, Yeah she steals like a thief But she's always a woman to me Oh, she takes care of herself, She can wait if she wants, She's ahead of her time  
  
Die Blicke des Elben ruhten auf dem Mädchen, das mit geschlossenen Augen weiter sang. Sie war etwas Besonderes, das hatte er vom ersten Moment an gespürt. Wie besonders und vor allem, was dies für ihn bedeutete, hatte er nicht gewusst und auch jetzt war es ihm noch nicht klar. Sie war ihm wichtig, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Und in manchen Momenten würde er nichts lieber tun, als sie für immer in seinen Armen halten, doch diese Gefühle machten ihm zum Teil Angst. Er war nicht allein gewesen in all den Jahren, natürlich nicht. Das hatte keiner von ihm erwartet oder verlangt. Er hatte viele mehr oder minder befriedigende Beziehungen, manche mehr oder minder tief greifende Freundschaften, hinter sich, doch dieses Gefühlschaos in das ihn die Anwesenheit dieser Elbin stürzte, war ihm vollkommen neu. Auf der einen Seite hatte er zutiefst Respekt vor ihrer Kraft, auf der anderen Seite wollte er sie am liebsten den ganzen Tag beschützen. Manchmal verspürte er den Drang, sie zu küssen, so wie es plötzlich gestern Nacht über ihn gekommen war, doch zu anderen Zeiten wollte er nicht mehr, als mit ihr ausgelassen über die Länder Mittelerdes ziehen und einfach nur Spaß haben. Spaß, wie er es nur mit seinen Freunden und Freundinnen in seiner Kindheit gehabt hatte. Oh er wusste, selbst wenn seine Gefühle ihn zu übermannen drohten, musste er sich davor hüten, sie zu irgendetwas zu drängen. Schon am Anfang der letzten Nacht, als er so kurz davor war, sie einfach zu küssen, hatte er ihren Widerstand in ihren Augen gesehen. Er hatte gespürt, dass sie am liebsten weggelaufen wäre, dass sie jedoch irgendetwas zurückgehalten hatte. Diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn auch gestoppt, seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht und ihn dazu verleitet, sie zu kitzeln, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, wie er auf diese Idee gekommen war. Immerhin lag das letzte Mal, dass er irgendjemand einfach aus einer Laune heraus so gnadenlos zu Lachtränen getrieben hatte, bestimmt 2500 Jahre oder mehr zurück.  
  
Legolas war sich mehr als nur im Klaren darüber, dass er bei dieser Frau nichts erreichen würde, würde er versuchen, sie zu überrumpeln. Sie war es, die die Entscheidungen traf. Sie war es, die auf sich selbst aufpasste und sie war es, die entweder Nähe zuließ, oder ihn unsanft zur Seite stieß.  
  
Oh, and she never gives out And she never gives in, She just changes her mind And she'll promise you more Than the garden of Eden Then she'll carelessly cut you And laugh while you're bleeding, But she brings out the best And the worst you can be. Blame it all on yourself cause She's always a woman to me  
  
Oh, es war einfach zum Verrückt werden, wie sehr ihn diese Elbin in seinem Selbst erkannte. Sein Leben lang war er der unnahbare, unergründliche Elbenkrieger gewesen. Nur die, denen er es erlaubt hatte, hatten Teile von ihm erkannt, er hatte alles verbergen können, was er verbergen wollte. Doch dann fegte sie wie ein Wirbelwind in sein Leben und machte alles zunichte. Mit nur einem Blick erkannte sie ihn, genauso, wie er war. Sie zog seine versteckten Eigenschaften ans Tageslicht, erfreute sich an Kleinigkeiten, wie seiner Liebe zu verrückten Dingen und seiner Hingabe zur Natur. Und auf der anderen Seite erkannte sie auch alle negativen Eigenschaften. Mühelos war es ihr gelungen zu sehen, wann seine Emotionen besonders hoch gingen, problemlos und sicher erkannte sie, wie schwer es ihm oftmals fiel auf andere Leute zuzugehen und seinen Stolz hinter sich zu lassen. Ja sein Stolz – hinter ihm hatte er sich all die Jahre verstecken können und niemand hatte ihn dahinter hervor gelockt. Jeder hatte akzeptiert, dass ein Elb seines Ranges –immerhin war er Prinz des Düsterwaldes – eine gewisse Portion Stolz und Selbstbewusstsein, vielleicht auch Unnahbarkeit und Arroganz, vor sich hertrug und ihn gelassen, wenn er sich hinter diesen Eigenschaften versteckt hatte. Vielleicht hatte sich auch einfach bisher niemand die Mühe gemacht, den Elben hinter dieser hochmütigen Fassade sehen zu wollen. Ja, nun war er unfair seinen Freunden gegenüber. Gimli und Aragorn zum Beispiel. Auch sie hatten sich mühe mit ihm gegeben und auch sie akzeptierten ihn mit all seinen Stärken und Schwächen und doch war es irgendwie anders.  
  
Nun, vielleicht machte er es ihr aber auch unbewusst einfach hinter den Stolz zu blicken? Vielleicht wollte er es ja gar nicht anders? Vielleicht wollte er erkannt werden und sie tat nichts weiter, als auf seine Offenheit zu reagieren und sich mit den Eigenschaften, die zu Tage traten zu arrangieren?  
  
Oh, she takes care of herself, she can wait if she wants, She's ahead of her time Oh, and she never gives out and she never gives in, She just changes her mind She is frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel, She can do as she pleases, she's nobody's fool, But she can't be convicted, she's earned her degree, And the most she will do is throw shadows at you But she's always a woman to me.  
  
Nun, wie auch immer er sich zu ihr verhielt, es war einzig und alleine ihre Entscheidung, wie es zwischen ihnen weiterging. Oder ob überhaupt zwischen ihnen Kontakt war.  
  
So eng verbunden er sich in manchen Situationen mit ihr fühlte, so fern schien sie ihm oft. So auch im Moment. Die Frau, deren klare Stimme durch die Goldene Halle zog, während sie ihre Augen auf Éowyn gerichtet hatte, die diesem Lied andächtig lauschte, hatte so überhaupt nichts mit der stolzen Elbin zu tun, die heute Vormittag beinahe einen der Torwächter seiner Männlichkeit beraubt hatte. Nein, mit ihr war nicht zu scherzen, erschien sie nun als zerbrechliches Wesen, das weinen in seiner Umarmung lag oder als stolze und kräftige Kämpferin, die sich von niemandem, schon gar nicht von Männern für dumm verkaufen ließ. In LindóriÑ schlummerten ungeahnte Kräfte, dessen war er sich sicher.  
  
Und schon bald würden diese entfesselt werden, auch darüber hegte er keinen Zweifel. War doch beschlossen worden, dass LindóriÑ sich morgen früh von ihnen trennen würde. Sie würde in den Goldenen Wald reiten und die Herrin der Galadhrim bitten, ihnen ein Elbenheer zur Unterstützung nach Helms Klamm zu schicken. Und eines war sicher – sobald LindóriÑ von Lady Galadriel unter ihre Fittiche genommen war –und dies würde unweigerlich geschehen, wollte doch LindóriÑ von ihr mehr über ihre Herkunft und den Grund ihres Hier seins erfahren- würde die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes auch die versteckteste Eigenschaft in diesem Menschenmädchen finden, hervorholen und stärken.  
  
Legolas seufzte, als er daran dachte, dass er sich schon am nächsten Morgen von ihr verabschieden musste und es mehr als ungewiss war, ob sie sich je wieder sehen würden. Er ritt einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen und sein Schicksal war es möglicherweise, für das Fortbestehen Mittelerdes zu sterben, oder mit diesem Land unter zu gehen. Widerwillig schüttelte er seinen Kopf, sodass die blonden Haare wild hin und her flogen. Nein, er würde sich diese Nacht nicht mit trüben Gedanken verderben. Morgen war früh genug, um über Abschiede und Verlust nachzudenken. Heute wollte er feiern und so viel Zeit, wie möglich, mit der kleinen Elbin verbringen, die gerade ihr Lied beendet hatte und scheinbar auf dem Weg zu ihm war.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ja, ich weiß, heute ist es nicht allzu ausführlich geworden... ich verspreche, das nächste Kapitel wird wieder länger werden. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Wie ihr vielleicht (haha) gemerkt habt, basiert dieser Teil der Geschichte auf den Filmen von Peter Jackson (Elbenheer und sonstiges *g*), aber irgendwie wollte ich sie von dem Schnulzelben wegbekommen und das war ein guter Grund, sie zu Galadriel zu bringen –immerhin erfahren wir dann ja auch was über die Gründe für ihr plötzliches Auftauchen in Mittelerde... oder war es am Ende gar nicht so plötzlich? *g* Hm ja, eh klar – das Lied, welches ich verwendet habe ist „She's always a woman"von Billy Joel und gehör ausschließlich ihm... ich vergreife mich nur zu halbwegs kreativen Zwecken daran...  
  
So, dann kommt hier ein riesen fettes DANKESCHÖN an alle, die mir so liebe Reviews schreiben. *herz* Ich kann einfach nicht genug davon bekommen... ihr seid klasse *s*  
  
@Kristin: *lach* ja, sehr gut, dass sie sich nicht geküsst haben... und damit das auch nicht in absehbarer Zeit überstürzt passiert, werden die zwei jetzt mal getrennt... Ich hoffe, du lernst brav und ich wünsch dir jetzt schon viel Glück für deine Abschlussarbeiten!  
  
@flemming: Oh keine Sorge, ich foltere mich und meine Leser gerne – und daher werden sich die zwei sicher nicht in absehbarer Zeit bekommen... sollten sie das überhaupt *zwinker* Vor allem hab ich noch genug Ideen, die ich zwischenzeitlich ausleben muss... man kann ja nicht nur Legolas-fixiert sein *fg* Das geht ja auf keine Kuhhaut. Und was LindóriÑs Wutanfälle betrifft... die wird sie so schnell nicht los *g* Dafür hab ich sie schon viel zu gerne ;o)  
  
@Morgenstern: Ja, auf in die neue Woche, aber damit auch der zweite Tag schön ist, hab ich extra das Kapitelchen fertig geschrieben *schleim* ^.^  
  
@honey: *grins* ich find das Reizvolle an so „Mädchen-kommt-auf-seltsame- Arten-nach-Mittelerde"-Geschichten ist die unheimliche Differenz zwischen den zwei Welten... ist doch zu lustig zu sehen, wie die Leute aus Mittelerde keine Ahnung von CD-Player und Popkonzerten haben und was für Probleme es bringt, ein modernes, emanzipiertes Mädchen zu sein. (hach am Ende sind die Geschichten ja sogar sozialkritisch *löl*) Und was Legolas angeht... der wird sich noch länger bemühen müssen für ein Küsschen... oder nicht? Du wirst es schon erfahren *s* Immer schön dran bleiben *gg* 


	12. 10

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amruniel@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: So, hier wieder in altbekannter Ich-Form aus LindóriÑs Sicht.  
  
**Life is a journey...**  
Kapitel 10  
  
Die Nacht war schon nicht mehr jung und auch die letzten der Männer, mit denen wir in der Halle gesessen und getrunken hatten, waren in ihre Gemächer gegangen. Auch ich war lange Zeit in meinem Bett gelegen und hatte versucht zu schlafen, doch die gnädige Ruhe wollte nicht über mich kommen. Als der Mond schon an meinem Fenster vorbeigezogen war, beschloss ich, hinaus in die Nacht zu gehen. Vielleicht konnte ich da, im sanften Wind, endlich die Ruhe finden, die mir so fehlte.  
  
Und nun saß ich hier auf einer steinernen Bank vor der Goldenen Halle. Ganz Edoras schien zu schlafen, nichts bewegte sich und ich war froh über die Einsamkeit. Der Wind verfing sich in meinen Haaren, hob einzelne Strähnen an, wirbelte sie durcheinander, liebkoste damit mein Gesicht. Allein die kühle, nach Gras duftende Luft weckte Erinnerungen in mir. Erinnerungen an glückliche Tage, an denen ich mit meiner Mutter in lauen Sommernächten in unserem Garten zwischen den Apfelbäumen geschlafen hatte. Oh ich vermisste sie. Ich vermisste sie, mehr als je zuvor. Hier in diesem Land, in dieser Nacht, schien so noch viel weiter von mir entfernt, als sie es sonst war.  
  
You said when you'd die that you'd walk  
  
with me every day  
  
And I'd start to cry and say 'please don't talk that way'  
  
With the blink of an eye the Lord came  
  
and asked you to meet  
  
You went to a better place but He stole you  
  
away from me  
  
And now she lives in heaven  
  
But I know they let her out  
  
To take care of me  
  
There's a strange kind of light  
  
Caressing me tonight  
  
Pray silence my fear she is near  
  
Bringing heaven down here  
  
I miss your love I miss your touch  
  
But I'm feeling you every day  
  
And I can almost hear you say  
  
"You've come a long way baby"  
  
Erschreckt fuhr ich zusammen und verstummte, als ich ein leises Geräusch hinter mir wahrnahm. „Bitte sing weiter..."die Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Beruhigt schloss ich die Augen und versuchte meinen rasenden Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Als ich spürte, wie er sich ein Stück von mir entfernt ebenfalls auf der Steinbank niederließ, erhob ich zögernd wieder meine Stimme. Dieses Lied war so persönlich, es spiegelte meine innersten Gedanken und Gefühle wieder und noch nie hatte ich es vor jemandem gesungen. Doch vor wem sonst sollte ich über diesen Schatten springen, wenn nicht vor Legolas?  
  
And now you live in heaven  
  
But I know they let you out  
  
To take care of me  
  
There's a strange kind of light  
  
In my bedroom tonight  
  
Pray silence my fear she is near  
  
Bring your heaven down here  
  
You taught me kings and queens  
  
While stroking my hair  
  
In my darkest hour I know you are there  
  
Kneeling down beside me  
  
Whispering my prayer  
  
Yes there's a strange kind of light  
  
Caressing me tonight  
  
Pray silence my fear  
  
She is near  
  
Bringing heaven down here  
  
The next time that we meet  
  
I will bow at her feet  
  
And say wasn't life sweet  
  
Then we'll prepare  
  
To take heaven down there  
  
Lange Zeit war es ruhig, doch die Stille war kein feindseliges, trennendes Schweigen, sondern viel mehr ein Teilen und Warten. Ja, er wartete, das merkte ich genau. Er wartete, dass ich die Stille durchbrach, doch noch war ich nicht so weit. Zu sehr tobten die Emotionen in mir und ich hätte kaum mehr als ein gebrochenes Schluchzen herausbekommen. Und das war das letzte, das ich wollte. Schon zu oft hatte ich ihm meine Schwächen offenbart. Bisher hatte er sie nicht gegen mich genutzt, doch wer konnte schon wissen, was die Zukunft brachte? Außerdem würden wir uns morgen trennen müssen. Es war also sinnlos, meinen Seelenmüll bei ihm abzuladen, er würde mir nicht helfen können. Nicht in der kurzen Zeit, die uns gemeinsam blieb.  
  
„Warum bist du hier? Kannst du nicht schlafen?"als ich mich wieder gefasst hatte, versuchte ich unser Gespräch in eine ungefährliche Richtung zu bringen. Doch wie konnte ich nur erwarten, dass der Elb mir auf diesen Versuch einsteigen würde? Nein, er war wahrlich kein normaler Mann, denn alle Männer, die ich je kennen gelernt hatte, hätten diesen Fluchtversuch auch noch unterstützt, ihn dankbar angenommen und über irgendwelche Belanglosigkeiten mit mir gesprochen, um mir ja nicht am Ende zu nahe zu kommen. Doch nicht er.  
  
„Hast du dich nicht von ihr verabschieden können?" „Legolas, das war kein geschickter Themenwechsel! Versuchs noch mal – zumindest eine formvollendete Überleitung wäre wünschenswert"noch einmal versuchte ich, ihn abzulenken. Auch diesmal erfolglos. „Hör auf zu versuchen lustig zu sein. Die Frage war ernst gemeint." Ich seufzte. „Was soll ich sagen? Nein, ich hatte nie die Chance, mich zu verabschieden. Sie war plötzlich weg. Ich weiß nicht einmal genau, wie es passierte. Von einer Minute auf die andere war sie für immer verloren und ich musste alleine klarkommen." „Und dein Vater?" „Mein Dad? Ist der Beste Vater der Welt, aber selbst er kann sie nicht ersetzen." „Wie lange ist es her?" „Ich war 17, als sie starb. Sie ging, als ich endlich wieder lernte, sie zu lieben. Die Jahre davor waren ein endloser Streit. Nichts was ich machte, war ihr recht und alles was sie versuchte wurde von mir zurückgeschlagen, abgeschmettert, zerstört. Ich hab sie oft verletzt... zu oft..."  
  
Ich merkte erst, dass ich weinte, als ich spürte, wie seine Finger die Tränen von meinen Wangen wischten. So viel Zärtlichkeit hatte mir nach dem Tod meiner Mutter niemand mehr entgegen gebracht. Keiner hatte mich getröstet, wenn ich weinte, keiner war für mich da in den endlosen Nächten, in denen Trauer und Schmerz mich übermannten. Mein Vater hätte alles für mich getan. Ich war sein Stern. Doch ich konnte nicht zu ihm gehen. Ich wusste, er litt genauso, wenn nicht noch mehr als ich unter diesem Verlust. Ich wollte stark sein, für ihn. Und so trug ich meine Selbstvorwürfe noch immer mit mir herum.  
  
„...ich... Legolas ich hab mich nie bei ihr entschuldigt!"Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und weinte all die Tränen, die mir in den letzten Jahren versagt gewesen waren. „Wofür entschuldigt?" „Ich sagte, ich würde sie hassen. Ich beschimpfte sie. Nur, weil sie mir verboten hatte mit meinen Freundinnen in die Disco zu gehen. Ich warf ihr vor, sie wäre keine gute Mutter gewesen, sie würde mich unterdrücken, mir mein Leben rauben. Ich sagte ihr, ich würde an ihr zu Grunde gehen... und dann... dann ging ich." Wieder übermannten mich meine Tränen und Legolas wartete geduldig, bis ich wieder sprechen konnte. „Als ich heim kam, war sie weg... und ist nie wieder gekommen... Ist sie... ist sie wegen mir gestorben, Legolas?"meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein flüstern, doch er verstand mich und reagierte auf die einzige Art, die ich in diesem Moment vertragen konnte.  
  
Ich spürte, wie er neben mich rückte, konnte die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte, wahrnehmen. Dann spürte ich, wie seine langen Finger sanft meine kalte Hand umschlossen und sich mit meinen verschlangen. „Denkst du das? Gibst du dir die Schuld für ihren Tod?"ich wusste, dass er mich ansah, doch ich konnte mein Gesicht nicht in seine Richtung drehen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich so gebrochen sah. „Ich weiß es nicht... Ich weiß doch nicht einmal genau, warum sie gestorben ist. Ich weiß, sie hatte einen Autounfall, sie fuhr mitten auf der schnurgeraden Landstraße gegen einen Baum und dann war alles aus." Ich musste Legolas vermutlich bis ans Ende meines Lebens dankbar sein, dass er in dieser Situation nicht nachfragte, was denn ein Auto und eine Landstraße waren. Stattdessen schwieg er und ließ mir Zeit, meine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
„Ich ... sie.... Sie wollte mich suchen, als sie ins Auto stieg. Sie wollte mich finden und mit mir sprechen. Sie wollte darüber reden, was ich ihr vorgeworfen hatte, sie wollte Frieden schließen mit mir. Das habe ich später von meinem Vater erfahren. Und... darum bin ich schuld. Wäre ich nicht einfach davon gelaufen, hätte sie nie über die Landstraße fahren müssen und was immer es war, das sie gegen den Baum fahren ließ, es hätte nicht sie erwischt." So deutlich hatte ich es noch nie ausgesprochen. Mein Vater hatte immer versucht, mir klar zu machen, dass es nichts mit mir zu tun hatte. Dass es auch so passiert wäre. Ein Zufall, ein Unglück. Vielleicht Vorbestimmung. Doch all seine Worte hatten nie die nagenden Vorwürfe in mir stoppen können.  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass du es verhindern hättest können. Die Valar wissen, was sie tun. Und wenn sie bestimmen, dass die Lebensspanne zu Ende ist, dann ist sie das auch. Vielleicht wäre es anders gekommen, aber sie wäre von dir gegangen. Früher oder später." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube nicht an so was. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie so und so gestorben wäre. Es war... es war wegen mir. Weil sie mich so geliebt hat."  
  
Legolas drückte kurz meine Hand. „Ja, sie hat dich sicher geliebt. Und so ist sie wenigstens für etwas gestorben, das ihr Herz erfüllt hat. Wenn du schon der Meinung bist, es war wegen dir. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass das nicht der Fall war. Aber vielleicht erfährst du ja bald wieder etwas darüber – Gandalf meinte doch heute so etwas... dass Lady Galadriel dir mehr über deine Mutter und ihr Schicksal sagen kann..." Ich nickte. Ja, er hatte Recht. An diesen Gedanken hatte ich mich auch geklammert. Das war der einzige Grund, warum ich meine Gefährten, die ich zwischenzeitlich fast schon lieb gewonnen hatte, verlassen wollte.  
  
„Trotzdem..."ich seufzte schwer und schüttelte den kaum merklich den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass dir meine Worte nicht helfen. Du musst dir selbst helfen. Nur du kannst dir vergeben, woran du glaubst schuld zu sein. Das kann ich dir nicht abnehmen, so gern ich das würde..."er verstummte kurz und begann mit seinem Daumen sanft über meinen Handrücken zu streicheln, während er weiter sprach. „Wenn du deine Mutter noch einmal sehen könntest – was würdest du ihr sagen?"  
  
„Ich würde ihr sagen, dass ich sie liebe und mich für meine Worte entschuldigen."Für diese Antwort musste ich keine Sekunde nachdenken. Ich konnte fast nicht mehr zählen, wie oft ich mir schon darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte, was ich ihr so gerne noch gesagt hätte. „Und ich würde ihr sagen, wie wichtig sie immer für mich war. Wie sehr ich sie gebraucht habe und wohl noch immer brauche. Wie sehr ich ihre Liebe und Nähe vermisse, die Nächte, die wir lachend verbracht haben, die Videoabende mit ihr, unsere Ausflüge und Urlaube. Und wie sehr ich mich danach sehne von ihr noch ein einziges Mal in den Arm genommen zu werden, ein einziges Mal von ihr getröstet zu werden, nur noch einmal ihren unverwechselbaren Geruch einatmen, ein letztes Mal mit unseren Pferden über den Strand galoppieren, ein letztes Mal zu hören, dass sie mich liebt..." Irgendwie fand ich den Mut und drehte mich zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht zu Legolas um. Ich sah ihn an, ließ ihn all den Schmerz, die Angst und die Verzweiflung, die in mir tobte erkennen und schämte mich auch nicht meiner Tränen, die unaufhaltsam ihren Weg über meine Wangen suchten „...ich wünschte, sie würde mir sagen, dass sie mir verzeiht."Die letzten Worte hatten beinahe tonlos meine Lippen verlassen.  
  
„Sie verzeiht dir. Sie hat dir alles verziehen. Sie ist deine Mutter und liebt dich bedingungslos und egal, wo sie jetzt ist, sie wacht über dich. Sie passt auf dich auf und begleitet dich auf deinem Weg, so wie es nur eine Mutter in ihrer unendlichen Liebe kann. Sie ist an deiner Seite, lass es zu und spüre sie!"Legolas' Augen hielten meine gefangen und ich sah in ihnen unendliche Güte und Liebe und die Weisheit von Jahrtausenden. Und in diesem Blick fand ich Trost. Ich erkannte, dass er wusste, wovon er sprach, dass er nicht einfach daher redete, sondern mit jeder Faser seines Körpers an seine Worte glaubte und hinter ihnen stand. „Denkst du das wirklich?"ich wischte mir unwirsch mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, doch gleich darauf waren sie wieder so nass, wie zuvor.  
  
„Ja... ich denke es nicht nur, ich weiß es. Ich habe vor langer Zeit einen Freund verloren. Meinen besten Freund. Er starb durch meine Schuld. Ich war nicht wachsam genug und bemerkte den Ork hinter ihm zu spät. Lange Zeit konnte ich damit nicht umgehen, habe mir Vorwürfe gemacht, bin vor mir selbst geflohen, doch dann kam ich nach Bruchtal und Lord Elrond hat mir den Weg gezeigt, damit leben zu können. Er hat mir gezeigt, dass ich mir selbst vergeben muss um zu spüren, dass er mir vergeben hat. Und seit ich das konnte, weiß ich meinen Freund immer auf meiner Seite. In dunklen Stunden spüre ich seine Anwesenheit ganz deutlich."Der Elb lächelte mir kurz zu. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir mit deiner Mutter genauso gehen wird, wenn du deine Trauer zulässt und dich damit abfindest, dass sie dir zwar nicht mehr lebendig zur Seite stehen kann, dafür ist sie jetzt immer für dich da, zu jeder Zeit und egal, wie weit du von Daheim entfernt bist." Ich schniefte ganz undamenhaft und zwang mich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Danke!" „Nichts zu danken. Ich hoffe, du kannst bald an deine Mutter denken, ohne dir die Schuld dafür zu geben, dass sie nicht mehr da ist."  
  
Wieder breitete sich zwischen uns Stille aus. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen nach, doch wir waren vereint. Nicht zuletzt durch unsere Hände, die noch immer fest ineinander lagen. Es tat gut, seine warme, weiche Haut unter meinen Handflächen zu spüren. Es schien, als würde ein Teil seiner Energie durch diese Berührung in mich fließen und mich innerlich wärmen. Ich genoss es, seine Finger zu spüren, die von Zeit zu Zeit zart wie ein Windhauch über meine Haut strichen. Und ich war dankbar für den Halt den er mir mit diesem sanften aber doch zugleich kräftigen Griff gab.  
  
„Sag mal, um auf meine Frage vorher zurück zu kommen... warum liegst du nicht in deinem Bett und schläfst?"nur zögerlich zerriss ich die Stimmung, die sich trotz der Stille zwischen uns breit gemacht hatte. Aber ich war nun mal neugierig und ich wollte wissen, was er hier mitten in der Nacht machte. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Irgendetwas hielt mich wach und jetzt weiß ich, was es war."Er lächelte mich an und ich konnte mich ein weiteres Mal nur darüber wundern, wie ich es verdient hatte, dieses Geschenk, dieses Lächeln, zu erhalten. „Doch nicht ich?"ich sah ihn verwundert an, doch die einzige Antwort auf die Frage war ein weiteres Lächeln, das sich über sein Gesicht stahl. Doch vermutlich sagte es mehr, als tausend Worte.  
  
Wieder saßen wir schweigend nebeneinander, doch diesmal hielt die Stille nicht lange an. „Lin?" „Hm?"ich lenkte meinen Blick, der am Mond gehangen war wieder zurück zu dem Elben, der so dicht neben mir saß, dass ich die Wärme seines Körpers durch mein Gewand spüren konnte. „Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"nur zögerlich rückte er mit der Sprache raus. „Klar, was denn?"Ich wäre in diesem Moment für ihn vermutlich nach Mordor gegangen, so dankbar war ich ihm, dass er bei mir war. „Würdest du... würdest du noch was für mich singen? Irgendetwas... irgendein Lied, das dir wichtig ist?"Fast schon schüchtern wandte er seinen Blick ab. Legolas schüchtern? Dieser Gedanke erheiterte mich ein wenig. Der große, tapfere Elbenkrieger war verlegen, weil er mich um ein Lied bat. „Auch wenn ich nicht nachvollziehen kannst, warum ausgerechnet ich dir was vorsingen soll, wo du doch die schönste Stimme hast, die ich je gehört habe, erfülle ich dir diesen Wunsch gerne..."ich lächelte ihn an und überlegte kurz, welches Lied mir etwas bedeutete, welches Lied am meisten mich widerspiegelte. Mich und meine Sehnsüchte im Moment.  
  
I know that when you look at me  
There's so much that you just don't see  
But if you would only take the time  
I know in my heart you'd find  
A girl who's scared sometimes  
Who isn't always strong  
Can't you see the hurt in me?  
I feel so all alone  
  
I wanna run to you  
I wanna run to you  
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm?  
I wanna run to you  
But if I come to you  
Tell me, will you stay  
or will you run away?  
  
Each day, each day I play the role  
Of someone always in control  
But at night I come home and turn the key  
There's nobody there, no one cares for me.  
What's the sense of trying hard to find your dreams  
Without someone to share it with  
Tell me what does it mean?  
  
I wanna run to you  
I wanna run to you  
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm?  
I wanna run to you  
But if I come to you  
Tell me, will you stay  
or will you run away?  
  
I need you here  
I need you here to wipe away my tears  
To kiss away my fears  
If you only knew how much...  
  
I wanna run to you  
I wanna run to you  
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm?  
I wanna run to you  
But if I come to you  
Tell me, will you stay  
or will you run away?  
  
Unsicher saß ich mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen da, als der letzte Ton in der Nacht verklungen war. Was er nun wohl von mir denken mochte? Ob er wohl... ob er mich für völlig verrückt erklären würde? Ich wusste ja selber nicht, ob ich noch normal war, oder schon reif für jede Irrenanstalt. Dieser Elb brachte mich so durcheinander. Manchmal könnte ich ihn auf den Mond schießen und im nächsten Moment wollte ich mich am liebsten in seine Arme werfen und nie wieder aus dieser sicheren Umarmung entlassen werden. Ich wusste selbst am allerwenigsten, was ich wollte und hatte solche Angst, ihm erklären zu müssen, was ich mit diesem Lied sagen wollte. Doch er fragte nicht. Nein, er fragte nicht. Er reagierte anders, als ich erwartet hätte. Schlimmer, als jede meiner Befürchtungen. Er ließ meine Hand los. Plötzlich war sie wieder da diese Kälte. Dieses Gefühl, dass mich von innen zu erfrieren schien, diese Einsamkeit, die für die Zeit, in der er meine Hand gehalten hatte, vergessen war.  
  
Ich senkte meinen Kopf. Ich hatte mal wieder alles falsch gemacht. Wie so oft. Ich war froh, ihn nicht angesehen zu haben. Er hätte in meinen Augen lesen können, wie es mich schmerzte, dass er mich losgelassen hatte. Doch plötzlich inmitten meiner Gedanken nahm ich wahr, wie sich die starken Arme des Elben um mich legten und mich sanft aber bestimmt eng an seinen Körper zogen. Ich fühlte eine seiner Hände unter meinem Kinn, als er meinen Kopf sacht zu sich drehte und ein Stück anhob. Und dann... für einen kurzen Moment, nur einem flüchtigen Windhauch gleich, strichen seine Lippen über meine und hinterließen ein unbekanntes Kribbeln auf meiner Haut. Beinahe schon reflexartig schloss ich nun auch meine Arme um ihn und so saßen wir schweigend und eng umschlungen auf der kalten Steinbank bis die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne den Himmel rosa färbten.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ich entschuldige mich gleich für das Kapitel. Es hätte nicht so depri werden sollen, weiß auch nicht, weshalb es so geworden ist. Mir war grad irgendwie danach. Naja... und das Ende... gut, dass ich sie jetzt trenne *lach* Sie sind sich schon viel zu nahe. Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir den kleinen beinahe Kuss nicht übel *lächel* Aber irgendwie musste ich die Depri- Stimmung von vorher entschärfen oder zumindest in etwas anderes übergehen lassen. Die nächsten Kapitel werden wieder unterhaltsamer und witziger. Ich verspreche es hoch und heilig! *großes Elben Ehrenwort*  
  
@Morgenstern: *ganz lieb zurück knuddelt* Hier ist dein 10. Kapitel *auf Tablett serviert* macht dann 15€30 *gg* [irgendwie müssen arme Autorinnen sich ja am Leben erhalten und die Stromkosten für ihren PC zahlen *fg* - oh halt, ich hab ja am Anfang geschrieben ich verdiene nichts an der Story... hmmmm ... na dann sieh es als Dienst an der Allgemeinheit meinerseits *fg*] Oh achso... du darfst übrigens wieder aufstehen – der Boden vor meinem Autoren-Thron ist jetzt sauber genug *fg* Freu mich auf dein nächstes Review! Bis dann!! *wink* 


	13. 11

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amruniel@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: Ihr seid alle so SÜSS!!!! Danke tausendmal für die lieben Reviews... Antworten darauf gibt's wie immer nach dem Kapitel ;o)  
  
**Life is a journey...**  
Kapitel 11  
  
"Halt! Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr im Goldenen Wald?" Ein erleichtertes Lachen schlich sich über meine Lippen, als ich diese Worte vernahm. Endlich hatte ich mein Ziel erreicht. „Haldir von Lórien, nehme ich an? Es wäre höflicher, würdet Ihr euch zeigen und nicht arme, unschuldige Damen aus dem Hinterhalt anquatschen..."Ich nahm zumindest an, dass es Haldir war, der mich da aus den Bäumen heraus angerufen hatte. Zumindest wenn ich wirklich dem richtigen Weg gefolgt war, hatte Gandalf mir versichert, ich würde bei genau diesem Elben landen. Nun, ich würde ja sehen, ob ich hier richtig war.  
  
Und wirklich kaum zehn Sekunden nach meinen Worten raschelte es in den Bäumen über mir und ein blonder Elbenkopf kam zu Vorschein. Ich wartete geduldig, bis der dazugehörende Elb vor mir auf dem Boden ankam und gab ihm ausreichend Zeit mich zu mustern. Unter seinem abschätzenden Blick war ich froh, dass ich von Éowyn eine Hose zum Reiten bekommen und mein Kleid mithilfe einer Schere und einigen Stichen mit Nadel und Faden in eine mehr oder minder mittelerde-taugliche Tunika verwandelt hatte.  
  
„Nun, Haldir ist tatsächlich mein Name. Dürfte ich nun Euren erfahren, Mylady?" „Ich bin LindóriÑ und wurde von Mithrandir mit Nachrichten für die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes geschickt."Während meinen Worten schwang ich mich von Altáriels Rücken und verbeugte mich knapp vor ihm. „Soso... Mithrandir sagt Ihr?"er musterte mich ein weiteres Mal argwöhnisch. „Nun, dann wisst Ihr sicher auch, dass der graue Wanderer in den Schatten gestürzt ist?"seine eisblauen Augen ruhten auf mir und schienen mich förmlich zu durchbohren. „Natürlich, und ich weiß auch genauso gut, wie Ihr es wissen solltet, dass er auf die Erde zurückgeschickt wurde und nun seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hat." Der Elb vor mir nickte knapp. „Folgt mir und lasst Euer Pferd hier stehen. Mein Bruder wird sich um das Tier kümmern."Er pfiff einmal kurz und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.  
  
Als ich mich nach einigen Minuten an der Pracht der Mallorn-Bäume und des ganzen Waldes an sich satt gesehen hatte, konnte ich meine Gedanken endlich in aller Ruhe wieder auf meine Gefährten lenken, die ich vor fast drei Tagen verlassen hatte.  
  
Es war ein schmerzvoller Abschied gewesen. Ich hatte jeden Einzelnen von ihnen auf irgendeine Weise lieb gewonnen und so war es für mich sehr schwer gewesen, mich von ihnen zu trennen. Schon kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, den ich zusammen mit Legolas genossen hatte, waren wir bereit um aufzubrechen. Gandalf und der Rest in Richtung Helms Klamm und ich selber auf direktem Weg nach Lórien. Kurz nach den Toren von Edoras hieß es für uns endgültig Abschied nehmen.  
  
Als erster verabschiedete sich Gandalf von mir. Er drückte mir verstohlen ein Päckchen Pfeifenkraut in die Hand und gab mir noch ein letztes Mal gute Ratschläge, wie und wo ich reiten sollte, um ja an der richtigen Stelle anzukommen. Gutmütig ließ ich es über mich ergehen, ich hatte die Wegbeschreibung nun schon mindestens fünf Mal aus seinem Mund gehört, aber wenn es ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gab, sollte er sie ruhig noch einmal wiederholen. Schaden konnte es ja nicht. Als er endlich mit seinem Vortrag über das Verhalten und Leben in der Wildnis fertig war, umarmte er mich fest. Am liebsten wäre ich nie wieder losgelassen worden, denn trotz aller Coolness, die ich an den Tag legte, war mir Angst und Bange zu Mute, wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich nun für mindestens drei Tage mutterseelenallein durch mir völlig unbekannte Gegenden streifen sollte. Ich, ein Großstadtkind, dessen Auto netterweise sogar mit GPRS ausgestattet war, sollte ohne Kompass oder ähnlichen Hilfsmittelchen quer über Ebenen reiten und dabei den Weg nicht verlieren. So abgeneigt ich am Anfang gegen Aragorns Führung gewesen war, in diesem Moment in Gandalfs Armen wusste ich plötzlich, was ich an ihm gehabt hatte. Auf einmal war mir der Wert eines erfahrenen Führers bewusst und ich bedauerte, den zukünftigen König nicht einfach mit mir nehmen zu können.  
  
Als Gandalf mich wieder losgelassen und ein letztes Mal mit guten Ratschlägen versorgt hatte, war es an der Zeit für den Abschied von Gimli. Vermutlich war er derjenige, der mir am Meisten fehlen würde. Der Zwerg hatte mich mit seinem Humor immer bei Laune gehalten und mit mir die Qualen der langen Ritte ertragen. Schon alleine deshalb würde er mir abgehen, doch war es die Freundschaft, die es mir so schwer machte, von ihm Abschied zu nehmen. Er war von Anfang an derjenige gewesen, der mich ohne Vorbehalte aufgenommen und sich um mich gekümmert hatte. Einmal ganz abgesehen davon, dass man mit Gimli herrliche Gespräche führen konnte. Man konnte stundenlang über irgendwelchen Unsinn quatschen und auch für ernste Themen hatte er immer ein offenes Ohr. Mir fehlten wirklich die Worte, als ich vor ihm in die Knie ging und ihn fest in meine Arme schloss. Aber auch dem Zwerg schien es kaum besser zu gehen. Schweigend drückte er mich an sich und ich bemerkte nur am Rande, wie er mir etwas in meine Tasche steckte – später stellte sich heraus, dass auch er mir ein wenig Pfeifenkraut zugesteckt hatte. „Pass gut auf dich auf. Und wenn du die Herrin Galadriel siehst, sag ihr schöne Grüße von mir... und dass ich ihr Geschenk immer über dem Herzen trage."Sein Gesicht, oder zumindest das, was ich unter all dem Bart und unter dem Helm davon erkennen konnte, lief bei diesen Worten merklich rot an und die Farbe verdunkelte sich noch, als ich ihm spontan zwei Küsschen auf die Wangen drückte.  
  
Der nächste in der Reihe war Aragorn. Man höre und staune – er hatte sich in Edoras gewaschen, gekämmt und sogar rasiert. Letzteres führte ich ganz egoistisch auf ein vertrauliches vier Augen Gespräch zurück, das wir einmal geführt hatten und in dem ich ihm klar gemacht hatte, dass Frauen im Allgemeinen eher darauf standen, das ganze Gesicht ihres Liebsten erkennen zu können – und vor allem ihn küssen zu können, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, in den Untiefen des Bartes zu versinken. Kurz und gut – Aragorn sah nicht nur menschlich aus, nein er sah wirklich verdammt schnuckelig aus und hätte ich nicht genau gewusst, dass er zu hundert Prozent Arwen gehörte, ich hätte nicht garantiert, dass ich ihn nicht ganz schamlos angebaggert hätte. Oh ich hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Männer mit seinem Aussehen gehabt. Richtige Männer eben. Nicht so baby-face Typen, wie Leonardo DiCaprio oder auch Legolas. Nun ja, er war vergeben, was wollte ich machen? Zumindest konnte ich mich ihm unter dem Deckmantel der Verabschiedung hemmungslos an die muskelbepackte Brust werfen und in seinen starken Armen liegen. Ich hatte Aragorn lange wirklich nicht leiden können, doch seit er die Wahrheit über mich erfahren hatte, waren wir schon fast ein Herz und eine Seele. Sah man einmal von den andauernden Sticheleien zwischen uns ab, die schon zur Routine geworden waren und mittlerweile fast soviel Heiterkeit erzeugten, wie die dauernden Streits zwischen Legolas und Gimli. Und nun, wo ich endlich einen Weg gefunden hatte, selbst mit dem verdreckten Waldläufer klar zu kommen, musste ich mich auch schon wieder von ihm trennen. Schade. Wirklich schade. Mir hätte seine Gesellschaft und ihm meine starke weibliche Hand sicher noch gut getan. Aber so Gott oder die Valar es wollten, würden wir uns ja wieder sehen und ich konnte mein „Ich mache Streicher zum ansehnlichen Typen und Traum jeder Frau Mittelerdes"-Projekt weiterführen. „Machs gut Kleine!"Seine Stimme zitterte merklich und auch mir brannten Tränen in den Augen. Unter diesen Umständen konnte ich mich nicht einmal darüber aufregen, dass er mich schon wieder „Kleine"genannt hatte. Ich sagte ja schließlich auch nicht Stinktier zu ihm. „Machs besser... und mir vor allem keine Schande."Ich brachte ein klägliches Lächeln zustande, als er mich wieder aus seiner Umarmung entließ und knuffte ihm liebevoll mit dem Ellbogen ein letztes Mal zwischen dir Rippen.  
  
Tja und dann... blieb nur noch Legolas. Auf meine Weise hatte ich mich schon in der Nacht von ihm verabschiedet. Die ganze Zeit in seinen Armen waren meine Gedanken um nichts anderes gekreist, als um die bevorstehende Trennung. So sehr ich das Gefühl bei ihm zu sein genossen hatte, so sehr war mir klar, dass ich mich nicht zu sehr darin verlieren durfte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Legolas nur ein Freund und nichts mehr für mich war. Ein guter Freund auf seine Weise. Einer, der mehr als die meisten Menschen über mich wusste, aber trotzdem. Auf seine Art war er mehr der große Bruder für mich, als jemand, den ich... ja was eigentlich? Liebte? So ein Schwachsinn! Außerdem war er überhaupt nicht mein Typ! Wie auch immer... auch von ihm musste ich Abschied nehmen. Viel zu sagen gab es nicht zwischen uns. Ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er so fühlte, wie ich und das machte jedes Wort überflüssig. Ich würde ihn vermissen, keine Frage. Mehr als das. Ich würde wieder einen Trost in dieser Welt verlieren, wenn er nicht mehr bei mir war. Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt, dass er es war, der mich fand, wenn ich Trübsal blies, dass er es war, der mich wieder aufmunterte und dass er es war, der mir Halt gab, wenn ich ihn so bitter benötigte. In der kurzen Zeit, die wir gemeinsam verbracht hatten, hatte er sich in meinen Augen vom arroganten Prinzen in einen wunderbaren Freund verwandelt und es würde hart werden, die Wärme, die mir seine Nähe gab, missen zu müssen. Außerdem war er nun mal ein Elb und somit im Moment einer meiner Art. So ungern ich es zugab, aber hier in Mittelerde schien ich nun mal zu den Elben zu gehören und es war doch schön, jemanden bei sich zu haben, mit dem man die Stunden teilen konnte, die man in der Nacht wach war, während Mensch und Zwerg noch schliefen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er mir in den letzten Tagen geduldig ein paar Brocken Sindarin beigebracht und einige für Elben alltägliche Gebräuche und Dinge näher gebracht hatte. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir einfach wortlos voreinander gestanden waren und uns einfach nur angesehen hatten. Irgendwann streckte er seine Arme nach mir aus und ich ließ mich nur allzu willig in seine Umarmung sinken. Ein letztes Mal atmete ich tief den frischen Geruch nach Wald und Wiesen ein, der ihn immerzu umgab. „Ich werde dich vermissen, Lin..."diese einfachen Worte brachen den letzten Rest meiner Selbstbeherrschung. Wieder einmal weinte ich sein Gewand nass. Vermutlich würde er mit mir in seiner Nähe nie wieder seine Kleidung waschen müssen, das übernahm schon ich mit meinen Tränen für ihn.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit mahnte dann Gandalf schlussendlich zum Aufbruch und schweren Herzens musste ich auch aus Legolas' Armen auftauchen. Mit vor Tränen verschleiertem Blick schwang ich mich auf Altáriels Rücken und bekam gerade noch undeutlich mit, wie sowohl Legolas, als auch Aragorn mir in letzter Sekunde etwas in die Taschen steckten, bevor ich mein Pferd wendete und ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken, davon galoppierte. Ich wusste, würde ich mir auch nur einen einzigen Blick zurück gestatten, ich hätte Altáriel gewendet und keine zehn Pferde, kein Zauberer und auch sonst nichts hätten mich dazu gebracht, meine Gefährten zu verlassen.  
  
Und nun... nun war ich wahrhaftig im Goldenen Wald angelangt und lief hinter Haldir einen kleinen Weg zwischen all den mächtigen Baumstämmen entlang. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte etwas, um neben ihm gehen zu können, in der Hoffnung, er würde mich in ein Gespräch verwickeln, damit ich nicht zu sehr an meine Freunde, die irgendwo zwischen Edoras und der Hornburg waren, denken musste. Und wirklich, schon kurz nachdem ich an seiner Seite aufgetaucht war, ergriff Haldir das Wort. „Ich habe Euch noch nie gesehen. Woher kommt Ihr?"ein neugieriger Seitenblick traf mich und ich zuckte zusammen. Was sollte ich ihm denn bloß auf diese Frage antworten? Meine Geschichte von der Gesandten Galadriels war hier auf jeden Fall völlig fehl am Platz. Die Elben aus Bruchtal würde er sicher auch kennen. Blieb also eigentlich nur eine Antwort. „Ich bin aus dem Düsterwald."Ich biss mir auf die Lippen ob dieser Lüge und harrte der Dinge die nun kommen würden. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht allzu viel Kontakt zu den Elben von König Thranduil hatte und sich mit dieser Auskunft zufrieden gab. „Und wie stehen die Dinge in Taur-nu-Fuin?"Mist, mist, mist! Ich verwünschte insgeheim die elbische Neugier. „Ach, als ich das letzte Mal da war, stand noch alles dort, wo es sein sollte."Ich grinste ihn an und hoffte, er würde nun das Thema wechseln. Ein kurzes Lächeln zeigte sich in Haldirs Augen, seine Gesichtszüge blieben ungerührt. Aber scheinbar hatte er verstanden, dass ich nicht weiter über den Düsterwald reden wollte. „Und welcher Art ist Eure Botschaft für die Herrin des Waldes?" „Neugierig seid Ihr wohl gar nicht, was?"ich konnte mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Fast schon beleidigt schob er seine Unterlippe vor und irgendwie machte es in mir klick, als ich diesen Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
  
Haldir sah unverschämt gut aus, das muss man dazu sagen. Ebenmäßige Züge, wunderschöne, große Augen, sinnliche Lippen und Haar, das ihn wie Sonnenstrahlen umschien. Der Mädchentraum schlechthin eigentlich. Und trotz all der Schönheit hatte er nicht diese... hm... dieses Etwas, das Legolas hatte. Es lag eine ganz andere Schönheit in dem Hauptmann aus Lórien, als in dem Elbenprinzen aus dem Düsterwald. Haldir wirkte trotz des guten Aussehens alles andere als feminin oder wie man so schön in meiner Heimat sagte –metrosexuell. Seine Stärke war offenkundig und er war vom Körperbau und der ganzen Ausstrahlung Aragorn ähnlicher. Und diese Mischung aus gutem Aussehen und unverkennbarer Kraft machte ihn für mich unwiderstehlich. Dieser Elb war einfach zum Abknutschen.  
  
Zu schade, dass er wohl schon bald aus meiner Reichweite verschwinden würde. Zumindest, wenn man den Filmen von Peter Jackson Glauben schenken konnte, würde er mit seinem Heer meinen Gefährten zu Hilfe eilen, und dann... Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, daran wollte ich gar nicht denken und doch ließ dieses Wissen mich auf seltsame Art über meinen Schatten springen und etwas tun, das ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.  
  
„Sagt einmal, wie lange habt Ihr heute Dienst?" Haldir sah mich verwirrt an. „Bis ich Euch bei der hohen Herrin abgeliefert habe, wieso fragt Ihr?" Ich knabberte an meiner Unterlippe herum. Himmel, ich war wirklich dabei, einen Elben, der mich Siezte und den ich kaum mehr als zwei Stunden kannte, um ein Date zu bitten. „Nun, ich habe mich gefragt, ob Ihr den heutigen Abend vielleicht mit mir verbringen wollt, falls Ihr keine anderen Bindungen habt?"So, nun war es also heraußen. „Oh... es wäre mir eine Ehre, LindóriÑ. Aber sagt mir, wie komme ich zu diesem Vergnügen?" So, nun war guter Rat teuer. Ich konnte dem Kerl ja nicht einfach auch die Nase binden, dass ich ihn ersten unverschämt sexy fand und zweitens auch noch um sein Schicksal bescheid wusste. „Ähm... also..."ich merkte, wie meine Ohren mal wieder rot anliefen. ‚Reiß dich zusammen! Du bist doch sonst nicht so schüchtern. Was soll schon passieren? Er hat ja schon Ja gesagt!' die kleine, nervende Stimme in meinem Kopf hatte sich mal wieder zu Wort gemeldet. Doch diesmal war ich ihr sogar dankbar dafür. Sie hatte ja Recht... „Nun, ich denke ein Abend in Eurer Gesellschaft könnte sehr anregend sein." Ich bedachte den Elben neben mir mit einem verschmitzen und vielleicht ein klein wenig anzüglichen Blick.  
  
Bevor Haldir irgendetwas antworten konnte, öffnete sich der Wald vor uns und wir standen vor dem Tor zu Lothlórien. Nachdem ich dieses nach dem Elben passiert hatte, blieb ich erst mal wie angewurzelt stehen und sah mich mit großen Augen um. Eigentlich war es ja schon ein Wunder, dass ich es schaffte meinen Mund geschlossen zu halten und nicht mit heruntergeklapptem Kinn durch die Gegend lief. Es war atemberaubend. Nein, eigentlich viel mehr als das. Es war.... Es war magisch! All die Häuser, die Talane, die an die Bäume geschmiegt oder in die Bäume gebaut waren, all die kleinen weißen Brücken und Treppen, die sich zwischen den einzelnen Stämmen hin und her spannten, die vielen plätschernden Bäche und Springbrunnen, die kleinen Statuen, die hier und da mal herum standen und aussahen, als wären sie dort aus dem Boden gewachsen. In dieser Stadt stimmte einfach alles. Es war... nun, atemberaubend. Ich konnte mich nicht satt sehen an der Pracht und der Vielfalt der Verzierungen, die trotz allem immer so wirkten, als wären sie von der Natur selbst geschaffen worden. In dem Moment, als ich Lórien zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, fühlte ich mich, als wäre ich zu Hause angekommen. Noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich mich irgendwo so Daheim gefühlt, wie in dieser Stadt.  
  
Auch Haldir musste mein Staunen und meine Gefühle bemerkt haben, denn er drehte sich zu mir um und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Züge. „Nun, ich denke, ich weiß, was wir heute Abend machen. Ich werde Euch die Stadt zeigen, denn das, was Ihr hier seht ist nur ein kleiner Teil dessen, was Lothlórien zu bieten hat. Vor allem bei Nacht wird alles hier noch viel schöner." Aus seiner Stimme klang eindeutig Stolz heraus und ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Wie sollte er auch nicht stolz sein auf diese Stadt? Ich nickte ihm hocherfreut zu. „Das wäre wahrhaftig wunderbar, wenn Ihr mir ein wenig mehr von Eurer Heimat zeigen könntet..." „Nun, dann ist es beschlossene Sache. Aber vorher bringe ich euch nun zur Herrin und zu Celeborn, damit Ihr Eure Nachricht überbringen könnt."  
  
Nur ungern riss ich mich von dem Anblick los, doch die Aussicht am Abend noch mehr davon zu sehen und das auch noch in Begleitung Haldirs, machte das ganze erträglich. Immerhin würde ich vielleicht noch einige Zeit hier bleiben. Doch erst einmal musste ich wirklich zu Lady Galadriel und ihr die Bitte um Hilfe überbringen und sie bitten, mir etwas mehr über meine Herkunft und den Zweck meiner Anwesenheit zu erzählen.  
  
Wenig später hatten wir auch das Zentrum der Stadt erreicht und standen vor dem prächtigsten und größten aller Mallorn Bäume, die ich in diesem Wald gesehen hatte. Ganz unverkennbar war dies das Heim vom Herrscherpaar Lóriens. Eine lange Treppe führte um den Stamm gewunden hinauf zu den ersten Ästen, von denen aus sich ein riesiger Palast erstreckte. Während ich die Treppen hinter Haldir hinauf stieg, versuchte ich jedes noch so kleine Detail des Baues in mich aufzunehmen. Es war ein Palast, dessen Pracht in keinster Weise je nachgeahmt werden konnte. Man sah, dass dies das Werk von Jahrtausenden war und es war trotzdem eine Einheit. Alles passte, nichts war zu viel, nichts zu wenig. Dieses Gebäude gehörte genau hier her.  
  
Der blonde Hauptmann führte mich durch einige Gänge und blieb dann von einer großen Türe stehen. „So, hier sind wir. Ich verlasse Euch jetzt, aber wie versprochen sehen wir uns abends. Ich werde Euch abholen!"Mit diesen Worten verbeugte er sich kurz vor mir und verschwand. Zögerlich klopfte ich an das Holz. „Herein!"eine klare Stimme ertönte gedämpft und ich atmete tief durch, bevor ich die Türe öffnete.  
  
Die Pracht der Halle nahm mir erst einmal den Atem. Es war unbeschreiblich. Mir fehlten die Worte, um das, was ich sah, auch nur irgendwie benennen zu können. Es war einfach nur unglaublich. Staunend sah ich mich um, doch dann blieb mein Blick plötzlich an der Person hängen, die am Kopfende der Halle in einem großen, gepolsterten Stuhl saß und mich herzlich anlächelte.  
  
Nein... nein das konnte einfach nicht sein. Das... Es war unmöglich! Ich musste träumen. Nein, mir mussten meine Sinne einfach einen Streich spielen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich einfach nur auf die Person gestarrt hatte, unfähig mich zu bewegen, unfähig überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun. Irgendwann fand ich meine Sprache wieder.  
  
„Mama?"  
  
***  
  
A/N: höhö ja, ich habe Gefallen an Cliffhangern gefunden. Sorry *g* Jetzt dürft ihr mal wieder raten, wie es weiter geht. Also los... raus mit euren Ideen, oder es gibt kein nächstes Kapitel *androh* *fg* Hach bin ich böse *hände reib*  
  
Und nun mal wieder zu meinen geliebten Reviews [hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ihr einfach goldig seid?????]  
  
@darklayka: *s* war das schnell genug mit dem weiter schreiben? Und ja, Lindorie bleibt genauso, wie sie ist... weil ich sie so liebe *s* Naja, wobei... ein wenig wird sie sich schon ändern, aber das wirst du schon merken... aber im Grunde ihres Wesens wird sie so stürmisch und... ja... besonders bleiben ;o)  
  
@Kristin: *Taschentücher rüber schmeiß* nur mal so zum Aufheben, bis das nächste heul-schnief Kapitel kommt *g* Also wenn du das Glück brauchst, dann wünsch ich's dir gleich noch mal! Ganz ganz ganz viel Glück! *dir deutet, dass du dich ruhig wieder erheben darfst vor meinem thron* Und danke, dass ich mich nicht entschuldigen muss *g* Schön, wenn das Kapitel dir gefallen hat... darum geht's ja – dass es euch gefällt ;o)  
  
@flemming: *grins* noch immer der Meinung, dass die Beiden mehr verbindet, als nur die Art? *fg* und ja, vermutlich braucht man auch mal so depri- Kapitel. Aber wünsch dir das nicht zu viel *fg* Weil ich bin Meisterin, was so heul-Storys angeht *fg* Wenn dir dein Taschentuch-Vorrat also lieb ist, hoffe, dass ich nicht zu oft in Versuchung komme, so etwas zu schreiben *fg*  
  
@Morgenstern: *auch dir Taschentücher rüber reich* Sag deinem T-Shirt viele Grüße und ich werd mich auch in Zukunft bemühen es vor zugeheult werden zu retten. Es ist ja nicht Legolas' Tunika *prust* Und was den Boden vor meinem Thron angeht – dreckig? Nicht direkt... es schwimmen nur ein paar kleine Tränenseen von meinen Leserinnen davor rum. *fg* Tja und was meine Schnelligkeit angeht – wenn ihr weiter brav so liebe Reviews schreibt, werdet ihr mich wohl immer so schnell zum weiter Schreiben motivieren *fg* Ist schon sehr beflügelnd, von der Uni heim zu kommen und gleich mal so viele nette Kommentare auf mein Geschichtlein zu finden... da schreibt es sich dann fast von ganz alleine *g*  
  
So, ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch und noch mehr hoffe ich, bald mal wieder von euch zu hören. Ihr seid mein tägliches Brot *fg* *knuddelt euch alle mal ganz lieb* Eure Amru ^.^ 


	14. 12

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amruniel@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: neues Rating für dieses Kapitel – im unteren Teil wird es R!!!! Wer so was nicht lesen will, sollte es einfach überspringen!  
  
**Life is a journey...**  
Kapitel 12  
  
"Mama?"  
  
Wie versteinert stand ich noch immer mitten in der Halle und starrte auf die Frau vor mir, die gerade mit schwebenden Schritten auf mich zukam. „Nein, Amarthlín, oder sollte ich lieber LindóriÑ sagen, ich bin deine Tante." Fassungslos schüttelte ich den Kopf. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. „Aber... Ihr seht genauso aus, wie sie..."Ich war den Tränen nahe. Vor einem Moment schien ich meiner Mutter so nahe zu sein und nun war dieser Traum auch schon wieder vorbei. Lächelnd nickte die blonde Elbin vor mir. „Ithiliel, oder Luna, wie sie in eurer Welt geheißen hat, ist meine Zwillingsschwester. Durch mein Aussehen trage ich immer ein Stück der Person mit mir, die ich über alles liebe." Ich konnte sie nur anstarren. Zu etwas anderem war ich nicht mehr fähig. In meinem Kopf herrschte gleichzeitig gähnende Leere und ein Gedankenchaos, wie ich es noch nie hatte. Ein sanfter Kuss auf die Stirn und die Worte „Willkommen in deiner Heimat, mein Kind!"rissen mich aus meiner Erstarrung.  
  
„Meine... meine Heimat?" Ich war wirklich heilfroh, dass sie mich zu einem der gut gepolsterten Stühle geführt und hineingedrückt hatte, denn ich fühlte mich, als würden meine Beine mich keine Sekunde mehr aufrecht halten können. „Spürst du es denn nicht?"erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf. Sie hatte zu mir gesprochen, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen. Es schien, als wäre ihre Stimme nur in meinem Kopf. Erst da verstand ich, wem ich eigentlich gegenüber saß. „Was spüren, Lady Galadriel?"ich sah sie verständnislos an. Im Moment war mir das alles einfach zu viel.  
  
Ich hatte eine Tante. Eine elbische Tante. Die Zwillingsschwester meiner Mutter. Also war meine Mutter auch Elbin gewesen. Und ich war... ich war mit der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes verwandt. All das und die Tatsache, gerade selbst mitten in eben diesem Wald zu sitzen, war einfach zu viel, um es wirklich zu realisieren. Das einzige, das ich wirklich wahrnahm war das Aussehen der Frau vor mir. Sie glich meiner über alles geliebten Mutter bis aufs Haar. Das einzige, was Galadriel von meiner Mum unterschied, waren ihre Ohren, aber ich vermutete, dass meine Mutter, wäre sie hier in Mittelerde genauso die spitzen Elbenohren hätte, so wie ich sie mit meinem Auftauchen hier erhalten hatte.  
  
„Amarthlín?"der Name, der mir gleichzeitig so fremd und bekannt war, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Hm?"verwirrt sah ich Galadriel an, die mich mit einem liebevollen Lächeln bedachte. „Du bist erschöpft Kind. Ich werde dir alles erklären, wenn es an der Zeit dafür ist. Ich nehme an, Gandalf hat dir eine Botschaft für mich mitgegeben, sonst wärst du noch nicht hier."Die Elbin nahm mein Nicken zur Kenntnis und sprach mit sanfter Stimme weiter. „Nun, dann würde ich vorschlagen, du richtest mir aus, was es zu sagen gibt und dann lasse ich dich in deine Gemächer führen und du kannst dich ausruhen." Nun, Galadriel hatte untertrieben. Es war kein Vorschlag, es war... es war eine Art Befehl. Ich wusste, dass alles so ablaufen würde, wie sie es geplant hatte, und war dankbar dafür, dass sie mir die Entscheidungen ohne zu fragen abgenommen hatte.  
  
„Ich... also Gandalf lässt Euch ausrichten, er bräuchte Eure Hilfe. Er wäre lieber selber gekommen, doch er hatte etwas anderes zu tun. Sie... sie ziehen gegen Saruman in die Schlacht – um genau zu sein in Helms Klamm. Und sie sind zu wenige. Viel zu wenige." Galadriel sah mir forschend in die Augen und nickte dann. „Ich werde morgen früh ein Heer unter Haldirs Führung senden, um die Bündnisse der Menschen und Elben zu erneuern und gegen unseren gemeinsamen Feind ins Feld zu ziehen." Ich seufzte und sah die Elbin an. „Muss es Haldir sein?"Ich flüsterte die Worte schon fast. Eigentlich wusste ich selber nicht, warum mir so viel daran lag, dass dieser Elb aus dem Kampf herausgehalten wurde. Irgendwas an ihm war es, das mich berührte und ihm das, was er vermutlich zu erleiden haben würde, ersparen wollte. „Du weißt um sein Schicksal, nicht wahr?"Ich nickte schwach. „Nun, gerade dann muss es Haldir sein. Wir können es uns nicht leisten noch mehr in das Schicksal Mittelerdes einzugreifen, als wir es schon mit dir machen." Galadriel sah mich traurig an. „Auch ich hänge an Haldir und würde ihn nie willentlich in sein Verderben schicken, aber es ist seine Aufgabe als Hauptmann in die Schlacht zu ziehen und wir können uns nicht gegen Dinge wehren, die passieren müssen." Ich schluckte schwer und nickte dann schließlich ein weiteres Mal. „Nun, dann ist deine Aufgabe erledigt und du kannst dich etwas ausruhen." Galadriel stand auf und streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen. Nur zu gerne schlossen sich meine Finger um ihre und ich war dankbar dafür, einen Halt zu haben.  
  
An der Türe zu meinem Zimmer blieb ich stehen. „Bevor ich es vergesse, Mylady, ich soll Euch die besten Grüße von Meister Gimli ausrichten und Euch sagen, er trägt Euer Geschenk immer am Herzen." Bei meinen Worten brach Galadriel in ein amüsiertes Lachen aus. „Oh dieser Zwerg... und ich dachte, Zwerge hätten keinen Sinn für Romantik." Nun musste ich auch kichern. Unweigerlich schlich sich das Bild von Gimli in Smoking bei einem Candle-Light-Dinner in den Kopf. „Nun, ich denke, Ihr wisst, dass Gimli alles andere als ein normaler Zwerg ist. Wenn er noch länger mit Legolas rumhängt, wird er vermutlich noch zum zu klein geratenen Vorzeigeelben."Ich konnte mein Lachen kaum noch unterdrücken und auch Galadriel hatte ziemliche Mühe, ihr Gelächter unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
Schließlich trennten wir uns und ich machte mich daran, mein neues Zimmer zu inspizieren. Es war - nun, wie zu erwarten, war es einfach wundervoll. Die Wände sahen aus, als wären es verflochtene Äste, doch dies war unmöglich. Drang doch kein Geräusch von den anliegenden Räumen oder Gängen zu mir herein. Vor einem riesengroßen bogenförmigen Fenster, das sich von der Decke bis zum Boden erstreckte, stand ein wunderschönes, einladendes Himmelbett, das mit Stoffbahnen aus weißer, durchscheinender Seide behangen war. Außerdem im Raum befanden sich ein kleiner Tisch samt einigen Stühlen, einige Kerzenständer, ein wunderschön verzierter Spiegel und nicht zuletzt ein riesiger Kleiderschrank. Neugierig wie immer machte ich mich sofort über letzteren her. Als ich die Türen öffnete kam ich aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Ein prächtiges Kleid hing da neben dem anderen. Eines schöner, als das nächste. Die Stoffe und Muster schienen nicht von dieser Welt zu sein – oder besser gesagt – sie schienen einzig und allein an diesem Fleckchen Erde zu existieren. Allein die bunten oder einfärbigen Stickereien, die so manches Kleid verzierten, nahmen mir schlichtweg den Atem. Unermüdliche, geschickte Hände hatten Ranken und Blumen auf den Stoffen geschaffen, die aussahen, als wären sie echt und würden jeden Moment zum Leben erwachen.  
  
Als es zaghaft an meiner Tür klopfte, wurde ich aus der versunkenen Betrachtung der Kleider gerissen. „Ja bitte?"neugierig blickte ich zur Türe, als diese sich öffnete. Herein schwebte schon fast eine zierliche blonde Elbin, die mich freundlich anlächelte und sich kurz vor mir verbeugte. „Lady Galadriel schickt mich. Mein Name ist Inwé, ich bin Euch stets zu Diensten. Wünscht Ihr etwas?" Perplex starrte ich die Elbin an. Mir? Dienen? Ich glaubte, mich verhört zu haben, doch scheinbar meinte sie das völlig ernst. „Ähm... also... ich weiß nicht..."unsicher sah ich mich um. Das alles hier machte mich richtiggehend nervös. „Nun... wie wäre es, wenn ich Euch ein Bad herrichten würde? Ihr wollt Euch doch sicher nach der langen Reise ein wenig entspannen?" Bad? Das klang verlockend. Danach hatte ich mich schon seit meiner Ankunft in Mittelerde gesehnt. „Oh ein Bad wäre wunderbar! Vielen Dank"Ich lächelte Inwé an. „Oh und noch etwas... sagt, die Kleider hier im Schrank..."ich deutete auf die noch immer offenen Kastentüren. „Die hat Lady Galadriel für Euch fertigen lassen. Sucht Euch ruhig aus, was Euch gefällt. Wenn Ihr Wünsche habt, sagt sie mir einfach, ich werde dann versuchen, sie zu ermöglichen."Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Elbin hinter einer Türe, die mir zuvor noch gar nicht aufgefallen war, im Bad – zumindest vermutete ich das Bad dort.  
  
Wieder allein ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken und schüttelte erst einmal ausgiebig den Kopf. Hatte Inwé wirklich gerade gesagt, Galadriel hätte die Gewänder für mich fertigen lassen? Aber woher hatte sie gewusst, dass ich komme. Oder überhaupt woher wusste sie, welche Größe ich brauchte. Himmel, das alles wurde zunehmend zu einem unlösbaren Rätsel für mich und ich merkte, wie sich ein stechender Schmerz hinter meinen Schläfen zu bilden begann. Kopfweh. Na toll, das fehlte mir gerade noch. Ich konnte wirklich nur hoffen, dass das Bad mich auf andere Gedanken bringen würde. Und wirklich schon wenige Minuten danach lag ich in der dampfenden Wanne und genoss das Gefühl endlich wieder sauber zu werden.  
  
Ein Klopfen ließ mich erschreck hochfahren. Oh verdammt ich war wohl einfach eingeschlafen. Ein Wunder, dass ich nicht gleich abgesoffen war. Noch einmal klopfte es, diesmal schon deutlich lauter und ungeduldiger. „Ja, Moment!"Ich sprang mehr oder minder schwungvoll aus der Wanne und natürlich setzte es mich gleich mal auf dem kalten Fliesenboden, der durch das Wasser rutschig geworden war, auf den Hintern. Wild fluchend fischte ich nach einem der Handtücher, die auf einem Regal lagen, band es mir um, stürmte in mein Zimmer (natürlich nicht, ohne größere und kleinere Seen auf dem Boden zu hinterlassen) und riss die Türe auf.  
  
Wunder über Wunder. Vor mir stand Haldir und sah mich... nennen wir es mal erstaunt an. „Oh man, sorry, hab die Zeit verpennt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Komm rein."Ich zog ihn am Ärmel in mein Zimmer und merkte gar nicht, wie er leicht irritiert auf meine etwas knappe Bekleidung schaute. „Ähm gib mir fünf Minuten zum trocken werden und danach noch mal fünf zum Anziehen, dann bin ich fertig. Ich schwöre!"Erst nachdem ich fertig gesprochen, ihn auf einen Sessel gedrückt und mich selber zum Kleiderschrank begeben hatte, fiel mir auf, wie respektlos ich ihn angesprochen hatte. Ich klatschte mir mal mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn und drehte mich dann unvermittelt zu Haldir um. Nun, kurz gesagt ich überraschte ihn dabei, wie er meiner Kehrseite nicht gerade uninteressierte Blicke zuwarf. „Also eigentlich wollte ich mich ja entschuldigen, dass ich so respektlos war, aber ich denke nach dem Blick sind wir quitt."Ich grinste ihn breit an, schnappte mir das erstbeste Kleid und verzog mich wieder ins Badezimmer, das noch immer ziemlich unter Wasser stand. Nun, ich hatte vorerst andere Probleme, als hier wieder Ordnung und Sauberkeit rein zu bringen. Mein größtes Problem war wie zum Teufel man dieses Kleid richtig anzog.  
  
Nachdem ich mich einige Zeit ohne brauchbares Ergebnis verbracht hatte, tappte ich ein weiteres Mal mehr schlecht als recht bekleidet in mein Zimmer, wo Haldir gerade gelangweilt aus dem Fenster starrte. „Ähm... sagt einmal... ich weiß ja nicht, wie die Frauen hier das schaffen, aber diese ganzen Bänder und Knöpfe und Haken übersteigen eindeutig meine Kompetenz. Aber Ihr seid doch Hauptmann und somit unter Garantie ein taktisches Genie... wisst Ihr vielleicht wie man aus dem Salat hier ein gescheites Kleid fabriziert?" Grinsend drehte sich der Elb zu mir um und ich wurde mir bewusst, dass er mich schon die ganze Zeit durch die Spiegelung am Fenster beobachtet hatte. „Nun, ich denke schon, dass ich das schaffe... allerdings nur, wenn Ihr mich wieder so wunderbar respektlos ansprecht, wie zuvor." Erleichtert lächelte ich „Nichts lieber als das... also bitte... nur zu!"  
  
Nun, entweder war es doch nicht ganz so leicht, wie dieser Elb behauptet hatte, oder er ließ sich absichtlich viel Zeit damit, mir zu einem vernünftig sitzenden Kleid zu verhelfen. Jedenfalls war es draußen schon dunkel, als wir endlich mein Zimmer verließen, um unseren Rundgang zu starten.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir durch das nächtliche Lothlórien zogen. Es war einfach wunderschön. Märchenhaft. Umwerfend. Ich hatte mich bei diesem Spaziergang noch mehr in diese Stadt verliebt. Wie sie so dalag im schwachen Licht des Mondes und der vielen Glühwürmchen und Lampen, hatte sie einfach etwas Magisches. Diese Stadt stellte alles in den Schatten, was ich bisher gesehen hatte und ich vermutete, mein Leben lang auch nichts vollendeteres zu sehen. Irgendwo auf unserem Weg hatte Haldir einen Korb und Decken aufgegabelt und mir erklärt, das sei mein Abendessen. Er könne es ja schließlich nicht verantworten, dass der Gast der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes in seiner Gesellschaft verhungere.  
  
Als mein Magen schon deutlich zu knurren begann, bog der Elb in einen kleinen Weg ab, der augenscheinlich aus der Stadt und tiefer in den Wald hinein führte. Ich folgte ihm so gut ich konnte, doch irgendwie verließen mich meine Elbensinne immer und immer wieder. Schließlich landete ich sogar laut fluchend mit der Nase am Waldboden. Wenigstens danach hatte Haldir Mitleid mit mir... er nahm mich an der Hand und führte mich durch die Dunkelheit. Natürlich nicht, ohne mich vor jedem Stein und jeder Wurzel darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass mir da jetzt was im Weg liegt. Kurz und gut – nach einigen Minuten nervte mich dieses Verhalten, immerhin war ich ja kein Kleinkind, aber die Tatsache mit diesem unwahrscheinlich gut aussehenden und –wie ich in den letzten Stunden festgestellt hatte- lustigen und intelligenten Elben Hand in Hand durch einen nächtlichen Wald zu spazieren ließ mich sogar seine übertriebene Fürsorge ertragen.  
  
„So, gleich sind wir da..."Erwartungsvoll sperrte ich nach diesen Worten meine Augen auf und siehe da – wenige Schritte später öffneten sich die Bäume vor uns und wir standen auf einer kleinen, von einem plätschernden Bach durchzogenen, Lichtung, die vom Mond erhellt wurde. „Das ist ja wunderschön..."mehr brachte ich vorerst nicht heraus. Brauchte ich auch nicht, denn endlich gab es Essen und ich machte mich über die mitgebrachten Leckereien her. Warum und wie auch immer, nach einiger Zeit ließ ich mich ernsthaft von dem blonden Elben füttern. Und nun ja, wenn man schon die Gelegenheit hat und so nen süßen Kerl vor sich hatte, dann ... dann knabberte man schon mal zufällig an seinem Finger. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren war, aber es machte mir unheimlich Spaß Haldir auf meine Art ein wenig zu reizen. Immer wieder biss ich sanft in seine Finger, wie zufällig beugte ich mich über ihn und ließ meine Haare sein Gesicht oder seinen Hals kitzeln und hin und wieder strich ich ganz unabsichtlich über seine Arme oder Beine.  
  
Ich hatte meine Schüchternheit schon vor Jahren abgelegt und wusste genau, was ich wollte und in dieser Nacht war es eindeutig Haldir. Nicht lange und unser kleines Spiel war nicht mehr ganz so einseitig. Auch der Elb begann mich mit kleineren Neckereien zu reizen, um schließlich dazu über zu gehen, sich Erdbeeren und Weintrauben zwischen die Lippen zu stecken und mich auf diese Weise zu füttern. Nun, ich sagte nicht nein. Ich war immerhin alles andere als abgeneigt und je länger wir uns so harmlos und doch unheimlich spannungsgeladen reizten, umso klarer wurde mir, dass ich ihn nicht ziehen lassen würde, ohne ihm den unausgesprochenen Wunsch, der ihm deutlich in den Augen geschrieben stand, erfüllt zu haben.  
  
Wie es das Leben so will, waren schon bald auch die letzen Früchte verspeist und so führte ich das Ganze einen Schritt weiter. Erst vorsichtig, dann immer selbstsicherer, zog ich die Konturen seines Gesichts mit meinen Fingern nach, während ich mich näher zu ihm setzte. Irgendwann, nach endlosen Sekunden, in denen ich nur gebannt seine makellose, glatte Haut liebkost und erkundet hatte, ließ ich eine meiner Hände in seinen Nacken wandern und zog ihn dann sanft aber bestimmt zu mir, um ihm einen ersten, verspielten Kuss zu rauben. Nur kurz berührten meine Lippen die seinen und ehe ich es mir versah, hatte er seine Arme um mich gelegt und zog mich endgültig an sich. Ein weiteres Mal trafen sich unsere Lippen, doch diesmal bestimmter, einfühlsamer, zärtlicher. Versunken in unsere eigene Welt entdeckten wir die Lippen des anderen und schließlich spürte ich, wie Haldirs Zunge langsam über meine Lippen wanderte und Einlass forderte, den ich ihm nur zu gerne gewährte. Unendlich zärtlich erforschte seine Zunge meinen Mund, dann zog er sich wieder zurück und es war an mir in seine warme, wohlschmeckende Mundhöhle einzutauchen und seine weiche Zunge in ein sinnliches Spiel zu verwickeln.  
  
Schwer atmend unterbrachen wir unseren Kuss, nur um ihn Momente später umso intensiver und heftiger fortzusetzen. Nach endlosen Küssen, die wir getauscht hatten, zog er mich sanft auf seinen Schoß und als ich seine Erregung unter meinem Oberschenken spürte, wusste ich, dass es für mich kein Zurück mehr gab. Quälend langsam begann ich die Knöpfe und Verschnürungen seiner Tunika zu öffnen und jeden Millimeter freigelegte Haut mit Küssen zu überhäufen und mit meiner Zunge zu erkunden. Bereitwillig hob er die Arme, als ich ihm das Oberteil abstreifte und ließ sich zurück ins Gras sinken. Der Anblick des halbnackten Elben vor mir raubte mir beinahe die Sinne und als er seine Beine ausstreckte und seine Erregung mehr als deutlich durch seine Hose erkennen zu war, war ich versucht, mich zu zwicken, um nicht am Ende feststellen zu müssen, dass all das nur ein Traum gewesen war. Aber Haldir war echt. Sein heißer Körper unter meinen Fingern, seine Zunge, die herausfordernd mit meiner Spielte, als das zeigte mir, wie real er war.  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich wie unverschämt gut du aussiehst?"Ich hauchte ihm diese Worte ins Ohr, um gleich danach mit meiner Zunge sanft die kleine Spitze, die ihn als Elb auszeichnete, zu erkünden. Mit Genugtuung stellte ich fest, wie sein Atem unter dieser Berührung schneller wurde und ein leichtes Stöhnen seinen Lippen entwischte. Zärtlich ließ ich meine Lippen über seinen Hals bis zu seiner Brust wandern, während ich gemächlich begann, die Verschnürung seiner Hose zu öffnen. Ich knabberte liebevoll an einer seiner Brustwarzen, als ich ihm die Hose endlich Stück für Stück herunter zog und seine pulsierende Männlichkeit aus dem ledernen Gefängnis befreite. Man kann bei Gott nicht sagen, dass mich der Anblick des nackten Elben kalt ließ. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich verzehrte mich nach ihm, aber bevor ich meinen eigenen Wünschen nachgab, wollte ich ihn noch ein wenig leiden lassen.  
  
Wieder beugte ich mich über ihn, raubte ihm einen sinnlichen Kuss, um mich gleich danach wieder darauf zu konzentrieren, seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen und kurzen Bissen hier und da zu verwöhnen. Gemächlich umkreiste ich seinen Bauchnabel mit meiner Zunge, um dann spielerisch tief in ihn einzutauchen. Oh ja, ich genoss es zu spüren, wie Haldir sich unter meinen Fingern und Lippen wand. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie sehr er mich wollte, aber ich hatte noch ganz andere Pläne mit ihm. Wenn er schon in den Genuss kam, die Nacht mit mir zu verbringen, dann sollte er sich auch für den Rest seines Lebens daran erinnern können. Nach und nach erkundete ich auch seine Beine mit meinen Fingern, ließ meine Nägel an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel hinaufwandern und drückte Haldir mit meiner freien Hand sanft wieder ins Gras, als er mir sein Becken entgegen hob. Oh ich wollte ihn quälen. Ich wollte, dass er sich nach mir verzehrte.  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, als ich ihm deutete, liegen zu bleiben, mich selbst erhob und ganz langsam begann die Schnürung meines Kleides zu lösen. Ich entblößte nach und nach mehr und mehr Haut – um genau zu sein legte ich einen formvollendeten Strip vor dem armen Elben hin, der mich mit großen Augen ansah und vermutlich knapp davor war, selbst Hand an sich zu legen, um sich Erleichterung zu schaffen. Als ich mich endlich aller störender Kleidungsstücke entledigt hatte, ließ ich mich provozierend auf seinem Bauch nieder, so dass auch er meine Erregung spüren konnte. Ich ließ es zu, dass er meine Haut mit seinen Fingern erkundete, auch als er mich sanft hinunter zog und sich über mich rollte, um meinen Körper mit seinen Lippen zu erforschen, wehrte ich mich nicht. Seine Berührungen und Küsse nahmen mir mehrmals den Atem. Dieser Elb wusste eindeutig genau, was er machte und war mindestens genauso gnadenlos zu mir, wie ich es vorher zu ihm war. Doch als er langsam aber sicher meine Beine spreizte und sich über mich rollen wollte, stoppte ich ihn.  
  
„Leg dich wieder hin und schließ die Augen..."ich lächelte ihn an, wartete, bis er meiner Aufforderung nachgekommen war und erhob mich dann. Als er meine eiskalte und vom Wasser des Baches feuchte Hand um sein Glied spürte, riss er die Augen auf und wollte sich schon fast aufrichten, doch als ich begann, meine Hand langsam zu bewegen, ließ er sich mit einem wohligen Seufzen wieder zurück sinken. Immer wieder veränderte ich den Druck meiner Finger und die Schnelligkeit meiner Bewegungen und beobachtete jede seiner Reaktionen genau. Er war einfach nur wunderschön, wie er so vor mir lag. Ein leichter Schweißfilm überzog seine makellose, helle Haut, von Zeit zu Zeit stahl sich ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen über seine Lippen und ich merkte, wie er immer mehr um Fassung rang. Als ich schließlich auch meine Lippen zu meiner Hand gesellte, hatte ich ihn da, wo ich ihn haben wollte.  
  
„LindóriÑ... bitte..."seine Stimme war rau und man merkte ihm seine Erregung deutlich an. „Hm?"ich bedachte ihn mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag und ließ mich vorerst noch nicht bei meiner Beschäftigung stören. Ich sah ihn an, während ich ein wenig an ihm saugte und ihn mit meiner Zunge verwöhnte und er gleichzeitig sichtlich um Worte rang. „Bitte... ich kann nicht mehr... erlöse mich..."es war kaum mehr ein Flüstern, aber genau das, worauf ich gewartet hatte.  
  
Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und kniete mich über ihn. Während ich seinen Mund mit einem stürmischen Kuss verschloss ließ ich mich auf ihn gleiten und genoss erst einmal nur das Gefühl ihn in mir zu spüren. Ich hatte schon einige Männer gehabt, doch jedes Mal war es ein neues Gefühl und ich genoss es aus vollen Zügen. Erst als wir uns schwer atmend wieder trennten, begann ich, mich leicht auf ihm zu bewegen. Dass er Spaß daran hatte, war kaum zu übersehen und ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich meinerseits Freude daran hatte, ihm ebendiese zu bescheren. Als ich meine Bewegungen langsam schneller und intensiver werden ließ, fühlte ich, wie eine seiner Hände zwischen meine Beine wanderte und er begann, mich genüsslich zu streicheln. Seine Berührung durchzuckte mich wie ein Blitz und ein triumphierendes Grinsen schlich sich über sein Gesicht, als er hörte, wie ich scharf die Luft einzog. Doch er hatte damit scheinbar nicht genug. Mit seiner freien Hand drückte er sich vom Boden ab, so dass er nun mehr oder minder vor beziehungsweise unter mir saß und begann mit seiner Zunge meine Brüste zu liebkosen, während er die Streicheleinheiten seiner Finger an meinem Schoß noch intensivierte.  
  
Einige Zeit konnte ich meine Selbstkontrolle noch aufrechterhalten, doch als er sich schließlich sanft in einer meiner Brüste verbiss und genüsslich an meiner Brustwarze knabberte war es um mich geschehen. Ich spürte, wie sich mein ganzer Körper verspannte, um dann in ungeahnter Intensität zum Höhepunkt zu gelangen. Ich suchte nach seinen Lippen und während ich ihn leidenschaftlich küsste und mich noch einmal auf ihn sinken ließ, fiel auch seine Beherrschung und er ergoss sich in mir.  
  
Schwer atmend lagen wir uns danach in den Armen, er hatte eine Decke über uns gezogen und mir fielen langsam aber sicher die Augen zu. Das letzte, was ich wahrnahm, bevor ich endgültig ins Land der Träume abdriftete war ein sanfter Kuss auf meiner Stirn.  
  
***  
  
A/N: So, ich hab es geschrieben. Hülfe. Steinigt mich bitte nicht. Ist das erste Mal, dass ich so was getan habe... also Gnade... ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem einigermaßen... *mich hinter der nächsten ecke versteck und auf Reaktionen wart*  
  
@darklayka: joh i bin a ganz a schnelle *g* zumindest solang mich so liebes Feedback immer wieder ermuntert. *breit zurück grins*  
  
@Morgenstern: Woho... ich hoffe es wurde nicht zu heiß *fg* Jaja, Haldir is schon ein Schnuckel, wer da nein sagt... den versteh ich nicht. Nönö. Genauso wie man doch bitte niemals zu Glorfindel nein sagen kann... *hach* oh und ja- Grillpartys im Garten mit Lorien-Design... das wär der Hammer *g* Da mach ich sofort mit... Danke für die Empfehlungen in deinem Freundeskreis *g* Mundpropaganda rulez *fg*  
  
So, tut mir leid, dass ich heute nicht so ausführlich auf eure Reviews eingehe, aber ich geh gleich aufs Uni-Festl und muss mich noch herrichten (wer weiß, vielleicht läuft mir ja mein persönlicher Haldir übern Weg *gg*). Das nächste Mal wird's wieder länger *knuddelt euch alle* Amru 


	15. 13

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amrunielhotmail.com  
  
A/N: ab jetzt wieder alles wie gehabt... PG-13 ... bin wieder brav und anständig g  
  
Life is a journey...  
Kapitel 13  
  
Als ich am nächsten Tag erwachte, war Haldir schon längst auf dem Weg zur Helms Klamm, was mich in dem Moment allerdings weniger beschäftigte, als die Frage, wie zum Teufel ich in mein Zimmer und in mein Bett gekommen war. Wenn meine Erinnerung mich nicht täuschte, hatte ich die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen und der Gedanke von dem Elben splitternackt –denn das war ich noch immer- durch ganz Lothlórien getragen worden zu sein, war irgendwie doch nicht sonderlich erbauend. Ich wollte lieber nicht wissen, was die gesamten Elben Lóriens nun von mir hielten, sollte irgendwer diese Aktion mitbekommen haben. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Haldir vernünftig genug gewesen war, mich in die Decke zu wickeln und sich selbst was anzuziehen.  
  
Noch bevor ich meine Gedanken weiter spinnen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und Inwé trat ein. „Oh, Ihr seid noch im Bett!"irrte ich mich, oder klang ihre Stimme belustigt?! Ich zwang mich zu einem Nicken und einem freundlichen „Guten Morgen!" „Morgen? Verzeiht, es ist kurz nach Mittag!"Die blonde Elbin vor mir begann doch tatsächlich mich auszulachen. Schmollend verzog ich mich wieder unter meine Bettdecke. Und wenn schon Nachmittag wäre. Ich hatte nun mal ne lange Nacht hinter mir. Ne lange und verdammt befriedigende Nacht, wie meine innere Stimme mich sofort korrigierte. Nun – ja- befriedigend war sie natürlich auch gewesen.  
  
„Amarthlín?"bei Nennung dieses Namens lugte ich erstaunt unter meiner Decke, die ich mir über den Kopf gezogen hatte, hervor. „Was?"erstaunt bemerkte ich den fragenden Blick, der auf mir ruhte. „Habt Ihr mich nicht gehört? Ich fragte, welches Kleid ihr zum Essen mit Lord Celeborn und Lady Galadriel zu tragen gedenkt." „Hä? Welches Essen?"Uh ich hatte vermutlich wieder mal weniger als die Hälfte mitbekommen. Langsam sollte ich mir überlegen, alles auf Tonband aufzunehmen, was irgendwer anderer zu mir sagt. So könnte ich mir das dann in Ruhe ein zweites Mal anhören und müsste nicht immer dumm sterben. Inwés herzliches Lachen ließ mich auch aus diesen Gedanken aufschrecken. „Nun, ich wüsste zu gerne, was Euch so den Kopf verdreht hat, dass Ihr die letzten fünf Minuten keines meiner Worte gehört habt. Aber gut – noch einmal: Die Herrin Galadriel schickt mich, um Euch beim Umkleiden behilflich zu sein und Euch zu ihren Gemächern zu begleiten, wo Ihr mit Lady Galadriel selbst und ihrem Mann zu Mittag speisen werdet. Soweit die wichtigsten Informationen, also welches Kleid wollt Ihr nun anziehen?"  
  
„Äh... ich weiß nicht... was trägt man denn da?"Eigentlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen, zumindest so zu tun, als wäre ich mit der Etikette auf einem Elbenhof vertraut, aber bei der Aussicht völlig Overdressed zu einem Mittagessen mit meiner Tante und meinem Onkel –denn das waren sie schließlich neben ihrer Hauptbeschäftigung als Herrscher auch noch- zu erscheinen, beschloss ich, zumindest bei Inwé so zu sein, wie ich war.  
  
„Nun, lasst mal sehen, was Ihr hier habt..."schwungvoll öffnete sie die Schranktüren und ich wickelte mich in meine Decke und trat neugierig neben sie. „Hm zu festlich... zu edel... zu weiß es gibt sicher Bratensaft... Reitkleidung... Männerhosen... ah! Das hier ist perfekt!" Abwartend hielt sie das Kleid vor meine Nase und ich konnte ihr nur Recht geben. Das Kleid war perfekt. Allerdings hätte ich es in meiner Welt eher auf den Wiener Opernball, als zu einem Essen mit meinen Verwandten angezogen, aber ich hatte schon gemerkt, dass hier die Dinge etwas anders liefen. „Also? Gefällt es Euch?"bei dieser Frage merkte ich, dass ich schon wieder in meinen Gedanken versunken war, während sie auf eine Bestätigung ihrer Wahl wartete. „Ja, es ist... es ist wie Ihr richtig sagtet perfekt. Wenn auch... nun ist es nicht etwas zu schön?"  
  
Uh... ihrem Lachen zu Folge musste ich etwas äußerst dämliches gesagt haben. Und als sie ihren mittelschweren Lachanfall wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, wurde ich auch sogleich aufgeklärt. „Nun, ein bisschen weniger schön, und man hielte Euch für ein Dienstmädchen."Ihr breites Grinsen und ihr Augenzwinkern zeigte mir, was ich von dieser Antwort zu halten hatte und ich beschloss auf der Stelle, Inwé gern zu haben. Wenigstens eine Elbin weit und breit, die meinen Humor teilte. „Na, das wollen wir ja mal nicht riskieren... Am Ende muss ich dann Lord Celeborn und seine Frau bedienen und selbst verhungern."Ich grinste sie an und wollte ihr das Kleid aus der Hand nehmen.  
  
„Hey, wo wollt Ihr denn hin?" „Na ins Bad – umziehen, was dachtet Ihr denn?"erstaunt sah ich sie an und wieder erntete ich nur ein belustigtes Lachen. „Nun, ich denke, Ihr werdet meine Hilfe beim Anziehen brauchen. Also los!" sie deutete auf meine Decke. „Nein! Ich hab doch nix drunter an!"ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf und provozierte damit nur ein weiteres Lachen. „Also... ich bin mir ja nicht sicher, ob es Euch aufgefallen ist, aber ich bin auch eine Elbin. Ich denke nicht, dass Euer Körper etwas zu bieten hat, was meiner nicht ebenso besitzt."  
  
Nun, wo sie Recht hatte, hatte sie recht... Ich ließ also meine Decke zu Boden fallen und bereute es sogleich auch schon wieder. „Was... was ist denn das?"sie sah mich erstaunt an. Soviel zum Thema wir sind gleich. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Daran hätte ich von selbst auch denken können. Es war ja schon ein Wunder, dass mich Haldir am Vortag nicht darauf angesprochen hatte. „Das ist ein Tattoo."Hm ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass sie mit dieser Aussage nicht sonderlich viel anfangen können würde. „Ein... ein Bild auf die Haut gemalt?"zögernd versuchte ich es mit dieser Erklärung. „Und wie hält das da?"sie besah sich das kleine Zeichen über meinem Hüftknochen genau. „Es wurde unter die Haut gestochen. Ist kompliziert zu erklären. Jedenfalls hält das da jetzt bis ich sterbe." „Tut das denn nicht weh? Darf ich mal?"Ich nickte und sie berührte mein Tattoo vorsichtig. „Es hat nur weh getan, als es gemacht wurde, aber das ist wie beim Kinder kriegen... Ist es einmal vollbracht, dann sind alle Schmerzen vergessen."  
  
Nachdem sich Inwé endlich satt gesehen und ich ihr noch etwa tausend Fragen dazu beantwortet hatte, war ich dann auch schon fertig für das Mittagessen. Die blonde Elbin brachte mich zum privaten Esszimmer von Galadriel und wollte schon wieder verschwinden, als ich sie gerade noch am Ärmel erwischte. „Ähm, Inwé könntet Ihr mir einen Gefallen tun?" „Ja jeden!"sie sah mich neugierig an. „Also nachdem Ihr mich jetzt schon so gesehen habt, wie Eru mich schuf, könntet Ihr mich doch duzen, oder?"ich lächelte sie bittend an und war wirklich froh, als sie nickte. „Gerne, das Selbe gilt natürlich auch für Euch... ähm dich!" „Vielen Dank! Wenn ich es nicht vergesse, trinken wir beim nächsten Mal Brüderschaft." Sie kicherte leise vor sich hin. „Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, was das heißen soll, aber gut... machen wir das, wenn wir uns wieder sehen. Was brauchen wir dafür?" Ich schlug mir mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. „Na Alkohol natürlich!" Nachdem sie mir noch ein paar verheißungsvolle Details über lórische Weine verraten hatte, zog sie endgültig von dannen und ich klopfte an der Türe.  
  
„Oh guten Tag... Ihr müsst LindóriÑ sein..."vor mir stand ein männlicher Elb und schüttelte mir die Hand. „Ja, die bin ich tatsächlich, mein Herr..."ich sah ihn abwartend an. „Oh... Celeborn... wies aussieht, dein angeheirateter Onkel."Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen stahl sich über sein Gesicht und ich beschloss sofort, diesen Mann zu mögen. „Dann seid gegrüßt edler Herr Celeborn!"ich verneigte mich vor ihm und nahm sein perlendes Lachen zur Kenntnis. Er lachte fast genauso, wie Legolas, wie ich sofort feststellte. Ja Legolas, wo er wohl war? Und wo die anderen wohl waren? Und Haldir? Sofort schossen mir tausende Fragen durch den Kopf, doch Celeborns Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Nun, LindóriÑ wenn es dir... Euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns duzen, wenn wir unter uns sind. In Gegenwart anderer ist die Sache ein wenig komplizierter, denn es weiß kaum jemand, wer Ihr seid." Ich nickte begeistert. „Ich würde nichts lieber machen, als das. Um ehrlich zu sein finde ich diese Anreden äußerst schwierig. Ich bin so etwas nicht gewöhnt. Bei mir daheim redet niemand so." Ein weiteres Lachen ertönte, doch diesmal war es nicht das von Celeborn. Galadriel war unbemerkt von mir in den Raum getreten und stand nun neben uns. „Auch ich schließe mich dem Vorschlag meines Mannes an und biete dir das Du- Wort an. Ich denke alles andere wäre nur Unsinnig, immerhin bist du die Tochter meiner geliebten Schwester."Auch auf Galadriels Worte nickte ich erfreut.  
  
Diese Regelung war mir um einiges lieber als die Situation davor. Ich hatte wirklich kein Problem damit, sie in aller Öffentlichkeit mit all den höflichen Formen anzusprechen, denn es war sogar mir klar, dass nicht einfach eine Elbin hier auftauchen und dann auf großes Familienmitglied machen konnte. Abgesehen davon, dass sie nach wie vor nun mal die Herrscher des Goldenen Waldes waren und man ihnen schon alleine aus diesem Grund Respekt zu zollen hatte. Andererseits war dann doch der Gedanke, dass ich mit ihnen verwandt war vorhanden. Und wenn dieser Oberhand hatte, war es schon komisch, die Menschen, die eigentlich meine Familie waren, so geschraubt anzusprechen. Aber jetzt hatten wir ja eine Lösung, mit der ich mehr als nur gut leben konnte.  
  
„Nun, hast du eine nette Nacht gehabt?"ich war gerade dabei einen Schluck zu trinken, als Galadriel mir diese Frage stellte. Es war reine Selbstbeherrschung, dass ich das Getränk nicht durch die Nase prustete oder an meinem Hustenanfall, der natürlich sofort folgte, als ich mich verschluckte, zu ersticken. Mit knallrotem Kopf und noch immer Hustend brachte ich schließlich ein „Wieso fragst du?"heraus. Ich war wirklich neugierig, was die beiden wussten, hatte ich doch gesehen, wie sie kurz wissende Blicke und ein Schmunzeln ausgetauscht hatten, als ich beinahe an meinem Husten gestorben wäre. „Ach... ich dachte nur... heute morgen, als ich auf dem Weg in den Garten war, kam mir Haldir entgegen und du lagst in eine Decke gewickelt und schlafend in seinen Armen... und als ich mich erkundigte, warum er dich nicht wecken würde, grinste er nur und meinte du wärst sicher erschöpft." Meine Gabel fiel klirrend auf den Teller zurück und ich starrte Galadriel mit offenem Mund an. „Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!" „Doch, es war genau so, wie ich es dir gesagt habe."  
  
Ich war von meinem Sessel aufgesprungen und ein paar Runden um den Tisch gelaufen, als mich Celeborn dann schlussendlich am Ärmel zog und zum halten brachte. Ich denke, er wollte lieber weiter essen, als zusehen, wie seine leicht durchgeknallte Verwandte eine Rinne rund um seinen Esstisch in den Boden grub. „Sag mal, nur so, damit ich das auch verstehe – WAS genau regt dich eigentlich so auf?"Er sah mich ziemlich verständnislos und fragend an. „Männer!"Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Elben!"Jetzt kam auch ein ungläubiges Kopfschütteln dazu. „Männliche Elben! Was schlimmeres und begriffsstutzigeres gibt es wohl nicht mehr!"Wieder nahm ich meine Wanderung um den Tisch auf, blieb aber nach einer Runde vor Celeborn stehen. „Er hätte mich ruhig wecken können. Was glaubt der mit seinem übergroßen Ego eigentlich? Als ob er mich so erschöpft hätte!"ich lachte sarkastisch auf „also wirklich... er überschätzt seine Fähigkeiten dann wohl doch ein wenig!"  
  
Das helle Lachen von Galadriel riss mich aus meiner kleinen persönlichen Hasstirade gegen Haldir. „Mach dir nichts draus, LindóriÑ. Auch Elbenmänner sind nur Männer und überschätzen sich selbst gerne mal. Was glaubst du, wie lange ich gebraucht habe, um diesem Mann hier"sie stieß Celeborn sanft in die Seite „davon zu überzeugen, dass auch Frauen ziemlich genau wissen, was sie wollen und es auch erreichen." „Also, wenn ich recht in meinen Vermutungen gehe, kann das nicht allzu lange gedauert haben!"ich lächelte sie an und ließ mich schlussendlich doch wieder auf meinen Stuhl plumpsen. „Trotzdem, was denkt Haldir sich eigentlich?" „Das meine Liebe, solltest du wissen – gar nichts. Männer denken nämlich nicht bevor sie reden..."Celeborn schnaufte empört, als er die Worte seiner Frau vernahm und ich lauschte ihren aufkeimenden Streitereien.  
  
Sollte ich jemals heiraten, dann würde ich gerne so eine Ehe führen. Diese zwei liebten sich wirklich aus ganzem Herzen, das war offensichtlich. Und für jeden zu hören. Selbst wenn sie sich wie jetzt liebevoll Stritten und so manche Beleidigung an den Kopf knallten (nicht nur einmal fielen die Worte „du blöder Elb!" und ähnliches), sprach noch immer ihre unendliche Liebe aus all ihren Worten und Gesten. Und natürlich nicht zu vergessen ihre Blicke. Das war mir schon während dem ganzen Essen und auch davor aufgefallen. Sie sahen sich an, wie zwei frisch Verliebte und konnten die Blicke nicht voneinander wenden. Um ehrlich zu sein, es hätte mich nicht einmal gewundert, hätten sie unter dem Tisch heimlich Händchen gehalten.  
  
In ihrem Verhalten wirkten sie zeitweise wie Teenager und ihr Aussehen passte dazu. Hätte ich es nicht erstens besser gewusst und zweitens in ihren Augen die Weisheit von Jahrtausenden gesehen, ich hätte mir gedacht ich stehe frisch verliebten Mittzwanzigern gegenüber. Eigentlich konnte ich nur hoffen, dass auch an mir die Jahre so spurlos vorübergehen werden. Immerhin war ich ja doch von einer anderen Welt und irgendwie... ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass mein Aussehen irgendwann immer schön und jugendlich bleiben sollte. Aber gut, es hatte sicher seine Vorteile auch mit dreitausend Jahren auszusehen, wie das blühende Leben. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich mich schon immer gefragt hatte, was ich denn mit meinem Tattoo machen sollte, wenn meine Haut dann alt und runzelig werden würde... zumindest dieses Problem würde sich mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit lösen, wenn ich auf ewig so aussehen würde, wie zum Beispiel jetzt.  
  
„Habt ihrs dann?"etwa eine Viertelstunde später machte ich erste Versuche die zwei zu trennen. „NEIN!"kam es zweistimmig zurück. Nun, zumindest DA waren sie sich noch einig. Aber solange sich Gala und Celeborn noch stritten, hatte ich mehr zum Essen. Nach dieser Erkenntnis plünderte ich genüsslich das reichhaltige Nachspeisenangebot und aß mich durch so ziemlich jede Köstlichkeit, die Lórien zu bieten hatte, während die hohen Herrscher vom Goldenen Wald scheinbar größtes Vergnügen dabei hatten, sich zumindest mit Wörtern an die Gurgel zu gehen.  
  
Als ich so über die Streitgewohnheiten der beiden nachdachte, kam mir ein Gedanke, der mir ein breites und vielleicht ein klein wenig dreckiges Grinsen aufs Gesicht zauberte. Vielleicht hatte ich ja doch um einiges mehr von meiner Tante geerbt, als nur die spitzen Ohren. Vielleicht war Galadriel genauso berechnend, wie ich es am Vorabend gewesen war... denn wie jeder weiß – nach einem Streit ist die Versöhnung umso schöner...  
  
A/N: öhm ja, ich weiß, heute nicht ganz so lang, wie sonst, aber ich wollte da jetzt nicht mehr unendlich weiter schreiben, denn das, was ich für nach dem Essen geplant habe, wäre zu lang, um es hier dran zu fügen. Also freut euch einfach auf das nächste Kapitel und nehmt mir das hier nicht übel. Bin heut ein wenig wahnsinnig g Sorry ;o)  
  
So und nun zu euren Reviews (warn ja heute nicht so viele- hat euch mein letztes Kapitel wirklich abgeschreckt? fürcht):  
  
Samira Nin: tja, ich tu was für die Gesundheit meiner Leser fg Immer schön auf Trab halten, sonst rostet ihr ein... dafür gibt's auch gratis Laufschuhe von mir gg Tja, wies mit Haldir weiter geht, bin ich mir selber noch nicht so ganz sicher. Ich denke das hängt schwer von meiner Laune ab, wenn ich dann zu dem Kapitel komme g  
  
darklayka: Emanzipation brüll! Und das setzt sich bis in Lin's Sexleben fort gg Abgesehen davon, dass ich schwer der Meinung war, dass auch ne Frau mal das Sagen haben sollte. Und... einen tieferen Grund hat das ganze auch noch prust Aber auf das komme ich irgendwann in einem fernen Kapitelchen zu sprechen. Bis dahin behält sie jedenfalls schön die Kontrolle ;o) Ist fürchterlich lieb, dass du mich für das Kapitel nicht steinigen willst... g Darf ich denn irgendwann wieder so was schreiben? gg Und ja, also ich hab hier mal ein Kapitel fertig und hoffe, dass morgen noch eines fertig geschrieben und hoch geladen wird. Das kommt allerdings auf meinen morgigen Nachmittag an, denke ich. Je nach dem, wie er verläuft entscheidet sich, ob ich noch Nerven hab, was zu schreiben, oder nicht ;o) Und- ich wünsch schon jetzt ganz viel Glück für die Prüfung! daumen drück  
  
Morgenstern: löl ein geiles Kapitel also?! Na ist ein passendes Wort g kann ich nicht abstreiten... hüstel Keine Sorge, Galadriel die Mutter sein zu lassen, das wär mir dann doch etwas sehr viel zu seltsam gewesen. Irgendwo muss man ja glaubwürdig bleiben. Und im Laufe der nächsten Kapitel werde ich ein paar weitere Infos zu den Gründen rausrücken g Also stay tuned gg Zu einem Elben? Nein sagen? JAAAA! Zu Elrond prust und zu Celeborn auch! überzeugt nick Du etwa nicht? Oh und vielleicht schreib ich auch noch was über Glori... mal sehen, mal sehen... an sich hab ich was anderes für Bruchtal geplant, aber meine Planung schmeiße ich öfter mal über den Haufen, von dem her ist alles möglich g Und zu deinem Review zur „Trost"-Story: Hm ja, der Elb war Legolas... nehm ich dann doch schwer an g Jaja die Liebe, du sagst es... und die rumflennenden Männer... ein herrliches Thema zum Schreiben. Da könnte ich mich stundenlang austoben, wenn's um so leichte Deprikapitel geht, wo unsere starken Helden Trübsal blasen hach Wer würde da nicht gerne trösten gehen??? Und DANKE für das liebe Lob umknuddel! 


	16. 14

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amrunielhotmail.com  
  
Life is a journey...  
Kapitel 14  
  
Man höre und staune – Galadriel und Celeborn hatten sich doch tatsächlich auf einen Waffenstillstand geeinigt. Celeborn trollte sich zu einer Männerrunde – angeblich, um ein wenig Kampftraining zu absolvieren. Galadriel und ich hatten allerdings schwer den Verdacht, dass ihm einfach die Argumente ausgegangen waren. Die Herrin von Lórien hatte nicht nur ihr Elbenreich, sondern auch ihren Ehemann ziemlich gut unter Kontrolle – und was Diskussionen anging, war sie die unbestrittene Königin dieser Disziplin, was ich später noch oft am eigenen Leib erfahren sollte.  
  
Nun, auf jeden Fall waren wir zwei Mädels nun alleine und konnten uns wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden. Auf gut Deutsch saßen wir gemütlich plaudernd in der Sonne. Das Leben konnte einfach herrlich sein. Wäre da nicht die kleine Tatsache gewesen, dass ich von meinen Haarspitzen bis in die Zehen fühlte, dass hinter diesem gemütlichen Tante-Nichte Gespräch mehr stand, als nur ein kleines Frauenkränzchen am wunderschönen Nachmittag.  
  
Nachdem Galadriel mir stundenlang über Lothlórien im Allgemeinen und die lórischen Spezialitäten im Speziellen vorgeschwärmt hatte, riss mir langsam der Geduldsfaden. „Ich möchte wirklich nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber... also es steckt doch etwas anderes hinter unserem gemütlichen Beisammensein, als dass du dich berufen fühlst, mir über die Köstlichkeiten eures Essens vorzuschwärmen, oder?"fragend richtete ich meine Blicke auf die blonde Elbin neben mir, die sich gerade genüsslich reckte und streckte. „Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen..."ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie sich wieder ordentlich hin setzte und mich fest ansah.  
  
„Wie? Hä? Nie fragen? Warum hast du denn darauf gewartet?"Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr – oder zumindest die elbische Logik. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du spürst, dass es noch einen anderen Grund gibt und ob du dich auch traust, mich dann anzusprechen."Galadriel lächelte mich entwaffnend an. „Ist ja gar nicht lieb... aber egal, also was gibt's?"ich war wirklich neugierig, was sie mir nun zu sagen hatte.  
  
„Nun, ich frage mich, ob du weißt, weshalb du hier bist?" „Keine Ahnung. Deswegen bin ich ja HIER! Weil Gandalf meinte, dass du mir am ehesten weiter helfen kannst, was die Gründe anbelangt, die mich hier her gebracht haben." „Ach so, aha..."Galadriel nickte und verfiel in ein brütendes Schweigen, das ziemlich drohend zwischen uns hing. Mir war die ganze Situation unangenehm. Ich wusste genau, dass sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, was und wie sie es mir sagen sollte und einerseits wollte ich restlos alles erfahren und andererseits überlegte ich, ob es nicht besser wäre, gar nichts davon zu wissen. Denn wie heißt es so schön? Was man nicht weiß, macht einen nicht heiß. Solange ich in diesem wunderbar unwissenden Zustand war, konnte ich mein Leben hier einfach genießen. Doch was sollte ich tun, wenn sich am Ende herausstellte, dass ich eine unlösbare Aufgabe zu erfüllen hätte? Ich wäre immerhin nicht die einzige, die in dieser Welt vollkommen unterqualifiziert in solche Abenteuer gestoßen wird – immerhin lief in diesen Sekunden Frodo irgendwo auf direktem Weg nach Mordor, anstatt friedlich in seiner Hobbithöhle Pfeifengras zu rauchen und sich seinen Bauch mit gutem Essen voll zu schlagen.  
  
Nach schier endloser Zeit brach Galadriel endlich das Schweigen zwischen uns. „Nun, du hast eine Rolle zu spielen in diesem Krieg. Das ist dein Schicksal. Ich weiß nicht, wann und wie es dazu kommt, aber von deinem Handeln wird unser aller Überleben abhängen." Na wunderbar. Da hatten wir es. Ich wusste ja, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. Aus war's mit dem gemütlichen rumhängen bei den Elben, aus mit den Freuden Mittelerdes. Ich armes Mädchen, das sich mehr schlecht als recht hier zurecht fand, sollte die Welt retten. „Wunderbar. So einen Schwachsinn kann sich normal nur Hollywood ausdenken!"Ich schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Wie Howilud?"die blonde Elbin sah mich verwirrt an. „H.O.L.L.Y.W.O.O.D! Wunderbares Machtzentrum aller Filme der Erde? Die schönsten Frauen und Männer unter Palmen?"Ich war so verwirrt dank der Eröffnung, ich sollte Weltenretterin spielen, dass ich nicht einmal mehr daran dachte, dass die Elbin gar nichts mit Hollywood und vermutlich noch weniger mit meinen abstrusen Erklärungen anfangen konnte. „Film? Palmen?"Galadriel klang nun endgültig verwirrt, was mich wieder aus meiner Benommenheit riss und ich merkte, was ich da gesagt hatte. „Entschuldige. Filme das sind... ähm... bewegte Bilder, die man sich in dunklen Räumen anschauen kann. Und Palmen? Pflanzen die in heißen Ländern wachsen. Was weiß ich, wie ich das erklären soll... das ist halt aus meiner Welt." „Palmen... oh so wie diese Bäume in dem Land, in dem du letztes Jahr warst?"  
  
Zack das hatte gesessen. Ich war nicht verwirrt, nein, das wäre nun wirklich untertrieben gewesen. Ich war... ich war aus dem Häuschen, ich war einfach nur sprachlos. „Wo....woher weißt du das?"Ich kroch schon beinahe über sie, um ihre Gedanken schneller zu erfahren, doch anstatt mir zu antworten lächelte sie nur nachsichtig. „Das mein Kind wirst du zu einer Zeit erfahren, die ich für richtig halte."  
  
Na dann danke auch. Erst neugierig machen und dann kein Wort rausrücken. Langsam aber sicher schien das zur Gewohnheit zu werden. Jeder erzählte mir irgendwelche seltsamen Bruchstücke und keiner machte sich auch nur annähernd die Mühe, mir die Teile zusammen zu setzen.  
  
Erst hatte Gandalf begonnen mit seiner Aussage ich wäre Halbelbin und er würde mich schon seit meiner Geburt kennen, dann rückte Galadriel mit der Ansage, sie wäre die Zwillingsschwester meiner Mutter heraus und nun erklärte sie mir mal eben beiläufig, dass sie die Palmen in L.A. gesehen hatte. Himmel noch einmal, wie sollte man hier noch normal bleiben? Wenn ich noch nicht wahnsinnig war und dies alles eine reine Drogenhalluzination, dann würde ich spätestens hier in Mittelerde zum Fall für den Psychiater werden. Vermutlich würde man mir schon Siegmund Freud höchstpersönlich zurück ins Leben holen müssen, um auch nur annähernd wieder die alte aus mir zu machen.  
  
„Ich krig die Krise! Echt wahr! Das kann's doch nicht sein! Rück doch einfach damit raus, woher du das weißt!"Ich war aufgesprungen und stand nun vor Galadriels Sessel und sah sie ziemlich wütend an. DAS war nun allerdings ganz die falsche Taktik, um etwas aus der Elbin herauszukitzeln, wie ich schon bald feststellen musste. „Vergiss dich nicht, meine Liebe! Und vergiss vor allem nicht, dass ich schon einige Jahrtausende länger lebe als du. Wenn ich es für richtig halte, dir etwas erst in ferner Zukunft zu erzählen, dann ist es auch der richtige Weg. Und ich werde dir sicher nicht eher davon erzählen, als du dich würdig für dieses Wissen gezeigt hast." „Würdig für dieses Wissen? Sag einmal, was soll das? Ich dachte ich soll eure Welt retten? Oder hab ich da vorher was missverstanden?! Reicht das nicht als Grund, mir alles zu sagen, was ich wissen will? Ich glaub ich spinne. Echt. Und was, wenn ich mich einfach weigere? Hä? Denk da drüber mal nach!"  
  
Nach dieser Ansage stürmte ich von der Terrasse, auf der wir saßen und machte mich wutentbrannt auf den Weg zu meinen Gemächern. Was die konnte, konnte ich schon lange. Nur weil sie schon uralt war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie mir an Sturheit überlegen war. Ich bekam was ich wollte, das würde auch sie noch merken! Wütend wie ich war bemerkte ich das amüsierte Lachen Galadriels, welches mir und meinem Abgang folgte, nicht. Und selbst wenn ich es gemerkt hätte, hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass sie über meine Ähnlichkeit zu meiner Mutter lachte. Auch mit ihr hatte sie des Öfteren solche Streitgespräche gehabt und aus einer ähnlichen Situation war auch mein Schicksal und in weitere Folge ich entstanden – aber das alles sollte ich erst viel später erfahren.  
  
Einige Zeit verbrachte ich schmollend auf meinem Zimmer, dann wurde mir das zu langweilig und ich beschloss, ein wenig durch Lothlórien zu ziehen. Vielleicht würde ich da ja auf andere Gedanken kommen, denn es war bei Gott nicht schön, alleine mit dem Wissen das Schicksal einer Welt auf den Schultern zu haben, in einem Zimmer zu sitzen. Ich brauchte Bewegung und zwar dringend. Und dann wenn möglich auch noch eine gescheite Aufgabe. Als ich schon fast wieder zur Tür draußen war, kam mir plötzlich ein zündender Gedanke. Wie schon gesagt – das Schicksal Mittelerdes war an mich gebunden und irgendwie musste ich mich bereit machen, gegen das, was mich erwarten würde, antreten zu können. Und im Moment war meine körperliche Fitness in etwa an ihrem Tiefststand. Als ich noch in L.A. gewesen war, hatte ich täglich meine Joggingrunden am Strand absolviert, war regelmäßig in Fitnessstudios gegangen und hatte zwei Mal die Woche Yoga gemacht. Doch mit meiner Rückkehr nach Hause hatte sich das auch wieder aufgehört. Erst hatte ich kein Yoga mehr gemacht, dann wurden die Besuche in der Kraftkammer immer seltener und schließlich hatte ich auch das Laufen aufgegeben. Und so war ich ziemlich ohne Kondition hier in Mittelerde gelandet – ich konnte wirklich nur froh sein, dass wir Pferde gehabt hatten, sonst hätte ich wohl schon nach einer Stunde nur noch eine Staubwolke von meinen Gefährten gesehen, während ich hintendrein gekrochen wäre.  
  
Kurz und gut, ich beschloss mich zumindest körperlich wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Was auch immer mich an Überraschungen auf meiner weiteren Reise durch Mittelerde erwarten würde, es wäre sicher nicht verkehrt eine gewisse Kondition und vielleicht ein wenig Muskelkraft in Armen und Beinen zu haben. Immerhin wollte ich mich auch gegen mögliche Gegner verteidigen können und nicht nur quietschend die Flucht ergreifen. Sobald mein Beschluss fest stand, wanderte ich auch schon wieder zurück zu meinem Schrank und durchsuchte ihn nach sporttauglicher Kleidung. Nun, wie unschwer zu erraten ist – ich fand natürlich genau gar nichts. Oder zumindest nichts, was ich auf den ersten Blick als Sportbekleidung einstufen würde.  
  
„Was tust du denn?"erschreckt fuhr ich herum und stieß mir erst mal den Kopf an der Kastentüre. „Sag mal hast du sie nicht alle? Dich einfach so anzuschleichen. Echt, du bist keinen Deut besser, als Legolas! Macht es dir Spaß, mich so zu erschrecken, Inwé?"Mein Kopf schmerzte zwar von dem unsanften Zusammenstoß mit dem Holz ungeheuerlich, aber das hielt mich nicht davon ab, wie ein Rumpelstilzchen durch das Zimmer zu toben und die arme Inwé anzubrüllen. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe."Die Elbin sah wirklich betrübt aus. „Ist schon gut, aber bitte schleich dich nie wieder so an. Ich hab das schon bei Legolas so was von gehasst, wenn er das getan hat. Da könnte ich wirklich wahnsinnig werden!" „Legolas?"Inwé sah mich erstaunt an. „Ja Legolas, das verzogene Elbenprinzchen." „Legolas, Thranduils Sohn?"die blonde Elbin hatte echt so was wie Kulleraugen. „Ja genau dieser, wer sonst? Wie viele blonde Elbenprinzchen mit dem Namen Legolas kennst du denn?"Ich sah sie verständnislos an. Was war denn nur so besonderes an der Nennung seines Namens? „Na nur den einen... aber trotzdem... woher kennst du Prinz Legolas?"Neugierig war die ja gar nicht... „Ich bin mit ihm, Aragorn, Gimli und Gandalf ein paar Tage unterwegs gewesen."Ich dachte, mit dieser Aussage hätte sich alles geklärt, doch da war ich wohl falsch gewickelt. „WAAAAAAS? Du warst mit denen unterwegs? Sag das noch mal!"Inwé ließ sich nun auf mein Bett fallen und sah mich an. „Ja war ich. Ist doch nichts dabei, oder?"Ich verstand wirklich nicht, was daran so besonderes war. „Na und ob! Weißt du denn nicht, dass Aragorn Lady Arwen verboten hat, mit ihnen zu ziehen und sie ihn aus genau diesem Grund eine riesen Szene vor Augen aller Ratsmitglieder gemacht hat?" Ha, das war ja wieder interessant. Nun wurde ich wirklich hellhörig und neugierig. Ich ließ mich neben Inwé aufs Bett plumpsen und sah sie neugierig an. „Nein ich hab nichts gehört, aber ich kann mir das gut vorstellen bei diesem Macho. Aber los – erzähl mir alles, was du weißt!" Die Elbin grinste mich an. „Nun, ich hörte, es war so...."  
  
(Flashback- Bruchtal, wir sitzen beim Abendmahl nachdem der Rat über den weiteren Verbleib des Ringes und das Schicksal der neun Gefährten entschieden hatte)  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür auf und alle anwesenden Personen wandten ihre Köpfte in Richtung eben dieser. Das Bild, welches sich ihnen bot war interessant, um nicht zu sagen mehr als amüsant. Stand doch da der zukünftige König Gondors, Isildurs Erbe, mit eingezogenem Kopf und lauschte einem nicht enden wollenden Redeschwall seiner Verlobten Arwen, ihres Zeichens Abendstern der Elben.  
  
„Sag das sofort noch einmal!"Arwen klang wirklich ziemlich wütend. „Arwen, Schatz, bitte. Müssen wir das jetzt diskutieren. Können wir das nicht nach dem Essen besprechen?"der sonst so stolze Aragorn machte plötzlich gar nicht mehr den Eindruck ein großer Krieger zu sein. Viel mehr erinnerte er an ein kleines Kind, das versuchte, seine aufgebrachte Mutter auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Nein, wir werden das HIER und JETZT klären." „Aber... aber Arwen, die Gäste..."Aragorn deutete auf die anwesenden Personen, die wie ertappt alle wieder zu Essen begannen und scheinbar sehr interessante Dinge auf ihren Tellern vorfanden. Die ganze Tarnung wurde allerdings schon alleine dadurch zunichte gemacht, dass auf keiner der Gabeln, die ihren Weg in den Mund fanden, auch nur ein Stück Essen war. Zu sehr waren die Menschen, Elben, Zwerge und Hobbits um den Tisch damit beschäftigt, dem Streit zwischen der hübschen Elbenfrau und dem leicht zerrupft wirkenden Thronerben zu lauschen. Selbst Elrond konnte seine desinteressierte und gleichgültige Mine nur noch schwer aufrechterhalten.  
  
„Weißt du was? Es ist mir völlig egal, wenn sie das hören. Soll es doch ganz Mittelerde wissen, was du für einer bist! Erst schenkst du mir ein wunderschönes Schwert und wenn es endlich mal einen guten Grund gibt, es auszuprobieren, dann sagst du ich darf nicht mit, weil ich eine Frau bin. Was ist denn das für ein Argument?"Arwen baute sich in voller Größe vor ihrem Verlobten auf und sah ihn wütend an. Aragorn schrumpfte beinahe noch mehr und stotterte schließlich „es... es ist doch nur zu deinem Besten..." „Zu meinem Besten? Mein Lieber du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich hier Hausmütterchen spiele, während du in den Krieg ziehst und deinen Spaß hast. Also wirklich! Da bist du bei mir an der falschen Adresse. Wenn du so etwas willst, dann hättest du dir vielleicht besser ein Töchterlein aus deinem Volk angelacht." Kopfschüttelnd und wütend vor sich hin murmelnd ließ Arwen den verdutzten Aragorn stehen und ließ sich auf ihrem Platz am Tisch nieder. Schon wenige Sekunden später nahm auch Aragorn seinen Platz neben ihr ein. „Aber Arwen... Schatzi... ich will doch nur dich!" Die feine Tischgesellschaft, die schon die ganze Zeit ihre liebe Not damit gehabt hatte, ernst zu bleiben, konnte bei den fast schon unterwürfig klingenden Worten Aragorns nicht mehr an sich halten. Verzweifelt versuchten sie, ihr aufkeimendes Lachen dadurch zu unterdrücken, sich irgendwas in den Mund zu stecken oder etwas zu trinken, doch als plötzlich irgendeiner der Hobbits losprustete, gab es kein Halten mehr. Der gesamte Speisesaal dröhnte vom Lachen der Anwesenden, nur Arwen und Aragorn starrten mürrisch vor sich hin.  
  
(Flashback Ende)   
  
„Oh ja, das passt zu Aragorn."Kichernd lag ich auf dem Bett und sah die Elbin neben mir an. „Und weißt du auch, warum sie schlussendlich nicht mitgekommen ist? Ich wette, Lady Arwen hätte Streicher sicher überzeugt..." „Oh, er wusste sich zu helfen – zumindest erzählte das Meister Gimli, als er mit den Gefährten hier war. Laut dem Zwerg hat Aragorn sich an Elrond gewandt und ein vertrauliches Gespräch mit ihm gehabt. Und danach hat Lady Arwen das Thema angeblich nie mehr angeschnitten. Allerdings auch kein anderes Thema – man sagt die zwei hätten kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt." Ich konnte nichts mehr sagen. Wirklich nicht. Ich war so am lachen, ich bekam einfach nichts mehr raus. Es war einfach zu köstlich zu hören, was der arme Aragorn unter seiner Arwen zu „leiden"hatte. Immerhin verstand ich jetzt seine Meinung, dass Frauen an den Herd gehören – man will schließlich immer das, was man nicht hat.  
  
Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, rappelte ich mich schließlich wieder hoch. „Sag mal, habt ihr hier keine gescheite Sportkleidung?"ich sah Inwé neugierig an. „Sportkleidung? Was ist denn das?"die Elbin sah mich fragend an. „Na Gewand mit dem man Sport machen kann... laufen gehen und so..."Abermals erntete ich nur einen verständnislosen Blick. „Sag bloß ihr macht so was nicht?"Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Wie zum Teufel bekamen all diese Elben ihre wunderbare Figur, wenn sie keinen Sport machten? Bei dem Essen, das es hier gab, musste man doch einfach auseinander gehen, wenn man sich nicht irgendwie fit hielt. „Nein, wozu?" „Na, zum fit bleiben? Schlank werden? Kondition haben?"ich zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wieso? Das haben wir doch so und so alles?"Inwé sah mich verständnislos an. „Also ICH hab das nicht von Haus aus, deswegen werde ICH auch jetzt laufen gehen!"Bestimmt und von meiner Idee fest überzeugt stand ich auf und ging zu meinem Schrank. Wenn sie schon keine Sportkleidung hatten, dann würde ich wohl mit den wunderbaren Elben-Leggins vorlieb nehmen müssen.  
  
„Was machst du denn jetzt?"Inwé sah mich mit großen Augen an, als ich einer der Leggins aus meinem Schrank mit meinem Schwert herum schnitt. „Na ich mach mir eine kurze Hose. Die hier ist viel zu warm für Laufen!" „Du bist echt komisch, weißt du das?" Ich grinste sie breit an. So ein nettes Kompliment hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr zu hören bekommen. „Danke! Was ist, kommst du mit?"  
  
Ich hatte die Frage eigentlich nicht wirklich ernst gemeint, doch scheinbar war auch die blonde Elbin nicht weniger verrückt als ich und so kam es, dass kurze Zeit später viele der Elben Lothlóriens seltsame Blicke tauschten und den Kopf schüttelten, als wir in unseren neu fabrizierten Hot Pants an ihnen vorbei joggten.  
  
A/N: So... das Kapitel wurde jetzt total anders, als es geplant war, aber bitte. Ich hoffe mal es gefällt euch, wenn nicht, haltet euch nur nicht mit Kritik zurück ;o)  
  
Morgenstern: lach eben... allein die Vorstellung mit den beiden älteren Herren... wobei... hach Glori ist ja auch ned so viel jünger, als die, oder? grins freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel den Tag gerettet hat, ich hoffe, dieses hier ist auch okay?! Und was Haldir angeht – keine Ahnung, ob der überleben darf. Wie schon mal erwähnt – das kommt auf meine Laune an, wenn ich das Kapitel dann schreib g und zu deinem Review zu Carry on: hach danke danke... dein Lob ist echt zu gut g und ich werd mich gleich oder spätestens morgen auch an deine Songfic ranwagen... bin ja schon sehr gespannt drauf s  
  
darklayka: danke mir gehts bestens g ich hoffe dir geht's auch noch gut nach dem Kapitel eben fg oh und das ist ja lieb, dass ich noch ein „schmutziges"Kapitel schreiben darf... werd ich auch machen gg - ist schon in gedanklicher Planung ;o) und weil man Glück wie du richtig sagst immer gebrauchen kann – schick ich dir glatt gleich noch eine Portion g 


	17. 15

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amrunielhotmail.com  
  
A/N: So, nachdem ich gestern absolut nicht motiviert war, werde ich versuchen zumindest heute ein paar Zeilen zu Papier zu bringen... Falls es nicht so viel wird, wie gewohnt, lasst Gnade vor Recht ergehen, ja? Aber ich will euch nicht unnötig länger auf ein Kapitel warten lassen... und wer weiß – klein aber fein – so was soll's auch geben g Egal, erst mal müsste mir was einfallen prust Also ich denke jetzt mal los und ihr lest mal schön ;o)  
  
Life is a journey...  
Kapitel 15  
  
Als Inwé und ich von unserer Joggingrunde zurückkamen, wurden wir auch schon erwartet. Celeborn saß in meinem Zimmer und warf uns und vor allem unserer Bekleidung höchst seltsame Blicke zu. „Wo... äh... wie seht ihr denn aus?"Obwohl seine Frage wohl eher erstaunt als böse klang, zog es Inwé vor, sich mit einer Verbeugung zu verabschieden und mich meinem Schicksal allein zu überlassen. Nun denn, so sollte es sein. „Wir... oder halt jetzt nur noch ich sehe so aus, weil wir gerade laufen waren." „Laufen?"erstaunt zog der Elb eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ja genau. Ein paar Runden um Lothlórien, damit wir fit bleiben. Du gehst ja schließlich auch zu deinem Kampftraining."Ich quatschte munter auf Celeborn ein, während ich gemütlich alle möglichen Dehnübungen, die ich in meinem Leben ja gelernt hatte, durchging.  
  
Nach meinem Vergleich mit dem Training des Elben blieb es erst mal eine Weile still und ich dachte schon, ich hätte ihn mit dieser Antwort zufrieden gestellt. Nun, vermutlich hatte ich das auch, allerdings hatte ich ihm gleichzeitig ein wunderbares Stichwort geliefert. „Apropos Kampftraining – das ist der Grund, warum ich eigentlich hier bin." „Ja?"erstaunt hielt ich mitten im Dehnen inne und sah ihn fragend an. „Ja. Galadriel hat mit mir gesprochen und wir sind der Meinung, dass es besser für dich wäre, wenn du ... ähm..." „Ja? Wenn ich?" „Also wenn du ein wenig... na ja nachholen würdest, was andere Elben im Laufe der Jahrhunderte lernen."  
  
Ich raffte glaube ich gar nichts mehr. Jetzt wollten sie mich in ne Elbenschule stecken, oder wie sah ich das? Oder wollten sie mich am Ende mal eben für ein paar Jahrhunderte hier im Goldenen Wald behalten, bis ich mit anderen Elben halbwegs gleichgezogen hatte? „Äh... ich dachte, ich soll euer Land retten?"Ich sah ihn wirklich verwirrt an, denn irgendwie passte das alles nicht in mein Denkmuster. Wenn ich mich halbwegs richtig an die Bücher über den Ringkrieg erinnerte, dann musste in den nächsten Tagen die Schlacht um Helms Klamm geschlagen werden, danach würden meine Gefährten einen Abstecher nach Edoras machen und von da aus auf mehr oder minder direktem Weg nach Minas Tirith. Alles in Allem konnten diese Dinge nicht mehr als zwei oder drei Wochen dauern. Und irgendwann in dieser Zeit sollte ich ja wohl eben schnell die Erde retten.  
  
„Ja natürlich und gerade deswegen sollst du ja auch eine geeignete Ausbildung bekommen, um diesen Anforderungen gewachsen zu sein." Ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Ich will dich ja nicht enttäuschen, aber dafür werden wir kaum die Zeit haben. Laut meinen Informationen wird der Krieg um den Ring in spätestens einem Monat entschieden sein. Und du willst mir doch nicht im Ernst erklären, ich sollte all das in der kurzen Zeit erlernen?" „Hm..."Celeborn dachte kurz nach. „Ich... äh... ich werde diese Angelegenheit noch einmal mit Galadriel besprechen. Es geht da unter anderem um etwas, über das ihr euch vorher... sagen wir mal gestritten habt... äh... am Besten, du ziehst dich einmal um und kommst dann in die Bibliothek – wir treffen uns dann dort, ja?"Der Elb lächelte mich aufmunternd an und zog dann davon, um sich mit seiner Frau zu beraten.  
  
Wenig später betrat ich zum ersten Mal die wunderschöne Bibliothek von Celeborn. Wie ich später herausfand hatte er selbst all diese Bücher und Schriftrollen in den langen Jahren seines Lebens gesammelt und fast alle davon auch gelesen. Ich liebte diesen Raum ab dem Moment, in dem ich ihn das erste Mal betrat. Es war eine ganz besondere Atmosphäre – überall standen weiche Sessel, die mit schwerem dunkelroten Samt bezogen waren, in den Regalen, die sich vom Boden bis zur Decke erstreckten, drängten sich Buch an Buch und beleuchtet wurde das ganze von einem wunderschönen offenen Kamin und abertausenden Kerzen, die in verschnörkelten Kerzenständern brannten. Und zu all der optischen Pracht kam noch dieser typische wohlige Geruch von alten Büchern, Staub und wohl irgendwie auch Wissen, hinzu, der den Raum dominierte. Kurz und gut – es war unheimlich gemütlich in dieser Bibliothek. Und da ich schon von klein auf eine Leseratte gewesen war, war es wohl nicht verwunderlich, dass dieser Raum eine nahezu magische Anziehungskraft auf mich ausübte. Ich fühlte mich wie in einem Traumland zwischen all diesen kostbaren, prunkvollen Büchern, die nur darauf warteten, aus dem Regal genommen zu werden. Was man hier wohl für Weisheiten entdecken konnte? Sicher konnte ich in diesem einen Raum mehr lernen, als ich in einer Bibliothek in meiner alten Heimat dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Dummerweise waren die meisten Bücher in Sindarin geschrieben und ein grossteil davon auch noch in einer zwar wunderschönen, aber für mich nicht entzifferbaren Schrift. Also musste ich mich vorerst damit begnügen, die kunstfertigen und bunten Buchrücken zu bestaunen und mich sonst voll und ganz auf das Warten zu konzentrieren.  
  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit ging endlich die Türe zur Bibliothek auf und Galadriel und ihr Mann traten ein. Ich sprang aus dem Sessel hoch, in dem ich es mir gemütlich gemacht hatte und lief ihnen entgegen. „Und?"ich heftete meine Blicke auf Celeborn, doch dieser deutete nur auf Galadriel. Die blonde Elbin führte mich erst einmal sanft, aber bestimmt zu meinem Sessel zurück und drückte mich in die weichen Polster. „Nun, LindóriÑ, ich muss gestehen, ich bin nicht sehr glücklich darüber, dass du einige Dinge jetzt schon erfährst, aber Celeborn hat mich davon überzeugt, dass es sein muss." Es schien mir endlos zu dauern, bis das Herrscherpaar von Lórien mir gegenüber Platz genommen hatte und Galadriel wieder das Wort ergriff.  
  
„Also – um auf das Thema zurück zu kommen, welches eigentlich Celeborn dir eröffnen hätte sollen – du wirst hier von uns in Lothlórien nun einige Zeit unterrichtet werden. In einer kurzen Zeit sollst du all die Dinge zu lernen, die für uns Elben charakteristisch und überlebenswichtig sind. Angefangen beim geräuschlosen Fortbewegen über das Wissen der Eldar bis hin zu Schwertkampf wirst du alles so schnell als möglich beigebracht bekommen. Wenn ich schließlich der Meinung bin, dass du den Ausbildungsstand, den du für dein Überleben brauchen wirst, erreicht hast, wirst du zu Lord Elrond nach Bruchtal gehen, von wo aus sich deine weiteren Geschicke entscheiden werden. Sobald du aus Lórien hinaus bist, liegt dein Schicksal ganz allein in deiner Hand, doch bis dahin bleibt uns überlassen, wie viel Zeit vergeht."Galadriel fing meinen mehr als verwirrten Blick auf und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.  
  
„Ich weiß, in deiner Welt gab es Bücher über unsere Welt, ja sogar Bücher über den Ringkrieg. Dies alles waren Gründe, dich genau in jener Umgebung aufwachsen zu lassen und dich nicht hier in Mittelerde zu behalten. Und ich weiß auch, dass in den Büchern über diesen Krieg nicht nur steht, wie er ausgeht, sondern auch, wann sich was ereignet. Nun, aber wie du wohl weißt – Bücher sind Fiktion, Abbildungen der Wirklichkeit, die Geschehnisse verdichten, Zeit überspringen oder kürzen können. Nicht alles, was in jenen Büchern geschrieben steht entspricht der Wahrheit, oder sagen wir es so – nicht der Wirklichkeit hier in Mittelerde. Das, was John vor vielen Jahren aufgeschrieben hat, entspricht seiner Sicht der Dinge – und diente zum Großteil unseren Zwecken." „Warte – ich versteh nicht ganz... John? Euren Zwecken?"  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Elbin. „Ja, John war ein Wanderer. Ein Ausgewählter. Du musst wissen zwischen unseren Welten befinden sich Verbindungen. Es gibt Orte, an denen sich die Welt, in der du aufgewachsen bist, und die Welt, in der wir uns befinden aneinander stoßen und manchmal, wenn die Valar gnädig sind, können bestimmte Leute diese Grenzen überqueren. Wir wussten um das Schicksal von Mittelerde schon lange bescheid. Einige wenige Weise wussten, dass es den Ring geben würde, dass Isildur daran fallen sollte und auch, dass eine neue Dunkelheit heraufzog. Und wir baten die Valar um Hilfe." „Und warum habt ihr dann nichts anders gemacht, wenn ihr wusstet, was passieren würde? Warum habt ihr nicht verhindert, dass Isildur den Ring für sich beansprucht?"verwirrt sah ich die beiden Elben vor mir an.  
  
„Nun, es ist nicht so einfach. Wir Weisen dürfen nicht aktiv in die Geschicke der Erde eingreifen. Wir können lenken und vielleicht auch manchmal Leute in die richtige Richtung stoßen, wir können die Erziehung für wichtige Persönlichkeiten übernehmen oder unser Wissen mit jenen teilen, die es gebrauchen werden, aber es ist uns nicht gestattet einfach die Zukunft nach unserem Denken zu verändern. Wie dem auch sei – wir baten also die Valar um Hilfe und sie gewährten uns diese. Erst wussten wir nicht, auf welche Art sie kommen würde, doch eines Tages tauchte ein Wanderer der Welten hier auf." „Tolkien?"ich schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Ja genau, John. Er war von den Valar ausgewählt worden, um unsere Geschichte in eure Welt zu transportieren. Erst waren wir von dieser Idee alles andere als begeistert. Wir fürchteten, dass man versuchen würde, in unsere Welt zu gelangen, dass man vielleicht sogar versuchen würde, uns eure Kultur aufzuzwingen. Doch die Valar hatten ihre Gründe. So also kam John zu uns und erfuhr alles, was er wissen sollte über unsere Geschichte und auch über unsere Zukunft. Er selbst verstand sich immer als Historiker, als denjenigen, der unsere Geschichte zu Papier brachte, um sie mit anderen Generationen zu teilen, damit sie niemals in Vergessenheit geraten würde." Galadriel stockte und sah mich forschend an.  
  
„Und... also... das was in den Büchern steht stimmt also nur zum Teil, oder wie sehe ich das?"ich blickte die Elbin verwirrt an. Irgendwie war das alles zu viel für mich. Die Tatsache, dass diese Elben J.R.R. Tolkien scheinbar mehr oder weniger diktiert hatten, was er schreiben sollte, überstieg meine Vorstellungskraft. Ich hing wohl zu sehr an der Legende, dass er mitten während dem Korrigieren von Prüfungsarbeiten den Berühmten Satz „In einer Höhle in der Erde lebte ein Hobbit..."auf eines der Papiere gekritzelt hatte. „Ja genau. Die Geschichte stimmt solange mit der Realität überein, bis du ins Spiel kommst. Aus unseren Informationen, die wir an John weitergaben haben wir dich herausgehalten, denn wir hatten Angst, dich an den Feind zu verlieren. Es konnte sein, dass einer der dunklen Seite von den Büchern in eurer Welt erfährt und dich mit diesen Informationen unschädlich machen hätte können." „Ich bin also eure Geheimwaffe?"ich brachte ein mattes Grinsen zustande. Galadriel nickte „Ja so in etwa."  
  
Gott sei Dank ließen mir die beiden Elben genug Zeit zum Nachdenken. Immer und immer wieder vergingen Minuten während unseres Gespräches, die ich damit verbrachte das soeben gehörte irgendwie in meinem Kopf zu ordnen und vielleicht sogar ansatzweise zu verstehen. Aber immerhin – langsam begann ich zu kapieren, worauf Galadriel hinaus wollte.  
  
„Also, wenn ich das jetzt alles richtig verstanden habe, dann bleibt uns mehr Zeit, richtig? Ich habe sozusagen die Zeit eine halbwegs vernünftige Elbin zu werden, bevor ich mich aufmache, diese Welt zu retten. Ist es das, was ihr mir sagen wolltet?" Sowohl auf Celeborns als auch auf Galadriels Gesicht erschien ein erleichtertes Lächeln, als sie meine Worte vernahmen. „Ja genau. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Die Zeit, die du brauchst, wirst du haben. Und alles, was geschehen soll, wird geschehen." Ich nickte. „Nur eines verstehe ich nicht wirklich... was für eine Rolle spiele ich in der ganzen Geschichte?"  
  
Galadriel warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Celeborn. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich diese Geste an ihr sah und mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass sie doch nicht die unverwundbare und allwissende Frau war, für die ich sie gehalten hatte. Auch sie hatte ihre schwachen Seiten, auch sie hatte Themen, die sie lieber nicht besprach und auch sie brauchte jemanden, der bei ihr war und sie stützte in schweren Zeiten. Nur, dass sie im Gegensatz zu mir diesen jemand schon gefunden hatte. ‚Du hast Legolas' Na wunderbar, alle heiligen Zeiten meldete sich diese komische Stimme in mir und dann redete sie auch noch Schwachsinn. Legolas! Von wegen. Für ihn war ich kaum mehr als ein netter Zeitvertreib, so wie es Haldir für mich gewesen war. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich auch nicht mehr für ihn empfand als vielleicht Freundschaft. Nein, Legolas hatte mich zwar das eine oder andere Mal aufgebaut, aber er war nicht die Person, bei der ich mich bedingungslos fallen lassen konnte. Zu voreingenommen war ich und zu sicher, dass auch er mich früher oder später verletzen würde – immerhin war er der Schwarm von weiß Gott wie vielen Frauen, die allesamt besser aussahen, als ich und noch dazu echte Elben waren und sich auch so zu benehmen wussten.  
  
Ein leises Räuspern von Celeborn riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Nun, LindóriÑ, deine Rolle ist wohl der Schwachpunkt unserer Geschichte. Wir wissen zwar, dass du es sein wirst, von der das Schicksal Mittelerdes abhängen wird, doch wir wissen nicht, was du zu tun hast. Dies ist auch für uns nur ein flüchtiger Schatten. Es wurde uns nicht gestattet, dieses Wissen zu erlangen, da wir zum einen mit dir verwandt sind und zum anderen die Gefahr zu groß gewesen wäre, dass wir dich in eine gewisse Richtung gedrängt hätten, von der wir annahmen, dass sie die Richtige wäre. Dadurch, dass wir so wenig über deine Aufgabe wissen, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als dir eine so umfassende Ausbildung wie es uns nur möglich ist, in jeder erdenklichen Form, zukommen lassen. Aus diesem Grund werden wir so schnell es geht mit eben jener Ausbildung beginnen, wenn dir das recht ist..."  
  
Ich warf Celeborn einen dankbaren Blick zu. Er hatte wohl als einziger gespürt, dass sich etwas in mir zu sträuben begonnen hatte. Ich wurde hier einfach so verplant. Man erklärte mir, ich habe die Welt zu retten und müsse dafür noch viel lernen, ob ich überhaupt dazu bereit war und das irgendwie machen wollte, das hatte mich bisher noch niemand gefragt. Und wenn es eines gab, das ich wirklich hasste, dann war es bevormundet und übergangen zu werden. Entscheidungen, die über meinen Kopf hinweg getroffen wurden, waren von meiner Seite aus zum Scheitern verurteilt, da ich im Normalfall alles daran setzte, mich gegen diese Entscheidungen zu wenden. Aber nun hatte Celeborn mich zumindest pro forma gefragt. Es war mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass ich auch nichts an meinem Schicksal hätte ändern können, hätte ich mich geweigert die mir zugedachte Ausbildung zu erlangen. Würde ich nichts lernen, müsste ich mich dem selben Schicksal stellen, doch wäre ich unvorbereitet und das war etwas, das ich nicht riskieren wollte.  
  
„Ja ich bin einverstanden damit..."ich lächelte schwach „auch, wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich das schaffen soll. Ich kenne den Weg nicht, den ich zu gehen habe und muss zugeben, dass mir der Gedanke, das Schicksal Mittelerdes auf den Schultern zu tragen, nicht gerade Mut macht..." Ehe ich wusste, wie mir geschah, war Galadriel zu meinem Sessel getreten, hatte sich davon auf die Knie niedergelassen und zog mich in ihre Arme. „Auch du wirst deinen Mut finden..."die Worte, die schon vor mir Pippin Trost gespendet hatten, drangen leise an mein Ohr und fanden ihren Weg tief in mein Innerstes.  
  
Nur zu gerne ließ ich mich in die Umarmung von Galadriel sinken und fühlte mich so geborgen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Alles an ihr erinnerte mich an meine Mutter und es wunderte mich auch nicht, als ich feststellte, dass sie genauso roch, wie meine Mum es immer getan hatte... Doch diesmal zerriss der Gedanke an sie mir nicht schier das Herz. Natürlich schmerzte mich der Verlust, aber ich konnte damit leben. Ich wusste jetzt, dass es meiner Mutter gut ging, auch wenn ich noch immer nicht verstand, was genau mit ihr geschehen war und wo sie sich nun befand.  
  
Doch tief in meinem Herzen spürte ich, dass ich auch dies noch erfahren sollte – irgendwann, wenn die Zeit dafür reif war.  
  
A/N: So... ich hoffe, hiermit sind alle Klarheiten beseitigt g Na – ich wollte mich eigentlich dafür entschuldigen, dass es nicht so lang geworden ist, aber es ist mittlerweile schon wieder halb 11 in der Nacht und ich gehöre wirklich ins Bett, sonder überlebe ich die Vorlesung morgen Vormittag nicht – und da ich euch nicht noch länger warten lassen will, endet es hier. Einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich finde nach dem letzten Satz hätte ich keine gescheiten Worte mehr gefunden, um da wieder anzuknüpfen. Ich hoffe mal, dass meine Erklärungen, was die Zeit und so angehen halbwegs verständlich sind – wenn nicht, dann sagt mir das ;o) dann lasse ich mir was anderes einfallen g Wie vielleicht dem einen oder anderen aufgefallen ist – die Idee mit den Welten, die aneinander grenzen habe ich mir ganz undezent bei Marion Zimmer- Bradley und ihrem „Die Nebel von Avalon"ausgeborgt. Was ich daraus mache, wird dann aber vermutlich wieder mein Mist sein g  
  
flemming: lach doch glaub mir ruhig, dass es das erste mal ist, dass ich so was schreibe... und was Haldir angeht – ich bin mir ja noch nicht sicher, ob ich ihn wirklich einfach so sterben lasse hoil dazu hab ich ihn irgendwie grad viel zu lieb gewonnen fg Also mal sehen... vielleicht überlebt er Helms Klamm ja... aber ob oder ob nicht – mit ihm wird's noch ein Kapitel geben, das verspreche ich jetzt schon g Und was Legolas angeht – du kannst dein linkes Bein darauf verwetten, dass er noch mit Lindorie in der Kiste landet g keine Sorge, ich arbeite ja darauf hin gg  
  
Morgenstern: grins ja ich denk auch, dass sich das Schicksal nicht einfach so abhalten lässt, nur weil man sich mal eben Greenpeace-mäßig an nen Mallorn kettet... war schon sehr versucht, dein hübsches Bild von angeketteter Lin oben in die Geschichte einzubauen g habs dann aber doch gelassen – immerhin liegt das Copyright ja bei dir was die Idee angeht g (jaja, hab heut in der Uni zuviel über Copyright und Rechtsschutz gehört eindeutig g) Ja, haltet mich mit guten Reviews bei Laune, dann bleibt euch unser Haldir- Schnuckel am Ende gar erhalten g  
  
darklayka: und? Gutes Referatsthema gezogen? Ich hoffe mal ganz fest, dass mein Glück ein wenig was geholfen hat ;o) Was Aragorn und Arwen angeht – ja die zwei sind noch zusammen und somit NEIN, da bahnt sich nix zwischen Aragorn und Lin an. Nönö. Hab sowohl Aragorn als auch Arwen viel viel viel zu lieb, um die zu trennen... sie krigen sich halt ab und an mal in die Haare, aber das gehör auch dazu... und wir schon mal erwähnt – die Versöhnung ist dann umso schöner gg grins und danke für das Lob für die Hotpants Idee... frag mich nicht, wie das entstanden ist, aber plötzlich wars da g Und ein bisschen neumodische Sportkleidung kann auch in Mittelerde nicht schaden g Vor allem, weil doch da alle so und so ne Figur zum niederknien haben – die können sich ja leisten so n knappes Höschen zu tragen und damit rumzuhüpfen g  
  
Kristin: grins also wenn das mit Deutsch schon geklappt hat, dann schick ich dir gleich noch mal ganz viel Glück für alle, was sonst noch so ansteht ;o) grins ja wirklich HALDIR... ich halt mich ja Gott sei Dank nicht immer ans Buch, ne? g Sonst dürfte Legolas ja auch außer pro Buch zwei gescheiten Sätzen nie was sagen... fg Also Haldir ist mein Prachtexemplar von Traumhaldir und darum auch in der Story. Wenn ich ihn gnädigerweise noch überleben lasse, dann wirst ihn eh vielleicht ein bisschen besser kennen lernen g Und was Arwen angeht... ich glaub auch nicht, dass die Arwen von Tolkien so reden würde – aber seien wir uns mal ehrlich... der Aragorn von Tolkien würde auch nicht wüst fluchend in der Ebene von Rohan rumtoben, Gimli von Tolkien würde nicht in Rohans Gras kotzen, weil Legolas und Aragorn irgendwelche Kriegsgeschichten zum Besten geben und schließlich Legolas würde wohl auch kaum ne ganze Nacht mit nem Mädel damit verbringen, sie zu Tode zu kitzeln, oder? :o) Alles meine Eigeninterpretation der Dinge g Aber sonst wärs ja langweilig... und dann hättest du nichts zu lachen g und ich nicht halb soviel Spaß beim weiter schreiben. Und da ich ja nicht Tolkien heiße muss ich auch nicht so schreiben wie er g deswegen ist meine Arwen eine emanzipierte Elbin und ihre Großmutter hat so und so alle in der Hand... selbst ist die Frau! In diesem Sinne – bis zum nächsten Review g 


	18. 16

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amrunielhotmail.com  
  
Life is a journey...  
Kapitel 16  
  
Als ich endlich alles halbwegs verdaut und begriffen hatte, was mir Galadriel und Celeborn da enthüllt hatten, war es schon Abend und ich wurde, so wie ich war, gleich mal zu einem festlichen Abendessen mir zu Ehren geschleift. Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes hatte beschlossen, mich offiziell in Lórien zu begrüßen und das ganze natürlich zum Anlass genommen, ein rauschendes Fest zu feiern. Und berauschend war es allemal.  
  
Schon vor dem Essen, während wir alle noch ziemlich zwang- und planlos in der Halle herumstanden und kleine Grüppchen von Elben in Gespräche vertieft waren, wurden die ersten Gläser Wein gereicht. Während ich also von Galadriel quer durch den ganzen Raum geschleppt und allen möglichen Personen vorgestellt wurde, von denen ich mir vielleicht insgesamt drei merkte, leerte ich schon fleißig ein Glas nach dem anderen. Der elbische Wein war nicht nur vorzüglich, er hatte auch einen leichten Geschmack nach – ja nach was eigentlich? Ich konnte es nicht genau ausmachen, aber dieser Geschmack überdeckte die Tatsache, dass ich Alkohol in mich hinein schüttete ziemlich und so bekam ich nicht einmal wirklich mit, wie viele Gläser ich bei dieser Vorstellungsrunde leerte. Mit beinahe jedem Elben, dem ich vorgestellt wurde, musste ich anstoßen und jedes Mal, wenn mein Glas beinahe leer war, wurde es von einer der eifrigen Diestmägde wieder aufgefüllt. So kam es, dass ich schon ganz gut drauf war, als wir uns endlich an die festlich gedeckte Tafel setzten und das herrliche Mahl aufgetragen wurde.  
  
Wer auch immer behauptet hatte, Elben würden sich nur von Pflanzen ernähren, war schlichtweg schief gewickelt. Hier gab es alles, was das Herz begehrte – von Fisch über Hasenbraten und Wildschwein bis hin zu Rehrücken und ähnlichen Köstlichkeiten. Zuhause war ich immer eine sehr heikle Esserin gewesen – es gab nur wenige Dinge, die ich wirklich gerne aß und der Rest wurde von mir nur in allerhöchsten Notfällen angerührt, doch hier in Lórien kostete ich mich vergnügt durch alles, was es so an Gemüse, Beilagen und Hauptgerichten gab und ich musste gestehen, es war nichts darunter, das mir nicht schmeckte. Je länger ich an der Tafel saß und je mehr dieser Köstlichkeiten ihren Weg in meinen Magen fanden, desto bestimmender tauchte eine einzige Frage in meinen Gedanken auf.  
  
„Wie zum Teufel behaltet ihr eure Traumfiguren, wenn ihr so wunderbares Essen habt?"Das ich diese Frage wirklich laut ausgesprochen hatte, führte ich schlichtweg auf den Alkohol zurück, den ich intus hatte. Da zum Essen natürlich auch Wein und Bier gereicht wurde, hatte ich sicher schon mindestens einen Liter Wein und einige Becher Bier in mir und dementsprechend locker saß meine Zunge. Ich vertrug viel Alkohol und hatte schon oft die gestandensten Männer unter den Tisch gesoffen, doch das alles verhinderte nicht, dass ich proportional ansteigend zu dem getrunkenen Alkohol auch meine Gedanken aussprach. Schon öfter hatte mich diese Eigenschaft in unangenehme Situationen gebracht, wenn ich plötzlich Leute mit Dingen konfrontiert hatte, die ich nüchtern lieber für mich behielt und auch hier hatte ich erst gesprochen und dann gedacht. Als nun die ganze Tischgemeinschaft in ein fröhliches Lachen ausbrach, wollte ich am liebsten im Erdboden versinken und merkte, wie meine Ohren ein weiteres Mal rot anliefen. Oh wie ich meine Ohren hasste. Immer und überall liefen sie an, als wären sie Tomaten und würden in einen Gemüseladen und nicht an meinen Kopf gehören. Meine Gesichtszüge beherrschte ich seit ich eine Elbin war nahezu, doch meine Ohren hatten in genau der selben Zeit ihr Eigenleben entwickelt und darüber war ich alles andere als begeistert.  
  
Endlich hatte sich auch das Gelächter um den Tisch wieder gelegt – allerdings schien keiner dieser Elben mir eine Antwort auf meine Frage geben zu wollen. Nun, dann eben nicht. Ich würde auch ohne Beantwortung dieser Frage weiterleben vermutete ich und machte mich über die Nachspeisen, die mittlerweile aufgetragen worden waren her. Diese Elben wussten wirklich, wie man kochte. Es war schlicht und ergreifend umwerfend. Jedes Stück schmeckte genauso, wie es sein sollte, nicht zu süß, nicht zu klebrig – es war einfach perfekt.  
  
„Nun, Lady LindóriÑ, verzeiht meine Neugier, aber die Herrin Galadriel hat bei Eurer Vorstellung vergessen zu erwähnen, woher ihr kommt..."ein sympathisch aussehender Elb hatte mich angesprochen und natürlich gleich einen Volltreffer gelandet. Das einzige Thema, nach dem er mich besser nicht fragen hätte sollen und er erwischte es zielsicher. Ich warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Galadriel, die mir gegenüber saß und die Frage auch mitbekommen hatte –so wie vermutlich jeder andere Elb im Raum, denn schlagartig wurde es still und alle Augen richteten sich auf mich. Na wunderbar. Das konnte ich ja richtig gut gebrauchen. Als die Stille in der Halle langsam ungemütlich zu werden schien, ergriff Galadriel das Wort. „Nun, es tut mir leid, euch im Ungewissen über LindóriÑs Herkunft gelassen zu haben. Einige von euch werden sie kennen, zumindest aus Erzählungen, allerdings unter einem anderen Namen."Ein neugieriges Gemurmel erhob sich unter den Anwesenden, doch Galadriel brachte sie mit einer einfachen Handbewegung wieder zum Schweigen. „Dies ist Amarthlín, unser Schicksal, die Tochter meiner Schwester. Sie ist zu uns zurückgekehrt, um ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen und ich hoffe, ihr werdet sie so gut es euch möglich ist unterstützen." Wieder erhob sich Gemurmel, diesmal allerdings zustimmendes und ich wurde noch neugieriger, als schon die ganze Zeit beäugt.  
  
Langsam fragte ich mich ja ernsthaft, ob hier einfach JEDER um meine Geschichte besser bescheid wusste, als ich. Immerhin saßen an diesem Tisch sicher fünfundzwanzig Elben und kein einziger von ihnen hatte scheinbar auch nur einen Moment darüber nachdenken müssen, wer denn Amarthlín sei und welches Schicksal sie zu erfüllen hätte. Das war ja mal wieder typisch. Einfach jeder wusste mehr über mein Leben, als ich selber.  
  
Einige Zeit später und noch immer um keinen Deut schlauer trat ich den Weg zu meinem Zimmer an. Die Tischgesellschaft hatte sich aufgelöst und da ich meinen Bedarf an „Zeit mit Galadriel und Celeborn verbringen"für diesen Tag schon zur Genüge gedeckt hatte, zog ich es vor, mich auch zurück zu ziehen. Ich war wohl schon ziemlich betrunken, denn der Weg zwischen dem Speisesaal und meinem Zimmer gestaltete sich länger, als angenommen. Immer und immer wieder blieb ich fasziniert von einem Gemälde, an dem ich vorher schon sicher zehn Mal vorbeigegangen war, ohne es auch nur zu beachten, stehen oder fand einen Lichtstrahl, der meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm. Kurz und gut – ich war besoffen.  
  
Als ich die Türe zu meinem Zimmer öffnete sah ich als erstes Inwé, die gemütlich mitten auf dem Fußboden saß und mich breit angrinste. „Hallo! Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr und ich muss alleine Brüderschaft trinken..."bei diesen Worten hob sie eine Flasche Wein in die Höhe. „Hast du doch eh schon getan!"ein kleiner Kennerblick auf die nur noch halbvolle Flasche genügte, um diese Tatsache einwandfrei festzustellen. „Aber nur ein ganz kleines Schlückchen!"zur Bekräftigung nickte die blonde Elbin heftig mit dem Kopf „und außerdem hab ich ja noch ne Flasche..." Beinahe schon triumphierend zog Inwé eine weitere Flasche hinter ihrem Rücken hervor – allerdings war es keine normale Flasche, nein sie hielt mir da vergnügt eine Doppelliter-Flasche hin, die randvoll mit dem köstlichen Elbenwein gefüllt war.  
  
Zwei Stunden später war unser Weinvorrat aufgebraucht und wir hatten mehr als nur Spaß. Kichernd kugelten wir auf dem Boden herum wie Kleinkinder. Von elbischer Abstammung war weder bei mir, noch bei ihr irgendwas zu merken. Mit einem Unterschied – während ich nur noch unkontrolliert Silben meiner Worte verband oder verschluckte, schien die Elbin total Herrin ihrer Sinne zu sein.  
  
„Sag mal... wie sin' so die Männer hier?"ich hing gerade kopfüber von meinem Bett herunter und beobachtete interessiert das Treiben von Inwé, die ein Stück vor mir am Boden saß und gerade ihr Weinglas einer genauen Betrachtung unterzog. Die blonde Elbin riss die Augen auf und starrte mich kichernd an. „Sag bloß, du hast noch keine Bekanntschaft mit ihnen gemacht?" „Wie kommstn da drauf?"ich runzelte die Stirn und konnte mir das in meinem Zustand wirklich nicht erklären. „Na ich dachte du und Haldir..."sie grinste mich eindeutig an. „Haldir? Wer isn das?"ich ließ mich kurzerhand vom Bett fallen und lag nun ziemlich verdreht am Boden. „Unser Hauptmann? Blond, blaue Augen, muskulös..."Inwé zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, während sie sichtlich ins Schwärmen geriet. „Ach der..."langsam ging mir ein Licht auf und ein dreckiges Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht. Erst versuchte ich es noch tapfer nieder zu kämpfen, doch unter den bohrenden Blicken der blonden Elbin, die inzwischen neben mir am Boden lag, schwand meine Entschlossenheit nichts darüber zu sagen immer mehr.  
  
„...der is geil..."ich nickte bekräftigend und versank mal eben in Gedanken an unsere gemeinsame Nacht, aus denen ich aber ziemlich unsanft durch ein Rütteln an der Schulter gerissen wurde. „Hm?"ich sah Inwé an, die sich aufgesetzt hatte und mich jetzt mit Blicken zu durchbohren schien. „Inwiefern ist er geil?"in ihren Augen blitze deutlich die Neugier. „Na... geil halt..."ich zuckte mit den Schultern und dachte, das Thema wäre abgehakt, doch ich hatte bisher noch nie mit der Neugier von Elben Bekanntschaft gemacht und auch noch nicht erfahren, dass genau diese besonders ausgeprägt war, je mehr Alkohol eben diese Elben intus hatten.  
  
„Ich will mehr wissen!"Inwé sah mich eindringlich an und ihr Tonfall machte klar, dass sie nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bevor sie nicht informiert wurde. „Aba... du sagsch niemandem was?"ich setzte mich ebenfalls mühsam auf und ärgerte mich, dass ich meine Sprache nicht mehr wirklich unter Kontrolle hatte. Kaum ein Wort kam noch so, wie es sein sollte aus meinem Mund. „Großes Elbenehrenwort! Keiner wird was erfahren!"Inwé legte eine Hand über ihr Herz und sah mich mit großen Kulleraugen an. „Guuut... wennsch was hör dann bisch du tot!"ich tippte ihr zur Bestätigung meiner Worte gegen die Brust und deutete dann auf mein Schwert, das an der Wand lehnte.  
  
„Also... isch sags dia... der hat n Körper der Elb... nich so n Spargelstangerl wie Legolas... der war so heiß..."ich erzählte der vor Neugier fast aus den Latschen kippenden Inwé die Details meiner Nacht mit Haldir und ließ natürlich nicht aus, das er um Erlösung gebettelt hatte, was von mir dank meinem sehr alkoholisierten Zustand auch noch gehörig ausgeschmückt wurde. „LindóriÑ ich bin stolz auf dich!"die blonde Elbin klopfte mir begeistert auf die Schulter und strahlte mich an. „Wieson das?"ich konnte ihren plötzlichen Ausbruch einfach nicht verstehen. „Na du hast den unbezwingbaren Haldir in die Knie gebracht... mal ganz davon abgesehen"Inwé bekam so einen Lachanfall, dass sie beim besten Willen nicht mehr weiter sprechen konnte. „Abgesehn von was?"jetzt war auch die Neugier in mir geweckt. Meine elbische Abstammung schlug in dem Moment wohl voll durch und ich hätte wohl alles gemacht, um die so wahnsinnig komische Information aus ihr heraus zu bekommen.  
  
Sich noch immer hilflos vor Lachen schüttelnd konnte mir die Elbin meine Frage nicht beantworten. Mit jedem Mal, das ich nachfragte verschlimmerte sich ihr Lachkrampf nur noch mehr, so dass es mir irgendwann mal zu blöd wurde. Mühsam stand ich auf und wankte in mein Badezimmer. Als ich zurück kam hatte ich eine große Schüssel Wasser in Händen, die ich kurzerhand über den Kopf der sich vor Lachen am Boden kringelnden Inwé kippte. Diese Radikalkur schien zu helfen. Durch das eiskalte Wasser oder zumindest die Überraschung über meine Tat hörte ihr Lachen endlich auf und die Elbin rappelte sich auf.  
  
„Ich glaub ich geh dann mal lieber..."tropfnass wankte die Elbin zur Tür. „He halt! Du hasch mir noch nich gesagt, was da noch über Haldir zu sagn gibt..."ich stieg mehr oder minder geschickt über die Wasserlacke, die sich auf dem Boden nach meiner Attacke auf Inwé gebildet hatte und ging mehr oder minder sicheren Schrittes auf die Elbin zu, die in der halb offenen Tür stehen geblieben war. „Du musst aber jetzt tapfer sein..."ein breites Grinsen stahl sich zurück auf Inwés Gesicht und ich befürchtete schon, dass sie gleich wieder zu lachen beginnen würde. „Jaja, nun sag scho!"ich sah sie bettelnd an. Ich würde sie bis zu ihrem Zimmer verfolgen, damit ich nur erfuhr, was es zu sagen gab. Inwé trat einen Schritt in den Gang hinaus und zog die Türe langsam hinter sich zu. Das letzte, an das ich mich erinnern kann sind folgende Worte, dann wurde es dunkel um mich:  
  
„Haldir ist schwul!"  
  
A/N: Asche über mein Haupt Ich weiß, es ist schon wieder so unheimlich kurz, aber irgendwie ich dachte der letzte Satz ist ne nette Pointe und ich wollte dann nicht weiter schreiben, abgesehen davon, dass ich heute im Gegensatz zu den letzten Tagen richtiggehend kreativ war, aber noch längst nicht auf meinem alten Kreativitäts-Pensum. Die Geschichte ist heute inspiriert von einer Erzählung meines Vaters – das er mal ne Freundin hatte, die so heiß war, dass sie [Zitat] „sogar jeden Schwulen wieder umgedreht hat"[Zitat Ende] g Also – Drohbriefe und ähnliches bitte an ihn, nicht an mich g Ich arbeite nur mit den Ideen, die man mir den lieben langen Tag so liefert fg Sonst entschuldige ich mich, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen. Wollte das Kapitel eigentlich gestern schreiben, aber ich bin dann spontan ins Kino zur Sneak Preview gegangen und darum hatte ich keine Zeit. Aber der Film („Mambo Italiano"–unbedingt anschauen, sobald er rauskommt!) wars echt wert, euch mal nen Tag länger warten zu lassen ;o) Hoffe, ihr seid nicht böse lieb guck  
  
flemming: grins oh ja, Lindorie und Arwen werden sich noch genauer über Männer und ähnliches unterhalten. Einer der Gründe, warum ich sie zu Onkel Elrond schicke... und weil sie dann gleich ne Mitreisegelegenheit bekommt g Ich kann das arme Kind ja nicht alleine quer durchs Kriegsgebiet jagen fg - zumindest nicht noch einmal. Prinzessin hin oder her – Legolas würde sie in meiner Story auf jeden Fall bekommen... sonst hätte ich nicht mal zu schreiben begonnen. Ne richtig kitschige Lovestory muss einfach her g Und was Elrond und Celébrian angeht – die zwei waren sicher zusammen (ist ja auch die Mama von Arwen, Elrohir und Elladan [oder wie man die Zwei schreibt g] – ob sie den Bund eingegangen sind? Keine Ahnung ehrlich gesagt –aber ich nehme es mal sehr stark an.  
  
darklayka: schon geschehen g oh und dein Thema... das wäre ja sogar was für mich gewesen – da hätte ich spontan was drüber erzählen können. Ist wohl so ziemlich das einzig geschichtliche, das ich irgendwie noch im Hinterkopf habe. Und, brauchst du wieder für was Glück, oder was das fürs erste? 


	19. 17

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amrunielhotmail.com  
  
A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! steine austeil Ihr habt alle miteinander das Recht mich zu steinigen oder sonstige Foltermethoden an mir auszuprobieren.  
  
Naja, Uni ist jetzt um, vor mir liegen 3 kreative Monate Sommerferien – vielleicht kann euch ja diese Aussicht etwas besänftigen ;o) Ich hoffe mal, ich komm schnell wieder in die Geschichte rein... bitte nicht bös sein, wenn das Kapitel hier nicht so wird, wie die davor... hab einiges vergessen, was ich an Ideen hatte und so... aber kommt Zeit, kommt Rat...  
  
Life is a journey...  
Kapitel 17  
  
Ein unbarmherziges Klopfen an meiner Türe riss mich am nächsten Morgen aus meinem Tiefschlaf – oder sollte ich besser sagen aus meiner Ohnmacht? Ich lag doch tatsächlich noch immer am Boden direkt vor meiner Zimmertüre... kein Wunder, dass das Getrommel an meiner Türe mir gleich den Kopf zu zerreißen schien.  
  
„Ja... ich komm schon!"das, was als ein lautes Rufen geplant war verließ als heiseres Krächzen meinen Mund. Mühsam rappelte ich mich hoch und verfluchte jeden einzelnen Schluck Alkohol, den ich am Vortag getrunken hatte. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte ich mich soeben eine Stunde lang am Fleck im Kreis gedreht. Das ganze Zimmer um mich herum drehte sich, als ich vorsichtig die paar Schritte zur Tür stolperte und sie öffnete.  
  
„Du?"ich griff mir stöhnend an den Kopf. Vor mir stand Celeborn in voller Kampfausrüstung und sah mich nicht gerade freundlich an. „Ja ich! Wir hatten vor einer Stunde eine Verabredung zum Training, schon vergessen?"seine Augen fixierten mich und betrachteten mich von Oben bis Unten. „Komm erst mal rein..."eine Hand an meine schmerzende Schläfe gepresst, zog ich ihn mit der anderen in mein Zimmer und tappte vorsichtig zum nächsten Stuhl, um mich erst mal nieder zu setzen.  
  
„Dein Haus ist übrigens eine Fehlkonstruktion..."verwirrt richteten sich Celeborns Blicke bei diesen Worten wieder auf mich. „Wie bitte?" „Du hast schon richtig gehört – eine einzige Fehlkonstruktion... das ist kein Haus, das ist ein Karussell!"mit dem Versuch eines Grinsens verbarg ich meinen Kopf stöhnend in meinen Händen. Warum hatte ich bloß so viel getrunken? Und warum hatte ich so Kopfschmerzen? Ich vertrug doch sonst Alkohol in Massen ohne Probleme... außer... ja außer und da lag das Problem. Es gab nur eine Sorte Alkohol, von der ich mich fernhielt, weil sie mir die ärgsten Kopfschmerzen bescherte, die ich mir vorstellen konnte – Wein. Und genau diesen hatte ich am Vorabend getrunken, wie Wasser. „Oh Gott... mein Hirn muss hier in Mittelerde gelitten haben..."mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hob ich meinen Kopf und sah wieder zu meinem Onkel auf, der noch immer unschlüssig mitten im Zimmer stand.  
  
„Ähm... wie viel hast du gestern eigentlich getrunken?"Celeborn, der einen Arm um meine Hüfte gelegt hatte und mich stützte, da sich noch immer bei jedem Schritt der gesamte Goldene Wald um mich drehte, sah mich schief grinsend an. „Hm Bier oder Wein?"ich erwiderte sein Grinsen mindestens ebenso schief. „Beides zusammen macht den Kater..." „Nein."Ich versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln, die Aktion ging aber in nem lauten Stöhnen unter. Bewegungen gegen die Drehrichtung des Waldes waren also auch keine gute Idee. „Wie nein?"ein interessierter Blick traf mich aus seinen grauen Augen. „Es gibt nur eine Sorte Alkohol, die so was mit mir anstellt... Wein"ich schmunzelte ihn kläglich an. „Oh..." „Ja genau, oh trifft es sehr gut... jedenfalls wenn du es genau wissen willst... ich hab gestern Abend sicher über 2 Liter Wein getrunken..." Celeborn nickte verstehend. „Na dann lass uns mal sehen, dass wir schneller am Stall sind"ein Grinsen zog sich über das Gesicht des Elben, als er stehen blieb und sich zu mir umwandte. „Vom stehen bleiben werden wir sicher nicht schneller! Soviel versteh ich sogar mit einem Kopf, der sich wie ein.... CELEBORN!!!!"noch bevor ich ausgesprochen hatte, hatte er mir einen Arm in die Knibeuge gelegt, einen hinter meinen Rücken und mich einfach hochgehoben.  
  
Kaum waren der Elb und ich die ersten Meter geritten, spürte ich, wie das Karussell in meinem Kopf allmählich langsamer wurde. Die Tatsache, dass ich auf meiner geliebten Altáriel ritt, machte es einfacher für mich, mich zu entspannen und mein persönliches Heilmittel gegen einen Kater wirken zu lassen. Ich wusste, dieses Pferd unter mir würde mich niemals abschmeißen, auf ihr konnte ich tun und lassen, was ich wollte, sie würde es mir nicht übel nehmen. So hing ich einfach auf ihrem Rücken, streckte das Gesicht in die kühle Luft des Morgens und ließ Altáriel einfach laufen. Dicht hinter uns hörte ich das regelmäßige Klappern der Hufe von Celeborns Pferd. Auch mein Onkel schien den Ausritt zu genießen.  
  
Nach gut einer Stunde wildem Galopp öffnete sich der Wald vor uns und wir gelangten auf eine Lichtung. Ich ließ Altáriel sofort anhalten und sprang vom Pferd. Mittlerweile war mein Kopfweh zur Gänze verschwunden, es drehte sich nichts mehr und auch sonst war alles wieder im Normalzustand. Besser hätte ich mich eigentlich gar nicht fühlen können, und doch trübte irgendetwas meine Ausgelassenheit. „Schöne Lichtung, oder?"Celeborn war neben mir erschienen, ohne, dass ich ihn gehört hätte. Langsam sollte ich mich wohl daran gewöhnen, dass immer irgendwelche männlichen Elben neben mir auftauchen und ich erst etwas davon merke, wenn sie mich ansprechen. Ich nickte versonnen. Ja, die Lichtung war wirklich wunderschön. Neugierig sah ich mich um. „Wenn du willst, können wir hier unsere erste Trainingseinheit machen..." Celeborns Stimme riss mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken. „Mhm ja klar... gerne..."ich war zwar nicht allzu begeistert bei der Aussicht hier, mitten in der Sonne von Celeborn durch die Gegend gescheucht zu werden, aber ich musste es nun mal lernen und im Ernstfall würde sich keiner meiner Gegner darum kümmern, ob es sonnig war oder stockfinstere Nacht. „Gut... da hinten ist ein kleiner Bach, ich würde sagen, wir bringen die Pferde erst mal da hin..."der Elb deutete auf die andere Seite der Lichtung und ging mit seinem schneeweißen Hengst davon.  
  
„Oh!"ich riss erschrocken meine Hand vor den Mund und starrte gebannt auf den kleinen Bach, der sich nun vor meinen Füßen durch das Gras schlängelte. „Was ist denn los?"Celeborn, der meine Reaktion natürlich mitbekommen hatte, wandte sich von seinem Pferd ab und sah mich neugierig an. „Die... diese... ich... ähm..."langsam aber sicher färbten sich meine Ohren in einem satten tomatenrot. „Diese was?"Jaja, bei meinem Onkel brach eindeutig die Neugierde hervor. Er stand schon neben mir und betrachtete abwechselnd mich und die Stelle am Boden, auf die ich so angestrengt starrte. „Ähm... nichts?!"ich versuchte mehr schlecht als recht wieder von diesem Thema abzukommen. „Nichts? Bei nichts lässt man selten ein erstauntes ‚oh' von sich hören... na komm schon, verrat es mir bitte..."ein schelmisches Blitzen war in Celeborns Augen getreten „... oder ich werde dich so lange über die Wiese jagen, bis du endlich mit der Sprache rausrückst!"zur Verdeutlichung seiner Worte zog er sein Schwert und stützte sich lässig darauf.  
  
Nun hatte ich also die Wahl... entweder mit der Wahrheit rausrücken, oder riskieren, so lange von einem kampferprobten Elben über die Lichtung gescheucht werden, bis er am Ende doch die Wahrheit erfuhr. Keine tolle Aussichten, wenn man mich fragt. Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Schon gut, schon gut... aber steck das Ding da wieder weg..."ich deutete auf Celeborns Schwert und wartete, bis er meiner Aufforderung nachkam. „Also?"wieder schienen mich die grauen Augen des Elben zu durchbohren. „Nun ja..."ich wandte mich ein wenig zur Seite und ließ meinen Blick über die Lichtung streifen „... hm... ich... ich kenne diese Lichtung." „Du kennst sie?"der Elb klang erstaunt. „Ja... du kannst dich doch sicher erinnern, was am ersten Morgen war, als ich hier in Lórien war..."unbehaglich betrachtete ich meine Füße. Irgendwie war es komisch mit jemandem, den ich erst seit kurzem kannte und der noch dazu mit mir verwandt war, über so etwas zu sprechen. „Oh..."diesmal war es Celeborn, der leicht erstaunt klang „... also hat dir Haldir diese Lichtung gezeigt..." Ich nickte und merkte, wie mir immer mehr Blut in die Ohren schoss. „...und wenn ich dich so ansehe, hattet ihr hier eine ziemlich aufregende Nacht..."Celeborn schmunzelte breit und ließ sich gemütlich ins Gras fallen.  
  
„Na los, komm, setz dich!"ich starrte ihn verblüfft an. Wollte er am Ende jetzt Details über meine Nacht mit Haldir erfahren? Es war ja wohl schon schlimm genug, dass ich Inwé alles erzählt hatte... und noch einmal wollte ich nicht erleben, wie jemand einen Lachanfall bekam, nur weil ich mit Haldir geschlafen hatte...  
  
Als ich mich auch nach seiner Aufforderung nicht bewegte, zog mich Celeborn kurzerhand selbst hinunter ins Gras. „So... hm... ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, aber..." „... aber du willst wissen, ob ich mit ihm geschlafen habe, stimmts?"Ich beherrschte nur mühsam meine Stimme und unterdrückte die Wut, die in mir hochbrodelte. „Nein, die Frage hast du mir schon beantwortet. Hättest du nicht mit ihm geschlafen, hätte dich das Widererkennen dieser Lichtung kaum berührt. Nein, ich will eigentlich etwas anderes wissen... und du brauchst mir nicht zu antworten... mhm... also..."der Elb verstummte. Offensichtlich war es ihm unangenehm, mir diese Frage zu stellen. „Na komm schon, ich reiß dir nicht den Kopf ab."Ich bemühte mich ruhig zu klingen und gleichzeitig auch wirklich ruhig zu werden. „Nun... deine Tante und ich... wir haben... also wir haben uns gefragt, ob Haldir der Erste war..."nun war es Celeborns Ohren, die leicht rötlich anliefen, was ich mit Genugtuung beobachtete.  
  
„Ach wenn's sonst nichts ist... nein, er war nicht der Erste. Warum fragt ihr?"nun war die Neugier bei mir geweckt. Was brachte Galadriel und ihren Mann dazu, sich darüber ihre Köpfe zu zerbrechen, ob Haldir mein erstes Mal gewesen war, oder nicht. Machten sie sich etwa darauf gefasst, mich aufklären zu müssen? Bei diesem Gedanken rutschte mir ein breites Grinsen übers Gesicht. Aufklärung auf Elbisch, das wärs doch wirklich mal... „Nun ja... weil Haldir... ähm..." „...schwul ist, ich weiß." „Du weißt es?"nun sah Galadriels Mann aus, als hätte er eines der sieben Weltwunder erblickt. „Ja, Inwé war gestern Abend so freundlich, mir das in unserem Vollrausch mitzuteilen."Ich verzog etwas das Gesicht. „Also, als es passierte, wusste ich nichts davon... und muss zugeben, hätte man es mir nicht erzählt – ich hätte nichts davon gemerkt."Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich über mein Gesicht, als ich an unsere Nacht dachte. „Wie, du hättest nichts davon gemerkt?"der Elb schien nicht der schnellste zu sein, was das Verstehen solcher Andeutungen anging. „Naja, ich hatte den Eindruck, er wusste sehr genau, was er tat und wie er es tat."Ich grinste, als ich den leicht schockierten Gesichtsaudruck meines Onkels sah. „Hör mal, ich hab wirklich genügend Vergleichsmöglichkeiten und eines kann ich dir flüstern – Haldir ist entweder ein ausgesprochenes Naturtalent, oder ich sollte mich in Zukunft generell nur noch auf schwule Männer stürzen... die dürften nämlich mehr Ahnung davon haben, wie man jemandem Genuss bereitet, als... also na ja... normale Männer halt."  
  
„Oh, wenn das so ist... dann werden wir nun einmal testen, ob normale Männer wenigstens eine Ahnung davon haben, wie man Frauen über die Lichtung scheucht!"mit diesen Worten sprang Celeborn auf, packte sein Schwert und begann ohne Vorwarnung, mich anzugreifen. Augenblicklich riss ich auch mein Schwert aus der Scheide und stellte mich seinen Schlägen. Hatte ich da jemand in seiner Ehre als heterosexuelles Wesen gekränkt?!?  
  
A/N: So, aus und vorbei g das erste neue Kapitelchen ist hier. Vielleicht hat es euch ja trotzdem gefallen, auch wenn's nicht unbedingt ein lyrischer Erguss der Sonderklasse ist. Es wird besser, keine Sorge... ich hab viele viele Ideen g mehr, als ich umsetzen kann um genau zu sein. Ach ja – an dieser Stelle spreche ich meine ganz speziellen special thanks an Mr. Ronan Keating aus... 1. weil er so gnadenlos genial gut aussieht (ist das ein Grund ihm zu Danken?!) und 2. weil er mir „If tomorrow never comes" gesungen hat und mich somit schwer an diese Story hier erinnert hat und 3. weil er mir dann gleich noch ein paar gute Ideen geliefert hat... Tja, so kann sich ein Konzert, oder zumindest ein kleiner Teil davon, weil ich hab ja nur so 5 Lieder oder so wirklich gesehen g, wirklich auszahlen.  
  
Freu mich schon, mal wieder was von euch zu hören! Eure -Am- 


	20. 18

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amrunielhotmail.com  
  
Life is a journey...  
Kapitel 18  
  
Knapp eine Woche nach meinem ersten Training mit Celeborn saß ich zusammen mit Galadriel in der Mittagssonne und versuchte meine schmerzenden Gelenke zu ignorieren. Ich hatte schon einen langen Vormittag am Trainingsplatz hinter mir. Heute –sozusagen als Wochenabschluss-Geschenk- hatte Celeborn mich nicht alleine angegriffen, nein er hatte mir zusätzlich 5 seiner Hauptmänner an den Hals gejagt. Ich muss wohl nicht extra erwähnen, dass ich die meiste Zeit fluchend am Boden gelegen bin oder Hals über Kopf ausreißen musste, um nicht irgendwelche Körperteile zu verlieren.  
  
Nach dieser einen Woche täglichem Schwertkampftraining fühlte ich mich zwar sicherer, was den Umgang mit meinem Langschwert anging, doch mehr, als einmal durch Zufall Celeborn zu entwaffnen, war mir bisher nicht gelungen. Der einzige Trost in dieser Situation war, dass mein Onkel mir laufend versicherte, dass es im Ernstfall weniger auf die richtige Technik, als auf den Mut zum Draufhauen ankam. Wie meinte er so schön? „Wenn vor dir 10000 Uruk-Hai stehen, triffst du im Zweifelsfall immer den Richtigen, egal ob geplant, oder nicht." Vermutlich hatte er mit diesen Worten ja sogar Recht, aber wenn ich es mir recht überlegte – ich WOLLTE ja gar nicht vor 10000 Uruks stehen und dann am Ende auch noch Kämpfen müssen. Ich war ein friedfertiger Mensch. Zumindest solange man mich nicht reizte. Aber mein Leben lang ... sprich die 21 Jahre, die ich auf der Erde verbracht hatte ... war ich gegen Krieg gewesen. Nicht umsonst hing jahrelang ein Plakat mit den Worten „Fighting for freedom is like fucking for virginity" über meinem Schreibtisch. Und nun? Nun war ich am besten Wege die Xena von Mittelerde zu werden und mich halsbrecherisch in irgendwelche mega Schlachten mit XXL-Monstern zu stürzen. Wenn das nicht eine 180 Grad Wendung war, was dann?  
  
Nein, ich hatte noch immer keine große Lust, die Retterin Mittelerdes zu spielen, zumal ich wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was ich tun sollte und vor allem wie. Am liebsten hätte ich meine Tage ja mit Galadriel in der Sonne liegend verbracht, ab und zu den köstlichen Mallornsaft getrunken und mich durch Celeborns Bibliothek gearbeitet, aber nein... Fortuna oder welcher Valar hier für Glück zuständig war, hatten andere Pläne mit mir. Ich durfte mich von durchtrainierten Elben, die alle schon massenhaft Kämpfe, Scharmützel und Schlachten hinter sich haben, durch die Gegend jagen lassen. Und das war erst der Anfang, wie ich erfahren sollte...  
  
„LindóriÑ?"Galadriels Stimme riss mich aus meiner kleinen, persönlichen Hasstirade gegen kämpfende, männliche Elben und aus meinem verdienten Bad in Selbstmitleid. „Mhm?"blinzelnd öffnete ich die Augen und sah meine Tante, sobald ich mich an den strahlenden Sonnenschein gewöhnt hatte, neugierig an. „Nun, nachdem du jetzt eine Woche Zeit hattest, dich an das Schwertkampftraining zu gewöhnen, sind Celeborn und ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass wir sozusagen ein weiteres Fach in deinen Trainingsplan aufnehmen können..." „Oh toll..."meine Freude über diese Eröffnung hielt sich in Grenzen und war mir wohl auch anzuhören, denn die Elbin zog ihre linke Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah mich undurchdringlich an. „Schon gut, schon gut... also, was ist mein neues Fach?"ich zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern und stützte mich auf meine Ellbogen, um Galadriel besser sehen zu können. „Nun, eigentlich dachten dein Onkel und ich, dass wir dir zum Ausgleich zu dem körperlichen Training am Vormittag etwas für den Geist dazukommen lassen. Wir dachten an kleine Diskussionsrunden und Gespräche mit mir nachmittags, damit du die Denkweise der Elben besser verstehst und vielleicht auch annimmst..."Ich nickte begeistert. Das hörte sich nach einer Beschäftigung für mich an. „... doch dann erreichten uns Botschaften aus Bruchtal..."meine Begeisterung flaute von einer Sekunde auf die andere ab. Was sollte das heißen... Nachrichten aus Bruchtal? „Ähm... ist irgendwas schief gegangen? Muss ich doch jetzt schon los?"ich wagte es kaum, diese Frage auszusprechen und war mehr als erleichtert, als Galadriel lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, alles in Ordnung... eigentlich noch besser, als wir es erwartet hatten... jedenfalls in diesen Botschaften stand, dass" - „TANTE GALAAAAAAAAA!"ein ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei brach los und zwei völlig identisch aussehende, blonde Elbenkinder stürzten auf die Terrasse und fielen der strahlenden Galadriel um den Hals. „Oh hallo meine Süßen! Na ihr seid gewachsen in den letzten 30 Jahren... jetzt seid ihr schon fast große Krieger..."vergnügt zwinkernd stupste die Elbin die zwei blonden Wirbelwinde auf die Nasen und hatte mich scheinbar total vergessen. Aber auch ich war mehr als erstaunt. Tante? War Galadriel ihre Tante? Dann mussten sie logischerweise auch mit mir verwandt sein. Scheinbar hatte Galadriel meine Gedanken gelesen, denn plötzlich hörte ich ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf, während sie sich mit den Kleinen beschäftigte „Nein, sie sind nicht mit uns verwandt... ich kenne sie nur schon seit ihrer Geburt und sie nennen mich seit damals Tante."  
  
„Nun, sagt mal hallo zu LindóriÑ – sie wohnt jetzt bei mir..."Galadriel wandte sich mir zu „das hier sind Alagos und Gilívor... du wirst sie schon noch auseinander halten lernen... und da sie hier sind, ist somit dein neuer Trainer auch hier..." Diesmal war ich es, die ihre Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. Diese Kleinen? Meine Trainer? Sollte ich jetzt elbische Kinderspiele lernen?! „... da kommt er ja auch schon!"Galadriel war aufgestanden und auch ich wagte einen Blick über meine Schulter. Was ich da zu sehen bekam raubte mir erst einmal für einige Momente die Sprache. Das war definitiv der bestaussehendste Elb, der mir je über den Weg gelaufen war. Ja, ich weiß, ich hatte das schon bei Legolas und auch bei Haldir gedacht, aber dieser hier... mannomann... wenn noch mehr Elben hier auftauchen würden, die jeder besser, als der vorhergehende aussahen – vermutlich würde ich über kurz oder lang nur noch sprachlos durch die Gegend laufen.  
  
„So, das hier ist Glorfindel, er wird dich im Bogenschießen und den anderen Dingen, die du im Kampf brauchen wirst unterrichten."Galadriel hatte mein Staunen vermutlich entdeckt, da sie mich resolut an der Hand packte, hoch zog und meinem Lehrer entgegen schob. Er sah keinen deut älter als 26 Jahre (Menschenjahre wohlgemerkt) aus, aber als mich ein Blick aus seinen blauen Augen traf, sah ich darin die Weisheit von unzähligen Jahrtausenden. Und um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, diese Erkenntnis schüchterte mich noch weiter ein. Natürlich, auch Celeborn und Galadriel hatten schon einige tausende Jahre hinter sich, genauso wie Legolas, doch das, was aus Glorfindels Blick sprach, war etwas anderes. Es war mehr Weisheit, größeres Wissen und trotzdem verriet sein ganzes Äußeres Sinn für Humor, Freude und Ausgelassenheit. Erst, als mir all dies durch den Kopf ging, begannen bei mir alle Alarmglocken zu schrillen. Langsam aber sicher fielen mir Wortfetzen, Satzteile, ein, die sich nach und nach zu einem Bild zusammensetzten, während Glorfindels Blick nach wie vor auf mir ruhte. In meinem Kopf formten sich die Worte zu Sätzen, die Sätze zu einem Absatz... ein Teil des Buches, in dessen Welt ich nun lebte. Tolkien hatte einen Elben beschrieben – er hatte ihn auf eine Art beschrieben, die mich immer fasziniert hatte, so, dass ich diese Stelle mindestens tausend Mal gelesen hatte: „Glorfindel war von hohem Wuchs und schlank; sein Haar war schimmerndes Gold, sein Gesicht schön, jung, furchtlos und voller Frohsinn; seine Augen waren klar und scharf, und seine Stimme wie Musik; seine Stirn verhieß Weisheit und seine Hand Kraft."Und nun stand mir das Geschriebene im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vor Augen.  
  
„Glorfindel von Gondolin?"keuchte ich erschrocken auf. „Genau dieser, Euch stets zu Diensten, Mylady!"ein Grinsen blitzte über die formvollendeten Züge des Elben, als er sich vor mir verbeugte. Perplex führte ich meine Hand zum Herzen und begrüßte ihn auf elbische Weise. ‚Nur gut, dass Galadriel dir zumindest formvollendetes Grüßen schon beigebracht hat, sonst ständest du hier wie der letzte Trottel' meldete sich nun auch wieder meine geliebte innere Stimme zu Wort. Oh, wir recht sie diesmal hatte. Nicht auszudenken, wie es gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn mit einem „Hi Glorfindel!"begrüßen müssen. Schon allein beim Gedanken an diese Peinlichkeit spürte ich, wie meine Ohren leicht rosa anliefen.  
  
Oh ja, meine Ohren. Dieses Problem musste ich dringend unter Kontrolle bekommen. Es konnte ja wirklich nicht sein, dass meine hübschen Spitzöhrchen –ich hatte mich mittlerweile sowohl an die neue Form meiner Ohren, als auch an die schwarzen Prachtlocken gewöhnt- bei jeder Kleinigkeit von zartrosa bis alarmrot anliefen. Egal, wie perfekt ich meine Mimik unter Kontrolle hatte, diese wahnsinnigen Signalohren verrieten mich ja doch jedes Mal... und das war schlichtweg unangenehm. Ich war immerhin keine 14 mehr, dass ich schon beim Anblick eines Mannes von der Ferne tomatenrot anlaufen musste. Die Pubertät lag hinter mir und ich wollte nun mal wirklich nicht, dass mich hier alle für ein junges, unreifes Ding hielten.  
  
„... dann sehen wir uns also heute Nachmittag."Glorfindel verbeugte sich noch einmal vor mir und verschwand. Mist! Mist! Mist! Was hatte ich mir da nur wieder eingebrockt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was der Elb die letzten Minuten von sich gegeben hatte und das, obwohl ich scheinbar gebannt an seinen Lippen gehangen war. „In zwei Stunden am Trainingsplatz, nimm deinen Bogen mit – er müsste in deinem Schrank stehen..."Galadriel hatte sich zu meinem Ohr gebeugt und zwinkerte mich jetzt vergnügt an. Immerhin auf sie konnte ich mich noch verlassen.  
  
„So meine Hübschen und was machen wir jetzt, während Glorfindel sich von der Reise erholt? Seit ihr gar nicht müde?"die Elbin sah die zwei Blondschöpfe vor sich an und verdrehte die Augen in meine Richtung, als das Geschrei los ging. „Ich will kämpfen!"- „Ich will spielen!"- „Oh Tante können wir nicht ein Picknick machen?"- „Aber nur wenn wir einen Ball mitnehmen, ja Tante Gala?"- „Ballspielen ist doch für Kinder! Lass uns unsere Bögen mitnehmen!"– „Aber Glorfindel hat die Bögen und der wird wieder wütend, wenn wir ihn jetzt stören!"– „Dann gehen wir Bäume klettern!"– „Nein, wenn dann reiten!" „Sag mal, sind die immer so?"ich sah Galadriel an und versuchte dabei die Stimmen der zwei Kleinen zu übertönen. „So? Schön wärs. Die sind momentan richtig zahm. Vermutlich hat die Reise ihnen doch zugesetzt!" Na das waren ja Aussichten. Die zwei waren ja schon im Zustand der Erschöpfung reinste Quälgeister, wie waren die dann, wenn man sie erst ausschlafen ließ?! „Ade oh du ruhiges Lórien..."ich seufzte theatralisch und ließ mich zurück auf die Decke fallen, auf der ich gelegen hatte.  
  
Das war ein Fehler. Definitiv ein Fehler. Memo an mich selbst – leg dich niemals auf eine Decke, wenn Alagos und Gilívor in der Nähe sind. Schneller als ich blinzeln konnte, hatten die beiden Elblinge von Galadriel abgelassen und stürzten sich auf mich. Sekunden später wurde ich gekitzelt, geboxt und an den Haaren gezogen. „Galadriel! Sag doch was!"mühsam verteidigte ich mich gegen die Beiden und versuchte, sie von mir weg zu drücken, doch die Herrscherin des Goldenen Waldes war scheinbar der Meinung, ich bräuchte etwas kindliche Aufmerksamkeit. Anstatt mir zu helfen, strahlte sie übers ganze Gesicht, lachte ein „Oh, ich sehe ihr versteht euch, dann lass ich euch mal alleine... LindóriÑ vergiss dein Training mit Glorfindel nachher nicht!"und war verschwunden. Oh ja, soviel zum Thema liebende Familie.  
  
„Sagt mal..."ich hielt Alagos' Hand fest, die er mir gerade über den Mund legen wollte –oder war es doch Gilívor, na wie auch immer- „... ihr kennt euch doch sicher toll aus hier?" Das begeisterte und stolze Nicken der zwei Blondschöpfe ließ erwartungsgemäß nicht lange auf sich warten. „Nun, ich bin noch nicht lange hier, wisst ihr vielleicht, wo man hier schwimmen gehen kann? Ich hätte jetzt Lust auf ein wenig Wasser... wollt ihr mir einen See zeigen und mitkommen?" Wieder folgte ein synchrones Nicken. Na bitte... man muss Männer nur davon überzeugen, dass man eine arme, hilflose Frau ist und schon sind sie wahre Gentlemen – das wirkt scheinbar echt bei jedem Alter. „Ja, komm schon!"– „Wir wissen einen tollen See!"– „Ja, da kann man sogar von Felsen ins Wasser springen!"– „Oder von Bäumen, wenn du dich das traust!"ein abschätzender Blick traf mich. „Oh, ich denke schon, dass ich mich das traue, immerhin bin ich auch schon von 120 Metern in die Tiefe gesprungen."Man musste ihnen ja nicht auf die Nase binden, dass das eine Brücke war, ich an einem schön dicken Seil gehangen habe und unter gar keinen Umständen am Boden gelandet bin. „Echt? So weit runter? Gilívors Augen wurden riesengroß – na ja, vielleicht waren es auch Alagos', wer weiß denn das schon so genau? „Ja echt. Und jetzt mal los. Ich muss nachher noch mit Glorfindel trainieren und würde gerne VORHER eine Runde geschwommen sein!" Kaum hatte ich diese Worte ausgesprochen, packten mich vier Hände, zogen mich in die Höhe und schleppten mich in beinahe Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch die Stadt. Da hatte ich mir was eingebrockt...  
  
A/N: yeah I'm back g es schreibt sich richtig gut... hoffe, ihr findet das, was ich geschrieben habe auch gut gg Ein detailliertes Schwimmerlebnis erspare ich euch besser... von zu viel Zwillingsgeschrei beim Baden kann man sicher auch von nur lesen Kopfschmerzen bekommen g Aber keine Sorge, von Alagos und Gilívor wird's noch einiges geben – wenn ihr wollt ;-)  
  
flemming: Och, sogar deine gespaltene Persönlichkeit habe ich verärgert? Das tut mir leid! zur Versöhnung eine große Portion Fisch roh und zzzzzappelnd rüber reich Sind wir jetzt wieder gut? lieb schau Tja, wie komm ich auf die Idee, das Gespräch mit Celeborn zu führen – ich hab KEINE Ahnung! Er war halt grad da und die Worte kamen einfach so. Hätt ich's mit Galadriel besprechen sollen? ;o) Apropos Männergespräche – freu dich... in sagen wir ein bis zwei Kapiteln kommt ein ganz extra langes nur Männergespräch diebisch grins yeah auf das freu ich mich schon seit Monaten! Aber erst muss ich noch Glorfindelchen und meine Lori etwas näher kommen lassen. (Nein, nicht SO nahe!)  
  
darklayka: ja, ich lebe auch noch grins Tut mir eh leid, dass ich euch so lange warten lassen hab... ganz viel arg um vergebung bettel Oh und natürlich GLÜCKWUNSCH!!! zu den bestandenen Prüfungen! smile Ich kann das leider nicht für mich behaupten... hab meine zwei Hauptprüfungen auf Herbst verschoben und muss noch eine Arbeit schreiben... seufz Aber egal, I'm back... und da hält mich keine Uni mehr davon ab ;o)  
  
alle anderen, die sich noch nicht gemeldet haben: puttputt wo seit ihr denn hin? lupe auspack und such ich vermisse eure reviews ;o) 


	21. 19

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amrunielhotmail.com  
  
Life is a journey...  
Kapitel 19  
  
Zweieinhalb Stunden später, tropfnass, mit Kopfschmerzen und mit zum zerreißen gespannten Nerven fand ich mich am Trainingsplatz ein, wo Glorfindel natürlich schon lässig auf seinen Bogen gestützt auf mich wartete. Mein Gott sah dieser Elb gut aus. Das war ja beinahe schon waffenscheinpflichtig. Mindestens. Selbst so gelangweilt durch die Gegend stehend hatte dieser Mann einen Sexappeal, der kaum zu ertragen war, ohne ins sabbern zu kommen...  
  
„Oh, Ihr wartet schon... tut mir leid für die Verspätung, ich war mit Gilívor und Alagos schwimmen und die zwei konnten sich partout nicht vom See lösen."Ich lächelte ihn schüchtern an und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Es war nicht sonderlich höflich den wiedergeborenen Balrogtöter und vermutlich berühmtesten Elben Mittelerdes beim ersten Training warten zu lassen. Glorfindel hätte wirklich alles Recht dazu gehabt, total sauer auf mich zu sein, doch was macht er? Er lächelt und zwinkert mir zu!!! „Ich weiß, wie die zwei sein können. Lady Galadriel hat mir gesagt, dass Ihr mit den beiden unterwegs seid, also bin ich selber zu spät erschienen." „oh..."mehr konnte ich dazu nicht sagen. Mir hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Und zwar gründlich. „Nun denn... habt Ihr schon einmal einen Bogen verwendet?"die blauen Augen des Elben schienen mich zu durchlöchern. „N...Nein... also zumindest nie so einen. Nur selbst gebastelte, als ich ein kleines Kind war."Mist! Meine Ohren liefen mal wieder dunkelrot an, was Glorfindel natürlich sehen konnte, das ich meine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Nun, eines musste man dem Elb lassen, er hatte Taktgefühl. Sobald sich meine Ohren in Signalfarben einfärbten, nahm er mir meinen Bogen aus der Hand und untersuchte ihn konzentriert.  
  
Erst nach einiger Zeit tauchte er aus der genauen Betrachtung des Langbogens, der für mich so aussah, wie jeder andere, den ich hier in Lórien gesehen hatte, wieder auf und lächelte mich leicht an. „Ein Prachtstück habt Ihr da, Mylady. Ich nehme an, von Celeborn selbst gefertigt?!" „Mhm..."ich wollte nicht zugeben, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wer für diesen Bogen verantwortlich war. Bis heute hatte ich ihn nämlich nicht einmal bemerkt. „Nun, dann zeigt mir, was Ihr könnt."Der Elb packte mich vorsichtig an den Schultern und schob mich in Richtung der Zielscheibe, die am anderen Ende des Platzes angebracht war. Etwa 25 Meter entfernt hielten wir an, Glorfindel drückte mir meinen Bogen und einen Pfeil in die Hand und sah mich auffordernd an.  
  
Nun denn... was sollte da schon groß schief gehen?! Die Zielscheibe treffen würde ich unter keinen Umständen, da machte ich mir nichts vor. Das letzte Mal, dass ich einen Bogen in der Hand gehabt hatte, war sicher 15 Jahre her. Gut, früher, als Kind hatte ich oft Bögen gebastelt und hatte mit den Jahren auch ganz anständige Ergebnisse heraus bekommen, aber es lagen nun mal Welten zwischen einem Bogen aus etwas Haselnussholz und einem halbwegs reißfesten Faden und diesem kunstvoll gefertigten Langbogen in meiner Hand.  
  
Das einzige, das irgendwie ähnlich war zu den Bögen, die ich damals gebastelt hatte, war die relative Größe im Vergleich zu mir. Ich hatte schon als Kind immer mit Langbögen geschossen, was mir immer wieder Spötteleien der anderen eingebracht hatte – meine ganzen Freunde hatten kleine, handliche Bögen, nur meine waren riesig. ‚Nun denn... Augen zu und durch, Süße...' innerlich sprach ich mir Mut zu, während ich nach außen hin mein Pokerface wahrte, den Pfeil anlegte, die Zielscheibe anvisierte und schließlich losließ.  
  
„Und Ihr habt wirklich noch nie einen Bogen verwendet?"Glorfindel hörte sich mindestens so erstaunt an, wie ich mich fühlte. Ich konnte ihm nicht antworten, sondern starrte abwechselnd zwischen der Zielscheibe und dem Bogen in meiner Hand hin und her. Nachdem gleich der erste Pfeil knapp neben der Mitte stecken geblieben war, hatte mir der Elb weitere Pfeile in die Hand gedrückt, die auf wundersame Weise nicht nur alle die Zielscheibe trafen, sondern auch relativ nahe an der Mitte stecken blieben. Zwar hatte ich nie genau in die Mitte getroffen, aber für das, dass ich so was noch nie gemacht hatte... gerade ich, die nicht einmal beim Dart spielen gut war. Verblüfft konnte ich nicht mehr, als zu nicken. Zum Sprechen war ich im Moment nicht fähig, was abwechslungsweise mal nicht an dem Elben, der nun hinter mir stand, lag.  
  
Doch die Situation änderte sich schlagartig. Als ich spürte, wie Glorfindel hinter mich trat, eine Hand auf meinen Rücken und eine auf meinen Bauch legte, fühlte ich mich wieder, wie ein 14jähriges Mädchen, dass zum ersten Mal ihrem Traummann gegenüber steht und mit ihm sprechen soll. Natürlich war ich zu keinem Wort mehr fähig, aber im Moment sprach so und so der Elb. „Nun, wenn wir ein klein wenig an Eurer Haltung arbeiten, werdet Ihr ohne Probleme immer die Mitte treffen und wir können uns dann dem Treffen von bewegten Objekten zuwenden." Während ich wieder den Pfeil anlegte und die Sehne spannte, korrigierte der Elb mit leichtem Druck seiner Hände meine Haltung, und siehe da, sobald ich den Pfeil losgelassen hatte, sauste er treffsicher mitten ins Schwarze.  
  
Nach einigen Stunden Training mit Glorfindel, einem turbulenten Abendessen mit den Zwillingen und einer Runde Jogging durch den goldenen Wald, war ich endlich in meinem Zimmer und konnte meiner neuen Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachgehen. Vollkommen angezogen lag ich quer über mein Bett und las in einem der Bücher, die mir Celeborn aus seiner Bibliothek gebracht hatte. Ich war mitten in einem Kindermärchen aus Rohan, als es an der Türe klopfte. „Ja bitte?" Ich machte mir nicht einmal die Mühe aufzustehen, da ich dachte, Inwé würde mich besuchen kommen. Doch natürlich lag ich damit falsch. Glorfindel steckte seinen Kopf zur Türe herein. „Störe ich, Mylady?" „Oh nein, kommt nur herein!"nun quälte ich mich doch aus dem Bett, versuchte unauffällig meine Kleidung und meine Haare wieder in Form zu bekommen und deutete gleichzeitig einladend auf die bequemen Sessel, die vor dem Kamin standen. „Nehmt doch platz. Wollt Ihr etwas trinken?" „Nein Danke. Ich wollte nur fragen, wie es Euch geht."Elegant ließ sich Glorfindel vor dem Feuer nieder und sah aus, als wäre er genau für diese Haltung geboren. Mein Gott, wenn man diese Elben beobachtete, dann bekam man als nur pseudo- Elbin ordentliche Minderwertigkeitskomplexe. Ich hätte es niemals geschafft, mich so elegant und gleichzeitig so lässig in einen Sessel zu setzen und dabei noch so zu wirken, als wäre ich mir nicht bewusst, wie ich aussehe. „Wie es mir geht? Wunderbar, danke."Ja, das war eine glatte Lüge. Aber man musste diesem durchtrainierten Elben ja nicht alles auf die Nase binden. „Tatsächlich?"er zog seine Augenbraue in die Höhe und musterte mich mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Kein Muskelkater, keine Verspannungen? ... nun in diesem Fall, muss ich mein Training bei Euch wohl verschärfen und auch Celeborn sagen, dass er Euch ruhig ein wenig härter anpacken kann." „Okay, okay..."ich grinste gequält „... ja, ich hab Muskelkater und ja, mein ganzer Rücken ist verspannt, so dass jede Bewegung weh tut. Seid Ihr nun zufrieden?" „Mhm es zeigt mir zumindest, dass mein Training etwas bezweckt hat." „Schön!"ich war gerade im Begriff, mich ihm gegenüber nieder zu lassen, als er mich stoppte.  
  
„Halt, wartet. Legt Euch lieber wieder aufs Bett!" Überrascht hielt ich mitten in der Bewegung inne. Ähm hatte dieser Elb tatsächlich eben gesagt, ich solle mich aufs Bett legen?! Oder gingen hier einfach meine Wunschvorstellungen mit mir durch? „Nun schaut nicht so. Ich würde nie auf die Idee kommen, im Haus Eurer Tante irgendwelche unschicklichen Dinge zu tun..." „Schade eigentlich..."ups! Das war wohl etwas zu laut gedacht. Na wunderbar. Was musste dieser Elb nun schon wieder von mir denken. Glorfindels sympathisches Lachen riss mich aus meinen Überlegungen. „Nun, aber vielleicht erfreut es Euch zu hören, dass ich tatsächlich gekommen bin, um euch zu etwas Entspannung zu verhelfen."Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen zierte sein makelloses Gesicht, als ich mich ihm wieder zuwandte. Nun, immerhin hatte dieser Elb Humor. „Oh in der Tat freut mich das! Ich bin schon gespannt, wie Ihr mir Entspannung verschafft, wenn ich mich dazu aufs Bett legen muss, wir aber nicht unanständig werden."Ich grinste ihn an und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. „Oh, habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Ihr Euch Euer Oberteil ausziehen müsst?"ein weiteres spitzbübisches und äußerst charmantes Grinsen zog sich über Glorfindels Gesicht. „Oh mein Herr, erst verratet Ihr mir, was Ihr vorhabt."Ich verschränkte meine Hände vor der Brust und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Euch massieren, was dachtet Ihr denn?"er zwinkerte mir zu und drehte sich dann sogar um, damit ich mich unbeobachtet ausziehen konnte.  
  
Mhm... ob wohl alle Elben solche Fähigkeiten hatten? Seit einiger Zeit kniete Glorfindel über mir und massierte meinen verspannten Rücken. Erst hatte er die schmerzenden Muskeln in meinem Nacken vorsichtig bearbeitet und nun war er dazu übergegangen, mit seinen Fingerknöcheln meinen Rücken zu kneten. So gut gefühlt hatte ich mich schon lange nicht mehr, ich hatte mein Gesicht in meinem Kissen vergraben, um die wohligen Seufzer, die mir von Zeit zu Zeit unwillkürlich entwichen, zu ersticken und genoss einfach, was der Elb da machte.  
  
„LindóriÑ?"Glorfindels Stimme dicht an meinem Ohr riss mich aus dem leichten Dämmerschlaf, in den ich versunken war. „Mhm?"da ich noch immer mit dem Gesicht in meinem Polster vergraben war, war es zwecklos mehr als diese Töne von mir zu geben und bewegen wollte ich mich momentan wirklich nicht, zumal seine warmen Hände angenehm auf meinen Schultern lagen. „Oh Ihr lebt noch. Schön... Nun, wie wär's, wenn Ihr Euch nun umdrehen würdet?"seine Stimme klang abwartend. Vermutlich erwartete er jetzt ein riesen Gestammel und Herumgekreische, weil er es wagte, mich so etwas zu fragen. Matt hob ich meinen Kopf aus dem Polster „Wenn Ihr mich umdreht, okay. Ich bin zu faul mich zu bewegen..." Gesagt getan, kaum hatte ich ausgesprochen spürte ich schon, wie er mich sanft, aber doch bestimmt auf den Rücken drehte und schon lagen seine Hände auf meinem Bauch, wo er sein begonnenes Werk fortsetzte. Ja, er wusste wirklich was er tat. Jeden einzelnen meiner schmerzenden Bauchmuskeln erwischte er perfekt.  
  
„Darf ich Euch etwas fragen?"ich sah ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern neugierig an. „Natürlich, wenn Ihr mir danach auch eine Frage gestattet."  
  
„Nun Lord Glorfindel, würdet Ihr mir verraten, woher Ihr das so gut beherrscht?" Ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, als er zu mir aufblickte, ohne die Arbeit seiner Hände zu unterbrechen. „Oh, soll das heißen, es gefällt Euch?" „Als ob Ihr das nicht wüsstet..."ich grinste ihn kurz an, wartete dann aber weiter auf eine Antwort. „Nun, nachdem Ihr mich ja als Glorfindel von Gondolin begrüßt habt, wisst Ihr ja um meine Geschichte bescheid."Ich nickte. „Folglich kann ich auf 3 Zeitalter Selbsterfahrung mit Training und den daraus resultierenden Schmerzen zurückblicken und hatte in den langen Jahren auch genug engere Freunde und Trainingspartner, denen ich durch Massagen Erleichterung verschaffte. Erst natürlich ohne nennenswerte Erfolge, doch wie es scheint, habe ich mittlerweile dazugelernt. Frage beantwortet?" Ich nickte „nun, dann seid wohl Ihr dran mit Frage stellen." „Gut... mich würde interessieren, was das hier ist."Er stupste vorsichtig mit seinem Finger gegen meinen Bauch. „Also mein Lord, man sollte meinen, Ihr wüsstet, was ein Hüftknochen ist..."ich grinste ihn an, ließ ihm aber keine Zeit, zu einer Antwort anzusetzen „...aber mal im Ernst, das ist eine Tätowierung... ein unter die Haut gestochenes Bild." „Und wer hat Euch das angetan?" „Angetan?"Ich konnte nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken. „Angetan hat mir das der Tätowierer meines Vertrauens." „Wie Eures Vertrauens? Ihr habt das freiwillig gemacht?" „Ja, sieht es denn so schrecklich aus?"Ich zog meine Stirn in Falten und betrachtete den Elben, der nun seinerseits leicht rosa um die Nase und an seinen Ohren wurde. Einige Zeit lang betrachtete er scheinbar angestrengt seine massierenden Hände, die nun an meinen Seiten hinauf strichen, räusperte sich dann und sah mir wieder ins Gesicht. „Nun, um ehrlich zu sein – es gefällt mir." Ganz unwillkürlich stahl sich ein breites Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. „Ja? Das freut mich!"  
  
Uh ich muss wohl wahnsinnig geworden sein! Komplett hinüber. Verrückt. Durchgeknallt. ‚Das freut mich' also echt, warum hebe ich nicht gleich die Bettdecke einladend hoch?! Oh mein Gott. Die lórische Luft dürfte mir nicht gut tun. An irgendwas muss es doch liegen, dass ich hier dauernd irgendwelchen Elben beinahe um den Hals fliege. Aber wenn er doch so schnuckelig ist. Und wenn es sich so gut anfühlt, was er da mit seinen Händen zaubert. Ich meine, welche vernünftige Frau würde dann nicht gerne wissen, ob seine Fingerfertigkeit auch in anderen Lebenslagen erhalten bleibt?! Ich spürte mal wieder, wie sich meine Ohren unaufhaltsam rot färbten, doch diesmal hatte Glorfindel nicht den Anstand es einfach zu übergehen.  
  
„Ein Königreich für Eure Gedanken!" „Wie bitte?"ich riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Ich würde alles geben, um zu erfahren, was Ihr eben gedacht habt."Er sah mich schmunzelnd an. „Oh mein Lieber, ich versichere Euch, das wollt Ihr gar nicht wissen!"ein Grinsen zog sich über mein Gesicht. Was würde er wohl denken, würde er erfahren, dass ich mir gerade über seine Fertigkeiten an anderen Körperstellen den Kopf zerbrochen hatte. „Seid Euch da nur nicht zu sicher..."er hielt meinen Blick mit seinen Augen gefangen, während er seine Hände über meine Oberarme wandern ließ. „...nun... Ihr... Ihr würdet vermutlich geschockt das Weite suchen und dann wäre meine wundervolle Massage ja vorbei und das kann ich unter keinen Umständen riskieren..."ich hatte Mühe, meine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen. Diese Augen machten mich verrückt. Es war, als würde er tief in mein Innerstes sehen und jeden meiner Gedanken lesen können. „Oh, und was, wenn ich Euch verrate, dass ich selber unter keinen Umständen damit aufhören würde, selbst, wenn vor der Türe eine Ork-Armee stünde..." seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und ich konnte mir ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er war einfach zu süß und zu verführerisch, wie er so über mich gebeugt war, seine Haare kitzelten meine Haut bei jeder Bewegung und im Moment bewegte er sich gerade zielstrebig auf mich zu. Dieser Elb wusste, was er wollte, das wurde mir spätestens in diesem Moment klar und ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir das irgendwie unangenehm war. „Nun in dem Fall..."ich lächelte ihn an „... würde ich es Euch trotzdem nicht erzählen, aber Ihr scheint Gedanken lesen zu können, zumindest seid Ihr auf dem richtigen Weg..." Mehr konnte und wollte ich nicht sagen. Kaum hatte ich fertig gesprochen, streifte sein Atem meine Haut und ich kam seinem Gesicht bereitwillig entgegen.  
  
Doch noch bevor sich unsere Lippen trafen, hämmerte jemand wie wild gegen meine Tür. „LORI! LORI! Wir wollen Ballspielen, kommst du mit?"  
  
-----------  
  
A/N: So, nun liegt es an Euch... sind Gilívor und Alagos und die Aussicht auf ein Ballspiel ein Grund, das Angefangene zu unterbrechen, oder werden sie genauso, wie die Ork-Armee vor der Türe einfach ignoriert?! Also bitte Reviewt brav... wenn ich keine Meinungen höre, dann schreib ich einfach nicht weiter erpressung  
  
darklayka: ja, die Hauptprüfungen werd ich schaffen – sollte ich mich im Sommer dann zum Lernen zwingen können g Ja, die zwei Wirbelwinde... die kommen sicher noch öfter vor – hab sie ja jetzt schon ganz viel lieb nick  
  
Rochiel: so für dich g leider kein Sirius dabei, aber der würde sich in dieser Welt wohl eh nur mit Gandalf beschäftigen... so Zauberer unter sich ;o) 


	22. 20

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amrunielhotmail.com  
  
Life is a journey...  
Kapitel 19  
  
„LORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"das Klopfen an meine Tür wurde mit der Zeit immer lauter und auch das Gebrüll steigerte sich zusehends.  
  
„Ich glaube, da hast du deine Ork-Armee..."Glorfindels Gesicht war nur wenige Millimeter von meinem entfernt, sodass ich ihm mühelos eine Strähne seines goldblonden Haares hinter die Ohren schieben konnte, während ich sprach. „Und du weißt, was ich gesagt habe..."ich konnte an seinen Augen erkennen, dass er grinste, doch bevor ich irgendwie auf seine Worte reagieren konnte, fühlte ich, wie seine Lippen endgültig die meinen eroberten und ich ließ mich in dem Kuss gefangen nehmen. Vergessen waren die zwei schreienden Kinder vor meiner Türe, vergessen waren all meine Müdigkeit und vor allem mein Vorsatz, keine weiteren Abenteuer mit irgendwelchen Elben anzufangen. Was konnte ich denn dafür, dass sie alle so eine Anziehungskraft auf mich hatten und immerhin gab es niemanden, dem ich in irgendeiner Weise verpflichtet gewesen wäre.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange dieser Kuss andauerte, doch als wir uns schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, rangen wir beide um Atem. „Siehst du, meine Taktik hat geholfen..."keuchte Glorfindel und deutete auf die Türe, vor der es inzwischen wieder still geworden war. „Großartig echt..."ich lag um Atem ringend in meinen Kissen und betrachtete den Elben über mir. Doch selbst unsere Luftknappheit hielt uns nicht davon ab, sofort wieder zueinander zu finden und unsere Zungen in ein liebevolles und sinnliches Spiel zu verwickeln. „Mhm ich muss sagen, du kannst scheinbar nicht nur auf 3 Zeitalter Massageerfahrung zurück blicken..."zwischen zwei Küssen grinste ich den Elb über mir an, der sich gerade damit beschäftigte, mein Gesicht mit seinen Fingerspitzen nachzuzeichnen. „Nun, du magst vielleicht weniger Zeit zum Üben gehabt haben, aber Erfahrung hast du scheinbar genug – oder du bist ein ausgesprochenes Naturtalent."Er sah mich herausfordernd an. „Also der erste Mann, den ich küsse bist du sicher nicht."Es mochte ja sein, dass er viele tausend Jahre älter war, als ich, aber nur deswegen musste ich ja nicht die paar Jahre meines Lebens keusch gewesen sein. „...und dein erster Elb?"er grinste beinahe siegesssicher. „...nein auch nicht mein erster Elb, wenn auch der talentierteste!"mit diesen Worten zog ich ihn näher an mich, drückte ihn vorsichtig zur Seite und rollte ihn auf den Rücken, so dass ich nun über seiner Brust lag. „So und nun lass mich wieder an deiner Erfahrung teilhaben!"  
  
„Lori..."– „Glorfindel!!!"zwei erstaunte Stimmen und ein leicht erschrockenes Keuchen ließ uns aufschrecken. „Oh nein, was macht ihr denn hier?"ziemlich entnervt betrachtete ich die zwei kleinen, blonden Elben, die in meiner offenen Balkontüre standen, während ich versuchte, eine Decke über mich zu ziehen. Nicht nur, dass die Kleinen mich bei einer äußerst angenehmen Beschäftigung gestört hatten, nein, sie hatten Glorfindel und mich ziemlich entkleidet überrascht. Und bei diesen zwei Elben konnte ich mir sichergehen, dass binnen einer halben Stunde ganz Lórien davon erfahren würde, dass ich mit dem Balrogtöter im Bett war.  
  
Glorfindel schien sich schneller zu fassen, als ich. „Alagos, Gilívor, kommt sofort herein."Er bedachte die beiden Elblinge mit einem durchdringenden, ziemlich strengen Blick, während er in seine Gewänder schlüpfte und aufstand. „Setzt euch!"er deutete auf die Sessel am Feuer und wartete, bis die beiden seiner Aufforderung nachgekommen waren. Während er den zwei Blondschöpfen eine Strafpredigt über das Klettern auf fremde Balkone und unangemeldet ins Zimmer platzen hielt, quälte ich mich aus dem Bett und da die Kleinen mit dem Rücken zu mir saßen auch unbeobachtet –oder zumindest nur unter den Augen eines erwachsene Elben- wieder in mein Gewand. „So, und was wolltet ihr eigentlich hier?"ich hatte mich neben Glorfindel gestellt und gemeinsam musterten wir die zwei Störenfriede. „Naja... wir... also..." „Alagos und ich dachten, du würdest dich über eine Überraschung freuen, wenn du wieder in dein Zimmer kommst. Wir dachten nämlich, du bist nicht da, weil du ja nicht auf unser Klopfen reagiert hast. Also wollten wir dir eine Freude machen."Gilívor hatte seine Unschuldsmine aufgesetzt, die mir genau sagte, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. „Eine Überraschung? Das ist ja lieb von euch... wie wolltet ihr mich denn überraschen? Alagos?"Ein teuflisches Grinsen stahl sich über mein Gesicht, als ich meine Frage direkt an den anderen Zwilling richtete. Wenn ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig lag, würde er sich erst einmal etwas einfallen lassen müssen und wirklich der kleine Blondschopf klappte seinen Mund auf und zu, ohne ein Wort herauszubringen und legte seine Stirn augenscheinlich angestrengt nachdenkend, in Falten. „Hm, wies scheint, weiß Alagos gar nichts von der Überraschung für mich, Gilívor, wie kommt denn das?"mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln wandte ich mich an den zweiten Blondschopf, der diesmal sogar um eine Ausrede verlegen war. „Also? Was hattet ihr wirklich vor? Oder muss ich euren Vater benachrichtigen? Und ihr wisst, dass seine Strafen härter ausfallen, als meine."Nun schaltete sich auch Glorfindel in das Gespräch ein, doch was ich da zu hören bekam ließ mich aufhorchen. Ihr Vater? Ich war bisher davon ausgegangen, dass Glorfindel der Vater dieser zwei Wirbelwinde war. Nun, wie auch immer, scheinbar fand Alagos, dass es Zeit für ein Geständnis war.  
  
„Nun, also... wir... wir wollten Loris Schwert sehen. Sie hat uns heute am See davon erzählt und wir wollten es uns jetzt ansehen, da zu zweit Ballspielen langweilig ist. Aber wir konnten ja nicht wissen, dass ihr doch hier drinnen seid."Sein Bruder nickte bekräftigend und rückte dann mit der Frage heraus, auf die ich schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte: „Was habt ihr denn eigentlich da gemacht?"ein neugieriges Glitzern zeigte sich in den Augen des kleinen Elben. Mit einem genervten Stöhnen ließ sich Glorfindel auf den Sessel gegenüber den zwei Elben fallen und zog mich auf seinen Schoß. „Sagt bloß, euer Vater hat euch das noch immer nicht erklärt?"er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Was erklärt?"nun trat die unverhohlene Neugier auch in das Gesicht von Alagos, der seine Augen von mir zu Glorfindel und wieder zurück wandern ließ.  
  
„Bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist..."der Elb hatte sein Gesicht in meinem Nacken vergraben und nuschelte gedämpft durch meine Haare, so, dass nur ich ihn verstehen konnte „... sag mir bitte sofort, dass ich die zwei jetzt nicht aufklären muss." „Tja, du großer Balrogtöter... hast du das in deinen drei Zeitaltern Lebenserfahrung noch nie machen müssen?"Ich spürte, wie er hinter mir den Kopf schüttelte „Tja, dann kann ich nur eines sagen: Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal!"Ich konnte mir nur noch mit Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen. Einerseits die zwei Elben vor mir, die neugierig auf ihren Stühlen herumrutschten, andererseits der tapfere Held hinter mir, der zwar ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einen Balrog umlegte, aber bei dem Gedanken daran, zwei kleine Elblinge aufzuklären, weiche Knie bekam.  
  
„Also ähm... es ist so... wenn sich zwei Elben gern haben, dann wollen sie sich das auch zeigen, so wie ihr eure Eltern umarmt oder ihnen ein Bussi gebt..." Es war einfach zu köstlich, Glorfindel zu beobachten, der aufgestanden war und nun ruhelos im Zimmer auf und ab ging, während er versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Ich hatte es mir in dem Sessel gemütlich gemacht, ließ meine Beine über die Lehne baumeln und beobachtete abwechselnd Glorfindel, dessen Ohren sich langsam rot färbten und die Zwillinge, die augenscheinlich nicht verstanden, was der Elb mit seinem Gestammel sagen wollte. „Und warum hast du Lori dann nicht ein Bussi gegeben?"„Und vor allem, habt ihr euch gern? Ihr kennt euch doch erst seit heute?"sowohl Alagos, als auch Gilívor sahen äußerst gespannt von Glorfindel zu mir und wieder zurück. „Och glaub mir, er hat mir vorher schon ein paar... ähm... Bussis gegeben..."das konnte ich mir dann doch nicht verkneifen und warf Glorfindel einen frechen Seitenblick zu. „Aha und was ist jetzt, habt ihr euch so lieb?"Alagos war aufgestanden und ging jetzt auf Glorfindel zu, der ihn auf seinen Arm hob. „Weißt du... ich kenne sie ja noch nicht lange, wie du gesagt hast, erst einen Tag... da ist es schwer zu sagen, ob ich jemanden lieb habe..." „Und wieso erzählst du uns dann, die Geschichte mit den Elben, die sich gern haben? Das hat dann doch gar nichts damit zu tun, was ihr da getan habt..."Alagos stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und sah Glorfindel mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe an. „Nun ja... also... meistens ist es so, dass das, was wir getan haben, Elben machen, die sich sehr lieb haben und sich so ihre Zuneigung zeigen, aber manchmal kommt es auch vor, dass man sich nicht so gut kennt, um zu wissen, ob man sich lieb hat, oder nicht und man das trotzdem macht."  
  
„Und wieso habt ihr das gemacht, Lori?"nun mischte sich auch Gilívor in das Gespräch ein und kletterte auf meinen Schoß. „Nun, also..."ich warf Glorfindel einen kurzen Blick zu „weißt du... Glorfindel war so nett und ist hier her gekommen, um mir den Rücken zu massieren, weil er mich im Training so gequält hat, dass mir alles weh tut. Und das hat er dann auch gemacht und irgendwie..." „...irgendwie war dann etwas in der Luft. Wisst ihr, manchmal kommt es vor, dass zwei Elben sich sehen und spüren, dass das ein besonderer Moment ist. Man bekommt ein Kribbeln da drinnen"Glorfindel stupste auf den Bauch von Alagos, den er noch immer im Arm hatte „das fühlt sich an, als würden ganz viele Schmetterlinge in dir herumfliegen." „So, wie wenn ich von dem Baum in den See springe? Da hab ich auch so ein Kribbeln im Bauch?"Gilívor machte große Augen „Heißt das, dass ihr Angst voreinander habt und das deswegen gemacht habt?" Glorfindel und ich lachten gleichzeitig los. „Nein mein Schatz, wir haben keine Angst... und du hast doch auch keine Angst, wenn du auf dem Baum bist. Du weißt, dass du da runter springen kannst, aber trotzdem bist du ein bisschen aufgeregt, oder?"Der kleine Elb auf meinem Schoß nickte. „Und so ähnlich ist es da. Du weißt, dass du eigentlich ganz sicher bist in der Nähe des anderen und trotzdem bist du aufgeregt, weil du nicht weißt, was passieren wird." „Also habt ihr das gemacht, weil ihr aufgeregt seid, oder was?"Alagos zappelte so lange, bis Glorfindel ihn wieder runter ließ und flitzte nun auch zu mir und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder auf meinen Schoß. „Aufgeregt in gewisser weise..."ich konnte mir ein eindeutiges Grinsen in Glorfindels Richtung nicht verkneifen, der es genauso eindeutig zurück gab.  
  
„Also, lasst es mich so sagen... manchmal haben zwei Elben eben diese Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn sie sich sehen und wenn dann noch die richtigen Umstände dazu kommen und man vielleicht das richtige sagt oder tut, dann kann es sein, dass die zwei sich berühren, küssen und sich gegenseitig schöne Gefühle verschaffen wollen, auch wenn sie sich nicht so gut kennen. Tja und wenn alles gut geht, dann tun sie das auch." „Und was hast du zu Lori gesagt, dass ihr das gemacht habt?"Gilívor fiel vor Neugier beinahe von meinen Knien, als er sich vorbeugte, um die Antwort des Elben zu erfahren. „Ich glaube, das solltest du lieber Lori fragen, hm?"Ich ignorierte Glorfindels breites Grinsen, als sich beide Elben wieder mir zuwandten und mich ungeduldig ansahen. „Ach... wisst ihr, als er mich so massiert hat, musste ich an etwas denken und er war genauso neugierig, wie ihr es jetzt seid... aber ich wollte ihm nicht sagen, an was ich gedacht hatte, da ich nicht wollte, dass er mit seiner wunderbaren Massage aufhört... und dann meinte er, dass er nicht aufhören würde, selbst wenn wir angegriffen würden..."ich lächelte in Gedanken versunken. „Ja und dann?"neugierig hopsten die zwei auf meinem Schoß herum. „Dann wurden wir angegriffen und er hat sein Versprechen gehalten..."Kaum hatte ich ausgesprochen sprangen die zwei Elben erschrocken auf.  
  
„Man hat euch angegriffen?"– „Wer war das?"– „Wann?"– „Seid ihr verletzt?"erschrocken sahen sich Gilívor und Alagos an. „Keine Sorge, uns ist nichts passiert... nehmt das was ich gesagt habe, nicht so wörtlich. Glorfindel wollte damit sagen, dass er nicht aufhören würde, selbst wenn uns wer unterbrechen würde und es gab dann zwei kleine Wirbelwinde, die wie wild an meine Tür getrommelt haben und unbedingt Ballspielen wollten..." „Also sind wir schuld, dass ihr das getan habt?"ein breites Grinsen zog sich über Alagos Gesicht. „Nun, in gewisser Weise, vielleicht schon, ja."Glorfindel schnappte sich die zwei Elben und zog sie zu sich. „Und weil ich es genossen habe, bekommt ihr heute statt einer Strafe ein Dankeschön. Was wollt ihr denn machen?"  
  
„BALL SPIELEN!"so einig hatte ich die beiden noch nie gesehen, wie in den Momenten, als sie vor Freude kreischend zur Türe stürzten. Na das konnte ja lustig werden. Ich verdrehte die Augen und wünschte mir insgeheim, einfach die Türe zuzusperren und sofort dort weiter zu machen, wo die Kleinen uns vorher unterbrochen hatten. Ein Blick in Glorfindels Gesicht zeigte mir, dass er genau das Selbe dachte.  
  
Von dem Abend an waren Glorfindel und ich befreundet. Es gibt Dinge, schweißen unweigerlich zusammen und gemeinsam kleine Elben aufzuklären gehörte eindeutig dazu.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
A/N: . ich hoffe, es gefällt euch....  
  
christin: grins ich kann dir verraten, dass es auf jeden Fall Legolas wird... Glorfindel hat eine andere Rolle bekommen... auch wenn's jetzt vielleicht noch etwas anders aussieht. Und es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt smile  
  
darklayka: grins Überraschung gelungen?! das mal hoff Oh das Bogenschießen... Ja, vielleicht erkläre ich das noch näher... wenn nicht, dann frag einfach noch mal nach fg  
  
flemming: ich hab nen 6 Jahre jüngeren Bruder, ich weiß auch, wovon ich rede fg Und ja, gleich zwei davon... erst im Doppelpack sind sie so liebenswert. Stell dir mal die zwei kleinen Blondschöpfe vor strahl Und ob dus glaubst, oder nicht – der Teil mit dem Reinplatzen stand schon, bevor ich dein Review bekommen hab grins Die Nachricht aus Bruchtal? Oh... ja klar, das kommt noch, wobei es eigentlich eh schon logisch sein müsste, oder? 


	23. 21

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an: amrunielhotmail.com  
  
A/N: Heute mal wieder was anderes – wir befinden uns in Rohan genauer gesagt Helms Klamm. Viel... Vergnügen .  
  
Life is a journey...  
Kapitel 21  
  
„Ich bringe Kunde von Elrond von Bruchtal und aus dem Goldenen Wald. Einst bestand ein Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen. Vor langer Zeit kämpften und starben wir Seite an Seite. Dies Bündnis wird nun erneuert."Haldir verbeugte sich kurz vor König Théoden und wandte sich dann Aragorn zu, der gerade die Stufen hinuntergelaufen kam. „Mae govannen, Haldir!"der Elb fühlte sich von dem Waldläufer in eine stürmische Umarmung gerissen. „Na, das letzte Mal, als wir uns gesehen haben, hast du dich nicht so gefreut..."grinsend erwiderte der Elb die Umarmung, setzte dann aber sofort wieder sein Hauptmanngehabe auf und wandte sich an den König „Wieder mit den Menschen in die Schlacht zu ziehen erfüllt uns mit Stolz."  
  
„Haldir! Du Halunke!"grölend und brummelnd stolperte Gimli auf den Elben zu, der gerade seine Armee in ihre Quartiere schickte. „Na Kurzer, alles noch dran?"grinsend steckte der Elb den Schlag in seine Rippen ein und kniete sich dann nieder, um Gimli in seine Arme zu schließen. Auch wenn sie sich laufend beschimpften, hatten die zwei ungleichen Männer sich in Lórien angefreundet. „Schön, schön, wie ich sehe hat LindóriÑ es tatsächlich bis in den Wald geschafft und du hast sie auch nicht gleich erstochen und erschossen, so, wie du es mit uns vorhattest!"Haldir verdrehte die Augen „Das wirst du mir noch vorhalten, bis ich alt und runzelig geworden bin, oder?" „DU wirst nicht alt und runzelig, DU bist ein Elb!"Gimli tippte sich bedeutungsvoll an die Stirn, eine Geste, die er sich bei LindóriÑ abgeschaut hatte. „Ich wusste doch, die Sache hat einen Haken!"Haldir seufzte theatralisch und richtete sich dann wieder auf. „Wo ist eigentlich Legolas?"  
  
„Direkt hinter dir!"das melodische Lachen des Elben ertönte und Haldir wirbelte herum. „Nun, hat dich die Widersehensfreude mit dem Zwerg so in beschlag genommen, dass du nicht einmal merkst, wenn jemand hinter dich tritt, mein Freund?"ein spöttisches Lächeln zog sich über Legolas Gesicht. „Nein, aber du solltest wissen, dass Meister Gimli so viel Lärm macht, dass man schwerlich noch etwas anderes hören kann." „Was soll denn das jetzt heißen, Elb?"der Zwerg baute sich in voller Größe vor dem lórischen Hauptmann auf und spielte wie zufällig mit der Axt, die an seinem Gürtel hing. „Das, mein Lieber, habe ich dir schon in jener fernen Nacht in den lórischen Wäldern gesagt: Du atmest so laut, dass man dich im Dunklen erschießen könnte!" Kaum hatte Haldir ausgesprochen, war er schon an Legolas vorbei geflitzt, der nun lachend beobachtete, wie der Zwerg den lórischen Hauptmann mit gezückter Axt durch die Festung jagte. „Na, bist du deinen Zwerg an einen anderen Elben losgeworden?"Aragorn war neben Legolas aufgetaucht und beobachtete ebenfalls, wie Gimli den armen Haldir kreuz und quer über die Wälle von Helms Klamm jagte. „Scheint so..."Legolas wandte sich seinem Freund zu und sah ihn nachdenklich an „...kann ich mal mit dir reden?" „Sicher... gehen wir in meine Gemächer"Aragorn warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den elbenjagenden Zwerg und schob dann Legolas vor sich her durch das Gängegewirr im Inneren der Hornburg.  
  
„Also?"neugierig sah der Mensch den Elben an, der ans Fenster gelehnt stand und in den Himmel blickte. „Schönes Wetter heute, hm?" „Legolas! Du wolltest doch kaum mit mir über das ach so tolle Wetter reden – abgesehen davon, dass der Himmel grau in grau ist, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest..." „Mhm..."der Elb seufzte und drehte sich zu seinem Freund. „Nun komm schon, so schlimm kanns doch gar nicht sein..."Aragorn schenkte dem Elben ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und goss zwei Becher mit schwerem Rotwein voll. „Hier..." „Danke..."der Elb setzt den Becher an, stellte ihn dann jedoch ohne einen Schluck gemacht zu haben wieder ab und ließ sich auf einen Sessel gegenüber von Aragorn fallen. „Aragorn du glaubst doch an Liebe auf den ersten Blick, oder?" Ein Lächeln zog über Aragorns Gesicht. Daher wehte also der Wind. „Ja, natürlich. Immerhin bin ich seit Jahren mit dieser Liebe zusammen... also, was liegt dir am Herzen?" „Ach ich weiß nicht... woran hast du erkannt, dass du Arwen liebst?"Zwei hellblaue Augen musterten den Waldläufer unruhig. „Hm das ist eine schwere Frage. Ich sah sie und sie ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Egal, was ich tat, ihr Bild begleitete mich ständig. Ich träumte oft von ihr, in ihrer Nähe fühlte ich etwas, das ich nie zuvor gespürt hatte..." „...und was war das?"fast schon schüchtern kam diese Frage über Legolas Lippen. „Ruhe!"der Waldläufer lächelte versonnen und erinnerte sich zurück an die Gefühle, die die Nähe von Arwen immer in ihm, dem ewig rastlosen, ausgelöst hatte. „So, aber jetzt raus mit der Sprache. Wir sind doch wohl kaum hier, damit ich dir von Arwen vorschwärme, oder?"ein grinsen zog sich über das Gesicht des Waldläufers. Natürlich hätte er stundenlang über seine Traumfrau sprechen können, doch er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass Legolas eigentlich nicht sonderlich interessiert daran war, eine Ode an Arwen zu hören. „Ich... nun... ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt."Betreten sah der Elb zu Boden und Aragorn hatte alle Mühe sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. „Ach nein... hast du es jetzt endlich auch gemerkt?"er schüttelte breit grinsend den Kopf und sah seinen langjährigen Freund belustigt an „Ich dachte schon, du würdest das Offensichtliche niemals erkennen..." „Wie offensichtlich?"erschrocken musterte der Elb sein Gegenüber. „Weiß es etwa jeder, dass ich... dass sie..." „Nun, ich denke nicht, dass es außer mir noch jemand entdeckt hat – ähm... außer Gandalf natürlich... und ist sie..." „Ja?" „Ist es LindóriÑ?"nun war es an Aragorn seine Vermutung zögerlich auszusprechen. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen viel über Legolas und das Mädchen nachgedacht und dieser Schluss wäre die einzige Erklärung, für das Verhalten des Elben. „... ja..."der Blick des Elben verlor sich für kurze Zeit in der Ferne, doch wurde er durch das leise gemurmelte „na das erklärt alles"Aragorns wieder zurück in die Realität geholt. „Das erklärt was?" „Deine Laune zur Zeit..."Aragorn lächelte ihm leicht gequält zu. „Tut mir leid... es ist nur... ich... ich vermisse sie doch so!"  
  
„Ach übrigens... unser Kleiner hat endlich gemerkt, warum er so schlechte Laune hat..."gemütlich an seiner Pfeife ziehend saß Aragorn nach dem Abendmahl mit Gandalf vor der Festung und beobachtete die langsam untergehende Sonne. „Ach?"belustigt zog Gandalf seine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schmunzelte spitzbübisch. „Ja, er kam heute zu mir und hat mit mir über LindóriÑ gesprochen. Es scheint ihn wirklich total erwischt zu haben." „Ja unser Legolas..."Gandalf lachte gutmütig „...jetzt weilt er schon über 3000 Jahre auf der Erde, ohne sein Herz je verschenkt zu haben und dann kommt diese Kleine aus einer anderen Welt und verändert den unnahbaren Prinzen des Düsterwaldes innerhalb weniger Tage so sehr, dass vermutlich seine eigenen Eltern ihn nicht wieder erkennen würden." „Also ist es dir auf aufgefallen?" „Die Veränderung?"Aragorn nickte „Ja natürlich. Wie lange kenne ich ihn jetzt? Lass einen alten Mann kurz überlegen..."der Zauberer zog an seiner Pfeife und blies Rauchringe in den dunkler werdenden Abendhimmel „...nun sicher schon 1000 Jahre. Er war immer ein guter Freund, keine Frage, aber wer ihn nicht kannte, ließ sich schnell von seiner Selbstherrlichkeit und seiner nach außen zur Schau getragenen Arroganz abschrecken. Erinnerst du dich? Du selbst fandest ihn am Anfang unausstehlich..."jetzt war es an Aragorn belustigt zu nicken. „Ja, ich erinnere mich noch gut an den Tag, als ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Bei den Valar, ich konnte ihn wirklich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen – und heute ist er einer meiner engsten Freunde." „Siehst du... und nun? Wenn ich ihn mir so ansehe... nichts mehr über vom kleinen Düsterwaldprinzen von damals." „Das stimmt... er lächelt mehr, nicht?"Aragorn stopfte sich seine Pfeife neu und entzündete sie genüsslich. „Ja, er lächelt erstaunlich oft. Seine ganze elbische Selbstbeherrschung lässt zu wünschen übrig. Nicht, dass es mich stört – ganz im Gegenteil. Es tut ihm gut, zu lachen und manchmal auch schlechte Laune zu haben. Und das alles wegen einem kleinen Menschenmädchen." „Lass ihn das nur nicht hören!"Aragorn lachte vor sich hin. „Was hören?" „Kleines Menschenmädchen. Wenn er von ihr spricht, dann ist es kein Menschenmädchen, dann ist das die perfekteste Elbin, die auf ganz Mittelerde weilt – gerade, weil sie so gar nicht dem Ideal der Elben entspricht." Gandalf nickte bedächtig „Ich dachte mir schon, dass es das ist, was er an ihr so toll findet." „Nicht nur das..."Aragorn lächelte unwillkürlich, als er an die Worte des Elben denken musste. „Nicht nur das? Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß, mein Freund?" „Ich weiß, was er an ihr liebt!"triumphierend grinste Aragorn Gandalf an, nicht ohne „und wenn du mir eine neue Portion Pfeifenkraut spendierst, dann teile ich mein Wissen gerne"hinzuzufügen. „Schon gut, schon gut..."ein kleines Säckchen aus Gandalfs Umhang wechselte den Besitzer. „Herzlichen Dank... nun, ganz einfach – er liebt es, dass er bei ihr das Gefühl hat daheim zu sein." „Hach... man müsste direkt noch einmal jung sein!"Gandalf lächelte versonnen in die heraufziehende Nacht.  
  
Einige Zeit später stieß Aragorn zu einer kleinen Privatfeier in seinen Gemächern, die er erstaunt zur Kenntnis nahm. „Ah Aragorn endlich! Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet... na ja... die da haben schon ohne dich angefangen... ICH wollte ja auf dich warten!"Gimli deutete auf die beiden Elben neben ihm, die anscheinend gut gefüllte Becher vor sich hatten. „Stimmt doch gar nicht! Der Zwerg hat als erster getrunken!"kichernd rückte Haldir ein Stück von Gimli weg, dessen Hand sich Eindeutig auf dem Weg zu seiner Axt befand. „Lass stecken, Kleiner – gegen zwei von denen kommst du nicht an... zwergische Ausdauer hin oder her!"Aragorn schob sich grinsend zwischen Gimli und Haldir und goss sich selbst einen Becher voll Wein. „Also, was wird das hier?" „Männerabend!"wie aus einem Munde strahlten ihn die beiden Elben und der Zwerg in schönster Eintracht entgegen. „Oh, wie kommt's?"der Waldläufer musterte die drei Männer vor ihm, die er bisher noch nie in solch friedlichem Beieinander gesehen hatte. „Nun, wir dachten, da wir in absehbarer Zeit gegen eine ganz kleine Übermacht an Feinden mit etwa genau keiner Hoffnung auf Sieg treffen werden, sollte man doch vorher noch einmal ein richtig schönes Besäufnis unter Männern veranstalten..."Gimli hob seinen Becher „Auf diesen Abend!"  
  
Einige Zeit und Flaschen Wein später kamen die zwei Elben, der Zwerg und der Mensch endlich zu dem Thema, das auf keinem Männerabend Mittelerdes fehlen durfte – Frauen! „Na Aragorn jetzt erzähl schon, wie läufts bei dir und Arwen? Alles noch so leidenschaftlich wie vor 20 Jahren?"ein typisch neugieriges Grinsen zog sich über das Gesicht von Gimli, sofern es unter seinen Bartmassen überhaupt noch erkennbar war. „Ich glaub nicht, dass dich das was angeht, Herr Zwerg. Aber wenn wir schon dabei sind, wie ist das Verhältnis zu deiner rechten Hand? Oder war's doch die linke?"konterte Aragorn. Damit hatte er die Lacher auf seiner Seite – zumindest die Elbischen. Der Zwerg lief knallrot an und schimpfte wüst auf zwergisch vor sich hin.  
  
„Aber mal was anderes – Herr Elb... wie sieht es aus, Hauptmann von Lórien, habt Ihr endlich den Elb aus eurer Kompanie bekommen, dem Ihr schon vor Wochen hinterher gesabbert habt?"endlich hatte sich der Zwerg wieder beruhigt und ging seiner zweitliebsten Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach – Haldir seine Schwäche für einen gewissen Soldaten, der bekanntermaßen schon vor Jahren den Bund mit einer hübschen Elbin eingegangen war, unter die Nase zu reiben. „Oh Meister Gimli, Ihr wisst doch genauso gut wie ich, dass mein Fels für mich immer nur ein Traum bleiben wird... aber ich hatte ein anderes, durchaus reizvolles Abenteuer..."unter Einfluss des schweren Rotweines hatte sich Haldirs Zunge in den letzten Stunden erheblich gelockert. „Oh ein Abenteuer?"Sowohl Aragorn, als auch Legolas spitzen die Ohren „Wer war es denn? Kennen wir ihn?"  
  
„Es war eine sie und ja, ihr kennt sie!"in der Stille, die nach diesen Worten eingetreten war, hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Haldir schien das plötzliche Verstummen seiner Freunde als eine Aufforderung weiter zu sprechen zu deuten: „Ihr wisst ja, dass LindóriÑ direkt an meinem Wachplatz ankam, also begleitete ich sie nach Lothlórien, da ich so und so Feierabend hatte. Wir haben uns ganz nett unterhalten auf dem Weg und dann fragte sie mich aus dem heiteren Himmel, ob ich am Abend schon etwas vor hätte."Haldir grinste in die Runde „Nun und ihr kennt sie – sie hat einfach was. Und das hat mich auch fasziniert, also habe ich zugesagt. Und als ich sie aus ihrem Zimmer abholen wollte, öffnete sie mir die Tür komplett nass und nur mit nem knappen Handtuch bekleidet – kam wohl gerade aus dem Bad. Nun... ich steh ja sonst wirklich nur auf Männer, aber ... ich muss sagen die Frau hat mich nicht kalt gelassen. Wie auch immer... wir haben dann in der Nacht auf der Lichtung mit dem Bach ein Picknick gemacht und dann führte recht schnell eines zum anderen. Ich kann euch sagen... LindóriÑ kann küssen, das haut einen echt um. Und sie weiß ganz genau, wie man Männer berühren muss, um sie um den Verstand zu bringen..."  
  
„AUS!"Legolas war kalkweiß im Gesicht aufgesprungen „DAS REICHT JETZT!" Wutentbrannt stürzte er aus dem Zimmer und ließ einen verständnislosen Haldir, einen verdutzten Gimli und einen besorgten Menschen zurück. „Was hat er denn?"Haldir deutete auf die noch immer offen stehende Türe. „Er ist in dein Abenteuer verliebt..."Aragorn zog bedeutungsvoll seine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Ein zweistimmiges „Oh"von Haldir und Gimli ertönte, bevor Aragorn aufstand und seinem Freund hinterher lief.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ja, soviel von der Männerfront. Jetzt weiß Legolas was Sache ist – und zwar in jeder Hinsicht... nur von Glorfindel ahnt er noch nichts. Was wird Legolas tun? Wutentbrannt die Orks alleine abschlachten? Oder doch lieber auf direktem Weg zurück nach Lórien und seine holde Maid zurück erobern? Oder wirft er sich am Ende total geschockt von der nächsten Teppichkante? We'll never know... denn ab dem nächsten Kapitel befinden wir uns wieder zurück im friedlichen Lórien... nun ganz so friedlich ist es wohl auch nicht mehr... immerhin befinden sich Alagos und Gilívor noch immer im Goldenen Wald...  
  
Nillome: jaja, der arme Daddy hat sich gedrückt... aus gutem Grund... hat Glorfindelchen doch gut übernommen, oder? Hat sich tapfer geschlagen unser Held... wer der Daddy ist? Das wird sich noch klären... wir sind gespannt #gg# 


	24. 22

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes Feedback bitte an:   
  
A/N: Wie angekündigt – wir sind wieder in Lórien  
  
Life is a journey...  
Kapitel 22  
  
"LindóriÑ was ist los mit dir?" leicht genervt steckte Celeborn sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und hielt mir die Hand hin, um mir aufzuhelfen. „Nichts, alles in Ordnung!"ich rappelte mich mühsam auf und stellte mich wieder in Position. „Ich hab dich jetzt drei Mal hintereinander in den Sand geschmissen, ohne dich wirklich anzugreifen und nicht zu vergessen die vier Entwaffnungen davor. Das ist nicht normal. Hör mal, ich weiß, was du kannst und ich weiß vor allem, dass du mehr kannst, als das, was du hier zeigst – immerhin hab ich dir das selber beigebracht. Also rück mit der Sprache raus!" „Ach ich bin nur... müde..."ich lächelte entschuldigend „Los, weiter, ich nehm mich schon zusammen."Doch Celeborn hatte für mich nur ein Kopfschütteln über. „Nein, es bringt nichts, wenn du zu müde bist, um etwas zu lernen. Was hast du denn die ganze Nacht getrieben? Geschlafen hast du ja anscheinend nicht viel..." Oh ja, damit hatte er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Geschlafen hatte ich... nun... gar nicht! Keine Minute. „Gilívor und Alagos haben uns wach gehalten." „Uns?"Celeborn sah mich unverhohlen neugierig an. „Ja uns. Glory... ähm ich meine natürlich Lord Glorfindel und mich." „Glory? So so..."ein wissenden Grinsen strahlte mir entgegen. „Ach schau nicht so!"die Tatsache, dass ich nichts geschlafen hatte machte mich um einiges reizbarer als sonst. Normalerweise hätte ich ihm sein Grinsen mit einer Bemerkung wieder vom Gesicht geholt, doch im Moment war ich wirklich nicht mehr in der Laune, irgendwelche schlagfertigen Antworten auszuteilen. „Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir das Training jetzt beenden. Am besten du gehst jetzt schlafen, damit du zumindest bei Lord Glorfindel fit bist!" mit diesen Worten ließ mich Celeborn stehen und verschwand in Richtung des Palasts. Nun, wenn er meinte – dann halt kein Training mehr. Frustriert und gleichzeitig erleichtert steckte ich mein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und machte mich auf den Weg. Natürlich ging ich nicht in meine Gemächer schlafen, wusste ich doch, wo Glorfindel und die Jungs ihren Vormittag verbringen wollten.  
  
„Lori!"– „Lori, schau mal, was ich kann!"kaum hatten mich die zwei Blondschöpfe, die gerade durch den See tobten, entdeckt ging das große Gebrüll los. Jeder wollte mir zeigen, was er nicht tolles gelernt hatte und natürlich nebenbei seinen Bruder übertrumpfen. „Toll seid ihr... wirklich toll!"ich beobachtete die Beiden eine Zeit lang, dann spürte ich, wie ich von hinten umarmt wurde. „Was machst du denn schon hier? Solltest du nicht mit Lord Celeborn trainieren?"zwischen den sanften Küssen auf meinen Nacken konnte ich gerade noch diese Worte heraushören. „Er hat das Training für beendet erklärt – zumindest für heute..." „Wieso denn das?"Glorfindel knabberte mittlerweile an meinem Ohrläppchen herum. „Weil ich vor Müdigkeit schon von selbst in den Staub falle, sobald er sich mir nähert und scheinbar findet er es ansprechender, mich ERST durch die Arena zu scheuchen und DANN am Boden zu sehen, als wenn ich ihn nur ansehe und gleich zu Boden gehe." „Versteh ich gar nicht... ich finde es toll, wenn du ehrfürchtig vor mir im Staub kriechst..." „Spinner!"ich war herumgewirbelt und boxte nun gegen seine Brust, doch nicht lange... ehe ich es mir versah, hatte der Elb meine Arme gefangen und grinste mich siegessicher an. „Ich lass dich erst wieder los, wenn du den Boden vor meinen Füßen küsst!" „Nun, in dem Fall, musst du leider mit ins Wasser kommen, denn bevor ICH irgendwas tu, geh ich schwimmen!"ich stemmte mich mit aller Kraft in Richtung See und zog den Elben mehr oder minder freiwillig mit ins Wasser.  
  
„Und du willst echt komplett bekleidet... also... Lori du bist wahnsinnig!" Glorfindel stoppte mich, als ich bis zu den Knien im Wasser stand. „Glaubst du etwa, ich bin scharf darauf, mich noch mal vor denen da"ich nickte in Richtung der tobenden Elblinge „nackt zu zeigen?" „Glaubst DU, die zwei hätten noch nie eine nackte Elbin gesehen? Wir sind nicht so verklemmt was das angeht... unsere Körper sind ein Geschenk der Valar, warum sollten wir uns für sie schämen?"der Elb sah mich mehr oder minder verständnislos an. „Mag sein, dass ihr da so locker seid – ich bin in ner anderen Welt aufgewachsen... außerdem habe ich keine Lust auf eine Fragestunde zum Thema ‚was ist das da auf deinem Hüftknochen?'. Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass Alagos und Gilívor sich so schnell vom Thema abbringen lassen, wie du."Ich stupste Glorfindel auf die Nase „Aber du hast wohl recht... mit dem Gewand hier schwimmen ist doch keine so tolle Idee... Ich komm gleich wieder!"mit diesen Worten stürmte ich aus dem Wasser und ließ Glorfindel verdutzt zurück.  
  
„So da bin ich wieder"vergnügt hüpfte ich wenige Minuten später auf den Teich zu, wo drei Elben mich relativ fassungslos anstarrten. „Was ist denn DAS?"Alagos und Gilívor hatten es mal wieder geschafft ihre Gedanken synchron zu äußern. „DAS meine Lieben ist mein Badegewand. Gewöhnt euch dran, oder nicht – mir egal!" „Und wieso hast du das jetzt an? Letztes Mal bist du doch auch mit uns geschwommen, ohne dieses Ding da anzuhaben?"Alagos betrachtete mich neugierig, während ich ins Wasser lief. „Letztes Mal mein Lieber hatte ich auch ein Hemd an, das etwa die Länge eines Minirocks hatte, falls dir das aufgefallen ist. Also war ich auch angezogen, nur halt anders."Mit dieser Erklärung tauchte ich endgültig Kopfüber ins kühle Nass.  
  
Nachdem ich einige Runden im See geschwommen war, kletterte ich geschafft aus dem Wasser und ließ mich auf eine mitgebrachte Decke, die im Schatten des einzigen Baumes auf der Lichtung lag, fallen. Ich war einfach nur noch KO. Tot. Hinüber. Zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen auf gut Deutsch. Doch kaum hatte ich meine Augen geschlossen, spürte ich, wie sich jemand neben mir niederließ. Allein daran, dass dieser jemand weder brüllte, noch herum zappelte oder auf mich drauf hüpfte, erkannte ich, dass der Elb neben mir Glorfindel sein musste. „Na du?"ich öffnete mehr oder minder motiviert meine Augen wieder ein Stück und blinzelte zu ihm hoch. „Dir ist schon klar, dass du den Beiden jetzt wieder genug Stoff zum Weitererzählen für die nächsten drei Tage geliefert hast, oder?" „Wieso das?"Ich zog fragend meine Stirn in Falten. „Nun, es ist wie gesagt nicht üblich, bekleidet zu schwimmen – schon gar nicht in SOWAS!"Ich spürte, wie der Elb vorsichtig und neugierig die Konturen meines Oberteils mit dem Finger nachzog. „Auch, wenn ich gestehen muss, dass mir dieses Stückchen Stoff ziemlich gut gefällt..." Nun, das war ja schön zu hören, dass mein teurer Victorias Secret Spitzen- BH bei Glorfindel Anklang fand. So hatte ihn am Ende ja doch noch jemand zu Gesicht bekommen, wenn auch als Bikini-Oberteil zweckentfremdet. Hätte ich das damals in den USA geahnt, hätte ich vermutlich anders eingekauft. Erst musste mein schönes Designerkleid durch ein paar gezielte Schnitte in eine mehr oder minder taugliche Reittunika umgewandelt werden und nun missbrauchte ich auch noch meinen BH als Schwimmzeug. Nun, zumindest den dazugehörigen Slip hatte ich noch nicht für irgendwelche anderen Zwecke, als den dafür gedachten, gebraucht. Es wäre zwar nahe liegend gewesen, meinen Pseudo-Bikini durch ihn zu komplettieren, allerdings hatte ich mir in Anbetracht der Durchsichtigkeit des Teils doch lieber für meine selbstfabrizierte Elben-Hotpant entschieden.  
  
Irgendwie musste ich unter Haldirs streichelnden und tastenden Fingern, die wie zufällig immer mal wieder unter den Stoff meines Oberteils rutschten, eingeschlafen sein – anders konnte ich mir zumindest nicht erklären, dass ich erst bei dem „Glorfindel! Glorfindel komm schnell, mit Lori stimmt was nicht"langsam wieder zu mir kam. „Was ist denn los?"aus Glorfindels Stimme konnte man deutlich Besorgnis heraushören. „Sie hat die Augen geschlossen!"– „Und atmet nur noch ganz wenig!"– „Und irgendwie sieht sie nicht gut aus..." Eigentlich hätten mich diese Worte der zwei Elblinge zumindest dazu bringen sollen, meine Augen zu öffnen, aber irgendwie wollte mein Körper nicht, wie ich wollte. Also blieb mir nichts anderes über, weiter liegen zu bleiben und zu warten, was als nächstes geschah. Wenige Sekunden später konnte ich spüren, wie Glorfindel sich mir näherte und sich neben mir nieder ließ. „Lori? Hey Kleines, aufwachen!"der Elb redete leise auf mich ein, während er mir übers Haar streichelte. Nun war es wirklich an der Zeit, wieder Kontrolle über meinen Körper zu bekommen, doch angesichts der Hitze und der extremen Kopfschmerzen, verlangte es einiges an Selbstbeherrschung von mir, bis ich meine Augen öffnete.  
  
„Was ist denn?"als ich in das besorgte Gesicht Glorfindels blickte war ich von einer Sekunde auf die andere hellwach. „Du... du siehst nicht gut aus." „Wie nicht gut?"ich riss meinen Blick von dem Elben los, richtete mich unter Schmerzen halb auf und betrachtete mich. „Ach du scheiße!" Nun, das was ich zu sehen bekam, erklärte alles. Meine Kopfschmerzen, die unerträgliche Hitze und vor allem die Schmerzen, die mich bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung quälten: Ich hatte einen Sonnenbrand. Und nicht nur einen leichten, nein ich sah aus, als wäre ich von Kopf bis Fuß in kochendes Wasser getaucht worden. „Wie lange liege ich schon in der Sonne?"ich funkelte die drei Elben, die nun rund um mich knieten/standen an. „Ein paar Stunden, wieso?" „WIESO?"ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben „Wieso? Weil ich den schlimmsten Sonnenbrand meines Lebens habe – und das ist verdammt noch mal alles andere als angenehm!"ohne es zu wollen, brach ich in Tränen aus. Mit jedem Wort verstärkten sich meine Kopfschmerzen und auch sonst tat mir jeder Zentimeter meines Körpers weh. „Ein Sonnenwas? Glorfindel, was hat sie?"Alagos sah den erwachsenen Elben neben sich fragend an. „Sie ist zu lange in der Sonne gelegen. Menschen bekommen einen Sonnenbrand, wenn sie sich zu lange in der Hitze aufhalten." „Aber... Lori ist doch eine Elbin!"jetzt sahen die Zwillinge wirklich ratlos aus. „Hier bin ich eine Halbelbin, doch da, wo ich herkomme, war ich Mensch." Bevor Gilívor und Alagos mich nun mit Fragen zu bestürmen begannen, hob mich Glorfindel vorsichtig hoch und trug mich zurück in den lórischen Palast.  
  
Durch die Berührung von etwas kaltem auf meiner brennenden Haut wurde ich wach. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ich meine Umgebung erkannte und mich daran erinnerte, dass Glorfindel mich in meine Gemächer gebracht hatte und ich ihm in kurzen Worten erklärt hatte, was gegen Sonnenbrand helfen könnte. Danach war ich scheinbar eingeschlafen und mittlerweile war es dunkel in meinem Zimmer. Nur das sanfte Licht von zwei Kerzen erhellte den Bereich um mein Bett und zeigte mir schemenhaft den Elben, der mir gerade etwas Kühles auf meine Beine strich.  
  
„Legolas?"ich traute meinen Augen kaum, doch als der Elb sich zu mir umwandte, merkte ich meinen Fehler. Die selben blonden Haare, ähnliche Gesichtszüge, der gleiche durchtrainierte Körperbau, doch an meinem Bett saß nicht der Düsterwaldprinz... „Nein, Kleines... er ist nicht hier. Aber ich bin sicher, er denkt an dich." ein leicht wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über Glorfindels ebenmäßiges Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid... ich... also..."unbehaglich versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen, doch der Elb drückte mich sanft wieder in die Kissen zurück. „Kein Grund, dich zu entschuldigen. Du vermisst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?"Als ich nach diesen Worten still geblieben war, machte sich Glorfindel wieder daran, meinen Körper mit dem kühlen Zeug einzuschmieren und ich dachte nach.  
  
Vermisste ich ihn? Ich hatte doch kein einziges Mal an ihn gedacht, seit ich in Lórien angekommen war. Kein einziges Mal? Nun, das war eine Lüge. Allein... nein, das wäre zu unfair. Aber ich hatte an ihn gedacht. Manchmal, kurz, bis ich mir diese Gedanken verboten hatte. Verboten, weil sie zu sehr schmerzten. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ihn vermisse?"vielleicht wusste ja Glorfindel eine Antwort auf die Frage, die ich mich selbst nicht zu beantworten wagte. „Du hast im Schlaf gesprochen und nach ihm gerufen." „Oh..."zu einer geistreicheren Antwort war ich nicht mehr fähig. Ich sprach im Schlaf... und dann noch von Legolas. Wenn das mal keine Neuigkeiten waren. „Du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet – vermisst du ihn sehr?" Glorfindel strich mir sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Jetzt in diesem Moment unheimlich..."ich lächelte zaghaft „...er hat mir die Haare genauso aus der Stirn geschoben, wenn er mich getröstet hat, wie du jetzt..." „Und sonst?" „Ich weiß es nicht – ich hab es mir verboten, an ihn zu denken."Der Elb vor mir nickte. „Das dachte ich mir schon..."  
  
Nach einer Weile, in der niemand von uns etwas sagte, durchbrach Glorfindel die Stille „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" „Klar..."mühevoll lenkte ich meine Gedanken von Legolas wieder auf das hier und jetzt. „Haldir und ich... haben wir dich an ihn erinnert?"der Elb fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, mir diese Frage zu stellen. „Woher weißt du von Haldir?"ich sah ihn erstaunt an. „Man redet. Gewöhn dich daran – über kurz oder lang weiß in Lothlórien jeder alles."Ein kurzes Grinsen zog sich über Glorfindels Gesicht. „Das kann ziemlich nützlich sein, wenn man in kurzer Zeit etwas über jemanden erfahren will..." „Du hast die Leute über mich ausgefragt?"das wurde ja immer schöner. „Nun ich wollte ja wissen, mit wem ich es da zu tun bekomme. Ein guter Kämpfer weiß alles über seinen Feind... ein guter Lehrer alles über seinen Schüler." „Du bist verrückt!"nun musste ich doch grinsen „Und dann hast du dich doch mit mir eingelassen, obwohl du von Haldir wusstest?" „Weißt du, das war mir in dem Moment, als ich dich in deinem Zimmer sah, egal. Da zähltest plötzlich nur noch du – vermutlich wäre der Abend nicht anders verlaufen hätte ich gewusst, dass du in Wahrheit ein Balrog bist... ich fand dich einfach unwiderstehlich an dem Abend und bin noch immer der Meinung, dass du was ganz besonderes bist..."der Elb schenkte mir eines jener Lächeln, die ich in den letzten zwei Tagen an ihm so lieb gewonnen hatte. „Aber das ist jetzt egal – beantwortest du mir die Frage?" „Mhm... bis eben, als du mich gefragt hattest, ob ich Legolas vermisse, habe ich mit keinem Gedanken daran gedacht, dass Haldir und du... dass ihr irgendwas mit ihm zu tun haben könntet. Aber jetzt... nun, du hast ja selber gehört, wie ich dich mit ihm verwechselt habe... und Haldir? Nun ähnlich sieht er ihm nicht, aber er hat den selben Humor, wie Legolas, vielleicht war es das, was mich dazu gebracht hat... ich weiß es nicht. Tatsache ist jedenfalls, dass ich euch gern habe. Legolas.... Haldir, auch wenn ich ihn nur einen Abend lang kennen lernen konnte ... und dich."Ich verstummte und betrachtete Glorfindel, der neben meinem Bett saß und wiederum mich beobachtete.  
  
„Ich hab dich lieb gewonnen, weißt du... ich mag es, wie du mit mir umgehst, ich mag es, wie du mich berührst, ich mag deine ganze Art... aber ich... ich habe mich in Legolas verliebt..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
A/N: Yeah... ich glaube, wir könnten auf dem Review Niveau bleiben... Ich hab gestern 6 Reviews bekommen, darunter einige von Leuten, die sich vorher noch nicht gemeldet haben... weiter so #strahl# Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, wie glücklich ihr mich macht mit euren kurzen oder längeren Rückmeldungen! Also los... wieder ran an die Tasten, ihr lieben!  
  
Nephthys: Ja, ich bin auch dafür, dass er sich von der Teppichkante stürzt... armer Legolas... aber wenn ich mirs recht überlege... so arm ist er ja gar nicht, er weiß nur noch nichts davon #gg#  
  
darklayka: wow, das war ja ne ausführliche Review #freu# schön, mal so viel zu lesen zu bekommen #gg# Sag mal, hast du eigentlich deine Gedanken als meine Gedanken? #g# Ich hab schon seit ich Glorfindel eingeführt hab in die Story im Hinterkopf, dass die zwei die besten Freunde werden #g# Und was ist? Jetzt schreibst du das rein :o)  
  
Und hey... #legolassofortwiederbefrei# DEN brauch ich noch, Schätzchen!  
  
yavanna16: #lach# ja tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, um wieder schreiben zu beginnen... Die Uni und ein paar andere Dinge hatten dann aber zeitweilig doch Vorrang, aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder da ;o) Und ich VERSPRECHE, die Zwillinge werden uns noch ein paar mal begleiten #grins#  
  
christin: oh danke... Lobeshymnen ernte ich gerne #gg# Zu deiner Frage: nein, ich hab die Geschichte alles andere als fertig geschrieben. Jedes neue Kapitel wird auch neu fabriziert... ihr habt halt gerade das Glück, dass ich in ner kreativen Phase stecke und sehr viel Spaß am Schreiben habe – so kommt auch das tägliche Update zustande #g#  
  
Morgenstern: JAAAAA ich bin wieder da #grins# Ach ja, das Haldir ist schwul bringt gar nichts, außer nen Lacher #fg# Aber der wars mir wert. Und natürlich dann die Tatsache, dass er Legolas unter die Nase reiben konnte, dass er als schwuler Elb schon vor ihm mit seiner Angebeteten ein kleines Intermezzo hatte #fg# Glaubst du Legolas sollte jetzt schwul werden? #hm# So a'la wie du mir, so ich dir, mal eben mit Haldir inne Kiste hüpfen?!  
  
flemming: #grins# oh ich glaube an Legolas Stelle hätte ich Haldir auch ein paar reingehauen, aber dann kommt doch die elbische Erziehung durch... selbst wenn unser Prinzlein sich derzeit nicht sonderlich unter Kontrolle hat, was das Vermissen von Lori angeht – im Bezug auf Erziehung sind seine Elbenanlagen scheinbar noch da... und ich glaube nicht, dass es schicklich ist, wenn der Prinz vom Düsterwald den Hauptmann von Lórien grün und blau prügelt... nur mal so ne Vermutung meinerseits #g# So was die über dem n angeht... frag weil eigentlich heißt meine Süße in der Originalfassung [sprich hier im Word] Lindorie mit zwei Punkten über dem e #grins# das N macht dann daraus... auch kreativ #lach# Wie sich gute Freunde definieren lässt wird sich in den nächsten Kapiteln zeigen... hab ja schon mal nen kleinen Grundstein mit dem Pitelchen heute gelegt, denkst du nicht? 


	25. 23

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes

Feedback bitte an: 

**_Life is a journey..._**

**Kapitel 23**

„Ich hab dich lieb gewonnen, weißt du… ich mag es, wie du mit mir umgehst, ich mag es, wie du mich berührst, ich mag deine ganze Art… aber ich… ich habe mich in Legolas verliebt…"

Über mich selbst erschrocken hielt ich die Luft an. Hatte ich eben gesagt, dass ich mich in den Elbenprinzen verliebt hatte? Wie kam ich auf diese Worte und vor allem – entsprachen sie der Wahrheit?

Energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf. Nein, nein ich wollte mich jetzt nicht damit auseinandersetzen. Nicht jetzt und auch in Zukunft nicht. Wenn ich nicht daran dachte, dann konnte es nicht schmerzen und ich ertrug ihn nicht. Ich ertrug diesen Schmerz, dieses Ziehen in meiner Brust nicht, das sich unweigerlich einstellte, dachte ich an den blonden Elben.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb gewonnen Lori… und ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist. Ich weiß, dass nicht ich es sein kann, der dir gibt, was du dir ersehnst, ich weiß, dass du nicht mich, sondern Legolas liebst, aber…" mit einer schnellen Handbewegung unterbrach ich den Redefluss des Elben.

„Ich LIEBE ihn nicht! Ich kenne ihn doch noch nicht mal wirklich!" den letzten Satz hatte ich schon weitaus leiser und zaghafter hinzu gefügt. Es stimmte, ich kannte Legolas kaum. Er wusste so viel von mir und ich? Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, welche Hobbies er hatte, wer seine Freunde waren, was er am Leben schätzte… kurz ich wusste nichts über ihn. Ich war vermessen, davon zu sprechen, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte. Allerhöchstens, aber wirklich allerhöchstens war es eine kindliche Schwärmerei, für die ich eigentlich schon zu alt war.

„Ich… ich habe mich höchstens in ihn verknallt." So, nun war es draußen. Ich hatte meine kindische, wahnsinnige, unreife Verschossenheit in das Sexsymbol Mittelerdes gestanden.

Glorfindel schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf „Lori, glaube einem erfahrenen, alten Elben – du bist mehr als nur verknallt, auch wenn du es dir scheinbar nicht eingestehen willst!"

„Nein!!! Nein ich bin nicht mehr! Ich bin eine unreife Göre die sich in wen verschossen hat, der nicht für sie in Reichweite ist. Das ist, als würde ich für die BackstreetBoys schwärmen… schau nicht so, es ist nicht wichtig… Tatsache ist, dass es einfach sinnlos ist. Ich sollte aufhören mir etwas einzureden. Ich sollte ihn sofort wieder vergessen, so, wie es mir die letzten Wochen so gut gelungen ist! Ich habe toll gelebt, bis du mich vorher unbedingt darauf ansprechen musstest!" Ich war immer wütender geworden und schließlich sogar aus dem Bett gesprungen. Nun stand ich vor dem großen Spiegel, der an einer Wand stand.

Erst wollte ich nicht hineinsehen, doch dann übermannte mich die Neugierde, doch was mir da aus dem polierten Glas entgegen blickte, ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Nichts mehr von dem, was ich noch heute Morgen im Spiegel gesehen hatte, war noch da. Meine ehemals glatten, seidigen Haare sahen aus, als würde ich das Wort Bürste nicht kennen, zersaust standen sie in allen Richtungen von meinem Kopf ab und zu allem Überfluss hatten sich nach meinem Bad im See lauter kleine Löckchen gebildet; da wo noch heute Morgen makellose blasse, elbische Haut gewesen war, leuchtete mir ein wildes Tiefrot entgegen, was mich nicht unbedingt hübsch, aber unter Garantie zur Anwärterin auf den Titel „Tomate des Jahres" machte; doch das Schlimmste war mein Gesicht… ich sah aus, als wäre ich an diesem einen Tag zu meiner eigenen Urgroßmutter geworden – ich hatte das Gefühl, als wäre ich um Jahre gealtert, meine Haut schien nicht mehr zart und rosig wie sie am Morgen gewesen war, sondern alt, verbraucht, trocken; aus meinen Augen, die sonst immer strahlten sprachen Schmerz, Wut und Verzweiflung; dort, wo noch am morgen helles Blau gewesen war, blickte mir jetzt eiskaltes Sturmblau entgegen; unter diesen mir so fremden Augen hatten sich tiefe Ringe gebildet, die mich wirken ließen, als hätte ich seit Wochen keinen Schlaf mehr gefunden und zu guter Letzt war da noch mein Mund… ehemals volle, rote Lippen hatten sich zu einem blassen, schmalen Strich zusammengepresst.

Wütend und den Anblick von mir selber nicht mehr länger ertragend schlug ich mit meinen Fäusten so lange auf den Spiegel ein, bis er in tausende kleine Scherben zersprang, die sich in meine nackte Haut bohrten oder klirrend am Boden auftrafen.

Doch ich spürte keinen Schmerz, nicht einmal, als ich auf die herumliegenden Scherben trat, mir die Fußsohlen zerschnitt, an meinem eigenen Blut ausrutschte und bäuchlings in die scharfen Splitter des ehemaligen Spiegels fiel.

Benommen lag ich auf dem kühlen Boden, mein Gesicht mitten in den Scherben und rührte mich nicht. Ich fühlte mich wie tot, meine ganze Wut war von mir abgefallen und hatte eine beängstigenden Leere Platz gemacht, einer Leere, die selbst dann nicht von mir wich, als Glorfindels Arme mich umfassten, aufhoben und sanft wieder auf das Bett legten.

Die Geschehnisse vor dem Spiegel, bis ich auf dem kalten Boden gelandet war konnten nicht länger als einige Sekunden gedauert haben, doch kam es mir vor, als wären Stunden vergangen und es schienen weitere Stunden zu vergehen, bis ich aus meiner Betäubung erwachte und den besorgten Elb neben mir wahrnahm.

Doch nicht nur ihn registrierte ich plötzlich, nein auch die Tatsache, dass ich von einem unkontrollierten Weinkrampf geschüttelt wurde und zwischen den einzelnen Schluchzern unzusammenhängende und vor allem unverständliche Worte murmelte, rückte mir schlagartig ins Bewusstsein.

Verzweifelt versuchte ich Herr über mich und mein Handeln zu werden, doch je mehr ich mich gegen die Tränen wehrte, desto stärker bahnten sie sich ihren Weg aus meinem Innersten.

„Ssssht… es wird alles gut…" ich spürte, wie das Bett neben mir leicht einsank, dann legten sich starke Arme um meinen Körper und ich wurde an eine warme Brust gezogen. „Wein nur Kleines…" leise murmelte der Elb beruhigende Worte, während er mich fest hielt und mir das Gefühl vermittelte, doch nicht so alleine zu sein.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis ich schließlich ruhiger wurde. Irgendwann waren keine Tränen mehr da, keine Wut, nicht einmal die Leere war noch in mir.

Ich war nur noch eines – müde, doch an schlafen war nicht zu denken. Ich hatte noch etwas zu klären.

Träge drehte ich mich in der Umarmung des Elben, der noch immer hinter mir lag, um und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. „Du meintest vorhin, ich wäre mehr als verknallt in Legolas – wie kommst du darauf?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel „Ich höre auf mein Herz, im Gegensatz zu dir im Moment. Aber was weitaus wichtiger ist – warum denkst du, dass es sinnlos ist, was du für ihn empfindest?"

„Er liebt mich nicht! Warum sollte er auch?"

„Denkst du nicht, dass es seine Entscheidung ist, ob er dich liebt und aus welchen Gründen? Magst du mir nicht von ihm erzählen – von eurer gemeinsamen Zeit?" an den Augen des Elben erkannte ich, dass er es wirklich hören wollte. Er wollte von mir über meine Zeit mit Legolas erfahren. Ich wusste, dass sie sich kannten, dass sie sogar befreundet waren und es war ein komischer Gedanke, vor einem Elben, der ihn sicher schon jahrhunderte lang kannte über den Prinzen des Düsterwaldes zu sprechen, doch gleichzeitig meldete sich in mir eine Stimme, die unbedingt über Legolas sprechen wollten.

Ein Teil von mir wollte endlich mit jemandem teilen, was ich fühlte, wollte herausfinden, was andere davon dachten, wollte sich endlich befreien aus dem dunklen Gefängnis in meinem Herzen, in das ich die Erinnerungen an den blonden Düsterwaldelben gesteckt hatte.

„Weißt du, am Anfang konnte ich ihn überhaupt nicht leiden. Erst hatte Aragorn mich halb geköpft und dann machte dieser Elb auch noch dumme Bemerkungen am laufenden Band. Oh ich hätte ihn die meiste Zeit am liebsten einfach umgebracht – egal auf welche Art, Hauptsache, er hätte endlich den Mund gehalten. Von den drei Gefährten verstand ich mich Anfangs nur mit Gimli, was nicht gerade einfach für mich war – immerhin wurde ich von allen Seiten bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung kritisch beobachtet.

Die einzigen Male, wo Legolas halbwegs erträglich war, waren nachts. Während alle anderen schliefen oder am Lagerfeuer saßen, konnte ich zumindest vernünftig mit ihm reden – wenn sich diese Gespräche auch nie auf länger als 5 Minuten erstreckten, ohne, dass wir uns gegenseitig beleidigten." Ich schmunzelte schwach.

„Nun, doch dann kam der Abend, als Aragorn leicht die Nerven verlor. Ich war nicht ganz unschuldig daran – um ehrlich zu sein, war ich alles andere als unschuldig, immerhin hatte ich ihn bis aufs äußerste provoziert und gereizt. Ich hatte all das schon so satt – diese ewigen Anfeindungen seitens Aragorn, Legolas der die ganze Zeit wie verrückt über Elben mit mir reden wollte und Gimli mit seinen ewigen Geschichten über Zwergenfrauen. Tja an irgendwem musste ich meine Wut ja auslassen und wer war da geeigneter, als der stinkende, ungewaschene Waldläufer mit seinen Ansichten über Frauen, die mir den Magen umdrehten. Nur dummerweise hatte ich meine Rechnung ohne das Temperament von Aragorn gemacht und so standen wir uns plötzlich mit gezückten Schwertern gegenüber – überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass ich mein Lebtag noch nie mit so etwas gekämpft hatte. Aber für diese doch ungünstigen Voraussetzungen ging der Kampf für lange Zeit gut. Ich konnte mich verteidigen, hatte zwar selten die Oberhand, aber ich merkte, dass Aragorn etwas erstaunt war, dass ich mich so lange gegen ihn halten konnte. Aber dann kam es, wie es kommen musste – ich war eine Sekunde nicht aufmerksam, wich dem Schlag zu ungeschickt aus und das sagenhafte wiedergeschmiedete Schwert bohrte sich tief in meine Schulter." Ich verzog mein Gesicht und griff unwillkürlich an die Stelle, an der Aragorn mich getroffen hatte.

„Jedenfalls – du kennst mich – ich schrie und tobte und dann rannte ich einfach los… ich wollte nur noch weg von Aragorn, weg von dem Lager und wenn es leicht ginge auch gleich weg aus Mittelerde. Diesen Gefallen taten mir die Valar allerdings nicht, also lag ich irgendwann mitten im Gras von Rohan und fühlte mich einsam, wie selten in meinem Leben zuvor. Doch dann kam Legolas und dies wurde die erste Nacht, in der er mich tröstete. An dem Abend wartete er ruhig, bis ich mich beruhigt hatte, brachte mich schließlich zurück ins Lager und verarztete meine Wunde.

Naja, du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich fortan nicht gerade gut auf Aragorn zu sprechen war. Ich ließ all meine Wut an ihm aus und legte mich einige Tage später sogar noch mit Éomer von Rohan an, weil er genauso kranke Ansichten über Frauen hatte, wie mein hochgeschätzter Waldläufer. Hätte Legolas mich damals nicht zurückgehalten und Gimli mir nicht die Waffe abgenommen – Rohan hätte vermutlich keinen Marshall mehr." Ich warf Glorfindel einen bösen Blick zu, den die Vorstellung scheinbar mehr als nur unterhielt, dass ich mich mit Éomer duellieren wollte.

„Naja, auf jeden Fall ging mir zu der Zeit Legolas tagsüber tierisch auf die Nerven. Er trällerte die ganze Zeit auf Sindarin irgendwelche Lieder vor sich hin, dann bemutterte er mich, als wäre ich nicht fähig, einen Schritt ohne ihn zu machen – gerade, dass er mir mein Essen nicht auch noch vorkaute…

Aber wie auch immer… irgendwie überlebte ich auch das und wir kamen schließlich am Fangornwald an, wo wir auf die Überreste der Orks, hinter denen wir her waren, stießen. Die Nacht, die wir vor dem Wald verbrachten, war eine Vollmondnacht und ich hatte schon immer ziemlich ausgeprägte Stimmungsschwankungen in diesen Nächten… so auch da… ich bekam Heimweh ohne Ende, als ich nachts mit Legolas Wache hielt. Und da es für mich kein besseres Mittel gibt, um mit diesen Stimmungen fertig zu werden, als mich damit zu beschäftigen, verschwand ich auf einen kleinen Spaziergang. Irgendwann saß ich an einem kleinen Bach und heute mir die Augen aus, weil ich mich so alleine in Mittelerde fühlte, niemand mir glaubte und vertraute und weil ich Angst hatte, meine Familie und Freunde auf der Erde nie wieder zu sehen.

Und auch in dieser Nacht war Legolas mir hinterher gegangen, er nahm mich einfach in die Arme und trocknete mir meine Tränen… und als ich mich beruhigt hatte, sprach er mit mir… Ohne, dass ich ihm erklären musste, was los war, hatte er sofort verstanden, wie einsam ich mich fühlte und wie schlimm es war, dass ich niemanden hatte, der mir vertraute und glaubte. Als ich andeutete, dass bald jemand kommen würde, der mir glauben würde –ich wusste ja, dass wir am nächsten Tag Gandalf wieder finden sollten- meinte er plötzlich, dass es vielleicht schon jemand anderen gäbe, der mir vertraut und glaubt." Ich stockte in meinen Erinnerungen und lächelte versonnen vor mich hin.

„Nach dieser Nacht wurde alles anders. Legolas war nicht mehr ganz so unerträglich, eigentlich war er sogar ganz okay, noch dazu stieß am nächsten Tag Gandalf wirklich wieder zu uns und er glaubte mir nicht nur, er wusste sogar, wer ich war und was ich hier zu suchen hatte. Am Abend hatte ich mit dem Zauberer ein langes Gespräch und am nächsten Morgen wusste Gimli plötzlich über mich bescheid – über meine wahre Herkunft. Gandalf hatte es ihm erzählt und war, als ich aufstand, gerade dabei, Aragorn und Legolas über mich aufzuklären. Und ob du es glaubst, oder nicht, ich war kurz davor, einfach abzuhauen. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass Aragorn mich einfach umbringen würde, da er nun mit Sicherheit wusste, dass ich ihn all die Tage angelogen hatte, dass ich nur noch eines wollte – WEG! Doch ehe ich meine Pläne wahrmachen konnte, kam auch schon Streicher angestapft und wollte mit mir reden. Nun, um es kurz zu machen – er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt für sein Verhalten und plötzlich fand ich ihn eigentlich gar nicht mehr so dumm. Wir waren dann noch gemeinsam jagen und irgendwie stieg ich da geistig dahinter, dass ich Aragorn einfach deshalb nicht hatte leiden können, weil wir uns verdammt ähnlich waren und unsere Temperamente dauernd aufeinander geprallt waren.

Nun, wie auch immer – nach unserem gemeinsamen Jagderfolg folgten ein paar Stunden Fragerunde, in der mich Gandalf, Gimli und Aragorn über mein Leben auf der Erde und das Leben auf der Erde im Allgemeinen ausquetschten, nur einer sagte die ganze Zeit kein Wort – Legolas.

Ich muss sagen, es tat mir weh, denn niemandem hätte ich lieber über mein Leben erzählt, als ihm. Er war es, der es verdient hatte, all das zu erfahren, doch er schwieg und durchbohrte mich mit seinen Blicken.

Abends beschloss ich, ihn darauf anzusprechen und erwischte ihn alleine, als er nach unseren Pferden sah – und wirklich es gab ein paar Dinge, die ihm komisch vorkamen, doch auch diese Zweifel konnte ich mit ein paar Erklärungen zerstreuen.

Soweit so gut, doch dann passierte etwas, mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hatte – er wollte… ich wollte… wie auch immer, wir küssten uns beinahe. Aus heiterem Himmel, mehr oder weniger zumindest… die Initiative ging eindeutig von ihm aus, in mir tobte ein Krieg – einerseits wollte ich weglaufen, andererseits nichts lieber, als von ihm geküsst werden… ich entschied mich für letzteres, doch es kam nie zu dem Kuss. Er muss gemerkt haben, was in mir vorging, oder es war etwas anderes, das ihn dazu brachte, aber plötzlich hatte er so ein besonderes Glitzern in den Augen und wie auf Kommando begannen wir uns gegenseitig zu kitzeln. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt – wir sind stundenlang über die Wiese gerollt, haben uns mal sanfter mal stürmischer gekitzelt, bis wir beide nicht mehr konnten. Und dann… dann lagen wir nebeneinander im Gras und redeten, bis er sich schließlich wieder über mich beugte. Er sagte, ich wäre so hübsch, wenn ich mich ärgern würde und, dass er mir deswegen so oft auf die Nerven gehen würde… und dass er es gerne schaffen würde, mich mit nur einem Wort so zu reizen, wie Aragorn es immer wieder vollbringt… und dann… ich meinte, dass er das erst erreichen würde, wenn die Welt sich gewandelt hat… und er lächelte mich an, sah mir in die Augen und meinte, er hätte alle Zeit der Welt zu warten…" ohne, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte tun können, verwandelte sich mein Gesicht in ein einziges glückliches, breites Grinsen.

„Wir waren die ganze Nacht auf, am nächsten Tag kamen wir nach Edoras, wo mich ein besonders lustiger Torwächter der goldenen Halle nicht einlassen, sondern lieber über meine Qualitäten als Hure phantasieren wollte. Ich hatte ziemlich Streit mit diesem Typen und war gerade einen Millimeter davor, ihn zu kastrieren, als der König mit meinen Gefährten wieder herauskam, also verwarf ich meinen Plan und ging meine Wut abreagieren vor die Tore von Edoras… und wieder war es Legolas, der mir folgte, der meine Tränen trocknete und es sogar provozierte und wollte, dass ich meine Wut an ihm auslasse. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viele Kratzspuren und blaue Flecke er nach dem Angriff hatte…

Wie auch immer… abends konnte ich nicht schlafen… ich vermisste meine Mutter, saß vor der Goldenen Halle auf einem Stein und wieder war er es, der mich so fand. So völlig verzweifelt. Und dann passierte etwas, das ich nie erwartet hätte – ich konnte mit ihm reden. Über meine Mutter, über die Angst daran schuld zu sein, über all das, was mich die letzten 4 Jahre begleitet hatte. Und wieder waren es seine Arme, die mich festhielten, als ich zusammen brach und dann… dann bat er mich, für ihn ein Lied zu singen, dass mir etwas bedeutet. Und ich sag für ihn… ein Lied darüber, dass ich mich danach sehnte zu ihm zu laufen und in seinen Armen Geborgenheit zu finden… ich weiß bis heute nicht, was mich dazu brachte, ausgerechnet dieses Lied zu singen… und ich dachte, er würde mich zurückstoßen, als er meine Hand, die er während ich sang gehalten hatte, losließ… ich dachte, ich hätte alles zerstört, doch dann legte er meine Arme um mich und … und er küsste mich… nur ein sanfter Kuss, nicht stärker als ein Windhauch und nicht länger als ein Herzschlag, aber die Gefühle, die das in mir auslöste, hatte noch kein noch so intensiver und langer Kuss bei mir geweckt.

Alleine mit diesen tobenden Gefühlen in mir und doch sicher in seinen Armen saßen wir engumschlungen da, bis die Sonne aufging und ich mich von meinen Gefährten schließlich trennen musste, um hierher zu kommen…"

Ich verstummte und versuchte, die Emotionen, die durch das erzählen dieser Begebenheiten wieder in mir hochgekommen waren, unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Nach langer Zeit traute ich mich erst wieder aufzublicken. Ich sah in Glorfindels lächelndes Gesicht, spürte, wie er mir ein weiteres Mal sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn schob und wurde unweigerlich wieder daran erinnert, wie Legolas genau diese Geste bei mir gemacht hatte.

Erst die leise und leicht belustigte Stimme des Elben holte mich wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit:

„Und du denkst, er liebt dich nicht?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ja, ich weiß, es hat ein bisschen länger gedauert… aber ihr wart ja auch nicht fleißig mit den Reviews rüg

Nein im Ernst… ich hab meine dezente Sucht zu HarryPotter Fanfics [lang lebe Severus Snape!] entdeckt und dazu kam, dass sich gestern Abend meine Charas ein wenig verselbständigt hatten und ich das heute erst mal wieder in geordnete Bahnen lenken musste…

Dafür ist es diesmal aber recht viel geworden, auch wenn ihr 70% des Geschriebenen ja schon kennt g Macht nix, musste mal sein… yöss…

christin: Prüfungsstress schon vorbei, oder dauerts noch an? Ich hoffe jedenfalls alles geht gut!

Nephthys: Nein, Glorfindelchen wird der liebe Kuschelfreund, Legolas der Lover… johhh wie wann und warum werdet ihr lesen

darklayka: hey… die nimmt mir doch glatt schon wieder Legolas weg und dann geht die auch noch auf Abschlussfahrt und ich kann ihn mir nicht zurück holen… na ja dafür liegt Lori nun halt mal wieder mit Glory im Bett … das erklärst DU Legolas. So schauts aus!

Morgenstern: Tjaaaaa… ihre Liebhaber wird sie jetzt vermutlich mal einschränken – zumal wir jetzt ja wissen, WIESO sie mit denen ins Bettchen/auf die Wiese gehüpft ist. Und ich denke ich kenne da einen gewissen Elben, der derzeit mit ihm im Bett liegt, der darauf achten wird, dass sie nicht allzu viel Unfug anstellt, bis ihr Legolas-Schatz sie zurück bekommt.   
Oh Celeborn als Anstandsdame? Na wir wollen ja nicht übertreiben – außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass der Mensch selbst eine Anstandsdame bräuchte… zumindest was ihn und seine Frau angeht… aber nun vielleicht komme ich dazu noch in einem anderen Kapitel fg


	26. 24

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes

Feedback bitte an: 

**_Life is a journey..._**

**Kapitel 24**

„Und du denkst, er liebt dich nicht?" Glorfindel klang ziemlich belustigt.

„Ja, wieso?" ich warf dem Elb neben mir verwirrte Blicke zu.

„Naja – lass es mich so sagen: Ich kenne Legolas seit… seit er ein kleines Elbenkind war, also schon mehrere Jahrtausende, und ich weiß, wie er sich verhält. Ich kenne den Prinz vom Düsterwald ziemlich gut, immerhin bin ich seit langer Zeit einer seiner engsten Freunde. Ich kann im Normalfall voraussagen, wie er auf eine Situation reagiert, was er tut, wann er aus sich herausgeht und wann er sich zurückzieht. Ich kenne sein Verhalten, als wäre ich es, der reagieren müsste – das ist wichtig, wenn man miteinander kämpft, nur so kann man sich bedingungslos und zu hundert Prozent vertrauen."

„Das ist schön, aber was hat das damit zu tun?" ich stütze mich auf meine Ellbogen, um Glorfindel besser sehen zu können und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort.

„Ich erzähle dir jetzt eine kleine Geschichte, vielleicht weißt du dann, was ich meine…"

RÜCKBLENDE

Es war noch früh am Morgen, die ersten vorwitzigen Sonnenstrahlen suchten sich ihren Weg in die noch ruhigen Häuser Bruchtals. Nur selten sah man schon Elben durch die Gänge huschen, oder gar zu Pferd in die Welt hinaus reiten.

In einem Flügel von Elronds Haus lag der Balrogtöter und Berater des Herrn von Imladris tief schlafend in seinen Gemächern, doch plötzlich wurde die Ruhe von einer hellen Stimme durchbrochen.

„Glorfindel! Glorfindel! Wach doch endlich auf!" murmelnd und grummelnd drehte sich der angesprochene Elb herum, zog sich seinen Polster über den Kopf und hoffte auf einige weitere Stunden erquicklichen Schlafes.

Es gab kaum etwas, das dem blonden Elben heiliger war, als sein Schlaf. Ganz Bruchtal wusste das, vermutlich sogar jeder Elb, der auf Mittelerde weilte, und es gab nur wenige, die es wagten, ihn in seinen Gemächern aufzusuchen, bevor er nicht von selbst aufgestanden und im Bad verschwunden war und anschließend das auf der Terrasse für ihn bereitgestellte Frühstück genossen hatte.

Doch der kleine Blondschopf, der nun ungehalten auf sein Bett kletterte schien keine Angst vor einem verschlafenen Balrogtöter zu haben. Scheinbar war er der Meinung, wenn der Elb sein Gebrüll ignorieren konnte, musste er andere Maßnahmen ergreifen.

„Glorfindel! Die Vögel sind schon wach und die Sonne scheint! Du wolltest doch mit mir Trainieren! Du hast es versprochen!" der kleine Elb unterstrich jedes seiner Worte tatkräftig mit kleinen Sprüngen auf der Matratze, direkt neben dem angesprochenen Elben, der so unsanft hin und her und auf und ab geschüttelt wurde.

„Legolas, wenn du nicht sofort still bist, dann bekommst du ein Extratraining heute Abend!" Glorfindels Stimme war nur undeutlich zu hören, da sein Kopf noch immer unter dem dicken Polster steckte, aber es war offenkundig, dass er nicht gerade erfreut war, einen tobenden Elbling in seinem Bett zu haben.

„Oh wirklich? Extratraining? Toll! Darf ich dann auch mit dem Schwert kämpfen? Ja Glorfindel? Darf ich?" die Worte hatten gewirkt – allerdings anders, als der Elb erwartet hätte.  Vor Freude bei der Aussicht auf noch mehr Zeit mit Glorfindel und noch mehr Training tobte der kleine Blondschopf nur noch wilder über das Bett.

„Okay, schon gut, ich geb mich ja geschlagen…" nur widerwillig tauchte Glorfindels Kopf unter seinem Polster auf. Er blinzelte gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit, von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die weißen Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes fielen, verursacht und streckte seine Arme nach dem noch immer herum springenden Elben aus.

„Na dann komm mal her Kleiner!"

Das ließ sich Legolas nicht zweimal sagen. Mit einem erfreuten Aufschrei sprang er auf die zwei kräftigen Arme zu, die ihn auch sogleich packten und für einige Zeit einfach schwebend in der Luft hielten.

„Guck mal Glorfindel, ich kann fliegen!" begeistert imitierte der kleine Düsterwaldprinz die Bewegung von Flügeln mit seinen Armen und strahlte den noch immer verschlafenen, aber immerhin schon breit grinsenden Elben unter sich an.

„Pass nur auf, dass du nicht abstürzt!" mit diesen Worten ließ er seine Arme sinken, bis der kleine Elb auf seiner Brust lag. „Guten Morgen Prinzlein!" ein verschmitztes Grinsen zog sich über Glorfindels Gesicht bevor er dem Elbling einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

„Guten Morgen Glorfindel!" der kleine Elb kuschelte sich zufrieden in die Arme seines Lehrers und hielt endlich wieder still.

„So ists gut!" genüsslich seufzte Glorfindel, als es plötzlich wieder still im Zimmer war. „So bleibst du jetzt… dann reden wir später über ein kleines Schwertkampf-Training, ja?" Er spürte, wie der Elbling begeistert an seiner Brust nickte, sich dann noch einmal zurecht kuschelte und sich endgültig entspannte und ruhig liegen blieb.

Wenige Minuten später zeugten die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge der Elben davon, dass sowohl Lehrer, als auch Schüler wieder eingeschlafen waren.

RÜCKBLICK ENDE

„So habe ich Legolas damals kennen gelernt. Ein ungestümer, aber äußerst liebenswürdiger Elbling, der es vor allen anderen Dingen verstand, die Leute mit einem einzigen flehenden Blick aus seinen riesengroßen blauen Kulleraugen auf seine Seite zu ziehen." Glorfindel schmunzelte und beobachtete das Mädchen neben sich, die mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht an seinem Kopf vorbei in die Ferne sah.

„Was denkst du?" er stupste mir leicht auf die Nase, bis ich wieder zurück in die Realität fand.

„Das – das war der Legolas, den ich in dieser einen Nacht, nachdem er erfuhr, wer ich wirklich bin, kennen gelernt habe."

„Ich weiß" Glorfindel nickte „deswegen habe ich dir diese Geschichte erzählt. Das ist ein Legolas, den ich seit mindestens 2500 Jahren nicht mehr erlebt habe. So schnell, wie der kleine Wirbelwind damals in mein Leben gekommen ist, genauso schnell verschwand er wieder. Zwar blieb Legolas, der Prinz des Düsterwaldes, mein Schüler und wurde über die Jahre zu meinem Freund und Vertrauten, aber der Elbling von damals war nicht mehr zu finden. Woran das lag? Ich kann es nur vermuten. Ich weiß noch, wie er nach einigen Jahren in Imladris für einige Zeit zurück in den Düsterwald gehen sollte. Da die Gegend nicht ungefährlich war, wurde eine Eskorte für ihn zusammen gestellt, deren Anführer ich war. So kam es, dass ich als einer der letzten den fröhlichen, lebhaften und vor Ideen strotzenden Elbling sah. Als mich eine Reise im Namen Elronds zwei Jahre später wieder in den Düsterwald führte, war nichts mehr über von dem Wildfang, den ich so lieb gewonnen hatte. Legolas war ein ernster, genauer und teilweise sehr arroganter Elb geworden. Natürlich lachten wir noch gemeinsam, aber die ansteckende Fröhlichkeit von früher war von ihm gewichen. Er war ein Prinz geworden, wie er im Buche stand. Und so ganz anders, als ich es von daheim gewöhnt war. Du weißt ja sicher, dass Elrond Zwillingssöhne hat…"

Ich nickte „Elladhan und Elrohir…"

„Genau… und die zwei waren in ihrer Kindheit genauso wie Legolas. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie uns die drei zusammen das Leben schwer gemacht haben." Ein Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht des Elben, als er sich an die Zeit zurück erinnerte. „Ich weiß noch, wie sie eines Tages beschlossen hatten, auf eigene Faust nach Bree zu reisen. Sie haben uns freundlicherweise einen Brief hinterlassen, in dem sie versprachen, uns etwas Honigwein mitzubringen… wie auch immer… jedenfalls sind die Bruchtalzwillinge bis heute so lebenslustig, verrückt und für jeden Streich zu haben…"

„…ganz im Gegensatz zu Legolas" vervollständigte ich seinen Satz. Glorfindel nickte mir zu, in seinen Augen konnte ich deutlich eine Traurigkeit erkennen, die mich tief berührte.

„Die letzten Jahrtausende habe ich den neuen Legolas schätzen und lieben gelernt, er haut auch in seiner ernsteren Form wunderbar witzige Seiten, doch denen erlaubte er nur selten an die Oberfläche zu treten. Viele Menschen und Elben hielten und halten ihn für arrogant und selbstherrlich, was er auf keinen Fall ist, doch er versteckt sich hinter dieser Maske… zumindest kam es mir immer so vor.

All die Jahre habe ich Legolas unterstützt, wie er war, doch im Inneren hatte ich immer die Hoffnung, dass eines Tages der kleine Elbling in ihm wieder durchkommen könnte und seinem Leben mehr Freude und Spaß bringt. Und nun kommst du und erzählst von dem Düsterwaldprinzen… einem Prinzen, so, wie er hätte werden können, wäre das, was auch immer ihn damals zu jenem ernsten Elben gemacht hat, nicht passiert." Der Elb hielt kurz inne und schien nachzudenken.

„Du sagtest doch, dass du am Anfang den Eindruck hattest, Legolas wäre ein verzogener Elbenprinz, nicht wahr?" Ich nickte. „Und dann hat er sich verändert, oder?" Wieder nickte ich und ein Schmunzeln breitete sich über das Gesicht des Elben.

„Du tust im gut, Kleine, soviel ist sicher."

„Ich?"

„Ja du. Wer sonst, sollte an dieser Veränderung schuld sein?"

Ich rollte mich auf den Rücken und fixierte die Decke. Ich musste nachdenken und das soeben gehörte etwas ordnen.

Nach einiger Zeit wandte ich mich wieder Glorfindel zu. „Nun gut, ich verändere ihn, aber was hat das damit zu tun, ob er mich liebt? Das war doch unsere Ausgangsfragestellung."

„Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie!" Glorfindel lachte und zog mich fester in seine Arme.

„Kleines, hör mir mal gut zu… ich kenne Legolas und ich kenne sein Verhältnis zu Frauen und die Art, wie er mit ihnen umgeht. Ich habe gesehen, wie er in den letzten Jahrhunderten einige Liebschaften hatte und hier und da ein Abenteuer, aber glaub mir eines – keine von ihnen… und ich meine wirklich keine einzige!... hat er auch nur annähernd so behandelt, wie dich. Ginge es ihm lediglich um etwas Spaß, dann hätte er sich nicht damit begnügt, dich fest zu halten. So ist Legolas nicht, wenn er etwas will, dann holt er es sich, wenn die andere dazu bereit ist. Aber er zögert es nicht so lange hinaus – zumindest nicht, wenn ihm an der Person nichts liegt.

Also muss ihm an dir etwas liegen, sonst wäre mehr zwischen Euch gewesen, als nur dieser eine angedeutete Kuss." Der Elb sah mich an und vermutlich merkte er meinen Zweifel. „Vertrau mir einfach, ich kenne Legolas, ich weiß, wie er sich verhält und mein Herz sagt mir, dass das etwas anderes ist, als die Spielchen, die er sonst mit Frauen getrieben hat."

„Und was mache ich jetzt?" ich war aufgestanden und blickte nun über das dunkle Lothlórien hinweg.

„Wie meinst du das?" Ich konnte die Spiegelung von Glorfindel, der noch immer malerisch auf meinem Bett lag, an der Fensterscheibe vor mir sehen.

„Naja, seien wir uns mal ehrlich – die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich diese Rettungsaktion von Mittelerde schaffe ist eher gering… und sollte ich nur an meiner eigenen Unfähigkeit scheitern und draufgehen, während ich euch rette. Naja oder ich MUSS sogar sterben, um Mittelerde zu retten. Was weiß denn ich… jedenfalls ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich Legolas je wieder sehe nicht gerade groß. Denn selbst, wenn wir das hier alles überleben – dann verschwindet er mit Gimli auf ihre Entdeckungsreise und ich… ja ich weiß nicht, was dann mit mir passiert." Ich lächelte bitter in die Nacht hinaus. Einmal verliebte ich mich in einen attraktiven Kerl, der –wenn man seinen Freunden glauben konnte- auch ein Auge auf mich geworfen hatte und dann hatte man die Aufgabe eine Welt zu retten und keine Aussicht auf ein Widersehen. Das war so typisch. Warum mussten die Valar mich so strafen? Was hatte ich ihnen getan?

„Lori hör mir zu…" der Elb war von mir unbemerkt hinter mich getreten, drehte mich nun zu sich um und zwang mich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen „…du WIRST Legolas wieder sehen! Das weiß ich! Und du WIRST dein Schicksal meistern. Du wirst uns retten! Vertraue auf dich! Ich weiß, dass du stark bist. Ich weiß, dass in dir mehr steckt, als das, was du uns bisher gezeigt hast. Es liegt an dir, diese Talente und Kräfte zu mobilisieren, sie in geeignete Bahnen zu lenken und zu verwenden. Du hast alles, was du brauchst, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, du musst es nur in dir entdecken, es trainieren und dann anwenden!" Die blauen Augen des Elben schienen mich förmlich zu durchbohren, doch auf sonderbare Weise gaben mir seine Worte Mut.

„Und was ist…" ich schluckte „… was ist, wenn Legolas entgegen aller Erwartungen und Wahrscheinlichkeiten getötet wird? Was ist, wenn er es ist, der fällt?" ich versuchte verzweifelt den Kloß, der sich in meinem Hals bildete, hinunter zu schlucken, doch mit jedem Atemzug fühlte es sich mehr danach an, dass meine Kehle erbarmungslos zugedrückt wurde.

„Er wird nicht sterben. Hör auf dein Herz und vertraue deinem Wissen. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt – schreib ihm doch einen Brief!"

Nun, was sich Glorfindel in den Kopf setzt, das wird auch getan. Und ehrlich gesagt fand ich die Idee mit dem Brief auch nicht schlecht… nur wusste ich nicht, was ich ihm schreiben sollte, aber auch da konnte ich mich auf Glorfindels Hilfe verlassen.

Nach einiger Zeit, nach einiger sehr langer Zeit, war mein Brief dann schlussendlich fertig.

_Well you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all  
The strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me..._

_Legolas,   
Es ist nur ein Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont, dich wieder zu sehen – zu ungewiss ist unsere Zukunft, deine genauso, wie auch meine.  
Wir beide haben Aufgaben zu bestehen, Schicksale zu erfüllen und doch schenkten uns die Valar einige Stunden und Tage gemeinsam, die mich seither nicht mehr loslassen.  
Deine Anwesenheit war es, die mich geführt hat, du warst es, der mir Stärke gegeben hat, wenn ich schwach war, dein Halt war es, der mich sicher zurück brachte, als ich haltlos im Meer der Trauer trieb, deine Anwesenheit war die Sonne, die über meinem Leben schien.  
Solange du bei mir warst, habe ich es nicht bemerkt, vielleicht auch nicht bemerken wollen, wie nahe du mir schon gekommen warst, wie tief sich deine Worte und Gesten in mein Herz gegraben haben. Heute denke ich zurück an die Stunden mit dir, in deiner Nähe, in deinen Armen und würde alles dafür geben, noch einmal bei dir sein zu können. Dir zu sagen, wie dankbar ich bin und wie froh, dich zu kennen.  
Du weißt, ich habe schon einmal jemanden verloren, bevor ich ihm sagen konnte, wie viel er mir bedeutet – bitte sei nicht du der nächste!   
Die Hoffnung, dich wieder zu sehen leitet mich – sie alleine trägt mich durch den Tag und besonders durch die Nacht!_

_Wo du bist, da bin auch ich!  
__Deine Lin_

_'Cos I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me, you were right there for me  
For always_

_In my dreams I'll always see your soul above the sky  
In my heart, there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ich weiß, es ist wieder ziemlich kurz geworden – aber ich wollte die Stimmung nicht zerstören, wenn ich jetzt wieder zum „Alltag" zurückkehre.   
Außerdem wollte ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich so ewig lange nichts mehr geschrieben habe… Harry Potter ist schuld. Ganz einfach… und um genau zu sein ein gewisser Mr. Severus Snape ;o) Mir lässt der Mann einfach keine Ruhe – ich werde/will/muss eine Fanfic über ihn schreiben, aber noch zerbreche ich mir den Kopf, wie ich diese faszinierende Persönlichkeit einfangen kann. Meine geniale Idee hatte leider schon jemand vor mir, wie ich gestern Abend bei eifrigem FF lesen erfahren musste … wieder nix. Aber trotzdem – Legolas und Lin und Glory und wie sie noch so alle heißen sind trotzdem mein Hauptprojekt und das wichtigste und das bleibt auch so! Versprochen!

So, dann mal zu euren lieben Reviews:

nephthys: dankeschön ;o)

Morgenstern: Und? Hast du den Kampf mit dem Chap gewonnen? Hoffe ich doch mal schwer für dich! Manchmal geht mir ja auch SCHWER auf die Nerven, wenn ich was uploaden will… schrecklich… Ja, jetzt hat sie einen Aufpasser… und einen sehr guten noch dazu… und vor allem einen, auf den Legolas später –hoffentlich- auch hört…

christin: So, alle Prüfungen vorbei? Alles gut gegangen hoffe ich! Ich wollte dir eigentlich ganz viele neue Kapitel schreiben, aber dann kam der böse Tränkemeister aus Hogwarts dazwischen… Drohmails und Hassschreiben bitte an ihn. Danke.

flemming: Tja wie süß ist Glorfindel? Extra mega unendlich süß? Keine Ahnung. Aber jedenfalls definitiv süß genug, um ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken vom Fleck weg zu Heiraten und zum Vater meiner Kinder zu machen. MINDESTENS! Und schwul ist der definitiv nicht – ich meine ich kann mir selber ja nicht alle Chancen vermasseln ;o)

Ja ich bin auch gespannt, wie sie es unserem Legsi beibringen will… ich meine ihr Brief schön und gut – aber der Kleine ist ÄUSSERST gereizt … kann man nur hoffen, dass er dann auf Glorfindel hört irgendwann mal… wenn nicht haben wir hier ein ernsthaftes Problem… und dass mir meine Charas nicht folgen, das wissen wir ja mittlerweile… Und Haldir der Daddy der Wirbelwinde? Nein ich glaube nicht – ich glaube mir kam da beim Schreiben heute eine gute Idee, wessen Sprösslinge das sind…

darklayka: Oh was hab ich gestern Abend gelacht, als ich dein Review gelesen habe. Echt… zu köstlich. Mein Bruder wollte mich schon in die Irrenanstalt einliefern … Jedenfalls – danke für den toten Legolas. Mit dem kenn ich ja auch SOOOOOO viel anfangen… wunderbar… den Elb mal in die Ecke tret… MIST… was tu ich denn jetzt? Doch etwas mit Glorfindel anfangen? Oder kann man den am Ende widerbeleben… skeptisch in Legolas Ecke schau… hm sieht irgendwie kaputt aus… doppelMIST…


	27. 25

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes

Feedback bitte an: 

**_Life is a journey..._**

**Kapitel 25**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag Glorfindel noch immer schlafend neben mir und somit war auch der Brief noch in meinem Zimmer.   
So leise wie möglich rutschte ich aus dem Bett und tappte zum Tisch hinüber, wo ich in der Nacht gesessen hatte – da war er ja. Mit einem breiten Grinsen schnappte ich mir das Papier, ging hinüber zum Kasten und ließ das Unding irgendwo zwischen all den Kleidern verschwinden. Binnen Sekunden war das Werk der letzten Nacht für alle inklusive mich unauffindbar und ich machte mich höchst zufrieden auf den Weg ins Bad.  
Was war da wohl in mich gefahren? Einen Brief an Legolas schreiben, in dem ich mich ihm beinahe an den Hals geschmissen hatte. Ganz normal war das ja wohl nicht mehr. Gerade ich, die niemals in seinen Fanclub beitreten wollte… nur gut, dass ich vor dem blonden Elben erwacht war und somit die Chance gehabt hatte, das Ding zu entsorgen.

„Na, wie geht's uns heute?" gut gelaunt platzte Glorfindel ins Badezimmer, während ich in der Wanne lag.  
"GLORFINDEL! Sag mal – was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Ich BADE hier!"   
"Und wo liegt das Problem?" der verdammte Elb zog sich doch tatsächlich gerade in aller Seelenruhe seine Hose aus.  
"Verdammt noch mal, was wird das?"   
"Ich komm zu dir baden, Kleines. Und schau nicht so, schon vergessen – ich weiß, wie du nackt aussiehst und als DU mich das letztes mal ausgezogen hast, warst du auch nicht so schüchtern. Also jetzt mach Platz!" mit diesen Worten stieg Glorfindel in die Wanne, ließ sich gegenüber von mir nieder und grinste mich breit an.  
"Du nervst!" ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich so dreist gewesen war, einfach ins Wasser zu kommen.  
"Lori, was ist los? Du bist doch sonst nicht so prüde… ich mein vor den Kleinen vielleicht schon, aber bei mir und Haldir hast du dich irgendwie anders präsentiert, als die Unschuld vom --" weiter kam er nicht. Ehe er reagieren konnte, hatte Glorfindel eine Ladung Wasser im Gesicht, doch anstatt irgendwie zurück zu schlagen, was ich eigentlich erwartet hätte, grinste er mich weiterhin ruhig an „Geht's dir jetzt besser? Hat das gut getan?" Ich nickte perplex. „Oh wunderbar, könnten wir dann vielleicht in Ruhe baden? Ja? Danke!" mit diesen Worten schloss der Elb seine Augen, seufzte genießerisch und ließ sich tiefer ins Wasser gleiten.

„Lindóriё?"  
"Mhm?" ich tauchte wieder aus dem Schrank auf, in dem ich mal wieder auf Kleidungssuche war. Bei der Pracht der Kleider war es jeden Morgen eine Qual eines auszusuchen, ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich an diesem Morgen vor allem auf der Suche nach einem Kleid war, das meinen extremen Sonnenbrand so wenig wie möglich berührte – was allerdings ein ziemlich aussichtsloses Unterfangen war, da meine gesamte Vorderseite die Farbe eines Krebses angenommen hatte und zwischen jucken und extrem schmerzen pendelte.  
"Wo ist der Brief?" die blauen Augen des Elben fixierten mich argwöhnisch.  
"Den… äh… den hab ich bevor du aufgestanden bist losgeschickt…"   
"Ach ja?" Glorfindel zog seine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
"Ja- vorher ist noch ein Heer aufgebrochen, um Haldir und seinen Leuten von hinten zur Unterstützung zu kommen und denen hab ich ihn mitgegeben…" manchmal hatte ich wirklich mehr Glück, als Verstand… wie gut, dass Celeborn mir am Vortag von ihrem Plan, noch eine zweite Gruppe Krieger loszuschicken, erzählt hatte.   
"Na dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, wie der alte Knabe da drauf reagiert…" Glorfindels Augenbraue wanderte wieder auf ihren angestammten Platz zurück und ich entspannte mich, als ich merkte, wie er mir und meiner Geschichte glaubte. Ich wollte ihn nicht wirklich anlügen, doch vermutlich hätte Glorfindel mich sofort dazu gebracht, den Brief doch abzuschicken.  
Noch ein paar Geschichten aus Legolas Kindheit, ein paar Versicherungen, wie gut ich ihm täte und schon wäre ich dabei, den Fanbrief an das Prinzlein wieder heraus zu kramen. Nein danke, ohne mich! Ja, ich war wieder zurück – die verliebte, rumschnulzende Lindóriё die sich in der letzten Nacht gezeigt hatte, war nun wirklich nicht mehr zum Aushalten gewesen. Ich hätte es mit aller Macht auf eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit plädiert, hätte mich jemand auf diese seltsamen Anwandlungen angesprochen – wie gut, dass nur Glorfindel es mitbekommen hatte… das erleichterte meine Arbeit ungemein…  
"Glorfindelchen-Schatz?"   
"Ja?"  
"Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass ich dich umbringen muss…"

„Bei den Valar, wie siehst DU denn aus?" Galadriels Gesichtsausdruck, als ich zum Mittagessen in ihren Gemächern auftauchte sprach Bände. Um nichts in der Welt hätte ich verpassen mögen, wie die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes mich von oben bis unten gelinde gesagt geschockt musterte.  
"Ich sehe besser aus, als es sich anfühlt, wenn du es genau wissen willst…" mit einer Grimasse begann ich unter den Blicken von Galadriel und ihrem Mann, die Schnürung des Kleides zu öffnen.   
"Ähm… Lindóriё… Glorfindel und die Jungs sind hier…" Celeborn klang leicht entsetzt ob der Tatsache, dass ich mich einfach so mitten in ihren Gemächern entkleidete.  
"Mir egal… ah… schon besser…" ich seufzte erleichtert auf, als ich schließlich in BH und Hotpants vor ihnen stand „tut mir echt leid, aber ich halte das Kleid keine Sekunde länger auf der Haut aus. Ihr habt ja keine Vorstellung davon, wie das weh tut!"  
"Und hier noch mal die Frage: wie siehst du aus?  Was ist passiert?" Galadriel klang ähnlich, wie meine Mutter immer geklungen hatte, wenn ich mal wieder komplett zerkratzt und verdreckt aus meinen Streifzügen durch den Wald zurückgekommen war.  
"Sonnenbrand… Die drei Herren, die euch Gesellschaft leisten – wo sind sie überhaupt? – haben es gestern nicht für nötig gehalten, mich zu wecken, als ich stundelang in der prallen Sonne geschlafen habe – und das hab ich nun davon… Schmerzen ohne Ende und ich sehe aus, wie eine Tomate. Das kommt davon, wenn man in eine Situation kommt, in der man von Männern denken voraussetzt… man ist verlassen!" Ich missachtete Celeborns entrüstetes Schnauben, hakte mich bei meiner Tante unter und ließ mich von ihr zu Alagos, Gilívor und Glorfindel führen, die es sich in dem kleinen Garten, zu dem nur das Herrscherpaar und seine Gäste Zutritt hatten, auf Decken niedergelassen hatten.

„Sie sieht ja noch schlimmer aus als er gesagt hat…"  
"Ja, Glorfindel, du hast untertrieben…"  
"Ist ja wahnsinn…"  
"Ja echt… irre…"

Schmunzelnd beobachtete ich, wie die Zwillinge sich vorsichtig auf mich zu bewegten und mich von oben bis unten musterten. So ein Sonnenbrand war scheinbar wirklich eine kleine Sensation hier unter den Elben.  
"Dürfen wir das mal anfassen?" neugierig blickten mich Alagos und Gilívor aus großen Augen an.  
"Von mir aus, aber nicht zu fest, das tut nämlich wirklich weh…" kaum hatte ich ausgesprochen, tapschten vier kleine Hände an meinem Bauch und meinen Oberschenkeln herum – ich konnte nur von Glück sprechen, dass die Kleinen wenigstens kühle Hände hatten, vermutlich hatten sie bevor ich gekommen war, ihre Finger nicht von dem kleinen Springbrunnen in der Mitte des Gartens lassen können. Nun, das war nur von Vorteil für mich.

"So ihr Strolche, jetzt lasst die arme Lori mal in Ruhe, habt ihr nicht gehört? Der Sonnenbrand tut weh…" nach einiger Zeit schaltete sich Glorfindel in das Treiben der Zwillinge ein, was ihm einen dankbaren Blick meinerseits einbrachte.   
Sobald die Zwerge von dannen gezogen waren, machte ich mich auf zur Decke, auf der mittlerweile auch Galadriel und Celeborn saßen und ehe ich es mir versah, landete ich auf dem Schoß des blonden Elben.  
"Spinnst du?" während ich ihn zwar böse anfuhr, weil ich mich erschreckt hatte, legte ich Glorfindel sogleich meine Arme um den Hals und kuschelte mich bequemer an ihn, was meine Tante und ihren Mann dazu veranlasste, einen unauffälligen und von mir unbemerkten Blick zu tauschen.  
"Nein, ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Bist du noch  böse, wegen heute Morgen im Bad?" das Augenbraue hochziehen und der Blickwechsel nach dieser Frage war aber selbst für mich nicht mehr zu übersehen…  
"Oh mein Gott, packt eure Phantasie wieder ein!" stöhnte ich und bedachte sowohl Galadriel, als auch ihren Mann, die Glorfindel und mich unverhohlen neugierig und breit grinsend musterten, mit einem extra bösen Blick. Würden Blicke töten können – diese zwei Elben wären am besten Weg in Mandos Hallen gewesen.  
"Und nein mein Lieber, ich bin dir nicht mehr böse – an sich hast du ja recht… trotzdem würde ich es vorziehen, morgens ALLEINE zu baden!" ich knuffte Glorfindel in die Seite und erntete einen Biss in den Hals.  
"Wofür war denn das nun schon wieder?" ich blitzte den Elben wütend an, doch der grinste nur breit.  
"…ach… du siehst in dem … ähm… Gewand hier… so zum anbeißen aus… ich konnte nicht widerstehen…" Ich legte die Stirn in Falten und überdachte diese Antwort, doch ehe ich zu einer Entscheidung, ob sie nun als frech oder süß einzustufen war, gelangte, traute sich Galadriel schließlich doch den Mund aufzumachen.  
"Gibt es etwas, das ihr uns erzählen wollt?" ihre Stimme troff nur so von verhaltener Neugier und ich wusste genau, dass sie mir kein Wort abnehmen würde, also sparte ich mir kurzerhand eine Antwort. Sie würde so und so denken, was sie wollte.

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Ja, ich weiß, das Kapitel ist mehr als mini, aber ich wollte euch nur informieren, was mit dem Brief geschieht .  
Das nächste Chap wird wieder länger, das verspreche ich und bald schicke ich die Kleine dann auch endlich weiter, damit die Story wieder ein Stück voran kommt…

**yavanna16**: /grins/ ich nehme an, an ner Auseinandersetzung, sowohl mit Haldir, als auch mit Glorfindel wird der Gute nicht vorbeikommen – zumal der Brief ja jetzt sicher nicht zu ihm gelangen wird. Es sei denn, der Kasten von Lori spielt Postbote, aber das bezweifle ich dann doch…  
Die Snape-Story ist online, bzw. die ersten 2 Kapitel davon – zu finden mit der ID 1969562

**darklayka**: /prust/ oh ich glaube Lori wäre nicht sonderlich erfreut, müsste sie sich dauerhaft von Haldir und Glroy trösten lassen… so zeitweise ists ja ganz okay, aber dauerhaft?! Nun, die Kleine wird schon noch merken, dass sie längst Präsidentin des Prinzen-Fanclubs ist /schmunzel/  
Tzzzz sag nicht blöder Snape zu meinem Sevi /grins/ der hat genauso ein Recht auf Existenz, wie Legolas und Co /nick/  
/breit zurück grins/ ich glaube, das schnulzig hat sich vorerst wieder erledigt /harharhar/  
SNAPE.BLEIBT.HIER –sonst schreib ich keinen Satz mehr weiter!

**christin**: oh ja, mein Snape aus meinen Gedanken raus, das könnte teilweise heftig werden /fies grins/ Irgendwo muss ich mich ja ausleben… die Story ID findest du übrigens zwei Review-Antworten über dir. /werbung mach/

**flemming**: Siehst so aus, als wäre ich beim Schreiben „etwas" sentimental gewesen?! /fg/   
Und ich hoffe, ich bekomme mal Elbenkinder… so Wirbelwinde sind doch echt was total herziges… und zur Not schicke ich sie mit Glorfindel oder sonst wem zu Tante Gala, die braucht eh etwas Abwechslung auf ihre alten Tage /gg/  
Oh danke, dass du mir Legolas noch leihst, solange ich ihn für die Story brauche – zu gütig von dir!  
Wann Lori endlich los ins Getümmel soll? Hm… gib mir noch ein paar Chaps… nicht mehr allzu lange, aber ein bisschen muss sie noch lernen – über Elben und über sich.

**Luthien**: Nicht nur du bist gespannt, wie es weiter geht… ich auch… Ich kenn ja das Eigenleben meiner Charas ;o)


	28. 26

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes

Feedback bitte an: is a journey...

**Kapitel 26**

Es war mein letzter Abend in Lórien.  
Ich wusste nicht, was auf mich zukommen würde und musste mir eingestehen, Angst zu haben.

Schon verrückt – vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit war ich in einer für mich völlig fremden Welt gelandet, hatte einige Tage und Nächte mit mir unbekannten Männern verbracht – und nun, wo ich viel gelernt hatte und vermutlich auch ohne Hilfe ganz gute Chancen hätte zu überleben, ließ mich die Angst vor dem, was noch auf mich zukommen sollte, nicht schlafen.

Ich hatte einige lehrreiche Wochen hinter mir.  
Zumindest dachte ich, es würde sich um Wochen handeln.  
Hier unter all den zeitlosen Elben war ich mir alles andere, als sicher, wie lange ich tatsächlich unter den Blättern der Mallorn-Bäume verbracht hatte.  
Aber mit diesem Verlust an Zeitgefühl war ich in bester Gesellschaft. Schon die Gefährten hatten hier unter der Fürsorge der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes mehr Zeit verbracht, als sie gemerkt hatten.

Eigentlich war es ja egal, ob ich hier einige Wochen oder mehrere Monate verbracht hatte. Der Zweck meines Aufenthaltes wurde jedenfalls mehr als gründlich erfüllt.  
Und da selbst Galadriel vor drei Tagen ihr Okay für eine Weiterreise gegeben hatte, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass ich wirklich genug dazugelernt hatte, um da draußen zumindest eine Chance zu haben.

Galadriel hätte nie ihr Einverständnis gegeben, wäre ich auch nur einen Bruchteil unter ihren Erwartungen an mich geblieben.  
Während meiner Zeit in Lórien hatte die hohe Elbin wohl ihre Mutterinstinkte wieder entdeckt und so hätte sie meine Zeit in ihrer Obhut nie für Beendet erklärt, wäre es in der Wildnis da draußen nicht halbwegs sicher für mich.

Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, meine Mutter zurückbekommen zu haben. Sie war ihr so ähnlich.  
In jeder Hinsicht.  
Und vor allem nach den anstrengenden und nervenaufreibenden Tagen, die ich mit Glorfindel, Celeborn und den Kämpfern der Elbenarmee in der Trainings-Arena verbracht hatte, war es oft schwer zu akzeptieren, dass diese Frau, die mich im Arm hielt, wenn ich den Tränen nahe war, nicht die selbe war, die mich Jahre zuvor in meiner Heimat gehalten hatte, wenn mir alles über den Kopf gewachsen war.  
Nichts desto trotz hatte ich hier meine Familie gefunden.

Ich ließ meinen Blick über die winzigen Punkte, die in der Ferne in den Bäumen glitzerten, schweifen und verstand zum ersten Mal die Worte, die die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes bei meiner Ankunft gesagt hatte:  
"Willkommen in deiner Heimat, mein Kind."

Und Heimat hatte ich hier tatsächlich gefunden.  
Ich fühlte mich hier heimischer, als ich mich jemals in meinem wirklichen Daheim gefühlt hatte.  
Und ich hatte hier Familie und Freunde gefunden.

Ich fühlte mich in Lórien wohl, wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Und nun sollte ich weiter ziehen.  
In eine ungewisse Zukunft, ohne viel Hoffnung, diesen Ort jemals wieder zu betreten.

Aber zuvor war mir noch eine letzte Nacht unter den Blättern der wunderschönen Mallorn-Bäume geschenkt.  
Und ich war gewillt, diesen zu genießen.  
Doch erst wollte ich noch Abschied nehmen. Auf meine ganz persönliche Art.  
Leise und vor allem alleine.  
Schwer würde ich es noch früh genug haben – und zwar genau in dem Moment, in dem ich in den Palast zurückkehren würde.

Alagos und Gilívor hatten schon den ganzen Tag schlechte Laune verbreitet, da sie sich nicht von Tante Galadriel trennen wollten.  
Die Zwillinge und Glorfindel würden mich zu Lord Elrond begleiten.

Immerhin etwas.  
Es würde schon schwer genug werden, mich von Galadriel und Celeborn zu verabschieden, müsste ich jetzt auch noch die Anderen zurücklassen, wüsste ich nicht, ob ich mich nicht einfach an den nächsten Mallornstamm ketten und den Schlüssel verschlucken würde.  
Aber scheinbar waren die Valar versessen darauf, dass ich meine Bestimmung erfülle und so begleiteten meine Jungs mich in ihre Heimat.

Oh Eru.  
Ich würde das alles hier so vermissen. Selbst das knochenharte Training würde mir abgehen.  
Die letzten Wochen waren ausgefüllt gewesen mit Schwertkampf, Jagen, Bogenschießen, Nahkampf mit und ohne Dolche, Unterricht in Quenya und Sindarin, elbische Umgangsformen und natürlich hatte ich mich durch so viele Bücher aus Celeborns Bibliothek gelesen, wie mir nur möglich war.  
Ab jetzt würden nicht einmal mehr Insider, wie Aragorn oder Legolas, noch Zweifel an meiner elbischen Herkunft haben.  
Ich war hier im Goldenen Wald zur Elbe gereift und hatte meine Vergangenheit als Mensch endgültig abgeschlossen.  
Spätestens nachdem Galadriel meine größte Sorge zerstreut hatte, war mir klar geworden, dass ich genau hier her gehörte.  
Hier in Mittelerde war ich zum ersten Mal die Person, die ich zu sein geboren wurde und nun, da ich erfahren hatte, dass mein Vater wusste, wo ich war und dass es mir gut ging, nahm ich dieses neue Leben mit offenen Armen auf.

Ich war bereit, für dieses Land zu kämpfen und sollte ich für den Versucht es –und somit meine Lieben- zu retten, sterben müssen, wäre ich bereit, diesen Preis zu zahlen.

-

„Nein"  
"Wie ‚nein'? Nein ist keine Antwort, das hab ich dir schon tausend Mal gesagt!"  
Ich konnte mir ein genervtes Augenrollen nicht verkneifen.  
Was bei allen Valar hatte mich da geritten, an meinem letzten Abend noch eine letzte Diskussionsrunde mit Galadriel zu führen!

Die ehrwürdige Lady hatte mich in den letzten Wochen täglich mit der größten Freude in Grund und Boden diskutiert.  
Es war wirklich egal, welches Thema wir durchkauten – sie behielt stets das letzte Wort.  
Und man konnte wirklich nicht behaupten, dass der Großteil unserer Themen fundiertes Wissen verlangten – also konnte ich mich nicht einmal darauf herausreden, dass ich erst kurze Zeit mit Mittelerde und seinen Bräuchen und seiner Geschichte vertraut war.

Im Moment waren wir mitten in einer Diskussion über die Frage, ob man Erdbeeren an der schmalsten oder an der breitesten Stelle anbeißen sollte.  
Und nein, man sollte lieber nicht fragen, wie war auf dieses Thema gekommen waren.  
Aber es war bei weitem nicht das seltsamste, das wir in den letzten Wochen gehabt hatten.

Besonders heiß für den ersten Platz der unmöglichsten Themen war meiner Meinung nach unsere sich über drei Tage hinziehende Diskussion über das Thema Ameisen und ob man ihnen erlauben sollte, ihre Ameisenstraße über den Kopfpolster zu führen.  
Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass Galadriel mit ihrer Theorie entweder mit den Krabbeltierchen zu reden und sie so zum Umkehren zu bewegen, oder in ein anderes Zimmer zum Schlafen umzuziehen, die Oberhand behalten hatte.

Und im Moment war ich mal wieder haushoch am Verlieren.  
Mir gingen langsam ernsthaft die Argumente dafür aus, mein Gegenüber von der Notwendigkeit einer strikten Erdbeer-Abbiss-Regelung abzubringen.

„Also?" Galadriel schaltete sich wieder in meine Gedankengänge ein.  
"Ach, von mir aus schreib ein Gesetz, das es den Elben Lóriens auferlegt, die Erdbeeren an der Spitze anzubeißen. Ich bin ab morgen so und so in Bruchtal und da hat Gott sei Dank keine durchgeknallte Blondine das Sagen!"

Galadriel schloss mich lachend in die Arme. „Ich werde unsere Gespräche vermissen…"  
Ich konnte mir ein weiteres Augenrollen nicht verkneifen.  
"So, so… willst du mir also weismachen, dass du nicht Celeborn oder irgendeinen anderen armen Elben zu deinen Diskussionsrunden verpflichtest, sobald ich auch nur meine Zehen aus deinem Land draußen habe? Glaubst du wirklich, ich wüsste nicht, wie viel Spaß es dir macht, irgendein armes, wehrloses Wesen von jedem noch so großen Unsinn zu überzeugen?"

Ein breites Lächeln zierte das Gesicht der blonden Frau, während sie mich musterte.  
Augenscheinlich zufrieden mit sich selbst.  
"Auch wenn es dir an grundlegenden Diskussions-Gewinn-Fähigkeiten fehlt… immerhin hast du Menschenkenntnis. Man soll auch die kleinsten Gnaden der Valar wertschätzen."

Grinsend schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
Die Dame war schlicht und ergreifend total und wirklich ohne Aussicht auf Rettung durchgeknallt. Aber ich vermutete, dass das irgendwie mit ihrem fortgeschrittenen Alter zusammen hing.  
Mehrere Jahrtausende auf der Erde mussten einfach bleibende Schäden hinterlassen… und dann musste man noch berücksichtigen, dass sie erst vor kurzer Zeit die Gefährten beherbergt hatte.  
Nach so einer Bürde würde sich auch meine mentale Gesundheit verabschieden, bedachte man die Wirkung, die alleine meine Wegbegleiter auf mich gehabt hatten.  
Und das waren nur 3 gewesen… wie mussten dann erst 8 von der Sorte sein!

„Seid ihr endlich zu seinem Ergebnis gekommen?" Glorfindels Kopf tauchte in der Türe auf.  
"Ja… du kannst rein kommen. Mach dich allerdings darauf gefasst, das nächste Mal, wenn du hier bist, strenge Regelungen, was das Anbeißen von Erdbeeren angeht, vorzufinden."  
Ich lachte den blonden Elben an.

Er sah mal wieder einfach zum Anbeißen aus in der schwarzen, engen Stoffhose, die seine durchtrainierten Beine umspielte und der nachtblauen Tunika, deren Schnürung genug seiner wohlgeformten Brust erahnen ließ, um Appetit auf mehr zu machen.

In den letzten Wochen hatten wir nicht nur unsere Freundschaft vertieft, wir waren auch zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass zwischen uns eine unbestreitbare körperliche Anziehung vorhanden war.  
Ich wusste, dass Glorfindel sich zurück hielt, seit der Nacht als ich ihm von Legolas erzählt hatte, doch hatte sich seit eben jener Nacht auch immer mehr Spannung zwischen uns aufgebaut.  
Spannung, die nach Erlösung schrie und wenn alles so lief, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, würde meine letzte Nacht in Lórien so enden, wie die Erste.  
Nur mit einem anderen Elben.

-

„Glorfindel?" Galadriel war die Jungs ins Bett bringen gegangen und hatte sich – wissend, dass die Zwillinge nicht eher Ruhe geben würden, ehe sie mindestens eine Gutenachtgeschichte gehört hatten- gleich für die Nacht verabschiedet.  
Das ließ mich und den Balrogtöter alleine im Raum.

„Ja Kleines?" dieser wunderbare, unverschämt sexy Elb sah mich mit einem Blick an, der mir verriet, dass ich von ihm haben konnte, was auch immer ich mir in den Kopf setzte.  
Er war meine Verrücktheit mittlerweile mehr als gewohnt und war somit vermutlich auf alles vorbereitet, das ich von ihm erbitten könnte… und so trag ihn meine Antwort ob ihrer Normalität wohl eiskalt unvorbereitet.

"Kann ich heute vielleicht bei dir schlafen?" Ich hatte die wenigen Schritte zwischen uns geschlossen, lehnte mich leicht gegen seine breite Brust und sah flehend zu ihm auf.

„Natürlich…" Glorfindel legte seine Arme um mich und zog mich in eine feste Umarmung.  
Oh, wie ich diesen Elb vergötterte. Einen besseren Freund konnte man sich wirklich nicht vorstellen und als kostenlose Draufgabe war er auch noch heiß wie die Hölle.

„Danke… Ich könnte…"  
"Ja?" die Neugier der Elben war wirklich sagenhaft. Kaum hörten sie aus noch so weiter Entfernung einen nicht vollendeten Satz, gaben sie nicht eher Ruhe, als sie das Ende kannten.  
"Ich könnte dich…" nun, er war ja selber schuld. Eine meiner Hände legte sich wie von selbst in seinen Nacken und drückte seinen Kopf sanft, aber bestimmt, nach unten. „…küssen."  
Dann war es Zeit, endlich den Worten Taten folgen zu lassen. Ich fing seine Unterlippe sanft zwischen meinen Zähnen und wartete gespannt auf seine Reaktion.  
Und die ließ erwartungsgemäß nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Lori…" er löste sich vorsichtig von mir und drückt mich gerade weit genug von sich, um mir in die Augen sehen zu können.  
"Ich will das… Ich will dich."  
Nun ja, noch abgedroschener hätte ich es nicht sagen können, aber wenn mein Leben schon wie eine Daily Soap sein musste, konnte ich mich auch an dieses Niveau anpassen.  
"Aber… was…"  
"Sssshhhhh" ich stoppte ihn, indem ich ihm sanft meinen Zeigefinger über die Lippen legte. „Kein aber… und ich weiß, dass du genauso lange darüber phantasierst, wie ich. Schenk uns diese eine Nacht. Es verändert sich deswegen nichts."

Nach einem Blick in sein Gesicht war mir klar, dass er noch nicht vollständig überzeugt war. Er brauchte offensichtlich Zeit, das Ganze zu überdenken.  
Die Zeit sollte er bekommen.  
Ich wollte ihn aus freien Stücken, nicht, weil ich ihn überrumpelt hatte.

„Weißt du, in meiner Phantasie gehe ich jetzt in mein Zimmer und ziehe mich aus. Dann lege ich mich aufs Bett und du hast die Wahl dich mir anzuschließen. Aber nur, wenn du das wirklich willst und dir sicher bist, dass es keine Folgen für unsere Freundschaft haben wird."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und ließ ihn alleine zurück.  
So wackelig, wie meine Knie waren, kam es einem Wunder gleich, dass ich überhaupt bis in mein Zimmer kam.

Nervös wie ich war, stellten die Knöpfe und komplizierten Schnürungen des Kleides eine nahezu unlösbare Hürde dar.  
Eigentlich war es mehr als verrückt. Ich stellte mich hier an, als wäre es mein Erstes Mal, das ich hier plante und nicht eine einzige, letzte Nacht mit einem Elben, den ich in den letzten Wochen besser kennen gelernt hatte, als alle Freunde, die ich auf der Erde gehabt hatte.

Vielleicht war es auch dieses tiefe Verständnis für Glorfindel, das die Situation für mich so schwer machte.  
Ich hatte seit der Nacht, als uns Alagos und Gilívor überrascht hatten, hiervon geträumt und in meiner Phantasie war Glorfindel ohne wenn und aber bereit, diese letzte Nacht mit mir zu verbringen.  
Und nun, da ich es ausgesprochen hatte, hatte ich Angst, dass dies unsere Beziehung zerstören könnte.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" warme, vertraute Hände legten sich über meine Finger, die noch immer zittrig an den samtenen Bändern zerrten.  
Ich war so tief in meine Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass ich gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie Glory das Zimmer betreten hatte.  
Unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, nickte ich und überließ das Schicksal meines Kleides diesen erfahrenen Händen.

Erst als die blaue Seide an meinem Körper nach unten gerutscht war und als kleiner Haufen um meine Füße lag, drehte ich mich zu dem Elben hinter mir um.  
Der Anblick, der sich mir bot, verschlug mir glatt die Sprache.  
Glorfindel, so, wie ihn Eru geschaffen hatte, stand vor mir und verschlang mich mit seinen Augen.  
Ich hatte noch nie einen Mann gesehen, der mich mit seinem Blick geradezu anbetete.  
Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, so angesehen zu werden.  
Ein Gefühl, das Stromschläge durch meinen Körper jagte, die sich zwischen meinen Beinen zu sammeln schienen.  
Wir hatten uns noch nicht einmal berührt und ich war schon so bereit für ihn, wie ich es nur sein konnte.

„Ist es das, wovon du geträumt hast?" die Worte des Elben waren eine weitere Liebkosung meiner Sinne.  
Er wusste, wie sehr ich den Klang der Elbensprache liebte und in Verbindung mit seiner Stimme und der Situation trafen sie mich doppelt so heftig.

„Nein…" ich nahm seinen Anblick ein weiteres Mal in mich auf. „Nein, das hier ist viel besser…"  
Glorfindel schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln, das meine Knie gleich noch weicher werden ließ.  
Es würde mich wirklich nicht erstaunen, würde er allein mit diesem Lächeln als „Waffe" jede Schlacht für sich entscheiden.

„Das ist auch besser, als meine Phantasie…" mit diesen leisen Worten schloss er endlich die Distanz zwischen uns und zog mich in einen langen, vorsichtigen, unglaublich zärtlichen Kuss.

Es war ganz anders, als das erste Mal, als uns die Lust übermannt hatte.  
War es damals Leidenschaft, Feuer und Verlangen, die unseren Kuss diktierten, war es diesmal Sanftheit, die uns leitete.  
Dieser Kuss war Fallen und Fliegen, die Erfüllung einer Sehnsucht, die aus uns beiden sprach.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl mich zu verlieren und sicher von ihm gefangen zu werden.

Als wir uns wieder voneinander lösten, konnte ich die selben Empfindungen in seinen Augen lesen.  
Und plötzlich erkannt ich, dass dies schon mehr als die Erfüllung meiner Träume war. Ich musste gar nicht mehr mit ihm schlafen.  
Dieser Kuss war mehr, als ich zu träumen gewagt hatte.

Irgendwann waren wir aufs Bett gewandert.  
Wie lange wir einfach dalagen, uns zugewandt, und uns einfach nur angesehen hatten, kann ich nicht sagen.  
Es fiel kein einziges Wort zwischen uns, doch unsere Augen erzählten mehr, als tausend Worte es je gekonnt hätten.

Nur das Mondlicht, gebrochen durch die Blätter der Mallorn-Bäume, erhellte Glorfindels Körper.  
Die sanften Lichtstrahlen und die weichen Schatten tanzten über seine alabasterfarbene Haut und gaben ihm ein überirdisches Aussehen.

Ich war lange genug unter Elben gewesen, um mich an das ätherische Aussehen der Erstgeborenen zu gewöhnen, doch die Erscheinung des Elben neben mir in jener Nacht, war etwas, das ich noch nie gesehen hatte.  
In dieser Nacht sah ich nicht nur Glory, den Elben, der mich so oft zum Lachen gebracht hatte, der mich im Arm gehalten hatte und der mir gezeigt hatte, dass tiefe Freundschaft zwischen Männern und Frauen möglich war.  
In diesen Augenblicken erkannte ich den Elbenfürsten der altvorderen Zeit, den strahlenden Sieger und den fairen Verlieren mit dem reinsten Herzen, das ich je kennen lernen sollte.  
Vielleicht war es in dieser Nacht, dass ich Glorfindel zum ersten Mal durch und durch erkannte.

Irgendwann, viel später, machten wir Liebe.  
Oh, ich hatte diesen Ausdruck immer gehasst.  
Er war so klischeehaft, so gar nicht das, was ich bisher erlebt hatte.  
Doch in dieser Nacht war es das erste Mal, das ich erfuhr, was die Menschen meinten, wenn sie davon sprachen, sich zu lieben.

Es war sanft, zärtlich, langsam und so voller Liebe, dass es mir den Atem nahm.

Als wir schließlich gemeinsam unseren Höhepunkt erreichten, fühlte ich Tränen unaufhaltsam meine Wangen hinunter laufen.  
Kurz darauf fand ich mich in einer sanften Umarmung wieder.

Unter meinem Ohr beruhigte sich Glorfindels Herzschlag und ich versuchte, meine Atmung ebenso ruhig werden z u lassen, doch immer wieder lösten sich Schluchzer aus meiner Kehle.

Sanfte Finger strichen durch mein Haar und über meinen Rücken.  
Beruhigende Gesten, die meine Tränen in jeder anderen Situation getrocknet hätten, doch so förderten sie mein Weinen noch mehr.

„Was ist denn los, Lori?" Glorfindels Stimme war so voller Gefühl, dass es mir gleich noch stärker die Kehle zuschnürte.  
"Ich will dich nicht verlieren…" schließlich brachte ich die Worte über die Lippen, die mich schon einige Zeit um den Schlaf brachten.  
"Du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, versprochen."  
Ich wusste, dass er seine Worte ernst meinte, doch ich kannte die Wahrheit, oder glaubte zumindest, sie zu kennen.

„Ich… ich werde den Krieg nicht überleben…" Es war das erste Mal, das ich aussprach, was ich seit Wochen mit mir herum schleppte.  
Irgendwann zwischen all dem Unterricht und Training war mir das klar geworden.

„Sag das nicht, Kleine! Du WIRST es überstehen, mit uns allen! Wir werden leben!"  
"Nein…" ich wunderte mich, dass ich zwischen all den Tränen überhaupt noch sprechen konnte „IHR werdet leben, doch dafür muss ich sterben."

Glorfindels Umarmung verstärkte sich, während wir schweigend darauf warteten, dass der Andere die Situation entschärfte.  
Schließlich war es Glorfindel, der das Wort ergriff.

„Warum glaubst du, dass…"  
"…dass ich sterben muss?"  
Ich nehme an, dass Glorfindel nickte. Ich wollte ich hätte ihn betrachten können, doch ich brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, sein Gesicht, seine Augen, zu sehen.

„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, weißt du? Ich bin hier her gekommen – aus einem einzigen Grund. Nämlich, um Mittelerde und somit euch alle zu retten. Dass ich hier Familie und Freunde gefunden habe, macht alles leichter und gleichzeitig unermesslich schwerer.  
Hätte ich euch alle nicht kennen und lieben gelernt, wäre mein Herz nie vollständig in mein Schicksal aufgegangen.  
Ich wäre niemals bereit gewesen, soweit zu gehen, dieses Land mit allem, was ich habe zu verteidigen. Und alles, was ich habe, ist mein Leben."

Ich tastete mit meiner Hand nach seiner und verschlag unsere Finger.  
Es schien mir, als würde er mir den Halt geben, den ich sein Wochen verloren hatte.

„Und es macht alles so schwer. Ich HABE hier Familie und Freunde gefunden. Ich habe stärkere Gefühle für dich, Galadriel, Celeborn, die Zwillinge, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn und für Mittelerde in seiner Pracht und Schönheit entwickelt, als ich es mir je geträumt hätte und das macht es so verdammt schwer.  
Weißt du, ich habe mich damit abgefunden, mein Leben für dieses Land und die Menschen, die ich liebe, zu geben, aber es tut so furchtbar weh.  
Es schmerzt so sehr.  
Es fühlt sich an, als würde man mir das Herz heraus reißen. Seit Wochen schmerzt mich jeder Herzschlag, jeder Atemzug, weil ich weiß, dass ich dich beste Zeit meines Lebens bald verlieren und nie mehr zurückbekommen werde.  
Seien wir uns ehrlich – ich gehöre nicht nach Mittelerde. Ich bin weder Mensch, noch Elb. Ich bin hier her gekommen, um ein Schicksal zu erfüllen, das schon vorherbestimmt war, bevor ich noch auf die Welt gekommen bin. Und wenn ich diese Aufgabe erfüllt habe, gibt es hier keinen Platz mehr für mich, doch zurück, wo ich herkomme, kann ich auch nicht gehen. Nicht, nachdem ich mich in die Schönheit und Reinheit Mittelerdes verliebt habe.  
Ich kann hier nicht bleiben und dort nicht glücklich werden."

Lange Zeit hing ein bedrücktes Schweigen über uns. Ich fühlte mich taub und leer und Glorfindel brauchte wohl Zeit, meine Worte zu verdauen.

„Ich glaube nicht daran…" Glorfindels Stimme war wie Balsam auf meiner Seele. „Du gehörst hier her. Du bist mehr Elb, als viele der Erstgeborenen, die ich kenne. Du hast es in dir, dein Erbe macht dich zur Verbindung zwischen uns Eldar und den Edain.  
Wir brauchen dich Lori und wir werden dich nach dem Krieg noch mehr brauchen. Aufgrund deiner Herkunft wärest du berechtigt, Galadriels Stelle einzunehmen, sollte sie sich entscheiden, in die unsterblichen Lande zu segeln.  
Du hast mehr vor dir, als nur mal eben dein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Es mag sein, dass dein und unser Leben davon abhängt, ob du es schaffst, den Ringkrieg für uns zu entscheiden, aber ich glaube an dich und daran, dass du diese Aufgabe meistern kannst.  
DU und keine andere.  
Und danach kannst du ohne einen Trainingsplan und ohne vorgeplante Ziele Mittelerde erkunden und für dich entdecken.  
Dein Leben hier hört noch nicht auf – es beginnt erst! Und ich werde bei dir sein, versprochen!"

Ein sanfter Kuss wurde auf meine Stirn gedrückt und endlich konnte ich meinen Blick wieder zu Glorfindel heben.  
Die Hoffnung, Zuversicht und Liebe, die aus seinen Augen leuchtete, übertrug sich zumindest ein wenig auf mich.  
Dankbarkeit wallte in mir auf.

„Glorfindel?" ich drückte seine Hand und lächelte ihn unter Tränen an „Danke!"  
"Nichts zu danken…"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch, ich habe zu danken. Für deine Freundschaft, für deine Liebe und für diese Nacht.  
Sollte ich Recht behalten und mein Leben für die Zukunft Mittelerdes gefordert werden, hatte ich dank dir zumindest eine Nacht, die mir den Himmel gezeigt hat.  
Und das werde ich dir niemals vergessen."  
Ich zog mich zu ihm hoch und küsste ihn. Ein Kuss, der alle Gefühle, die ich für ihn hegte, beinhaltete.

„Ich liebe dich, Kleines. Du bedeutest mir so viel, wie die kleine Schwester, die ich nie hatte und ich werde alles tun, das in meiner Macht liegt, um dich zu beschützen."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Glorfindel. Bitte verlass mich nicht…"

„Nie wieder… ich verlasse dich nie wieder, Prinzessin!"  
Und diese Gewissheit war es, die mich schlussendlich zur Ruhe kommen ließ.

A/N: Wuha, da bin ich wieder. Lange Zeit ist vergangen, ich weiß. Ihr habt die Erlaubnis, mich zu schlagen. Wollt ihr euch bedanken, dass ich wieder da bin – wendet euch an Kätzchen, Phi und Starbucks, dessen Kaffee mich heute während einer gemütlichen Schreibsession im Kaffeehaus begleitet hat.

**Fiaba: **Ich hoffe, du bist nicht in der Klapse gelandet wegen mir . Ab jetzt geht's schneller weiter, ich schwöre es!

**Deleyla: **Ja, Glorfindel hat sich verändert, bzw. ich habe ihn verändert. Interessant, dass du auch so einen Kumpel hast/hattest, der so reagiert hätte. Er wurde mittlerweile zu der Person, die ein Freund von mir hätte werden können, wäre nur ein einziges Teil der Vergangenheit anders gelegt worden. Nun hat er hier sein Denkmal bekommen.

**NympheKira: **Was mit dem Brief passiert wissen wir – abschicken wird sie ihn nicht mehr ., wie Legolas reagiert werden wir noch erfahren und ob sie ihr Schicksal meistert? Was meinst du?

**Luxfc:** nein, eine mädchen-kommt-in-andere-welt-lernt-dort-traummann-kennen-und-sie-werden-glücklich-bis-an-ihr-lebensende- FF ist das nicht und soll es auch nicht werden. Hoffe ich zumindest. Wobei ich ein „und sie werden glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage"-Ende nicht ausschließen kann. Ich steh auf Happy Ends mindestens genauso wie auf Nicht-Happy-Ends. Mal sehen…  
Oh und Legs tut mir auch leid… aber er wird entschädigt werden. Das kann ich jetzt schon versprechen. **Yavanna16: **Nein, den gefallen, dass ich Glory und Lori zusammen bringe, den tu ich dir nicht. Und mir auch nicht. Ich würde sie gerne zusammen sehen, aber es ist anders geplant. Glorfindel hat sich reingeschwindelt, ihm war nie so eine große Rolle zugedacht, aber dann hat er sein Eigenleben entwickelt. Nichts desto trotz war das das letzte Intermezzo zwischen den zwei. –zumindest, wenn alles so läuft, wie ich es geplant habe. **Darklayka: **Ich hoffe, das Kapitel is diesmal zu deiner Zufriedenheit ausgefallen, was die Länge angeht… **Nephtys:** Tut mir furchtbar leid, dass du so lange auf das neue Chap warten musstest. **Finya: **Danke für das Lob, was das Namenaussuchen angeht… du glaubst nicht, was es für ne Mühe war, das passende zu finden. Ich hab sicher 5 Mal Namen gewechselt und bin jedes Mal über ner seitenlangen Liste gesessen. **HexenLady:** Ja, wie konnte ich aufhören? Ich weiß es nicht. Eine Mischung aus Faulheit, Schreibblockade und Uni. Tut mir wirklich leid, dich so lange warten haben zu lassen.**MorganAbKynan: **Ups… danke fürs auf den Fehler aufmerksam machen. Und du stehst nicht alleine da mit der Meinung, dass Glory oder Haldir besser zu ihr passen würde… aber mal sehen, was das Prinzlein noch so für Überraschungen auf Lager hat. Ich glaube in dem steckt mehr, als wir alle derzeit vermuten ;o)  
Nun… was den Brief angeht… starke Persönlichkeit hin oder her – sie hat sich da mit Legolas was in ner schwachen Minute eingestanden, das sie sich im „wahren Leben" nie eingestehen würde. Sie WILL sich nicht in jemanden verlieben, der scheinbar so ein Frauenheld ist – vielleicht hatte sie ja schon schlechte Erfahrungen mit dieser Sorte Mann- aber sie ist längst verliebt… auch wenn sie es mittlerweile wieder ziemlich gut verdrängt hat. So ihr lieben… ich hoffe, dass zumindest noch ein paar von Euch da sind und mit lesen… Hier noch mal eine riesen Entschuldigung, weil ich euch so im Stich gelassen habe.Ich schwöre bei allen Valar, dass ich ab jetzt regelmäßig weiter schreibe! Egal, was die Uni dazu sagt! Yös! Hab euch alle lieb! knuff 


	29. 27

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes

Feedback bitte an: amruniel hotmail .com

**_Life is a journey..._**

**Kapitel 27**

Wir waren nun schon tagelang unterwegs.  
Der Weg hatte uns von Lórien über den Schattenbachsteig und den Caradhras-Pass geführt, der uns freundlicher gesinnt war, als meinen ehemaligen Gefährten.  
Alles in allem war es eine schöne Reise gewesen, doch vermisste ich Galadriel und Celeborn mehr, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Glorfindel und die Zwillinge taten zwar ihr möglichstes, um mich abzulenken und zu unterhalten, doch die Gedanken an unseren Abschied aus Lothlórien holten mich immer wieder ein.  
Spätestens, wenn ich wie jetzt Wache halten musste, wanderten meine Gedanken zurück in den Goldenen Wald.

Es war ein trauriger Abschied gewesen, denn niemand wusste ob wir uns je wieder sehen würden.  
Irgendwie stellte sich dies als typisch für meinen Aufenthalt in Mittelerde heraus. Ich schloss Menschen, Elben und Zwergen ins Herz und ein paar gemeinsame Tage oder Wochen später trennten sich unsere Wege ohne große Hoffnung auf ein erneutes Zusammentreffen.

Zumindest ich hatte diese Hoffnung nicht.  
Galadriel und Celeborn hatten schon eifrig Pläne für die Zeit nach dem Ringkrieg geschmiedet. Von den von mir zu bewohnenden Räumlichkeiten bis hin zu meiner möglichen Thronfolge war alles zumindest schon ansatzweise durchdacht.

Und wer war ich, dass es mir das Recht gab, diesen Optimismus zu zerstören!  
Zugegeben – es war ein beruhigender Gedanken jemanden zu haben, der auf mich wartete und so fest davon überzeugt war, dass ich meine Bestimmung erfüllen würde, dass sogar Pläne für danach gemacht wurden, aber ich persönlich glaubte nicht daran.

Natürlich – ich WAR besser geworden. Ich hatte die nötigsten Fähigkeiten erlangt, um mich zu verteidigen und zu überleben – das zeigte schon alleine die Tatsache, dass ich hier alleine Wache halten durfte.  
Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli hätte ich schon mit Schlaftabletten außer Gefecht setzen müssen, um ihren Segen für eine Wachschicht zu erhalten. Und selbst in diesem Fall hätten sie wohl lieber ihre Pferde zum Aufpassen verdonnert, als mich ran gelassen.

Ich verzog das Gesicht in ein sarkastisches Grinsen (was nebenbei bemerkt eine Höchstleistung war und viele Übungsstunden vor dem Spiegel erfordert hatte. Die elbischen Gesichtszüge waren dafür irgendwie nicht geeignet. Dafür schien die Gabe eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zu ziehen zur elbischen Grundausstattung zu gehören).  
Nun ja – soviel zum Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten.  
Die Gefährten würden vermutlich panisch die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen schlagen, wüssten sie, dass ich auserkoren wurde, mal eben die Welt zu retten.

Irgendwie entwickelte ich langsam Verständnis für Bruce Willis, der ja in jedem zweiten Film mal eben die Erde vor dem Untergang bewahrt – und der hatte immerhin ein Drehbuch und WUSSTE, was er zu tun und sagen hatte.  
Wenn das nicht unfair war, was dann?

„Ein Königreich für deine Gedanken…" Glorfindels Stimme durchschnitt die Ruhe der Nacht.  
"Geht es nur mir so, oder hatten wir das wirklich schon mal?" grinsend musterte ich den blonden Elb, der sich gerade aus seiner Decke schälte.  
"Denkst du etwa schon wieder an meine Finger zwischen deinen Beinen? Bekommst du denn nie genug?"  
"Doofelb!" Glorfindel würde nie aufhören, mich zu necken und zu versuchen, mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

„Also, An was hast du gerade gedacht?" der Elb legte noch ein paar Äste ins das langsam niederbrennende Feuer und ließ sich dann neben mir auf dem Stein nieder, den ich zum Aussichtsplatz auserkoren hatte.  
"Oh ich dachte darüber nach, ob von mir erwartet wird eine ergreifende, anfeuernde und publikumswirksame Rede zu halten, bevor ich die Welt rette, oder ob einfach draufhauen ausreicht."  
"Wie kommst du nur immer auf so Ideen, Frau?" er Elb klang ziemlich belustigt.

„Ich kenne Schlachten nur aus Filmen und da halten die Helden immer tolle Reden bevor sie sich ins lustige Getümmel schmeißen."  
"In den ‚Herr der Ringe'-Filmen auch?" Glorfindel war dabei gewesen, als ich Galadriel von den Filmen erzählt hatte und war seit dem neugieriger, als jeder Nachbarin.  
Jede dritte Frage an mich drehte sich um Tolkiens Werke oder Peter Jacksons Trilogie.

„Gerade da…" Ich musste grinsen. Keine Schlacht ohne mindestens eine gute Rede.  
"Wer? Was? Los, spucks aus!"  
"Zum Beispiel Aragorn. Ziemlich am Ende… tolle Rede übrigens… ich frage mich nur jedes Mal, wie die Leute seine Worte verstehen sollen, wenn er vor ihnen auf und ab galoppiert."  
"Komm schon! Was sagt er?"  
Habe ich schon mal die unstillbare Neugier von Elben erwähnt?

Ich blickte einige Zeit ins Feuer und versuchte mich an Viggo Mortensens Text zu erinnern.

„Söhne Gondors und Rohans… meine Brüder!  
In euren Augen sehe ich dieselbe Furcht, die auch mich verzagen ließe!  
Der Tag mag kommen, da der Mut der Menschen erlischt;  
da wir unsere Gefährten im Stich lassen und aller Freundschaft Bande bricht.  
Doch dieser Tag ist noch fern!  
Die Stunde der Wölfe und zerschmetterter Schilde,  
da das Zeitalter der Menschen tosend untergeht!  
Doch dieser Tag ist noch fern!  
Denn heute kämpfen wir!

„Wow" Glorfindel schien beeindruckt.  
"Ja, ziemlich gut, aber ich finde ein paar seiner Worte, die danach kommen viel imposanter und beeindruckender, als die ganze Rede."  
"Und die wären?"  
"Naja, es ist die ganze Szene… also stell dir vor ein kleines Heer von uns, mit Aragorn an der Spitze steht einer unglaublichen Übermacht an Orks, Trollen und ähnlichen Nettigkeiten gegenüber. Und Aragorn steht ein paar Schritte von seinen Freunden, dreht sich um, sieht sie an und flüstert ‚Für Frodo'. Dann reißt er Andúril in die Höhe und rennt los, mitten in die Übermacht."

Ich verstummte und mein Blick richtete sich wieder ins Feuer.  
Diese Szene nimmt mir jedes Mal den Atem.  
Ich hatte Aragorn –oder besser gesagt Viggo als Aragorn- immer dafür bewundert. Dieser Satz, diese Handlung war und ist der Inbegriff von Freundschaft für mich.

oOoOo

„Mach die Augen zu, Lori!"  
"Hm?" ich wandte mich zu Glorfindel, der auf Asfolath neben mir her ritt.  
Um genau zu sein bimmelte er neben mir her.  
Das ganze Zaumzeug des legendären Pferdes war mit Glöckchen behangen.  
Kein Wunder, dass es auf der Erde das Klischee gab, alle Elben wären schwul.

Andererseits war nicht einmal der Coke-Light-Man so männlich wie dieser Elb auf seinem mit Glocken behangenen, weißen Pferd.  
Apropos Pferd – hat eigentlich schon mal wer daran gedacht, dass es irgendwie kontraproduktiv ist, mit einem Pferd, das aussieht, als käme es frisch aus einem Eimer voll Bleichmittel, durch ein Kriegsgebiet zu reiten?  
Bei so undezentem Auftreten könnte man gleich eine Zielscheibe auf den Rücken malen, einen neonroten Pfeil als Wegweiser über den Kopf hängen und Wetten abschließen, wie lang es wohl dauert, bis man die Blümchen von unten wachsen sieht.  
Wenn man es genau betrachtete, würde es Glorfindel allerdings auch nichts nützen, würde man ihn auf ein Pferd in Tarnfarben setzen – sein blondes Haare und das helle Gewand würden ihn trotzdem als Ork-Zielscheibe qualifizieren.

Es war so und so rein auf die nicht vorhandene Männerlogik zurück zu führen, dass man in silberner und beiger Kleidung quer durchs Niemandsland reiste.  
Aber wie sollte es auch anders sein – kein noch so kleiner Fleck zierte das Gewand meines Blondchens.  
Manchmal hasste ich Elben einfach!

Man sollte es nicht für möglich halten, wie sehr ich mich über einen einzigen Grasfleck auf Glorfindels Tunika freuen würde … ich meine – ist es denn wirklich zuviel verlangt, dass Naturgesetze wie ‚leg ich mich mit hellem Gewand auf den Boden, werde ich dreckig' auch für Elben gelten!  
Für von der Erde kommende Pseudo-Elben waren die Gesetze nämlich intakt – ich sah aus, wie ich mich fühlte: ungewaschen und am besten Weg den Titel ‚würdevolle Nachfolgerin des ungewaschenen Waldläufers' zu erlangen.

Na vielen Dank auch.  
Erst beförderte mich ein Haufen wahnsinniger Valar nach Mittelerde, statteten mich mit Elbenöhrchen und einer adeligen Herkunft aus und dann vergaßen sie einfach das ‚endlose Schönheit und Sauberkeit'-Paket.  
Wenn das nicht unfair war – WAS DANN?

„Mittelerde an Lori… noch da?"  
"Hä?" Glorfindels belustigte Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
"Du starrst mich jetzt sicher seit 5 Minuten an und was dein Gesichtsausdruck bedeutet, will ich lieber gar nicht wissen."  
"Ups" erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass unsere kleine Gruppe angehalten hatte.  
Mannomann… dieses rettungslos in Gedanken versinken sollte ich dringend unter Kontrolle bekommen bevor ich mich auf ‚Lori rettet die Welt'-Mission begebe.

„Also machst du jetzt die Augen zu, oder muss ich die Zwillinge an ihre Pferde binden, damit du in Ruhe weiter träumen kannst und sie in der Zwischenzeit nicht abhauen?  
Ihr Vater würde mich köpfen und vierteilen, wenn die zwei alleine in Bruchtal einfallen und von mir weit und breit nichts zu sehen ich, weil ich als Anstarrobjekt für dich herhalten muss…"  
"Bruchtal? Hast du gerade das Wort mit B. gesagt? Sind wir endlich da?" schlagartig war meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder in der Gegenwart.  
"Was glaubst du, warum du die Augen zumachen sollst, Träumerchen. Verstecken will ich jedenfalls nicht spielen."  
"Hätte ja sein können…" murmelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und schloss folgsam die Augen.  
Man wollte doch einen Elbenlord aus einem Haus der Prinzen nicht verärgern – schon gar nicht, wenn selbst die Schwarzen Reiter vor ihm in seiner Zornesgestalt Reißaus nahmen.

oOoOo

„Na dann… Augen auf…"  
Dieser Anweisung leistete ich nur zu gerne Folge.  
Nicht nur, dass es ziemlich seltsam war, mit geschlossenen Augen auf einem Pferd durch die Gegend zu reiten, viel mehr konnte ich es kaum erwarten, einen Blick auf das letzte heimische Haus östlich des Meeres zu werfen.

Mehr als „wuah…" bekam ich nicht über die Lippen, bevor ich in sprachloser Ehrfurcht erstarrte.  
War schon Lothlórien ein wahrer Augenöffner gewesen, übertraf der Anblick der sich mir nun bot alles, was ich mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen an Schönheit ausgemalt hatte.

„Willkommen in Bruchtal … willkommen in meiner Heimat."  
Zu einer Antwort war ich nicht fähig. Meine einzige Reaktion auf Glorfindels Worte war meinem Pferd die Sporen zu geben und auf diesen verlockenden Anblick zu zureiten.  
Ich wollte Bruchtal sehen, fühlen, schmecken … ich wollte es mit allen Sinnen in mich aufnehmen.

Ohne auch nur einen Fuß in Elronds Reich gesetzt zu haben, wusste ich, dass ich mich dort wohl fühlen würde.  
Bruchtal hatte seine ganz eigene Anziehungskraft, die mich vom ersten Moment an gefangen genommen hatte.

Knapp 15 Minuten später hatten wir unser Ziel endgültig erreicht.  
Ich war in Bruchtal.  
Und eine knappe Minute später war ich alleine in Bruchtal.

Das hatte eine Neo-Elbin wie ich also davon, mit zwei chaotischen Elbenkindern und ihrem Aufpasser zu reisen.  
Alagos und Gilívor mussten jetzt auf der Stelle ihren Vater besuchen und Glorfindel als pflichtbewusster Babysitter musste natürlich mit.  
Lindóriё würde das schon schaffen.  
Eh klar.  
Lasst mich doch ruhig mutterseelenallein inmitten eines Häuserkomplexes, in dem jemand sicher Jahre herumziehen konnte, ohne auf ein anderes Lebewesen zu treffen.  
Und als Draufgabe beschloss Altáriel auch noch, ihren Durst an Bruchtals Zierteichen zu stillen.

„Argh! Du Mistvieh! Glaubst du, Elrond wird begeistert sein, wenn du seine Springbrunnen leer säufst? Ich hab auch durst und siehst du mich mit dem Kopf im Teich hängen? Hä?"  
Ein amüsiertes Lachen riss mich aus meiner Rede, die mein geliebtes Pferd natürlich eiskalt ignorierte.  
Mit einem letzten, bösen Blick auf das Vieh, das mit seinem Verhalten sicher bewirken würde, dass Elrond mich schneller aus Bruchtal hinausschmeißen würde, als ich Rivendell sagen konnte, drehte ich mich zu jenem Elb um, der mein nicht-erzogenes Pferd scheinbar fürchterlich unterhaltsam fand und stand Augen in Aug mit eben jenem Herrn, dem all das Wasser, das Altáriel da in sich schlabberte, gehörte, wieder.

„Ähm… Lord Elrond… Elen síla lúmennomentielvo…" ich verbeugte mich, wie es der Respekt vor so einem Elbenlord verlangte.  
"Willkommen in Bruchtal, Lindóriё, ich habe schon viel von Euch gehört…" der Elbenlord deutete mir aufzustehen und musterte mich von oben bis unten.  
"Nun, wie ich sehe, hat Galadriel ganze Arbeit geleistet…"

Wie auf Kommando verfärbten sich meine Ohren in ein hübsches Tomatenrot – eine Eigenschaft, der selbst der Unterricht meiner Tante nicht beigekommen war.  
Allerdings hatte ich das eine oder andere Mal beobachten können, wie sich die Spitzöhrchen der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes ebenfalls in zartrosa bis neonrot eingefärbt hatten … also war das entweder typisch elbisch, oder lang einfach nur in der Familie.

„Wenn ich Euch richtig verstanden habe, Mylady, hat nicht nur Euer edles Ross durst… wollt Ihr nicht herein kommen… nicht, dass Ihr mir hier verdurstet und am Ende kommt meine Schwiegermutter Euch rächen und von Bruchtal ist nicht mehr über, als ein Haufen feiner Staub."  
"Eure Schwiegermutter?" sehr klug konnte ich nicht aus der Wäsche gesehen haben, wenn man sein belustigtes Heben der Mundwinkel als Indikator nehmen konnte.  
"Ja… meine Schwiegermutter… oder hat sie dieses kleine Detail mal wieder verschwiegen?"  
Langsam ging mir eine kleine Kerzerlfabrik im Hirn auf. „Galadriel?"  
Elrond nickte. „Eben jene."

Nun, immerhin hatte mich mein Verstand nicht komplett im Stich gelassen.  
Manchmal sollte man wirklich nicht glauben, dass ich mit Tolkiens Werken aufgewachsen, sie mir praktisch in die Wiege gelegt worden waren.  
Nun, genauer gesagt war ich schon vor meiner Geburt mit Tolkien in Kontakt getreten, konnte man den Geschichten glauben, dass meine Mutter ihrem dicken Babybauch schon den Herrn der Ringe und das Silmarillion vorgelesen hatte.

„Das heißt" ich sah Elrond neugierig an „wir sind irgendwie verwandt, verschwägert oder etwas in diese Richtung, oder sind die Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse bei euch Elben irgendwie anders geregelt?"  
"Nein, Ihr habt Recht, Lady Lindóriё. Wir stehen in einem Verwandtschaftsverhältnis, auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt nicht genau weiß, was wir füreinander sind."  
"Na dann willkommen im Club…" murmelte ich in meinen noch-immer-nicht existenten Bart, was dem Elbenlord ein weiteres amüsiertes Schmunzeln entlockte.  
Toll… ich war nicht nur Mittelerderetterin vom Dienst, sondern auch Unterhaltungsprogramm für Elbenherrscher.  
Hätte man mir das vorher gesagt, hätte ich eine Clownnase eingepackt.

„Nur Lindóriё, Mylord. Ich bin viel, aber sicher nicht das, was unter den edlen und weisen Elben den Titel Lady verdient."  
"Nun, Lindóriё, Ihr--" – „DU!" – „Gut, also du bist die mögliche nächste Herrin des Goldenen Waldes… dies erfordert Respekt."  
"Papperlapap! Ich bin bloß Elbenfrischfleisch, dessen Aufgabe es ist, sich gemütlich für das Wohl Mittelerdes von Orks abschlachten zu lassen."  
"Das werden wir zu verhindern wissen, glaub mir."  
Ich verdrehte undamenhaft –ich und ne Lady… PHA!- die Augen. Warum war hier eigentlich jeder so furchtbar und vollkommen unnatürlich optimistisch?  
Das ging ja auf keine Kuhhaut.

„Themenwechsel! Habt Ihr nicht von irgendwelchen Plänen, mich vor dem Verdursten zu retten, gesprochen? Dafür wäre ich richtig dankbar im Moment."  
"Oh natürlich – verzeih meine Unachtsamkeit… nur herein in die gute Stube…"  
Elrond hielt mir die Türe, durch die er kurz zuvor aufgetaucht war, auf und ich konnte mir ein Schnauben nicht verkneifen, als ich Bruchtal – oder besser gesagt einen Bruchteil von Bruchtal – vor mir erblickte.  
Stube… NATÜRLICH … und ich war die Königin von England.

oOoOo

Einige Zeit später war nicht nur mein Durst restlos gestillt, sondern ich hatte auch eine erste kleine Tour durch die Häuser Bruchtals genossen.  
Es war mit einem einzigen Wort zu beschreiben – RIESIG!

Wie ich jemals wieder aus meinem Zimmer zu einer der anderen wichtigen Räumlichkeiten (derzeit verlangte mich ziemlich nach dem Speisesaal, in den ich einen kurzen Blick werfen konnte, bevor Elrond weiter sein ‚Bruchtal für Neuankömmlinge'-Programm abzog) kommen sollte, war mir ein komplettes Rätsel.

Ich hatte ja immer von mir behauptet, mich überall ohne Stadtplan zu recht zu finden, aber mal ehrlich, was war schon das europäische oder amerikanische Straßennetz gegen die Bauweise der Elben in Mittelerde?  
Ich war verloren – und zwar nicht nur ein bisschen, sondern komplett und hoffnungslos.

Ich war gerade dabei mit mir selbst zu debattieren, ob ich es wagen sollte, auf eigene Faust in das Gänge-Labyrinth hinaus zu gehen und mich auf mein Glück zu verlassen, oder darauf zu warten, dass ich irgendwem abging, bevor ich restlos verhungert war, als es an meiner Tür klopfte und ein blonder Elbenkopf auftauchte.

„Glorfindel… mein Retter in der Not!" erfreut hüpfte ich auf den Elben zu, der unter Garantie wusste, wo es hier was für arme, kleine Neo-Elben zu futtern gab.  
"Retter in der Not? Wie kann ich Euch dienen, Mylady?"  
"E.S.S.E.N." meine Worte wurden durch ein lautstarkes Grummeln meines Magens unterstrichen.  
"Nun, dann folgt dem strahlenden Ritter, edles Fräulein – auf in die Küche, dann lernt Ihr den wichtigsten Einwohner dieser gastlichen Stätte kennen."  
"Wichtiger als Elrond?" schmunzelnd hakte ich mich bei dem dargebotenen Arm unter und ließ mich von Glorfindel aus dem Zimmer ziehen.

„Oh ja… weitaus wichtiger … der gute, alte Elrond wäre niemals so weit gekommen, gäbe es Asatari nicht. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie untalentiert unser Elbenlord ist, wenn es um kochen geht…"  
"Ach und du weißt von dieser Unzulänglichkeit?"  
"Natürlich! Immerhin habe ich ihm eingeredet, wie unverzichtbar eine gute Köchin ist, will er Bruchtal als ‚das letzte heimische Haus östlich der See' und nicht ‚das Haus, wo man am Essen stirbt' bekannt machen…"

„Hört nicht auf ihn, Mylady… Lord Glorfindel ist genauso hoffnungslos was das Kochen angeht, wie mein Vater."  
Der blonde Elb an meiner Seite wirbelte herum und breitete seine Arme aus, die Sekunden später mit einer Portion Elb gefüllt waren.  
"Wenn das nicht mein Abendsternchen ist… frech, wie eh und jeh… darf ich dich daran erinnern, wessen Küche herhalten musste, wenn einer gewissen Arwen der Kopf nach Süßspeisen stand und Tari nichts hergeben wollte?"  
"Nun gut… lasst mich das Gesagte umformulieren… er ist genauso untalentiert, wie mein Vater, abgesehen von seiner Fähigkeit, ein Elbenkind mit Süßem zu verwöhnen."

„Das erklärt, warum die Zwillinge dir so zu Füßen liegen, was Glory?" ich grinste den blonden Elben an und hatte unweigerlich das Bild von ihm vor Augen, wie er Gilívor und Alagos mit irgendwelchen Leckereien verwöhnte.  
"Du hast mich ertappt, aber sag das bloß nicht weiter. Erestor bringt mich um, wenn er erfährt, dass ich die zwei Schleckermäuler außerhalb der Essenszeiten mit Süßem füttere."

„Also wirklich… als ob nicht ganz Bruchtal wüsste, dass du ne Vorliebe dafür hast, alle Elblinge, die sich in schwerwiegender Hungersnot zwischen den Mahlzeiten befinden, zu verwöhnen."  
Arwen grinste mich an und zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu „Sagt es nicht weiter, aber Glorfindel hier ist der Prototyp von ‚harte Schale, weicher Kern'."

„Wenn ihr dann lange genug so getan habt, als wäre ich nicht anwesend, könnten wir dann dazu übergehen, euch vorzustellen, damit wir endlich in die Küche kommen?" Glorfindels Augen blitzten amüsiert – standen sich hier doch seine zwei Lieblingselbinnen gegenüber.  
Nach einem weiteren, zustimmenden Grummeln meines verräterischen Magens wurde ich offiziell der Herzdame meines Lieblingswaldläufers vorgestellt, die mir sofort sympathisch war – ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Herzblatt bei unserer ersten Begegnung.  
Allerdings musste man ihr da auch zu Gute halten, dass sie nicht versuchte, mir mit ihrem Lieblingsschwert ein Loch in den Hals zu säbeln.

oOoOo

„Und, wie ist die Freundschaft zwischen euch entstanden?" Arwen blickte neugierig zwischen mir und Glorfindel hin und her.  
Wir saßen mit einigen leckeren Broten, die wir von Tari bekommen hatten, die ich sofort nach ihren Worten ‚wenn du Hunger hast, kommst du einfach zu mir, Kindchen, egal wann…' ins Herz geschlossen hatte (nicht nur wegen der Aussicht auf Essen, sondern weil sie die erste hier war, die mich unzeremoniell ansprach und mir mit der Anrede Kindchen das Gefühl gab, dass ich in der Küche bei ihr und ihrer herzlichen Art zuflucht finden konnte … um genau zu sein hatte mich seit dem Tod meiner Oma nie mehr jemand so genannt und schon bei ihr hatte ich es geliebt, stundenlang in der Küche zu sitzen und ihr beim Kochen oder Backen zuzusehen) im Garten und plauderten über alles und nichts.

„Nun… wir haben die Zwillinge… ähm… aufgeklärt… das verbindet."  
"Aufgeklärt? Warum das?" Arwen sah mich an, als hätte ich plötzlich eine zweite Nase im Gesicht.  
"Nun, vermutlich, weil Erestor versäumt hat, dieses Gespräch mit seinen Sprösslingen zu führen…" schaltete sich nun auch Glory in das Gespräch ein.  
"DAS hab ich mir gerade noch denken können… danke vielmals. Ich meinte eher wie bei allen Valar kamt ihr dazu, den zwei das zu erklären?"

Glorfindel und ich wechselten einen Blick und ich spürte, wie meine verräterischen Ohren ihren Tomaten-Zustand annahmen.  
"Nein… nein, das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?" Arwens Gesichtsausdruck zu Folge hatte Glorfindel jetzt ebenfalls eine zweite Nase bekommen.

„Doch ich fürchte schon… die zwei haben uns sozusagen… äh… überrascht."  
Es war sehr beruhigend für mich zu sehen, wie sich die Spitzohren des Blondelbs unter Arwens Gelächter ebenfalls in einem hübschen rot einfärbten.  
Also doch nicht nur Familienproblem, sondern Elben-Grundausstattung.

Nachdem sich Arwen wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte – tzzzz SO lustig war das wohl auch nicht… konnte doch jedem Mal passieren, oder? – rückte sie mit einem Satz raus, der mich erst mal ungläubig die Augen aufreißen ließ und mir dann einen Lachkrampf der Sonderklasse bescherte…

„Ich hätte doch tatsächlich geglaubt, dass du nach dem Zwischenfall mit mir damals gelernt hättest, dass man bei Elbenkindern nicht nur die Türen versperrt, sondern auch alle Fenster zumachen sollte…"

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran…" stöhnend vergrub Glorfindel sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
"Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?" noch immer kichernd sah ich zwischen Arwen und dem Teil, den man von Glorys Kopf noch sehen konnte, hin und her.  
"Oh doch… und wie das wahr ist…" grinste Arwen.

„Vor vielen, vielen Jahren machte der große Balrogtöter den Fehler und nahm an, dass mich eine verschlossene Türe und keine Antwort auf mein Klopfen –-"  
"Du hast nicht geklopft, du hast meine Türe beinahe eingetreten… man sieht die Dellen noch immer!" unterbrach ein durch seine Arme gedämpftes Gemurmel Arwens Erzählung.  
"Wie auch immer… er glaubte doch tatsächlich, dass ich so einfach verschwinden würde, wenn er auf mein liebevolles Geklopfe nicht antwortet. Tja, falsch gedacht… am Weg hinaus bemerkte ich ein offenes Fenster und schwups schon stand ich mitten in seinem Schlafzimmer, wo er gerade schwer mit einer nicht näher bekannten Elbin beschäftigt war…"

„Nun, das erklärt zumindest dein routiniertes Verhalten mit den Quälgeistern… aber hattest du nicht behauptet, du würdest zum ersten Mal den Aufklärer für kleine Elblinge spielen?"  
Glorfindels Gesicht tauchte wieder aus seinen Armen auf.  
"Das war auch das erste Mal… unser Abendsternchen hier habe ich auf schnellstem Weg zu ihrem Vater befördert."  
"Er hat sich nicht mal die Zeit genommen, sich eine Tunika anzuziehen. Er hat mich nur mit einer Hose bekleidet in den Thronsaal geschleppt… das war noch für Jahre Gesprächsstoff für alle Elben, die das mitbekommen hatten…" kicherte Arwen.

„Wie auch immer… die Entscheidung zu Elrond zu gehen, war ein Fehler. Anstatt seinem Töchterchen einen Vortrag über das Betreten fremder Zimmer durch das Fenster zu halten, bekam ich eine Moralpredigt über angemessene Bekleidung…"  
"Das war übrigens auch Gesprächsstoff für Jahre…" wurde ich von Arwen informiert.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst mich bloß nicht daran erinnern?" Glorfindel zog ein gequältes Gesicht.  
"Sogar mein erster Tod ist eine angenehmere Erinnerung als die Predigt deines Vaters…"

„Wieso? Ich finde das alles sehr interessant…" grinste ich und wurde dafür mit einem „typisch FRAUEN"-Blick des Blonden belohnt.  
"Ach Glorfindel, sei doch nicht so… irgendwer muss Lindóriё doch mit den wirklich wissenswerten Details deines Lebens bekannt machen und da du das scheinbar selbst nicht übernehmen willst, werde ich mich mit dem größten Vergnügen persönlich dieser Aufgabe widmen."  
Der zuckersüße Tonfall Arwens entlockte Glory ein frustriert-resigniertes Stöhnen und mir ein neugieriges „ich bin ganz Ohr…"

Oh ja, ich mochte Arwen… sehr sogar.  
Man konnte über Aragorn sagen, was man wollte, aber er hatte definitiv ein gutes Händchen, was die Frauen in seiner Umgebung anging.

„Na dann lasse ich euch jetzt besser alleine. Ich muss mir alle meine Schandtaten wirklich nicht noch mal anhören…"  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Glorfindel und war kurz darauf in einem der angrenzenden Häuser verschwunden – natürlich nicht, ohne mir und Arwen einen Abschiedskuss zu geben.

„Also dann… wollen wir doch mal beginnen die wahre Seite unseres hochverehrten Balrogtörers ans Licht zu bringen…" damit legte Arwen los und als einige Stunden später überall in Bruchtal Glocken zu klingen begannen und uns zum Abendessen riefen, waren wir noch immer tief ins Gespräch versunken.  
Interessant, was es da so alles zu erzählen gab… sehr interessant in der Tat…

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön geht heute an Gil-Galad, der mir selbst mit noch schlaf-vernebeltem Hirn ohne groß nachzudenken sagen konnte, welchen Weg man am besten von Lórien nach Bruchtal nimmt und der mir heute noch den Namen der Elbenköchin beschert hat.  
Zur Herkunft: Tari, bzw. Asatari ist eine Umformung von Apsa-tari, was soviel wie „Herrin der gekochten Speisen" bedeutet. wenn das falsch ist – Flames an Gil-Galad #g#

Zu den Reviews:  
**darklayka** ja, sie lebt noch und stirbt nicht ;o) und keine panik – das hier ist ne Lori/Legsi –Story… Glory ist süß und alles, aber nichts mehr als ein guter Freund von ihr. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt das neue Kapitel #knuddel# #drück#

**Smena** DANKE! Danke für dein superliebes Review und für die liebeserklärung und… #hach# du hast mich glücklich gemacht und gleich noch mit dem Schreiben angetrieben! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel ist gut und Bruchtal so, wie du es dir erhofft hast! #knuff#

Tja ENDE!

Genau nur 2 Reviews bös schau schmoll


	30. 28

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes

Feedback bitte an: amruniel hotmail .com  
Infos über meine Fics, Updates, etc.: **www . 20six . de / Amruniel** oder bei **www. livejournal . com / users / amruniel**

**_Life is a journey..._**

**Kapitel 28**

Das Abendessen war auch ein Erlebnis für sich.  
Ich hatte ja in Lórien schon einige offizielle Essen mitgemacht und war mit den elbischen Gepflogenheiten hinlänglich vertraut, so dass ich ohne große Scheu hinter Arwen durch die scheinbar unendlichen Gänge Bruchtals lief.  
Was konnte hier schon groß anders sein, als das, was ich bei meiner Tante erlebt hatte!

Das hier irgendwie ALLES anders war, merkte ich, sobald sich die Türen des Speisesaals vor mir öffneten.  
"Wer von euch hat hier bitte die Arthus-Sage gelesen?"  
Meine erstaunten Worte ließen die Köpfe aller schon versammelten Elben zu mir herumschnellen. Und bei den Valar… das waren verdammt viele!

Ich spürte, wie meine Ohren ein weiteres Mal den Contest um die hübscheste Tomatenfarbe gewannen, während ich mich von Arwen durch die starrende Menge ziehen ließ.  
Toll gemacht… jeder verdammte Einwohner Bruchtals hatte mit meiner Eigenschaft zu sprechen, ehe ich nachdachte, Bekanntschaft gemacht – und ich war noch keine 6 Stunden hier.  
Wundervoll… -DAS musste man mir erst mal nachmachen…

Aber um auf meine Ausgangsfrage zurück zu kommen – Tolkien hatte entweder eine andere Version dieser Halle gesehen, oder schlicht und ergreifend die ganze Sache in einem Anfall von künstlerischer Freiheit umgedichtet.  
So ganz persönlich tippte ich ja auf Version Nummer zwei – der gute Herr wollte sich wohl einfach nicht vorhalten lassen, aus Ideenmangel in der Sagenwelt geklaut zu haben…

Tatsache war – diese Idee der Inneneinrichtung gab es schon mal…  
Eine große, runde Tafel stand in der Mitte des Raumes und um sie waren genug lange Tische gruppiert, um hier eine durchschnittliche Armee samt Familie und Freunden zu bewirten und trotzdem noch genug Platz zu haben, um wilde Rave-Parties in den Zwischenräumen zu feiern.

Später sollte ich erfahren, dass dieser Raum auch als Ballsaal diente – daher die großzügigen Maße.  
Derzeit war etwa 1/3 der Tische gedeckt und von Elben jedes Alters besetzt.

Erst als Arwen mich auf einen der Stühle gedrückt und sich neben mir niedergelassen hatte, kam ich dazu, die runde Tafel, an der wir nun saßen unter die Lupe zu nehmen.  
Mir gegenüber saß Elrond, links neben ihm Glorfindel (wenigstens in diesem Punkt hatte Tolkien nichts geändert), an Elronds rechter Seite saß ein schwarzhaariger Elb, der mir vage bekannt vorkam und dessen Identität sich durch die zwei Elben neben ihm, die mir freundlich zuwinkten, schnell klärte – es handelte sich um Erestor, den Vater der Zwillinge.  
Alagos und Gilívor gegenüber saß ein weiteres Paar identisch aussehender, männlicher Elben, die ich als Elladan und Elrohir identifizierte.  
Der Stuhl neben Arwen war mit dicken Kissen übersäht und zurzeit noch leer.

„Da wir nun bis auf Bilbo, der in der Halle des Feuers auf uns stoßen wird, vollzählig sind, möge das Mahl beginnen…"  
Kaum hatte Elrond fertig gesprochen, öffneten sich Seitentüren der Halle und einige junge Elben begannen das Essen herein zu bringen.

Während die Speisen aufgetragen wurden, machte mich Arwen mit den mir noch nicht offiziell vorgestellten Elben bekannt.  
Das Erste auffällige für mich war der Ton an Elronds Hof.  
Alles schien hier lockerer und informeller zu sein, als ich es von Lórien gewohnt war. Und selbst bei Galadriel war es mehr ein Miteinander, als eine Monarchie gewesen.

Irgendwann zwischen Hauptspeise und Dessert fand ich endlich die Zeit, den Herrscher Bruchtals genauer zu betrachten.  
Er war in ein hitziges Gespräch mit seinen Beratern verstrickt und so konnte ich meine neugierigen Blicke unbemerkt über ihn wandern lassen – es wäre doch unhöflich und vor allem höchst peinlich gewesen, hätte der Halbelb mitbekommen, wie ich ihn musterte.

Elronds Gesicht war zeitlos, nicht alt und nicht jung, doch stand die Erinnerung an viel Freund und Leid darin geschrieben.  
Sein Haar war dunkel wie Schatten im Zwielicht und mit einem silbernen Reif gekrönt, seine Augen waren grau wie ein schöner Abend, und aus ihnen schimmerte ein Licht wie von Sternen.

An der ganzen Veranstaltung gier war nur eine Sache genauso, wie in Lothlórien… das Abendessen war der Auftakt zu einem kollektiven Besäufnis.  
Als Arwen den Elben, die um unseren Tisch verteilt waren, um uns jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen, deutete, meinen Weinkelch ein weiteres Mal zu füllen – war das nun das fünfte oder doch schon das sechste Glas! – stieg in mir die Erinnerung an mein erstes Abendmahl mit Galadriel und ihrem Hofstaat hoch.

Man konnte nur hoffen, dass dieses Gelage nicht wieder in einer Ohnmacht meinerseits nach Enthüllungen sexueller Präferenzen anderer Elben, endete.  
Allerdings – was sollte ich schon in dieser Hinsicht erfahren?  
Glorfindel und Arwen waren beide so heterosexuell, wie es nur ging… und selbst wenn nicht, hatte ich nicht vor, mit einem der Beiden –in Glorfindels Fall wieder- im Bett zu landen…

**oOoOoOo**

Im Bett landete ich in dieser Nacht tatsächlich nicht mehr…  
Nachdem Arwen und ich uns freiwillig gemeldet hatten, Gilívor und Alagos in ihre Betten zu verfrachten und diese Aufgabe erfolgreich hinter uns gebracht hatten, beschlossen wir, den Besuch in der Halle des Feuers auf einen anderen Abend zu verschieben und uns stattdessen noch eine Flasche Wein zu besorgen und den Abend unter freiem Himmel ausklingen zu lassen.

Scheinbar waren wir nicht die einzigen mit dieser glorreichen Idee, denn im –mehr als gut gefüllten- Weinkeller Elronds trafen wir auf seine Söhne und unsere persönlichen Balrogtöter.  
So kam es, dass wir mit weit mehr als einer einzigen Flasche ausgestattet die nächtlichen Plätze des bruchtaler Gartens eroberten.

Man kann sich vorstellen, wie diese Nacht endete, doch noch war es zu früh, an den mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit am nächsten Morgen auftretenden Kater zu denken.

Dazu war das Hier und Jetzt wesentlich zu amüsant.  
Um nicht zu sagen interessant.  
Bisher waren Legolas, Inwé und Haldir die einzigen jungen Elben gewesen, die ich kennengelernt hatte und bei ihnen, wie auch den Elrond-Kindern war jung ein sehr relativer Ausdruck.

Aber Tatsache war, dass ich hier zum ersten Mal junge Elben in Gemeinschaft erlebte – Legolas war bekanntlich der einzige Elb unter den Gefährten, Haldir hatte ich zu kurz gekannt, um ihn im Umgang mit Seinesgleichen beobachten zu können und Inwé und ich hatten zwar einige Zeit miteinander verbracht, ihre wahren Freunde hatte ich jedoch nie kennengelernt … zu sehr war ich in Lórien „die Nichte der Herrscherin" gewesen.

Die Zwillinge nahm ich gleich aus dieser Aufzählung aus, da sie obwohl an Lebensjahren zwar älter, doch nur Kinder waren.  
Sehr süße, wenn auch manchmal nervige Kinder, doch unter Garantie nicht repräsentativ für meine Beobachtungen.  
Ja, ich weiß… hier sprach der Drill meiner Ausbildung aus mir, doch gelernt ist gelernt und manche Dinge legte man einfach nicht mehr ab.

Nun war also die erste Nacht, die ich in Gesellschaft von grob gesagt Elben meiner Altersstufe verbrachte und ich muss gestehen, meine natürliche Neugier bracht in mir durch.  
Ich trank zwar fleißig Runde um Runde des köstlichen Weines mit, hielt mich aber so weit es ging aus den Gesprächen heraus.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich mit drei Geschwistern zusammen saß – in meinem Freundes- und Bekanntenkreis gab es so etwas entweder nicht, oder ich hatte mit den betreffenden Geschwistern nie Bekanntschaft gemacht.  
Und noch dazu gab es hier zwei völlig identische Brüder, die ich beim besten Willen nicht auseinander halten konnte.

Kurz gesagt – ich war fasziniert. Nicht nur, dass die Zwillinge die Sätze des anderen fortsetzten und beendeten, als wären sie eine Person, sie hatten auch die besorgniserregende Gewohnheit, mit Blicken allein scheinbar ganze, stille Gespräche führen zu können, was mir in meiner Zeit in Bruchtal noch das eine oder andere Mal zum Verhängnis werden sollte.

Arwen hatte zu ihren Brüdern wohl das, was ich als Traumverhältnis bezeichnen würde.  
Die drei verband ein Vertrauen, das nur aus langen Jahren gemeinsames Lebens, Liebens, Leidens und Lachen entstand.  
Die liebevollen Scherze und Kosenamen, die in dieser Nacht durch die klare Luft klangen, werde ich wohl auf ewig in meinem Herzen tragen.

Und dann war da natürlich noch Glorfindel.  
Ruhiger, als die Kinder Elronds und doch mitten im Geschehen; Teil vieler kleiner und großer Geheimnisse und Anekdoten; Vertrauter, Freund, Lehrer, unverkennbar ein Stück dieser Einheit.

Wie leicht hätte ich mich ausgeschlossen, störend, als fünftes Rad am Wagen fühlen können, doch genau wie auch ihre Schwester Stunden zuvor nahmen mich auch Elladan und Elrohir mit offenen Armen in ihre Gesellschaft auf, erklärten, was ich nicht verstand oder wissen konnte, fragten, erzählten, lachten mit mir.

Und dann kam das Thema auf Aragorn, DEN Dúnadan, wie er hier genannt wurde, und anstatt die Stimmung zu dämpfen, wie ich es insgeheim erwartet und befürchtet hatte, wurde Arwens sicheres Abschiednehmen von allem, was ihr Leben ausgemacht hatte, sollte Aragorn seine Bestimmung erfüllen – wovon alle scheinbar felsenfest überzeugt waren – zwar mit einem Funken Wehmut, aber vor allem grenzenloser Freude entgegen geblickt.

Die Tatsache, dass Arwen die Liebe ihres Lebens in dem Mann gefunden hatte, der wie ein Bruder für die Zwillinge war, schein Trost genug zu sein.  
Wie Arwen waren auch ihre Brüder und sogar Glorfindel der Meinung, dass es wertvoller war, einige wenige geschenkte Jahre mit der Person zu verbringen, die den Liebenden zu einem vollständigen Elben machte, als die Ewigkeit allein zu überdauern.

In dieser lauen Nacht in Bruchtal fiel ein Satz, den ich erst lange Zeit später zum ersten Mal in seiner vollen Bedeutung verstehen und nachvollziehen konnte.  
Er kam von Arwen, die mit leuchtenden Augen und in das sanfte Licht des Mondes getaucht aussah, wie ein Göttin, eine Erscheinung aus lang vergangener Zeit.

„Auch wenn ich der Abendstern bin, so habe ich doch den Eindruck in seiner Gegenwart heller zu strahlen, als die Sterne."

**oOoOoOo**

Einige Stunden und genauso viele Flaschen Wein später steuerten wir fröhlich auf den Höhepunkt der Nacht zu.  
Und nein, kein Sex diesmal.

Das Gespräch war schlussendlich dort gelandet, wo man unweigerlich hinkommt, wenn man mit drei kampferprobten Kriegern, einer waffenliebenden Elbin und einer soon-to-be Kriegerin am Tisch sitzt – Waffen… um genau zu sein Bögen, da wir die verschiedenen Klingenwaffen schon hinter uns gelassen hatten.

Und angetrunken wie wir alle nun mal waren, lief das Gespräch bald auf eine praktische Demonstration unserer Künste hinaus.  
Gedacht, getan… wir ließen unser Plätzchen auf einer der Terrassen zurück und zogen frohgemut bis an die Zähne mit Pfeilen und noch mehr Alkohol bewaffnet zur Übungsarena.

Klar, dass ich als Neo-Elbin der Vortritt und die Ehre des ersten Schusses hatte… und genauso klar, dass ich so versagte, wie es nur irgend menschen- ähm elbenmöglich war.  
Glorfindel ließ nur ein frustriertes Stöhnen von sich hören, als mein Pfeil zielsicher zehn Meter neben der Zielscheibe vorbei schoss und ein einziges Blatt von seinem Stamm trennte, ehe er deutlich hörbar gegen einen Stein klapperte.

Und um ehrlich zu bleiben – ich konnte seine Reaktion nachvollziehen, hatte ich doch nicht mal bei meiner ersten Schießübung in Lórien so eine klägliche Performance abgeliefert.

Für die Zwillinge und Arwen war das Ganze natürlich ungleich amüsanter und vor allem willkommene Gelegenheit, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu erschlagen.  
Nicht nur, dass sie nun Grundlage für unendlich viele Witze auf meine Kosten hatten, sie konnten auch noch Glorfindels Fähigkeiten als Lehrmeister in Frage stellen.

Eigentlich ist es ja unnötig zu erwähnen, dass die anderen alle zumindest in die Nähe der Mitte trafen, doch ein gewisser jemand besteht darauf, dass auch dies „der Vollständigkeit halber", wie er meint, festgehalten gehört, nun, da ich meine Erlebnisse niederschreibe.

Auch die nächsten meiner Versuche die Zielscheibe zu treffen gingen so spektakulär schief, dass ich mich irgendwann dabei ertappte, den anwesenden Elben eine Rede darüber zu halten, dass es doch wohl wesentlich anspruchsvoller und schwerer war, einen Pfeil so fliegen zu lassen, dass er an mehreren Steinen und Statuen abprallte, nur um im Brunnen hinter uns zu landen, anstatt einfach mitten ins Schwarze zu treffen.

Der elbische Spieltrieb gepaart mit einigen Litern Alkohol war wohl schuld daran, dass plötzlich alle versuchten, mir mein Kunststück nachzumachen und als ich zum Beweis antrat, dass die Sache doch ganz einfach zu reproduzieren war, geschah das unfassbare: der Pfeil schnellte von der Bogensehne, durchschnitt surrend die Luft und blieb schließlich exakt in der Mitte der Zielscheibe stecken, nicht ohne zuvor den Pfeil Glorfindels, der diese Position bisher inne gehabt hatte, genau in zwei Hälften zu spalten.

Zur Folge hatte das eine hitzige Diskussion unter den Elrondkindern, ob man mich besser betrunken oder doch lieber nüchtern auf Mittelerde-Rettungsmission schicken sollte.  
Meinen zaghaften Einwänden, dass ich nur unnötig Angst bekommen würde, sollte ich betrunken einer Orkarmee entgegen treten und sie alle doppelt sehen, wurde natürlich kein einziges Mal Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.  
Aber was hatte ich in dieser Angelegenheit schon zu melden? Es war ja nur mein Kopf, den ich dafür hinhalten musste, damit sie gemütlich weiter lebten – und wenn ich schon zu Erheiterung der Valar beitragen konnte, warum sollte ich nicht gleich auch noch Marionette für ein Paar wahnsinnige Elben spielen und als Studienobjekt zum Thema „wie viel Alkohol braucht es, um sich eine Orkarmee schön zu trinken?" herzuhalten.

Oh ja, Alkohol und meine Psyche hatten schon immer seltsame Wechselwirkungen gehabt und das hier war der klassische Fall von „in zwei Sekunden von himmelhoch-jauchzend zu zu-tode-betrübt".  
Am liebsten hätte ich meine Stimmungsschwankungen ja an den noch immer eifrig über mich und meine Trinkgewohnheiten spekulierenden Elben ausgelebt, da ich aber weder mein Schwert zur Hand hatte (und dass ich in meinem Zustand mit Pfeilen nur Glückstreffer fabrizierte hatte ich nun wirklich zur Genüge bewiesen), noch betrunken genug war, um auch nur eine Sekunde zu glauben, Elrond damit zu erfreuen, dass ich ihm seine Kinder unter der Nase wegmordete, entschloss ich mich dazu, einen unauffälligen, taktischen Rückzug aufs Parkett zu legen.

Dass mein Verschwinden nicht ganz so dezent, wie erhofft war, merkte ich, als sich zwei starke Arme von hinten um mich schlagen und mich so zum Stehenbleiben brachten.  
"Was ist los?"  
"Lass mich einfach alleine…" oh, das klang ablehnender, als beabsichtigt.  
"Was ist los, Lori?" Glorfindel ließ sich von meinem Tonfall augenscheinlich nicht beeindrucken.  
"Nichts…"  
"Nichts führt normal nicht dazu, sich heimlich davonstehlen zu wollen."  
"Gott, Elb, du nervst…" und das klang wesentlich zu sehr nach einem trockenen Schluchzen, als dass es die gewünschte Wirkung hätte haben können.  
"Dann sprich mit mir und ich verspreche, das Nerven einzustellen…"  
Entgegen aller Absichten rief diese Aussage ein trockenes Lachen meinerseits hervor.  
"Als ob du das könntest, du Wahnsinniger…"

Ehe ich mich versah hatte der Elb mich herumgedreht und zwang mich, seinem Blick standzuhalten.  
"Nun, aller guten Dinge sind drei – also ein letztes Mal: WAS IST LOS?"  
"Ich… ich hab Angst…" wunderbar… ich wollte doch nicht mehr rumjammern und gerade Glorfindel hatte meine regelmäßig auftretenden Panikattacken schon zu oft miterleben müssen.  
"Das Gespräch der Zwillinge?"  
Ich nickte. Womit hatte ich diesen Elben nur als Freund verdient? Er verstand mich, ohne, dass ich ihm alles erklären musste, und vor allem ließ er sich nicht von meinen Launen abschrecken.  
"Du weißt, dass das nur dumme Scherze waren…"  
Wieder nickte ich. „Ja, nur zu viel Alkohol hat die merkwürdigsten Auswirkungen auf meine Psyche. Am Besten, du vergisst das einfach, lässt mich in mein Zimmer gehen und meinen Rausch ausschlafen. Morgen sieht die Welt wieder ganz anders aus."  
"Ja, morgen, nachdem du dich heute in den Schlaf geweint hast…"

Verdammt! Dieser Elb kannte mich eindeutig zu gut.  
Kein Protest meinerseits was für Glorfindel scheinbar Antwort und Bestätigung genug.  
"Egal, ob du jetzt protestierst, oder darauf bestehst, alleine sein zu wollen, du kommst mit mir mit."  
"Aber…"  
"Kein aber, junge Dame! Du kommst jetzt mit und nein, ich verrate nicht wohin."  
"Ja Papa…" maulend und schmollend ließ ich mich vom Balrogtöter durch Bruchtal ziehen.  
Auch wenn der Mann älter war, als Gott, gab ihm das noch lange nicht das Recht, mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln.  
Auch wenn ich mir insgeheim eingestehen musste, dass dies vielleicht genau das war, nachdem ich mich sehnte – jemand, der mir einen Teil meiner Entscheidungen abnahm und mir das Gefühl gab, dass es für jedes Problem eine Lösung, oder zumindest Trost und Hilfe gab.

Einige Minuten später, in denen mich Glorfindel schweigend durch versteckte Gänge in Hecken, über kleine Plätze und vorbei an wunderschön verzierten Gartenlauben gezogen hatte, erreichten wir unser Ziel.  
Ein wunderschöner, versteckter Platz mit einer Hollywoodschaukel-ähnlichen Konstruktion direkt vor einem felsigen Abgrund, über den ein kleiner Strom in die Tiefe viel und sich direkt vor uns in einen weiten See ergoss, ersteckte sich vor uns.

Es war atemberaubend, so wie der Elb neben mir, deshalb verwunderten mich Glorfindels Worte nicht sonderlich.  
"Das hier ist mein privates Fleckchen Bruchtal. Hier wirst du nie jemand anderen finden, denn außer Elrond weiß sonst niemand den genauen Weg."  
Ohne weitere Umschweife ließ sich der blonde Elb auf der Schaukel nieder.

Er bettete seinen Kopf auf die weich gepolsterte Seitenlehne, sodass sich sein langes Haar wie ein goldener Fächer auf dem ganzen Kissen verteilte.  
Ein Bein stellte er auf die Sitzfläche, das andere beließ er am Boden, um den Rhythmus der Schaukelbewegung dirigieren zu können.

Wie er so da lag und mich aus seinen strahlend blauen Augen auffordernd anblickte, sah er für diesen einen Moment einfach unwiderstehlich aus.  
Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, diesen einen Moment einfach festzuhalten, doch da ich keine Möglichkeit dazu hatte, tat ich das, was mir blieb, um es für immer in mich einzubrennen.

Mit leiser Stimme sagte er meinen Namen und ich folgte seiner Bitte.  
Langsam schritt ich auf ihn zu und nahm den freien Platz zwischen seinen geöffneten Beinen ein.  
Für diesen Augenblick schien alles perfekt, als ich mich zurücklehnte und von seinem warmen Körper umfangen wurde. Mein Rücken lehnte an seiner Brust und mein Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter.

„Und nun?"  
"Jetzt erzählst du mir, was dich bedrückt."  
Geborgen in den Armen des Elben kamen mir meine Gedanken so belanglos vor.  
Ich wusste nicht, wo ich anfangen und schon gar nicht, was ich eigentlich sagen sollte.  
"Du kennst das Gejammer schon zu Genüge. Du hast es dir schon oft genug anhören müssen…"

„Du hast Angst."  
"Ja."  
"Wovor?"  
"Zu sterben…" ich dachte, das wäre alles, doch plötzlich flossen die Worte nur so aus mir heraus „…zu leben… zu verlieren… allein zu sein… hier zu bleiben… zurück zu müssen… euch zu enttäuschen… ich habe Angst vor meinem Schicksal, vor der Zukunft, vor dem Krieg, vor dem Sieg… und vor allem fürchte ich meine Angst."

„Wir werden dich beschützen, Lori. Du bist nicht alleine! Du hast Menschen, Zwerge und Elben, die alles tun werden, um dir zu helfen, die egal, was du tust, an deiner Seite stehen, die du nicht enttäuschen kannst. Wir werden bei dir sein und auf dich aufpassen."  
"Ich weiß, aber wer wird mich vor mir selbst beschützen?"

Auf diese Frage erhielt ich lange keine Antwort.  
Dies war also der Knackpunkt. Ich hatte Freunde, die mich vor allem beschützen wollten und vermutlich auch konnten, nur einen Faktor konnten selbst sie nicht beherrschen – mich selbst.  
Ich war Dreh- und Angelpunkt des Krieges und gleichzeitig seine größte Unsicherheit.  
Das Verhalten von Orks, Uruk-Hai, Trollen und sogar das von Sauron selbst konnte man zumindest erahnen, meine Reaktion war das einzig unberechenbare.

Ich war zu sehr Mensch, zu unerfahren, zu schwach.  
Ich konnte trainiert werden, sogar einige elbische Verhaltensweisen konnte mir beigebracht werden, doch meine Instinkte, meine Furcht, mein Temperament konnte man mir nicht nehmen.  
Ich war unsicher, unberechenbar… ich war unser größter Feind.

„Nur du kannst dich vor dir schützen. Du hast in dir die Kraft und auch die Willensstärke, diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen, sonst wärst du nicht die Auserwählte. Du hast alles, was du brauchst in dir… Aus großer Kraft folgt große Verantwortung und es ist an der Zeit, dass du diese Verantwortung übernimmst – für dich, für uns, für alles, das du liebst und für all das, was du noch nicht kennst.  
Du musst die Herausforderung annehmen. Stell dich deinem Schicksal, nimm es mit beiden Armen auf und lerne es zu lieben.  
Lass dich nicht von deiner Angst beherrschen, beherrsche du sie.  
Manche Dinge sind unumgänglich und selbst, wenn Tränen unseren weiteren Weg pflastern, müssen wir ihn trotzdem gehen."

Glorfindels Worte hatten mich tief ins Herz getroffen und auch, wenn ich es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste, ließen sie mich ein letztes Mal über mein Schicksal weinen, ehe ich meine Zukunft mit beiden Händen ergriff, seine Worte beherzigt, und sie mir untertan machte.  
In dieser ersten Nacht in Bruchtal ließ ich unter Tränen mein altes Leben zurück und stellte mich meiner Verantwortung.

„In einem meiner Lehrbücher daheim stand ein Satz, den ich bis heute nicht verstanden habe… ‚man muss sich selbst vernichten, um wiedergeboren zu werden'… und ich verstehe, Glorfindel, ich verstehe es jetzt…"  
Meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter zurückfallen lassend, vergrub ich mein tränennasses Gesicht in der warmen Haut seiner Halsbeuge und ließ mich von seinen Armen gehalten sanft in den Schlaf und ein neues Leben schaukeln.

**oOoOoOo**

A/N: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat… es gibt keine Entschuldigung…  
Großes Dankeschön an Ginny… ohne die das Kapitel nie fertig geworden wäre (danke danke danke für die Stelle, die du mir geschrieben hast) und auch danke für deine umwerfenden Reviews! Ich werde jetzt nicht auf die Eingehen, sonst ist das Kapitel in 3 Jahren noch nicht online #grins#

Auf alle anderen Reviews kommen hier die Antworten:

**HexenLady:** Doch, ich kenn dich noch und ich hoffe, dir gefällt das neue Kapitel! Willkommen zurück!

**Smena: **Danke für das Lob fürs letzte Kapitel. Hoffe das neue gefällt dir genauso gut… und ich hoffe, deinem Kiefer geht's wieder gut? Ja? #knuddel#

**Darklayka:** tja, bei nem nur „SUPER" kommt das Update nicht so schnell g das nächste Mal musst du wieder mehr reviewn… los lass dir Gesprächsstoff einfallen… sonst dauerts bis zum nächsten Chap wieder ewig #droh# ;) #knuddel#

**Bibi:** Uh Matura… jaja die liegt bei mir bissl über zwei Jahre zurück jetzt (ja, bin auch Österreicherin) – was musstest du denn für furchtbare Bücher lesen? Erzähl mal… Ich hab mir damals für Deutsch „Der Schüler Gerber" (SEHR clever den Maturanten lesen zu lassen #tz#), „Die Verwirrungen des Zögling Törleß" und „Crazy" geben müssen… najaaaaa… Wie auch immer… ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt dir auch, ich muss ja meine Fans glücklich machen #lach# Fühl dich mal gedrückt!


	31. 29

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes

Feedback bitte an: amruniel at hotmail .com

A/N: Das erste Kapitel seit... ja wann eigentlich? Ich schreibe gerade an einer Arbeit über die Frauen in Herr der Ringe für die Uni und brauchte ein bisschen „nicht-wissenschaftliches" Schreiben und Denken, daher… bin ich jetzt erst mal wieder da g Hoffe, da ist noch wer, der das überhaupt liest…?!? Egal… Enjoy!

_**Life is a journey...**_

**Kapitel 29**

Das unverkennbare Geräusch von klapperndem Porzellan und ein himmlischer Duft weckten mich sanft aus dem Schlaf.  
Vorsichtig blinzelnd öffnete ich meine Augen und war mir im selben Moment sicher, dass das, wo auch immer ich mich befand, unter Garantie nicht das war, wo ich hätte erwachen sollen.  
Ich war in Bruchtal, soviel stand einwandfrei fest. Architektur dieser Art gab es nur einmal auf der Erde, doch genauso glasklar war die Tatsache, dass dies nicht das Zimmer war, welches mir Elrond am Vortag zugewiesen hatte.

Stöhnend schloss ich die Augen. Offenbar wurde es schön langsam zum Brauch, dass ich in der ersten Nacht in einer neuen Elbenstadt erst irgendwo außerhalb meines Zimmers einschlief, um dann auf mysteriöse Weise am nächsten Morgen irgendwo zu erwachen, wo ich nicht wusste, wie bei allen guten Geistern ich da hingekommen war.  
Neu war nur, dass es sich diesmal eben nicht um mein Zimmer handelte, wie es in Lórien zum Glück noch der Fall gewesen war.

„Na, auch schon wach?" Mein Stöhnen hatte wohl den Verursacher des Porzellangeklappers auf den Plan gerufen.  
Nun, wenigstens konnte ich die Stimme zuordnen. War ja durchaus schon mal beruhigend, diesmal offensichtlich nicht mit einem mir komplett fremden Elben die Nacht verbracht zu haben und in seinem Bett gelandet zu sein.  
„Nach was riecht es da so gut?" ich beschloss die alte Taktik eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten wäre die Beste, vor allem in Anbetracht dessen, dass die ursprüngliche Frage damit so und so beantwortet wäre… immerhin bezogen sich die wenigsten Dinge, die man so im Schlaf von sich gab, auf aktuelle Ereignisse, oder in meinem Fall eben Gerüche.  
„Wie wär's erst mal mit ‚Guten Morgen'?" Himmel, dieser Elb war morgens manchmal echt schwer zu ertragen. Mag ja sein, dass sich das für feine Elbenladies nicht gehörte, aber ich hatte ja auch nie behauptet eine zu sein, also pfiff ich auf alle Regeln des Guten Benehmens in der Früh.  
„Guten Morgen" grummelte ich aus der Decke hervor „wenn ich auch absolut nicht verstehe, was an Morgen so gut sein soll, wenn es bedeutet, aus dem Bett zu müssen…"

Das leise Lachen Glorfindels brachte mich dazu, zumindest eines meiner Augen wieder zu öffnen.  
„Wasn?"  
Ehrlich, ich brauchte viel zum Wachwerden, aber ausgelacht zu werden gehörte definitiv nicht dazu.  
„Könnte ein Frühstück dich vielleicht mit dem Morgen aussöhnen und ihn doch noch zu etwas Gutem machen? Bei mir jedenfalls haben Tari's Kochkünste wie immer ein Wunder gewirkt, bedenkt man, dass ich vor einer halben Stunde so ziemlich das Selbe gedacht habe…"  
Frühstück?  
Oh ja!  
Frühstück war definitiv etwas, das den Tag retten konnte.  
DEFINITIV!

„Also noch mal die Frage – was riecht da so gut?" Als ich mich zehn Minuten später dann tatsächlich aus dem Bett gequält hatte und in ein Laken gehüllt –zum Anziehen war ich definitiv noch nicht wach genug- auf den von Morgensonne in strahlendes Weiß getauchte Terrasse getreten war, dominierte nur diese eine Frage meine Gedanken.  
Der süße Duft erinnerte mich an etwas und doch war er mir irgendwie fremd.  
„Tari's Geheimrezept. Sie nennt es „Balrog- Frühstück", weil es das einzige ist, das mich aus den Federn holen kann und für das ich durchaus noch ein weiteres Mal sterben würde. Hier, probier mal!"  
Ehe ich's mir versah, hatte ich einen Bissen köstlichster…  
„Waffeln!" mein verzückter Ausruf war zwar möglicherweise etwas gedämpft, da ich den Mund voll mit weichem, süßem Teig hatte, aber er war alle mal verständlich.

Doch offensichtlich nicht für alle.

„Waffen? Lori, ich weiß, du bist am Weg eine Kriegerin zu werden, aber glaubst du nicht, du übertreibst etwas? Ehrlich, selbst ich denke vor dem Frühstück nicht an Mord und Totschlag. Das verdirbt doch den ganzen Appetit!"  
Ich rollte mit den Augen und tippte mir bedeutungsvoll an die Stirn. Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich, was es mit diesen Elben auf sich hatte. Wozu haben die Valar ihnen diese Super-Ohren gegeben, wenn sie dann sogar die einfachsten Dinge nicht verstanden?  
„WAFFELN! Nicht Waffen, du Doof-Elb! Das sind die köstlichsten Waffeln, die ich je gegessen habe. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass ihr das in Mittelerde kennt! Was gibt es denn dazu? Schokolade? Sirup? WAS? Saaaag doch!" Okay, ich war mir bewusst, möglicherweise ein wenig über-enthusiastisch zu sein, aber Himmel! Wir sprachen von Waffeln! Köstlichen, warmen, perfekten Waffeln! Dem einzig wahren Frühstück…  
„Mallorn-Sirup. Und… du kennst das? Woher? Tari ist der Legende nach die einzige Person Mittelerdes, die das Rezept kennt. Ihr, und nur ihr, hat John das Geheimnis verraten…"

Und somit war ein weiteres Augenrollen meinerseits mehr als angebracht.  
„Und jetzt zähl doch mal eins und eins zusammen, Schlau-Elb! Natürlich kenne ich Waffeln. John und ich kommen zufälligerweise aus der selben Welt! Und bei uns ist das der Frühstücksklassiker schlechthin…"  
„Das heißt… heißt das wirklich… du kannst das auch?" Jetzt war es an Glorfindel ein wenig zu begeistert zu klingen. Sah so aus, als würden wir auch unsere Vorliebe für diese Speise teilen.  
Aber so leid es mir auch tat, es gab nur eine Antwort auf diese Frage.  
„Nein."  
„Wie? Nein?" Glorfindel sah aus, als hätte er gerade ein drittes Auge in meinem Gesicht entdeckt.  
„Ich kann nicht kochen… keine Spur…"

Nun war es an dem Elben mit den Augen zu rollen, was mich allerdings wenig juckte, immerhin machte ich mich gerade genüsslich über den Teller verführerisch duftender Waffeln her.  
Oh ja, so war die Welt in Ordnung und mit dem Wissen, dass Tari das Rezept kannte und somit immer für Nachschub sorgen konnte, war Bruchtal mit einem Schlag zum Himmel auf Erden geworden.

Als Glorfindel nach einem wunderbar ausgiebigen Frühstück, das keine Wünsche offen gelassen hatte, ins Bad verschwunden war, um sich –wie er selbst sagte- schön zu machen, auch wenn das natürlich in meinen Augen vollkommen unnötig war, da er selbst am Morgen wie frisch aus dem Schönheitssalon gekommen aussah, hatte ich endlich Zeit, mich ein wenig umzusehen.  
Das hier war also das Heim des legendären Elbenfürsten.

Von unserem Frühstückstisch aus ging ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer, das einfach, aber sehr stilsicher eingerichtet war. Ein riesiges Bett, das von zur Seite gebundenen rötlich schimmernden Vorhängen umkränzt war, ein Kasten, der von der Größe her jeder Frau Freudentränen in die Augen getrieben hätte, aber ich schätzte ein Leben, das bisher mehrere Jahrtausende umspannte, benötigte einfach Platz, ein wunderschöner geschnitzter Sekretär, dessen Beine wie ineinander verflochtene Äste aussahen, davor ein Sessel mit einem Sitzpolster aus schwarzem Samt und vor dem wunderschönen offenen Kamin, den ich erst jetzt bemerkte, stand ein unglaublich gemütlich aussehendes Sofa, samtbezogen, in der selben rötlichen Farbe, die auch die Bettvorhänge hatten. Es war einfach, sich hier lange, gemütliche Abende vorzustellen.

Eine der Türen des Zimmers führte, wie ich aus den Geräuschen, die durch sie hindurch drangen, schloss, ins Badezimmer, die zweite in eine Mischung aus Wohn- und Arbeitsraum. Überall an den Wänden türmten sich Regale mit Büchern und noch mehr Büchern, an den seltenen freien Flecken hingen Bilder an der Wand. Dominiert wurde der Raum durch eine gemütliche Sitzecke und einen riesigen Tisch samt unzähliger Stühle, der wohl nicht nur zum geselligen Zusammensein diente, sondern auch als strategischer Stützpunkt Elronds, was ich aus den vielen aufgerollten Karten, die über die helle Tischplatte verstreut lagen, schloss.

Nun, ich zog das Schlafzimmer eindeutig vor. Hier hatte man wirklich das Gefühl daheim zu sein.  
Gemütlich, einladend, heimelig.  
Das einzige, das fehlte waren Fotos. Aber da ich ja schließlich in Mittelerde gelandet war, dürfte das nun nicht wirklich eine große Überraschung darstellen.  
Nichts desto trotz… zu gerne hätte ich hier Erinnerungen an die Zeiten gefunden, als Elronds Kinder noch klein waren… und natürlich Legolas.

Versunken betrachtete ich Glorfindels Bett. Ob es wohl dieses war, in dem er mit dem kleinen Düsterwaldprinzen nach dessen Störung wieder eingeschlafen war?  
War es diese weiche Matratze, auf der auch ich heute Nacht gelegen war? Die Selben Polster? War das Laken, das ich noch immer um mich gewickelt hatte möglicherweise das, in welches sich auch Legolas gekuschelt hatte?  
In meine Gedanken versunken ließ ich mich auf dem Sessel vor dem kleinen Tisch nieder und entdeckte erst jetzt den Spiegel, der direkt dahinter an der Wand hing.  
Ohne wirklich zu merken, was ich eigentlich tat, suchten meine Finger kleine Haarsträhnen, trennten sie vom Rest und flochten sie zu Zöpfen, wie ich sie bisher nur beim Prinz des Düsterwaldes gesehen hatte.

„Lass mich dir helfen…"  
Wieder einmal hatte ich nicht bemerkt, wie Glorfindel hinter mich getreten war, doch überließ ich mein Werk nur zu gern seinen Händen, die sich sanft über meine Finger gelegt hatte.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, was diese Zöpfe bedeuten, oder sind sie nur Erinnerung?" Während der Elb die Strähnen wieder aufmachte, meine Haare mit seinen Fingern durchkämmte, nur um sie dann wieder nach hinten zu fassen und knapp über meinen Ohren einen Teil meiner Haare abzutrennen, um die Strähnen die noch über meinen Ohren lose waren, besser flechten zu können.

Langsam aus meinen Gedanken wieder auftauchend, antwortete ich ihm schlussendlich auf seine Frage. „Erinnerung…"

„Nun, diese Zöpfe sind traditionelle Kriegszöpfe. Vor langer Zeit gab es ein Heer Elben, das sich vor einem Kampf ihre Haare auf diesem Weg aus dem Gesicht hielten und viele Generationen Elben übernahmen diese Art des Flechtens. Natürlich wäre es genauso gut und wahrscheinlich sogar einfacher, die Haare auf eine andere Art zurück zu halten. Ein Lederband tut es schließlich auch…" Glorfindels Finger wanderten langsam aber eindeutig geübt an meinen Haaren entlang während er erzählte. „Und auch, wenn viele Elben diese einfache Art des Zopfes heute verwenden, oder unter Helmen die Haare einfach offen lassen, so wurde es doch zur Tradition, dass man sich, ehe man in eine Schlacht zieht, von jemanden, der einen liebt, der einem Glück wünscht diese Kriegszöpfe flechten lässt. Sie werden nie geöffnet, egal, wie lange die Schlacht dauert, es sei denn, um sie von der Selben oder einer anderen Person erneuern zu lassen. Im Endeffekt sind das unsere Glücksbringer, unsere Erinnerung an diejenigen, die wir zurückgelassen haben, an die, die uns lieben und für die wir kämpfen."

Einige Zeit lag Stille zwischen uns. Ich wusste, was es bedeutete, dass Glorfindel hinter mir saß und mir eben jene Frisur machte. Ich wusste auch, dass dies ein äußeres Zeichen dafür war, was aus mir geworden war, seit ich an jenem fernen Tag Lothlórien betreten hatte. Hierdurch wurde gefestigt, was damals seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Ich war nun für jeden sichtbar Kriegerin und stand kurz davor, in die alles entscheidende Schlacht zu ziehen.

Es war der Elb, der nach einiger Zeit die Stille zwischen uns durchbrach. Seine Stimme war leise und voller Melancholie.  
„Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit saß Legolas genau hier, auch ihm flocht ich seine Zöpfe und wünschte ihm alles Glück der Valar für seinen unsicheren Weg. Und es war schwer ihn ziehen zu lassen, alleine, ins Ungewisse. Und nun bist es du, der ich Glück wünsche, die ich nicht gehen lassen will, deren Schicksal aber bald nicht mehr in meiner Hand liegt."  
„Dann lass mich nicht alleine…" die Worte waren schneller gesprochen, als ich sie gedacht hatte. „Komm mit mir… begleite mich…"  
Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte Glorfindels Lippen, als er meinen Blick im Spiegel suchte und festhielt.

„Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als das, doch es ist mir nicht bestimmt, deinen Weg zu teilen. Du wirst andere Gefährten haben, und so die Valar wollen, werden wir uns wieder sehen, aber zumindest einen Teil der Reise musst du ohne mich machen. So ist es vorherbestimmt, nur so wirst du dein Schicksal meistern…"

**oOoOoOo**

A/N: Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist kurz. Viel kürzer, als ihr von mir gewöhnt seid, aber ich muss erst mal wieder reinkommen. Sorry wenn das Kapitel nicht dem entspricht, was ihr erwartet. Es ist verdammt hart nach über 2 Jahren wieder da anknüpfen zu wollen, wo man aufgehört hat…  
Würde mich trotzdem über Reviews freuen… smile


	32. 30

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes

Feedback bitte an:

A/N: Schreibwahn deluxe?! ;) ... Ich hatte dieses Kapitel schon vor über einem Monat fix und fertig, jedoch sind mir leider eine London Reise (ich LIEBE diese Stadt!), diverse Vorlesungen und ein zeitweise nicht vorhandener PC dazwischen gekommen, sonst hätte ich das hier schon viel früher von meinem Manuskript abgetippt gehabt… Sorry… aber dafür ist das nächste Kapitel schon in Arbeit… Enjoy!

* * *

_**Life is a journey...**_

**Kapitel 30**

"Das ist ein Scherz, oder?" ungläubig blickte ich auf das, was für mich aussah, wie ein mittelgroßes Elbenheer. Alle hatten die Waffen gezogen und warteten scheinbar nur auf ein Zeichen Elronds, um mich nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu vermöbeln.  
Gut, auch Celeborn hatte in seinen lustigeren Momenten die Idee gehabt, mich seinen Kriegern als Beute vorzuwerfen, aber Elrond übertrieb es eindeutig. Und gewaltig.  
„Nein Lin, kein Scherz, oder siehst du uns lachen?"  
Na wunderbar.  
War ja klar, dass Glorfindel mit unter der Decke steckte.  
Noch vor kurzem, als er mir meine neue Frisur verpasst hatte, war er mir wirklich sympathisch gewesen, aber jetzt?!  
Schien so, als wäre der Gute der völlig fehlgeleiteten Annahme, dass das Flechten von Kriegszöpfen mich automatisch zur Mittelerde-Version von Xena machte.  
Jede Wette, dass er es war, der Elrond dazu veranlasst hatte, mir alle Elben Bruchtals an den Hals zu hetzen, die auch nur ansatzweise fähig waren, ein Schwert zu halten…

Noch ehe ich Gelegenheit hatte, mich über diese offensichtlich schwachsinnige Idee auszulassen, geschweige denn irgendwelche wichtigen Termine vorzutäuschen und mich aus dem Staub zu machen, brüllte Elrond los und schon sah ich mein Leben wie einen Film vor mir ablaufen.  
Und jeder, der mich jetzt für verrückt hält, sei herzlich dazu eingeladen, sich einer kriegserprobten Übermacht an Elben gegenüberzustellen, die auf einen zustürmt.  
Ich hatte Angst. Todesangst! Denn leider sieht die Realität anders aus, als in Filmen, wo die Gegner grundsätzlich nur einzeln angreifen und gesittet darauf warten, dass der Gute sein Gegenüber platt gemacht hat, ehe der nächste sein Glück versucht.

Als die ersten Elben auf zwei Meter an mich herangekommen waren, erwachte ich endlich aus meiner Starre und riss mein Schwert aus der Scheide.  
Blindlings und ohne auch nur an irgendwas zu denken, das mir Celeborn mit Engelsgeduld gelehrt hatte, schlug ich zu.  
Einfach drauf, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.  
Immerhin etwas, das mir der Lord von Lothlórien beigebracht hatte… „Im Zweifelsfall triffst du immer die Richtigen…" das waren seine Worte.

Es mag erstaunlich klingen, aber ich hatte durchaus Erfolg mit meiner Taktik.  
Es gelang mir überraschend gut, mir meine Gegner vom Hals zu halten. Nur wenige waren todesmutig genug, den unberechenbaren, wilden Schlägen entgegen zu treten und die, die es versuchten, waren schneller wieder weg, als ich schauen konnte.  
Nun ja, verübeln konnte man es ihnen wahrlich nicht.  
Das hier war kein schön strukturierter Trainingskampf unter halbwegs sicheren Bedingungen, das hier war pure, unkontrollierte Angst, sie mein Schwert führte.

„Aus!"  
Ein schöneres Wort hätte Elrond nun wahrlich nicht von sich geben können.  
Binnen Sekunden stand seine Elbenarmee wieder in Reih und Glied und ich konnte endlich das Schwert sinken lassen und zur Ruhe kommen.  
Dachte ich jedenfalls.  
Dass ich mit dieser Vermutung falsch lag erkannte ich, als sich sowohl der Herrscher Bruchtals, als auch Glorfindel drohend vor mir aufbauten.

„WAS genau war das?"  
Uh, das klang nicht gut.  
Glorfindelchen war scheinbar gar nicht begeistert darüber, dass ich all seine Lektionen über Bord geschmissen und mich auf die „hau drauf" Taktik verlassen hatte.  
„Das war ganz gut, findest du nicht? Immerhin hat mich keiner überwältigt…" ich versuchte es mit Naivität und Kulleraugen, wenn auch ziemlich erfolglos.  
„Kein Wunder, wer lässt sich schon gerne bei einem Training enthaupten? Im Ernstfall wärst du schneller am Boden gewesen, als du es überhaupt gemerkt hättest. Was glaubst du eigentlich, wozu wir dir Technik beigebracht haben? Wäre blindlings draufschlagen auch nur irgendwie sinnvoll, hätten wir dich wohl kaum unterrichtet, oder?"  
Ja, er klang sauer.  
Eindeutig.  
Aber ob das nun Sorge um mich war, oder gekränktes Ego, weil ich seine Fähigkeiten als Lehrer scheinbar gar nicht wertschätzte, das wusste ich nicht.

Es war mir aber ehrlich gesagt auch mehr als egal.  
Ich hatte keine Lust an meinem ersten Tag hier auf dem Boden zu liegen und mich einer Überzahl Elben zu ergeben, vor allem, da seit dem Aufstehen noch keine zwei Stunden vergangen waren.  
Bei Gott, es gab durchaus erfreulichere Arten den Tag zu beginnen, vor allem wenn man da gelandet war, wo ich nun mal war – im letzten gastlichen Haus östlich der See.  
„GASTLICH, dass ich nicht lache!"

Ups!

Elronds Blick und Glorfindels unterdrücktes Lachen zu Folge hatte ich mal wieder laut ausgesprochen, was besser nur gedacht worden wäre.  
„Gastlichkeit, Lady Lindóriё, bedeuten nicht immer nur freundliche Aufnahme und das Versorgen mit Essen. Gastlich sein kann auch bedeuten, Reisende das zu lehren, was sie auf ihrem weiteren Weg brauchen werden. Wir teilen unser Wissen mit Euch, wir geben Euch das, was Ihr zum Überleben braucht. Vielleicht könnt Ihr das berücksichtigen, wenn Ihr Euch Gedanken über die Gastlichkeit meines Hauses macht."  
Ja, bei Elrond sollte ich meine Zunge wohl besser hüten. Mein unbedachtes Geplapper schien ihn gewaltig getroffen zu haben, hatte er doch vom Du des Vorabends wieder in die formvollendete Anrede umgeschwenkt.  
„Verzeiht mein Lord. Ich meinte meine Worte nicht so…" ich senkte meinen Blick und kam mir wirklich mies vor. Elrond, so ungern ich es auch zugab, hatte Recht.

„Ach Elrond, sei nicht so streng mit ihr. Wenn es eines gibt, was es über Lori zu sagen gibt, dann dass ihre Gedanken manchmal aus ihr heraussprudeln wie ein Wasserfall. Man darf nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen, was sie in unbedachten Momenten sagt. Und du, mein Freund, solltest das besonders gut verstehen, bricht doch in dir und deinen Kindern durchaus auch einmal das Unbedachte der Menschen hervor. Und so wie du ist sie Halbelb, nur ist sie im Gegensatz zu dir noch immer mehr bei den Menschen verwurzelt, so wie du elbisch geprägt bist."  
Nun, immerhin kam Glorfindel mir zur Hilfe. Und er hatte ja Recht – die Impulsivität der Menschen dominierte mein Verhalten, auch wenn ich wirklich versuchte, mich zu bessern.  
Das schien auch Elrond zu besänftigen, der zumindest wieder in die vertrauliche Anrede zurückwechselte.  
„Nun, Lindóriё, was hältst du von einer Mann gegen Mann… ähm, ich meine natürlich Mann gegen Frau Demonstration deiner Kampffähigkeiten, damit ich mir schlussendlich doch noch ein Bild davon machen kann, wo wir stehen."

Ich nickte und konnte mir ein kleines Grinsen beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen.  
Arwen und ich waren uns scheinbar wirklich ähnlich, hatte sie doch offenbar selbst ihren Vater von der Notwendigkeit einer politisch korrekten Anrede von Mann und Frau überzeugt.

**oOoOoOo**

Nach einigen anstrengenden Stunden, in denen ich mir wie bei einer Bewerbung um einen freien Posten in Elronds Streitmacht vorgekommen war, schlenderte ich frisch geduscht durch die Gärten Bruchtals.

Nicht nur, dass ich mein Können im Schwertkampf unter Beweis stellen musste, nein, auch ein Vorschießen mit Langbogen auf bewegte und unbewegte Ziele fand unter Elronds wachsamen Augen statt und zum krönenden Abschluss musste ich sogar vorreiten!  
Schritt, Trab, Galopp, das volle Programm inklusive springen, auf- und absteigen und sogar meine Fähigkeit während all dem laut und verständlich zu sprechen wurde getestet.  
Ich vermutete der Sieg bei Germany's Next Topmodel war ein Spaziergang im Gegensatz zu dem, was ich an diesem Vormittag durchmachte.  
Aber sicher war ich mir nicht, ob Elrond nicht doch irgendwo Bruce Darnell hinter einer Ecke hervorziehen würde, damit ich ein kleines Lauftraining absolvieren konnte.  
Nun, High Heels hatte ich ja bekanntlich dabei. Ich war also für alles bestens gerüstet.

Nichts desto trotz- so ganz klar, was dieses Theater alles sollte, war ich mir nicht, doch diese Wissenslücke wurde umgehend gefüllt, als ich auf einer der vielen Terrassen auf das tödliche Trio, wie ich sie getauft hatte, stieß.  
Elrond, Erestor und Glorfindel waren tief über einen Tisch gebeugt, als ich mich leise vorbeistehlen wollte, um sie nicht zu stören.  
Immerhin, wer wusste schon, ob die Pläne, die sie da schmiedeten nicht gerade Wege der Rettung Mittelerdes waren.  
Da will Frau nicht stören – oder noch schlimmer – mit hinein gezogen werden.

Spätestens beim letzten Gedanken hätten wohl all meine Alarmglocken losgehen müssen, doch natürlich passierte mal wieder nichts bis Glorfindel mich entdeckte.  
„Ah Lori… du kommst zur rechten Zeit…"  
Ja, da war es… unüberhörbar Alarmstufe Rot, ausgerufen von allen meinen Sinnen, denen gar nichts Gutes schwante.  
Und Recht behielten sie.  
Im Nachhinein wäre es wohl taktisch klüger gewesen, kurzfristige Taubheit vorzutäuschen und mich aus dem Staub zu machen. Aber wie immer galt: im Nachhinein ist man klüger.

„Ja?" zögerlich trat ich an den Tisch heran und sah erst jetzt, dass dieser mit unzähligen Pergamenten übersäht war, von denen viele starke Ähnlichkeiten mit Graphen, die Aktienkurse auswerteten, hatten.  
„Wir haben gerade über deine weitere Ausbildung beraten" eröffnete Elrond das Gespräch.  
Ich keuchte auf. „Meine Ausbildung? Ich dachte, damit wären wir durch? Immerhin habe ich Lórien verlassen, um in den Krieg zu ziehen… Haben wir denn überhaupt noch Zeit?"  
„Einige Tage bleiben uns noch, ehe du aufbrechen musst und diese Zeit wollen, nein, müssen wir nützen. Wie wir heute bemerkt haben, gibt es noch einiges aufzuholen was Strategie betrifft und mindestens genauso viel wenn es auf das Reagieren in unerwarteten Kampfsituationen geht. Pure Angst ist keine Reaktion die wir gebrauchen können."

Na bravo. Das klang so, als würden meine letzten freien Tage in Mittelerde alles andere als entspannend und gemütlich werden.  
„Und was habt Ihr jetzt mit mir vor?" eigentlich wollte ich es ja gar nicht wissen, aber erfahren hätte ich es vermutlich so und so. Dann wenigstens ein wenig Kooperation heucheln.  
„Was die Ausbildung deiner strategischen Fähigkeiten angeht, so wird dies unser Hauptaugenmerk sein. Glorfindel, Erestor und ich selbst werden dir auf unterschiedliche Weisen das beibringen, was dir fehlt, um sowohl in Kampfsituationen den Überblick und vor allem die Überhand zu behalten, als auch das, was dich zum Hauptmann der Truppen befähigen würde, solltest du in eine Situation kommen, die von dir verlangt jemanden in den Krieg zu führen."

Oh verdammt, daher wehte also der Wind bei meinem kleinen Vorsprechen heute.  
Ich hatte bisher keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, aber was war wirklich, wenn ich aus irgendwelchen Gründen eine Truppe zu befehligen hatte?  
Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich uns schon allesamt ins Chaos stürzen.  
Na das waren ja Aussichten…

„…und vergiss nicht jederzeit deine Waffen mit dir zu tragen, es könnte hinter jeder Ecke hier ein Duell auf dich warten…"  
WAAAAS? Was bitte hatte ich nun schon wieder verpasst während ich meinen Gedanken nachgehangen war?  
Duelle?  
Jederzeit Waffen bereit haben?  
Geistig tippte ich mir ein weiteres Mal bedeutungsvoll an die Stirn.  
Irgendwas war es definitiv, das den Bewohnern Mittelerdes nicht gut tat. Oder lag es auch bei Elrond einfach daran, dass auch hier die Gefährten eingefallen waren?  
Nun, egal wie durchgeknallt der Herrscher Bruchtals war, er war sicher nicht verrückt genug, sein wunderschönes Heim möglichen Kampfschäden auszusetzen, das hieß, die Gefahr drohte nur in den Gärten und wenn ich die einfach nie betrat, war ich aus dem Schneider.  
Dachte ich jedenfalls.

**oOoOoOo**

„Oh nein! Das kann jetzt nicht dein Ernst sein…"  
Kam es nur mir so vor, oder gestaltete sich mein Aufenthalt in Elronds Haus tatsächlich aus einer Aneinanderreihung schlechter Scherze?  
Wer auch immer diesen fehlgeleiteten Humor hatte, er sollte bitte schnell damit aufhören, ihn an mir auszulassen.

Ich wollte doch nur einen kleinen Nachmittagsimbiss haben, da mein Mittagessen dank der Evaluation meiner kriegerischen Allgemeinverfassung ausgefallen war, und wenn es in Bruchtal schon frei nach englischer Sitte jeden Nachmittag Tee und Kuchen gab, so konnte ich mir das doch nicht entgehen lassen.  
Und jetzt das hier!

Direkt vor meiner Zimmertür stand mein derzeit verhasster Lieblingselb und drehte mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln sein Schwert in der Hand, nur darauf brennend, mich anzugreifen.  
Eigentlich war es ja vollkommen unnötig zu erwähnen, aber ich hatte natürlich kein Schwert dabei, war ich doch bis vor Sekunden der festen Annahme gewesen, dass mir nur im Garten Gefahr drohte und ich hatte nicht vorgehabt eben jenen auf meinem Weg zum wohlverdienten Snack zu betreten.

Um es kurz zu machen, ich tat das, was jeder vernünftige Mensch in dieser Situation getan hätte.  
Als Glorfindel sein Schwert zum Angriff hob, machte ich eine Kehrtwendung und knallte meine Zimmertür vor seiner Nase zu. Dummerweise hatte ich meine Rechnung ohne Glory gemacht, der blitzartig seinen Fuß zwischen Tür und Türstock geschoben hatte.  
Verdammt!  
Während ich mich mit allen Kräften gegen die Tür stemmte, um den Elb davon abzuhalten, mein Zimmer zu betreten, suchten meine Augen eben jenes nach meinem Schwert ab.

Wo hatte ich das bloß wieder hingepackt?  
Ich war schon immer chaotisch gewesen und so wunderte es wohl niemanden, dass auch dieses Zimmer nach nur einem Tag aussah, als wäre ein mittlerer Tornado hindurch gezogen.  
Aber wo genau war dieses verdammte Schwert abgeblieben?  
Glorfindel stemmte die Tür Zentimeter für Zentimeter weiter auf und es konnte sich lediglich um Sekunden handeln, ehe er genug Platz hatte, um durch den Spalt zu schlüpfen.

Ich wog meine Chancen ab… an Flucht war nicht zu denken, da mein Balkon dummerweise über einer ziemlich tiefen, ziemlich steinigen Schlucht lag, was mir zwar eine wunderbare Aussicht bescherte, meine Fluchtpläne allerdings erheblich durchkreuzte.  
Ergeben war ebenso wenig eine Option, da dies unweigerlich zu quälenden, langen Extra-Trainingseinheiten führen würde und ich war der Meinung, für den heutigen Tag mehr als oft genug im Sand der Trainingsarena gelegen zu sein.  
Das dämliche Schwert blieb natürlich auch weiterhin verschwunden – wie sollte es auch anderes sein, wenn man es schon einmal brauchte -, also blieb mir nur eine einzige Option…

Ein teuflisches Grinsen überzog mein Gesicht während ich vom Gott sei Dank neben der Tür gelegenen Frisiertisch eine silberne Haarspange angelte und diese zwischen Boden und Tür einklemmte, um mir wenigstens ein paar Sekunden Vorsprung zu verschaffen.  
Wie von Furien gehetzt rannte ich in mein Badezimmer, schlug die Verbindungstür hinter mir zu und griff nach der mit Wasser gefüllten Waschschüssel.  
Sollte er doch kommen… das würde dem dämlichen Elb schon lehren, mich nicht noch einmal mit gezücktem Schwert vor meiner Tür aufzulauern.

Und wirklich, mein Plan ging auf!  
Nur einen Lidschlag nachdem ich mich an der perfekten Stelle positioniert hatte, stieß Glorfindel die Tür auf und stürmte mit gezücktem Schwert in den Raum.  
Er hatte vermutlich mit viel gerechnet, doch sicher nicht damit, dass sich der gesamte Inhalt der Schüssel über ihn ergoss.  
Fluchend und prustend versuchte er, mit seiner freien Hand so viel Wasser wie möglich von seinem Gesicht zu wischen, was mir die Bruchteile von Sekunden von Unaufmerksamkeit bescherte, auf die ich gewartet hatte.

Mit einem gezielten Schlag, den er mir selbst beigebracht hatte, war er entwaffnet und ich stürzte in der selben Sekunde noch mit einem lauten Schrei auf ihn zu.  
Mit einem perfekten Schulterwurf, der Celeborn Tränen des Stolzes in die Augen getrieben hätte, verfrachtete ich ihn auf den Boden und stellte einen Fuß auf seinen Brustkorb, um ihn unten zu halten.  
Ein triumphierendes Lachen konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht zurückhalten, als ich Glorfindels verdutzten Blick auffing.  
„Niemand, Elb, wirklich NIEMAND, stellt sich zwischen mich und meinen wohlverdienten Imbiss! Ist das klar?"

„Und niemand, Lori, wirklich NIEMAND, verpasst mir ungefragt eine Dusche."  
Schneller, als ich reagieren konnte, hatte Glorfindel mir den Standfuß unterm Körper weggezogen und ich landete mit einem Aufschrei auf ihm.  
Sekunden später kniete der Elb über mir und ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als mich zu ergeben.  
„Gnade, großer Meister, Gnade! Aber du könntest mir dankbar sein, immerhin sorge ich durch das großzügige Teilen meines Wassers mit dir dafür, dass dir nicht das selbe Schicksal blüht, wie unserem geschätzten Waldläufer, der stinkend wie ein Baby-Ork durch die Welt zieht…"  
„Nun gut, dafür sei dir noch ein letztes Mal Gnade gewährt!" lachend richtete sich Glorfindel auf und zog mich mit sich in die Höhe.

Irrte ich mich, oder lag in seiner Stimme tatsächlich eine gewisse Portion Anerkennung und Stolz?  
Schien so, als wäre mein Plan doch nicht der schlechteste gewesen…

**oOoOoOo**

Ach verdammt!  
Langsam schien es wirklich so, als hätten es sich die Valar zur Aufgabe des Tages gemacht, mich zur Verzweiflung zu bringen, oder mir zumindest die ersten 24 Stunden in Bruchtal so unerträglich wie möglich zu machen.  
Sollte das allerdings der verzweifelte Versuch der Götter gewesen sein, mich so schnell wie möglich aus Elronds Reich mitten in den Krieg zu befördern, so musste ich ihnen trotzdem alle Hoffnungen zerstören.  
Egal, was sie sich auch noch für Boshaftigkeiten ausgedacht hatten, um mir die Aussicht hier wegzukommen schmackhaft zu machen, es würde nicht funktionieren. Viel zu schön war es hier und im Angesicht der Wahl zwischen abertausenden durchgedrehten Orks und einer Handvoll durchgeknallter Valar und deren abartigen Ideen, würde ich mich im Zweifelsfall immer wieder für letztere entscheiden.  
Den Horden an Orks würde ich so und so früh genug gegenübertreten müssen, das eilte wahrlich nicht.

Aber zurück zum Thema!  
Der kreative Einfallsreichtum all dessen, was sich hier so von den Valar angefangen bis hin zu Elbenherrschern und deren Freunde und Familie gegen mich verschworen hatte, war zwar scheinbar grenzenlos, aber momentan nicht mein größtes Problem…  
Viel schlimmer war augenblicklich, dass sich weder in meinem Rucksack noch in Kleidung oder Satteltasche auch nur ein Bröselchen Pfeifenkraut finden ließ. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!  
Da will frau nur gemütlich ein Pfeifchen rauchen, während sich draußen der schönste Sonnenuntergang, den man sich so vorstellen konnte, die Ehre gab und dann das!  
Als ich mich von meinen Gefährten trennte, steckte mir jeder von ihnen ein kleines Päckchen Hobbitgras zu und nun war nichts mehr über!  
Und ich ging nicht davon aus, dass es hier irgendwo Tabak gab, immerhin waren alle Elben außer mir die striktesten Nichtraucher, die ich je erlebt hatte.

Na, das waren ja schöne Aussichten!  
Und wie bitte sollte ich mir die unzähligen unter Garantie auf mich zukommenden Stunden hoch zu Ross verkürzen, wenn nicht durch beruhigendes Kauen am Mundstück und alle paar Meilen ein paar Rauchringe in die Luft zu blasen?  
Wenn mir Aragorn in der kurzen Zeit, die wir gemeinsam verbrachten etwas außer der Tatsache, dass unser geliebter Waldläufer auch im Krieg die feste Hand einer Frau brauchte um nicht zu verwahrlosen, nahegebracht hatte, dann war es die beruhigende und entspannende Wirkung einer gemütlichen Pfeife wertschätzen zu lernen.  
Aragorn! Ha, das war die Lösung!

…och komm schon, mach schon auf…  
Ungeduldig trat ich von einem Bein aufs andere, die Hand nur wenige Zentimeter vom Holz der Türe entfernt, um gleich noch mal anklopfen zu können, sollte mein erster Versuch nicht gehört worden sein.  
Ich war schon knapp davor, meine Fingerknöchel noch einmal herabsausen zu lassen, als sich endlich die Tür öffnete.  
Kaum war auch nur die erste blonde Haarspitze zu sehen, legte ich los.  
„Glorfindel! Wo hat Aragorn sein Pfeifenkraut her, wenn er hier ist? Oder noch besser, hat er noch irgendwas da? Irgendwo?"  
Schallendes Gelächter ließ mich über die Schulter des blonden Elben, der augenscheinlich ebenfalls kurz davor war loszulachen, blicken.  
Auf der gemütlichen Sitzecke, die mir schon am Morgen aufgefallen war, saßen wie von einem Künstler malerisch dort drapiert die zwei identisch aussehenden Söhne Elronds und die Dame, auf deren Freundes Pfeifenkraut ich scharf war.  
Na wunderbar. Schön, dass ich immer alle anwesenden Elben unterhielt, wenn ich irgendwo auftauchte.  
Und mindestens ebenso schön war es, dass sich meine Ohren mal wieder anfühlten, als würden sie jeden Moment zu kochen anfangen.  
Ginge es in diesem bescheuerten Krieg darum, die Gegner dazu zu bringen, sich tot zu lachen, müsste ich mir wirklich keine Gedanken um mein Schicksal machen.

„Diesmal habe ich mein Schwert dabei. Die da hinten sollten also besser aufhören, sich auf meine Kosten zu amüsieren, sag ihnen das!" wütend grummelte ich den blonden Elben vor mir an, was ihn dazu veranlasste, schlussendlich in das Gelächter der Elrondkinder einzustimmen.  
Ich stöhnte laut auf.  
Dieser Tag begann mir wirklich auf die Nerven zu gehen!  
Vielleicht sollte ich mir ernsthaft überlegen, am nächsten Tag einfach nicht aufzustehen. In meinem Bett war ich immerhin davor sicher, in jedes noch so kleine Fettnäpfchen zu treten, das Mittelerde so zu bieten hatte.

„Freut mich, dass ihr euch so köstlich unterhaltet! Lasst es mich wissen, wenn ihr wieder wen braucht, der sich für euch zum Deppen macht…" ich funkelte die vier Elben wütend an ehe ich mich umdrehte und zurück in mein Zimmer stürmte.

Was genug war, war einfach genug!  
Vielleicht hatten die Valar doch noch eine Chance, mich freiwillig hier raus zu bekommen.  
Orks könnte ich wenigstens abschlachten, würden sie auch in Gelächter ausbrechen, sobald ich auftauchte.

**oOoOoOo**

Ein Klopfen an meiner Tür ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecken.  
Seitdem die Glocken zum Abendessen, das ich kurzerhand ausfallen ließ, um nicht wieder ganz Bruchtal zu erheitern, gerufen hatten, saß ich nun schon hier auf dem Balkon und polierte mein Schwert.  
Mag sein, dass ich für Außenstehende langsam den Verdacht erweckte, zum neuen Aragorn zu werden, aber seien wir uns ehrlich – IRGENDEINE Beschäftigung ist besser, als gar keine, und jetzt, da mein Schwert nach langer Suche tatsächlich wieder aufgetaucht war, qualifizierte sich Schwertputzen immerhin als Zeitvertreib.  
Wieder klopfte es an meiner Tür, diesmal deutlich energischer.  
„Lindóriё, ich weiß, dass du da drin bist!" Arwens Stimme. Unverkennbar.  
Ich rollte mit den Augen. Aufgeben war wohl nicht ihr Ding. In den letzten Sekunden hatte sich das Geklopfe zu ausgewachsenen Schlägen gegen meine Tür gesteigert.  
„Ich bin nicht da!"  
Was sollte es? Da Widerstand ja so und so zwecklos war, immerhin musste ich früher oder später mein Zimmer wieder verlassen, hatte ich doch seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen, und ich es Arwen durchaus zutraute, solange das Holz zu malträtieren bis ich Kopfschmerzen hatte, konnte ich gleich aufgeben.  
Kaum hatte ich ausgesprochen ging auch schon die Tür auf und die hübsche Elbin steckte ihren Kopf ins Zimmer.  
„Darf ich trotzdem reinkommen, auch wenn du nicht da bist? Ich könnte ja hier warten… ist zumindest gemütlicher, als auf dem Gang zu sitzen…"  
„Von mir aus…" auch wenn ich es nicht wollte, ich musste grinsen. Diese Elbin war mir wirklich sympathisch, zumindest, wenn sie mich gerade nicht auslachte.

„Ich hab dir was mitgebracht…" kaum war die dunkelhaarige Elbin auf den Balkon getreten, segelte schon etwas in hohem Bogen auf mich zu.  
Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken schnappte meine Hand noch in der Luft nach dem ziegelsteingroßen Päckchen und erst als es fest in meinem Griff lag, schlich sich ein Lächeln über meine Züge. Celeborns Quälerei hatte tatsächlich etwas gebracht. Ich hatte nicht einmal wirklich GESEHEN, dass etwas auf mich zuflog, ich hatte einfach reagiert. Meine Sinne und Instinkte hatten sich in den Wochen im Goldenen Wald denen der Erstgeborenen angepasst, wenn es die Situation erforderte schalteten sie sich einfach ein, handelten, ehe ich das was geschah vollständig gesehen und verwertet hatte. Allein das könnte mir im Ernstfall das Leben retten.  
„Was ist das?" neugierig drehte ich das weiche Paket zwischen meinen Fingern. Auch in Punkto Neugier war ich zum perfekten Elb geworden. Jeder nur halb ausgesprochene Satz rief mich auf den Plan und jede unbeantwortete Frage verlangte nach Lösung. So auch jetzt, wo mich der Gedanke an den Inhalt des ehemaligen Flugobjekts davon abhielt, wie sonst in meinen Überlegungen und Erkenntnissen zu versinken.  
„Machs doch auf, dann weißt du es!" völlig unzeremoniell ließ sich die zukünftige Königin von Gondor mir gegenüber auf dem Boden nieder.  
Wieder einmal fiel mir die viel unkompliziertere, ungezwungenere Art, die an Elronds Haus herrschte, auf, doch das Öffnen der Verschnürung lenkte mich auch von diesem Gedanken wieder ab.

„Pfeifenkraut!" jubelnd fiel ich Arwen um den Hals. „Danke, danke, danke!" ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen. Seit dem kleinen Zwischenfall bei Glorfindel hatte ich gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass dies ja der ursprüngliche Grund für meinen Besuch gewesen war. Zu wütend war ich darüber gewesen, ohne jede Erklärung ausgelacht worden zu sein.  
„Ja", Arwen erwiderte meine Umarmung und wartete dann bis ich ihr wieder normal gegenüber saß, ehe sie weiter sprach „Aragorn hatte noch einen Vorrat von seinem letzten Besuch hier in unseren Gemächern liegen und da er es ja im Moment so und so nicht braucht und das Zeug vermutlich ungenießbar ist, bis er das nächste Mal hier auftaucht, dachte ich, ich mache dir eine Freude. Das wäre sicher auch in seinem Sinne, immerhin freut ihn nichts mehr, als das Kraut mit jedem Raucher zu teilen, der sich hier her verirrt. Aber ich warne dich besser vor, der Tabak wird wohl schon etwas trocken sein… es ist schon zu lange her, seit er das letzte Mal bei uns war…"

„Du vermisst ihn wohl sehr…" irgendwie war ich eben zum ersten Mal dabei zu verstehen, dass nicht nur mein Schicksal nicht das war, was ich mir ausgesucht hätte, hätte ich eine Wahl gehabt.  
Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und Gandalf hatten immer den Eindruck erweckt, genau für diese Mission geboren worden zu sein, manchmal war sogar so etwas wie Vorfreude in ihren Worten gelegen, wenn sie über das gesprochen hatten, was noch auf sie zukommen würde. Für mich waren sie immer als Krieger durch und durch erschienen, ohne Zweifel daran, genau dort zu sein, wo sie gebraucht wurden.  
Natürlich waren sie auch nur Menschen, Elben, Zwerge und Zauberer, die sich gewünscht hätten, in ruhigeren Zeiten zu leben, aber nie hatten sie den Eindruck erweckt, an ihrem Zweck zu zweifeln, sich zu wünschen, jemand anderer hätte ihren Platz eingenommen.  
Und nun saß ich einer Elbin gegenüber, die trotz ihrem festen, unerschütterlichen Glauben daran, dass Aragorn nicht nur das Richtige tat, sondern auch noch mit allem Erfolg haben würde, den Wunsch hegte, nicht ausgerechnet ihre große Liebe in diesen Krieg ziehen lassen zu müssen, genauso, wie ich mir wünschte, mein Schicksal hätte einen anderen Weg für mich bereit gehalten.  
Aber beide waren wir machtlos etwas zu ändern und mussten auf unsere Hoffnung vertrauen.

„Mehr als alles andere… aber es tut gut zu wissen, dass er dafür auserwählt wurde, diese Zeiten zu meistern. Wäre er nicht fähig, sein Schicksal zu erfüllen, hätten die Valar nicht zugelassen, dass es so kam, wie es kam. Daran glaube ich… und zähle die Tage, bis wir uns wieder sehen, wie lange das auch sein möge."  
Unfassbar, wie viel Zuversicht diese Elbe durchfloss. Für sie war klar, dass Aragorn seine Aufgabe erfüllen würde und sie haderte nicht damit, was die Valar für sie vorgesehen hatten, sondern nahm es mit offenen Armen an. Denn Aragorns Schicksal war auch ihres und unzertrennlich mit ihrem Leben verknüpft.  
„Wünscht du dir nicht manchmal, nicht Aragorn hätte diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen, sondern jemand anderes, und er könnte bei dir sein?"  
„Natürlich, dauernd…" ein trauriges Lächeln zog sich über Arwens Gesicht „…aber auf der anderen Seite… hätte jemand anderes diese Bürde des Schicksals zu tragen, wäre Aragorn nicht mein Aragorn. Ich habe mich in Isildurs Erben verliebt, mit allem, was zu ihm gehört und das schließt auch all das mit ein, was nun passiert. Ich wusste von Anfang an, auf was ich mich einlasse und auch wenn ich mir wünsche, er wäre jetzt bei mir, so will ich es in Wahrheit gar nicht anders."

Ich konnte nur meinen Hut ziehen vor dieser Frau.  
Wie sie mit ihrem Schicksal umging konnte mir nur Vorbild sein.  
Ich wusste, ich hatte nur noch wenige Tage, ehe ich hinaus in den Krieg musste, um dieses Land, diese Elben, Zwerge und Menschen zu retten. Ich hatte nur noch wenig Zeit, um mich mit meiner Bestimmung abzufinden und sie mit all ihren möglichen Konsequenzen mit offenen Armen zu empfangen, nicht zuletzt, um der Elben vor mir ein Leben mit ihrer großen Liebe zu ermöglichen.

„Und du? Wünschst du dir, jemand anderer hätte dein Schicksal?"  
„Jede Sekunde…" ich bekam gerade noch ein mühsames Lächeln zustande ehe die Worte unaufhaltsam aus mir herauspurzelten „…ich meine… wenn wir jetzt einmal die Hobbits außen vor lassen, so ist doch jeder, der in den Krieg zieht darauf vorbereitet. Manche kürzer, andere länger, aber im Endeffekt war es irgendwann in ihrem Leben soweit, dass sie sich für die Laufbahn das Kriegers entschieden haben. Und ich? Ich hatte nie die Chance, mich zu entscheiden. Ich muss eine Bestimmung erfüllen, von der niemand weiß, wie sie konkret aussieht und ich hatte einen minimalen Bruchteil der Zeit, in der alle anderen ausgebildet wurden, um auch nur halbwegs überlebenstauglich zu werden. An manchen Tagen habe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht schlecht Lust, mich einfach an den nächsten Baum zu ketten und mich zu weigern, bei dem ganzen Theater mitzumachen. Ich meine, ich bin ein verwöhntes, kleines Menschenkind, das jetzt mal so nebenbei Mittelerde retten soll… das ist in etwa so absurd, wie sich Sauron als Elb vorzustellen…"  
„Und nichts desto trotz hat Sauron genau das geschafft – unter Elben als Elb zu leben… so hat doch das Theater, wie du es nennst, erst angefangen." Arwen lächelte mir zu. „Und genau wie Sauron das geschafft hat, wirst auch du deine Aufgabe meistern. Du musst nur an dich glauben…"  
„Und was, wenn ich das nicht kann?" Im Endeffekt reduzierte es sich immer wieder auf diese eine Frage.

Scheinbar glaubte einfach jeder außer mir, dass ich das Kind schon schaukeln würde. Soviel Zuversicht und Optimismus hätte ich auch gerne gehabt, aber auch diesen Punkt hatten die Valar wohl vergessen, als sie mich mit dem Elbenpaket ausgestattet hatten.  
„Hör auf dein Herz, was sagt es dir?"  
Nun, für diese Antwort musste ich nicht lange nachdenken.  
„Dass ich zurückkehren will, siegreich. Nicht nur, um Mittelerde zu retten und euch die Leben zu geben, die ihr verdient, sondern auch, um jemanden besser kennen lernen zu können, um mehr Zeit zu haben…"  
Arwen lächelte mich an. „Siehst du, da ist alles, was du brauchst, um zu überleben… Glaube, Liebe und Hoffnung sind das, was einen da draußen am Leben halten und auch wenn der Glaube noch fehlt, so wird dich die Liebe und die Hoffnung leiten, bis du den Glauben an dich gefunden hast. Du bist stärker, als du denkst und schon bald wirst auch du das in der erkennen können, was wir schon längst sehen. Deine Aufgabe mag groß sein, aber sie ist nicht unlösbar, sonst hätten die Valar es nicht von dir verlangt."  
Ich wusste nicht wie und warum, doch diese Elbin gab mir die Zuversicht, die ich brauchte, um ihren Worten glauben zu können.  
„Danke."  
„Nichts zu danken. Immerhin weiß ich nur zu gut, wie es ist, mit dem Schicksal zu hadern. Aber so wie ich wirst auch du deinen Weg finden…"

**oOoOoOo**

Lange Zeit war es still gewesen zwischen der dunkelhaarigen Elbin und mir.  
Ich war nicht nur meinen Gedanken nachgehangen, sondern hatte auch meine Pfeife gestopft und saß jetzt Rauchringe in die Luft blasend da.

„ANGRIFF!" ein lauter Schrei ließ mich aufschrecken und nach dem Schwert, das noch immer neben mir lag, greifen.  
Schneller als ich schauen konnte kletterten zwei Elben über die Brüstung des Balkons und standen mir mit gezogenen Waffen gegenüber.  
„Kann man eigentlich nirgends eine Ruhe von euch haben, ihr Quälgeister?" in Arwens Stimme lag Belustigung, als sie ihre Brüder von oben bis unten musterte, ehe ihr Blick an den Dolchen in den Händen der Zwillinge hängen blieb. „Und steckt die Dinger da weg, jetzt wird nicht gekämpft."  
„Aber Glorfindel hat uns doch…"  
„Nichts aber!" Noch einem Blickwechsel steckten die Zwei ihre Waffen doch tatsächlich weg und auch ich lockerte die Finger an meinem Schwertgriff. So ganz traute ich dem Frieden nicht, doch Arwen hatte ihre Brüder scheinbar fest im Griff.

„Woher wusstet ihr eigentlich wo wir sind? Und wie zum Teufel kommt ihr hier rauf?" zumindest die letztere Frage interessierte mich brennend, immerhin hatte ich noch vor wenigen Stunden genau diesen Balkon als Fluchtweg ausgeschlossen.  
„Ist doch ganz einfach…"  
Elladan –oder Elrohir- einer der Zwillinge jedenfalls, nickte zustimmend und führte den Satz seines Bruders gleich weiter „…wir mussten nur unseren Nasen folgen – das Hobbitkraut hat uns direkt unter den Balkon geführt und von da an war es ein Kinderspiel…"  
„…ja, wir mussten nur noch die Efeuranken an der Wand hinaufklettern und schon hatten wir euch.."  
Diese Elben vervollständigten ihre Sätze gegenseitig tatsächlich so, als wären sie ein und dieselbe Person.  
„Und was war das eben mit Glorfindel?" Schien so, als hätte Arwen keine Ahnung von der tollen Idee ihres Vaters mich immer und überall angreifen zu lassen.  
„Glorfindel hat uns geschickt, um Lindóriё anzugreifen. Vater, Erestor und er sind der Meinung, man müsse sie an überraschende Angriffe gewöhnen…"  
„…und wir sind natürlich gerne bereit zu helfen wo wir können…"

Mir blieb nichts anderes über, als ein weiteres Mal die Augen zu verdrehen.  
Oh diese Elben!  
Was genau war es, das sie jede Aussicht auf Einsatz ihrer Waffen als unverzichtbare Gelegenheit wahrnehmen ließ? Gab es irgendwo ein Gen mit der Aufschrift „Kampflust", das ihre Körper überschwemmte und wenn ja, warum hatte ich das nicht abbekommen?  
„Sie haben was?" Arwen sah verwundert zwischen ihren Brüdern und mir hin und her.  
„Tja, sieht so aus, als könnte hinter jeder Ecke ein Duell auf mich warten. Das waren jedenfalls die Worte deines Vaters…"  
Arwen schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf „Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein…"  
„Oh doch, und wie! Deine Brüder und Glorfindel beweisen es jedenfalls…"  
„Glorfindel?"  
„Ja, der wollte wohl die Drecksarbeit gleich mal selber erledigen…" ehe ich mich versah war ich auch schon mitten der der Geschichte des Angriffs am Nachmittag.

„Du hast WAS?" Lachtränen liefen über Arwens Wangen und auch ihre Brüder schienen sich köstlichst zu unterhalten.  
„Na ihm das Wasser über den Kopf gekippt. Was bleibt mir denn anderes über, wenn mein Schwert es vorzieht, sich zu verstecken?"  
Meine Worte ernteten belustigtes Kopfschütteln aller drei Elrondkinder.  
„Und du lebst noch? Du musst wirklich etwas besonderes sein…"  
Fragend zog ich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe „Wir reden von ein bisschen Wasser, nichts wofür man sein Leben lassen müsste…"  
„Bei Glorfindel normalerweise schon…" Arwen kicherte „…als diese zwei da noch jung und unvernünftig waren…" sie schmunzelte „…ich meine noch unvernünftiger, als jetzt, zumindest in diesem Punkt werden sie wohl nie erwachsen werden… jedenfalls machten sie damals den Fehler, es für unglaublich amüsant zu halten, die Hälfte der Einwohner Bruchtals unter Wasser zu setzen, indem sie Gefäße auf jede nur angelehnte Tür, die sie finden konnten, stellten und somit jeder, der das Pech hatte, der Erste zu sein, der diese Tür benützen wollte, mit einer Dusche überrascht wurde. Das Ganze ging solange gut, bis es Glorfindel erwischte. Ganz Bruchtal wusste natürlich, dass nur meine Brüder für diese Streiche in Frage kamen, aber bis zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte es noch jeder mit Humor genommen… wie du schon sagtest… es war ja nur Wasser, doch Glorfindel sah das wohl etwas anders…"  
Das gequälte Stöhnen der Zwillinge und ein unisono gemurmeltes „wem sagst du das…" gaben Arwens Worten recht.  
„Glorfindel jedenfalls nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit, sich abzutrocknen, geschweige denn sich umzuziehen, sondern stürzte patschnass in den Unterricht der Zwillinge – mit gezogener Waffe. Hätte Erestor die Beiden damals nicht gerettet, hätte Bruchtal heute zwei kopflose Prinzen…"

Ich grinste in mich hinein.  
Schien so, als würde selbst der große Glorfindel hin und wieder den Kampf gegen sein Temperament verlieren. Wenn das mal keine beruhigenden Worte waren… immerhin hatte er es trotzdem geschafft, den Balrog zu töten…. Wobei man durchaus den Verdacht hegen konnte, dass ein Balrog ein geringeres Übel war, als die Elrondzwillinge als Kinder, immerhin waren schon Alagos und Gilívor ziemliche Quälgeister, doch Elrohir und Elladan schienen noch tausendfach schlimmer gewesen zu sein.  
„Ach, ich glaube, Glorfindel hat Lindóriё nur am Leben gelassen, weil er es schlecht vor Vater rechtfertigen hätte können, hätte er unsere große Hoffnung unter seinen Augen ermordet." Elrohir grinste seine Geschwister an.  
Tja… Sah so aus, als hätte es doch Vorteile, die Geheimwaffe im Ringkrieg spielen zu müssen. Immerhin würde ich nicht durch Glorfindels Hand sterben… wenn das keine gute Aussicht war, wusste ich auch nicht weiter.  
Wie hatte meine Tante immer so schön gesagt…. Man muss auch die kleinen Gnaden der Valar wertschätzen.

**oOoOoOo**

Das leise Läuten einer weit entfernten Glocke risse die Elrondkinder aus den Erinnerungen an frühere Zeiten, an denen sie mich teilhaben ließen.  
„Schluss mit diesen Anekdoten, jetzt kommen die richtig guten Geschichten!" mit strahlenden Augen stand Arwen auf und deutete mir, ihr zu folgen.  
„Die richtig guten Geschichten? Ich wage es glatt zu bezweifeln, dass des irgendetwas gibt, dass es mit den Erlebnissen deiner Brüder aufnehmen kann…"  
„Du kennst ja auch die Halle des Feuers noch nicht…"  
„Die… die Halle des Feuers?!" diese Worte hatten mich schneller auf den Beinen, als man schauen konnte… immerhin war dieser Ort seit Jahren für mich der Inbegriff von Poesie… immer schon hatte ich mir gewünscht, auch nur eine einzige Stunde in diesem Raum verbringen zu können, einmal den elbischen Geschichten und Liedern zu lauschen, und jetzt war das alles zum Greifen nahe….  
„…dann lasst uns gehen… so kann ich endlich auch Bilbo kennen lernen…"  
„Oh, hast du es denn noch nicht gehört?" einer der Zwillinge, die schon am Weg zur Tür waren, drehte sich zu uns um „…Bilbo hat Bruchtal heute Morgen verlassen. Er zieht mit ein paar Waldelben, die hier zu Besuch waren, nach Mirkwood, Thranduil's Königreich… sein letztes großes Abenteuer, wie Bilbo sagte, auch wenn ich denke, sein größtes steht ihm noch bevor…"  
„Da hast du wohl recht…" ein Lächeln zog sich über mein Gesicht, immerhin wusste ich ja, dass der gute alte Bilbo noch mit den Elben in den Westen segeln würde. „…trotzdem schade, dass ich ihn verpasst habe…. Zu gern hätte ich einen Hobbit endlich mit eigenen Augen gesehen…"  
Wieder einmal ertönte Arwens unvergleichliches Lachen „Glaube mir, du wirst du Bekanntschaft der Halblinge noch früh genug machen… und dir Sekunden später wünschen, es würde wieder Stille einkehren… nicht nur Meister Bilbo hat den Hang dazu, solange zu erzählen, bis er mitten im Satz einschläft, wobei man ihm zu Gute halten muss, dass er sich in den Jahren dazu verlegt hat, elbische Mythen in Verse zu fassen…. Sei es, wie es ist… lass uns gehen, immerhin wird dir als Neuling heute die Ehre der ersten Geschichte zu Teil."  
Die Ehre der ersten Geschichte? Mir schwante furchtbares…

„Ich möchte euch alle herzlich Willkommen heißen, an diesem besonderen Abend… wie die Meisten unter euch sicher schon wissen, weilt ein neuer Gast unter uns, und auch wenn sie den Anschein erweckt, eine unseres Volkes zu sein, so ist sie doch auch eine Wanderin der Welten… einige von euch werden sich noch an John erinnern können, der vor langen Jahren hier weilte und auch sie kommt aus jener uns so fernen und doch so nahen Welt… umso mehr freut es mich, heute vielleicht wieder eine der Geschichten zu hören, die uns John näher brachte… wie es unsere Tradition so will, liegt die Ehre der ersten Geschichte heute bei dir…" Elrond lächelte mich an.  
Ich hätte ja nur zu gerne die Flucht ergriffen, doch Glorfindels Hand auf meinem Rücken machte mir unverkennbar klar, dass es keine Chance gab, zu entkommen.  
Irgendwann, das schwor ich mir, würde ich diesem Elben die Freundschaft kündigen, wenn er mich weiterhin immer in Situationen brachte, denen ich nicht gewachsen war.  
„Bitte begrüßt mit mir Lady Lindóriё, einigen vielleicht auch bekannt als unser Schicksal, Amarthlín…"  
Unter höflichem Applaus schob mich Glorfindel in die Mitte des Raumes. Sich sträuben war zwecklos, soviel war klar…  
Bei den Valar, wer solche Freunde hatte, wer brauchte dann noch Feinde?!

„Nun…" unsicher wippte ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen „…ich enttäusche euch lieber jetzt, als später… Geschichten wie John sie zweifellos erzählen konnte, werdet ihr von mir nicht zu hören bekommen… meine Talente liegen woanders, der geniale Erzähler war zweifellos er…" ich lächelte unsicher in die Runde und hielt Glorfindels aufmunternden Blick fest „…nichts desto trotz gibt es einen Mythos aus meiner Welt, den ich gerne mit euch teilen würde…."  
Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft.

„Vor langer Zeit herrschte in einer Stadt namens Troja der König Priamos. Mit seiner Frau hatte er fünf Kinder – Hektor, Polyxena, Paris, Troilos und Kassandra. Als Hektor und Paris bei einem Freundschaftsbesuch im Königreich Sparta waren, verliebte sich Paris in Helena, die Frau des König Menelaos, die schönste Frau der Welt. Da sie wussten, dass ihr Glück nie bestehen konnte, nahm Paris seine Geliebte heimlich mit in seine Heimat. Aus Freunden wurden Feinde und Menelaos machte sich auf, diese Schmach zu sühnen. Sein Bruder Agamemnon, König von Mykene, versammelte zu diesem Zweck alle Griechen, um gegen Troja zu ziehen… der trojanische Krieg war begonnen, doch dieser soll nicht hier und jetzt erzählt werden. Viel mehr ist es das Schicksal Kassandras von dem ich euch berichten will."

Je länger ich sprach, desto sicherer wurde ich, und auch, wenn ich genau wusste, dass meine Art diese Geschichte zu erzählen, nicht würdig für diese Halle war, so wusste ich, dass mein Part noch kommen würde.  
„Der Gott Apollon, Gott des Lichts, des Frühlings, der Künste, sowie der Weissagung, verliebte sich in Kassandra und auf dass sie ihn erhöre, gab er ihr die Gabe der Voraussehung. Doch das Geschenk war verfrüht, Kassandra verschmähte Apollon, doch einen einzigen Kuss wollte sie ihm gewähren. Erbost darüber, Kassandra einerseits nicht für sich haben zu können, andererseits die gewährte Gabe nicht mehr zurücknehmen zu können, spuckte der Gott seiner Angebeteten in den Mund. Dadurch verfluchte er ihre Gabe und verfügte, dass niemals jemand ihren Voraussagen Glauben schenken würde. So kam es, dass Kassandra ihre Landsleute gegen Ende des trojanischen Krieges vor dem riesigen hölzernen Pferd warnte, das die Griechen nach 10 Jahren erfolgloser Belagerung vor dem Stadttor zurückgelassen hatten, ehe sie sich auf zurück in ihre Heimat gemacht hatten. Doch die siegestrunkenen Trojaner schenkten ihr kein Gehör und zogen das Geschenk in die Mauern, an denen ihre Feinde bislang gescheitert waren. Mitten in der Nacht, als die Trojaner nach den Siegesfeierlichkeiten betrunken oder schlafend waren, entstiegen die griechischen Feinde, die ihren Rückzug nur vorgetäuscht hatten, dem Bauch des Pferdes, in dem sie auf ihre Chance gelauert hatten, und töteten Männer, Frauen und Kinder Trojas.  
Kassandra selbst, wissend, was ihre Landsleute sich in die Stadtmauern geholt hatten, hatte sich in den Tempel der Athene geflüchtet, wo sie sich in Sicherheit wähnte. Doch wurde sie dort von dem Krieger Ajax gefunden, der sie misshandelte und vergewaltigte, ehe Agamemnon sie als Sklavin beanspruchte und sie mit sich nach Mykene nahm.  
Auf der langen Schifffahrt zurück gebar Kassandra einen gesunden Knaben, den Agamemnon als Sohn erkannte. Nach seiner Rückkehr in die Heimat wurde König Agamemnon von seiner Frau und ihrem Geliebten erdolcht, und auch Kassandra, die auch um dieses Schicksal wusste und es vorausgesagt hatte, starb durch die Hände von Agamemnons Mördern…"

Ein weiteres Mal ließ ich meine Blicke über die versammelten Elben schweifen.  
So richtig begeistert sahen sie nicht aus, doch das wunderte mich nicht. Ich war noch nie die Beste im Erzählen gewesen und auch diesmal war die Geschichte nur Mittel zum Zweck…  
„Und nun, da ihr mit Kassandras Geschichte vertraut seid, möchte ich euch ein Lied singen, welches die Geschehnisse aus der Sicht eines Trojaners schildert…."  
Noch einmal holte ich tief Luft, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf das Lied, das ich seit frühester Kindheit kannte und erst Jahre später, als ich mit den Geschichten Homers vertraut gemacht wurde, verstand.

Down in the street they're all singing and shouting  
Staying alive though the city is dead  
Hiding their shame behind hollow laughter  
While you are crying alone on your bed

Pity Cassandra that no one believed you  
But then again you were lost from the start  
Now we must suffer and sell our secrets  
Bargain, playing smart, aching in our hearts

Sorry Cassandra I misunderstood  
Now the last day is dawning  
Some of us wanted but none of us would  
Listen to words of warning  
But on the darkest of nights  
Nobody knew how to fight  
And we were caught in our sleep  
Sorry Cassandra I didn't believe  
You really had the power  
I only saw it as dreams you would weave  
Until the final hour

So in the morning your ship will be sailing  
Now that your father and sister are gone  
There is no reason for you to linger  
You're grieving deeply but still moving on  
You know the future is casting a shadow  
No one else sees it but you know your fate  
Packing your bags, being slow and thorough  
Knowing, though you're late, that ship is sure to wait

Sorry Cassandra I misunderstood  
Now the last day is dawning  
Some of us wanted but none of us would  
Listen to words of warning  
But on the darkest of nights  
Nobody knew how to fight  
And we were caught in our sleep  
Sorry Cassandra I didn't believe  
You really had the power  
I only saw it as dreams you would weave  
Until the final hour

I watched the ship leaving harbour at sunrise  
Sails almost slack in the cool morning rain  
She stood on deck, just a tiny figure  
Rigid and restrained, blue eyes filled with pain  
Sorry Cassandra I misunderstood  
Now the last day is dawning  
Some of us wanted but none of us could  
Listen to words of warning  
But on the darkest of nights  
Nobody knew how to fight  
And we were caught in our sleep  
Sorry Cassandra I didn't believe  
You really had the power  
I only saw it as dreams you would weave  
Until the final hour

I'm sorry Cassandra  
I'm sorry Cassandra

Totenstille umfing mich, als der letzte Ton in der Halle verklang.  
Nur zögerlich öffnete ich meine Augen, holte mich zurück aus den Bildern, die mir während des Liedes so klar vor Augen gestanden waren… so schlecht hatte ich nicht gesungen, aber man musste bedenken, dass Elben etwas anderes gewohnt waren.  
Jahrelanger Gesangsunterricht verblasste gegen die zarten, reinen Stimmen, die den Elben in die Wiege gelegt wurden.  
Als erstes sah ich Glorfindel, der mich ansah, als würde er mich zum ersten Mal wirklich wahrnehmen und auch Elrond und seinen Kindern war die Überraschung auf die Stirn geschrieben.  
Noch während ich über das, was ich sah, wunderte, brach tosender Applaus los, der Glorfindel offenbar zum Leben erweckte, da er sich auf dem Weg zu mir befand.  
Ehe ich es mir versah, wurde ich ein weiteres Mal in die Arme des Elben gezogen.  
„Ehrlich Lori, an deiner Art Geschichten zu erzählen kann man noch arbeiten, doch dein Gesang… du bist von den Valar gesegnet, wahrlich und wahrhaftig… sollte noch jemand an deiner Herkunft und Bestimmung gezweifelt haben, so hat dies ihn eines besseren belehrt… du bist wahrlich eine Große unter den Eldar…"

Und mit diesen Worten verbeugte sich Glorfindel vor mir, doch nicht nur er, auch Elrond und seine Kinder folgten dem Beispiel und nach und nach taten es ihnen alle anwesenden Elben gleich.

Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Ich verstand nicht, was soeben passierte und sollte erst lange Zeit später erfahren, was es mit dieser Respektsbezeugung auf sich hatte.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

A/N: Das Lied ist natürlich „Cassandra" von ABBA… man muss sich ja beim Lesen nicht unbedingt die ursprüngliche Melodie dazu vorstellen ;) Aber so in eine Ballade umgewandelt kann das Lied durchaus was…  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen… würde mich über Reviews freuen!


	33. 31

Alle Infos bei Disclaimer/Author's Notes

Feedback bitte an: amruniel at hotmail .com

A/N: Tja, ich mal wieder… dieses Kapitel liegt seit über einem halben Jahr zu 90% fertig auf meinem Desktop herum… und heute ist tatsächlich der große Tag: Ich vollende es… juhu?!  
Ich hoffe, irgendwer da draußen liest das überhaupt noch… Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich nur so unglaublich sporadisch von mir hören lasse – mir liegt diese Geschichte wirklich am Herzen (so wie meine anderen unfertigen Stories auch!) und ich verspreche, dass ich sie irgendwann zu Ende bringen werde, egal, wie groß die Abstände zwischen den einzelnen Updates auch sein mögen… Wobei ich hoffe, dass ich es langsam wieder hinbekomme, regelmäßiger zu schreiben… vielleicht wird das ja noch mal was mit „Vorsätze auch in die Tat umsetzen"…

Okay, lange Rede – kurzer Sinn: Viel Spaß (und nochmals SORRY!!!!)!

* * *

_****Life is a journey...****_

**Kapitel 31**

Bei allen Valar! Langsam ging das hier echt zu weit! Ich tat wirklich mein Bestes, um das alles mit Humor zu nehmen, doch langsam aber sicher würde auch einem hauptberuflicher Clown das Weinen kommen.

Nicht nur, dass mich Glorfindel in aller Herrgottsfrüh statt mit einem freundlichen „Guten Morgen" mit einer Schwertspitze an meiner Nase begrüßt hatte, als ich ihm einen Freundschaftsbesuch am Morgen abstatten wollte, um ein weiteres Mal von den köstlichen Pfannkuchen zu profitieren, auf die er augenscheinlich die Exklusivrechte hatte, nein, am Rückweg zu meinem Zimmer hatte ich auch noch das mehr als zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt, von zwei mehr als diensteifrigen Elbensoldaten aufgelauert zu werden.  
Und als ob das noch nicht reichen würde, hatte ich den Großteil des Vormittags damit verbracht, unter Elronds wachsamen Augen im bruchtaler Staub herumzukriechen, während eine kleine Elbenkompanie mich als Versuchskaninchen missbrauchte.

Vielen Dank, das war echt genug für einen Tag… der Meinung war ich zumindest… doch anscheinend war nicht jeder hier davon überzeugt, standen mir doch soeben Alagos und Gilívor mit ihren Mini-Übungsschwertern gegenüber.

„Das kann doch nicht wirklich euer Ernst sein!" entrüstet musterte ich die zwei erwachsenen Elben, die breit grinsend hinter den zwei Möchtegernkriegern im Zwergenformat standen und augenscheinlich mehr als zufrieden mit sich selbst und der Welt im Allgemeinen waren.  
"Was genau ist es, das allen erwachsenen Männern Mittelerdes so zusetzt, dass ihr so einen gewaltigen Schuss in der Birne habt? Zu viel frische Luft? Sonnenstich? Irgendeine Erklärung muss es doch geben… Was bitte bei allen guten Göttern bringt euch dazu, selbst diese zwei Kinder in eure kranken Pläne miteinzubeziehen?"

Die „aber wir sind keine Kinder"-Protestrufe aus den Mündern der Zwillinge ignorierte ich kurzerhand und musterte Glorfindel und Erestor, die vielsagende Blicke tauschten, aus zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
"Siehst du, ich wusste doch, dass zumindest ihre Auffassungsgabe nicht zu wünschen lässt…" hoch erfreut grinste Glorfindel den Vater der Elblinge an, während ich verbissen versuchte, mir ein weiteres Augenrollen zu verkneifen, das „zumindest" in Glorys Satz zu ignorieren und ob der restlichen Worte nicht in Verzweiflung und/oder Mordlust zu verfallen.  
"Ja, immerhin kann sie eine richtige Gefahr von jemandem, der nur spielen will, unterscheiden und haut nicht wahllos auf alles mit einer Waffe in der Hand…" auch Erestor klang sehr zufrieden.

Nur mir reichte es endgültig.

„Was bitte für einen Vogel habt ihr eigentlich? Ihr tickt doch wohl echt nicht mehr normal! Glaubt ihr wirklich ich schlage KINDER kurz und klein, nur weil sie Waffen in der Hand haben? Herrgott für wie bescheuert haltet ihr mich eigentlich? Vielen Dank auch…" ich drehte mich wütend um „… machte euch den „Wir retten Mittelerde"-Dreck doch selber! Mir hängt euer beschissenes Theater echt zum Hals raus!"  
Mit diesen Worten ging ich los und ignorierte alle Versuche mich zu stoppen. Sollten die Herren sich doch ein neues Versuchskaninchen suchen. Ich war mit dieser Sache durch. Endgültig!

~~**~~

Ich hatte wirklich damit gerechnet, zumindest für die nächste Zeit in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, immerhin kannte mich Glorfindel gut genug, um zu wissen, dass man großen Abstand halten sollte, wenn ich mal in einer Laune wie dieser hier war.  
Doch offensichtlich hatte ich die Rechnung ohne die Zwillinge gemacht, die sich gerade über die Lichtung, auf der ich mich nach meinem Ausbruch niedergelassen hatte, auf mich zuschlichen.

Die zwei sahen reichlich schuldbewusst aus, auch wenn sie ja wohl am allerwenigsten für all das konnten.  
Mir war durchaus klar, dass die zwei niemals eine Gelegenheit auslassen würden, mit ihren Schwertern zu spielen und zu beweisen, dass sie schon große Krieger waren. Das war normal. Immerhin waren sie Kinder. Und Jungs.  
Was aber bei aller Liebe nicht normal war, war die Tatsache, dass ihr Vater und sein bester Freund das so ausnutzten, nur um meine Auffassungsgabe zu testen.  
Was dachten die sich eigentlich? Nur weil alle um mich rum offenbar total versessen darauf waren, ihre Schwerter und Pfeile in irgendwelche Personen zu versenken, hieß das nicht, dass es sich bei mir genauso verhielt.

„Du… Lori…" Alagos lugte vorsichtig hinter Gilìvor hervor, der sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Aufgabe fühlte, als Schutzschild für seinen Bruder zu fungieren, sollte ich explodieren.  
"Ja?" ich versuchte meine Stimme so normal und freundlich wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Wie gesagt – die Zwei konnten ja nichts für die Blödheit der Erwachsenen.  
"Bist du böse?"  
"Nicht auf euch… tut mir leid, dass ich vorher so geschrieen habe, aber das hatte rein gar nichts mit euch zu tun, meine Mäuse… jetzt kommt schon her…" ich breitete meine Arme aus und schneller als ich schauen konnte, hatte ich die Elblinge um den Hals hängen.

Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass ich die Beiden seit unserer Ankunft in Bruchtal nicht mehr gesehen hatte. In Lórien hatten wir beinahe jede freie Minute gemeinsam verbracht und ehrlich gesagt, die Lauser waren mir abgegangen. Mit ihrer ungestümen Art und ihrer kindlichen Begeisterung für alles und nichts hatten sie mich auch noch zum Lachen und vor allem auf andere Gedanken gebracht, wenn ich mich nach anstrengenden Stunden voll Kampftraining vor Schmerzen kaum mehr bewegen konnte und mich eigentlich nur noch heulend ins Bett verziehen wollte.

Ich wunderte mich gerade noch, warum eine kleine Hand sanft über meine Haare strich, statt sie wie sonst komplett zu zersausen, als ich schon ein scharfes Luftholen hörte und mich ein graues Augenpaar weit aufgerissen anstarrte.  
"Lori… willst du uns verlassen?"  
"Wie? Was?" ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
Gilìvors Worte riefen auch seinen Bruder auf den Plan, der mich erst von oben bis unten musterte, ehe sein Blick an meinen Ohren hängen blieb.  
"Du gehst?" auch er klang geschockt.  
"Wovon bitte redet ihr? Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof." Was genau machten meine unzuverlässigen Spitzohren jetzt schon wieder, dass die Beiden auf solch verquere Ideen kamen?!  
"Na davon…" wieder war eine Hand an meinem Kopf und strich knapp über meinem Ohr entlang.

Oh. Der Groschen war gefallen…  
Ich hatte mich in den letzten Tagen so sehr an meine neue Frisur gewöhnt, dass ich die Kriegerzöpfe komplett vergessen hatte.  
Natürlich kannten die Zwillinge deren Bedeutung und hatten sofort die Konsequenzen erfasst.  
"Ja, ich fürchte, ich muss…" ich lächelte die Elblinge an, auch wenn mir gar nicht danach zu Mute war, hatte ich doch kurz zuvor erst so gut wie gekündigt. Nur dass man seiner Bestimmung nicht kündigen konnte.  
Würde ich nicht wie geplant in den Krieg ziehen, würde der Krieg hier her kommen… und dann wäre es wohl schon zu spät, um meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

„Aber du kannst doch nicht… du willst doch nicht…"  
"Du gehst doch nicht in den Krieg, oder…?"  
"Doch." Auch wenn die Brüder mehr als geschockt klangen, stand Lügen nicht zur Debatte. Ich hatte noch ein paar Tage, dann musste ich los und es war besser, sie gewöhnten sich jetzt an den Gedanken, als dass ich sie jetzt beruhigte und sich dann herausstellte, dass ich gelogen hatte.

„Aber das ist gefährlich!"  
Alagos entsetzter Ausruf entlockte mir ein Grinsen. So einfach konnten große Wahrheiten manchmal sein.  
"Ja, das ist es. Und glaube mir, ich würde auch viel lieber nicht kämpfen, aber es ist mir so vorherbestimmt, und deswegen muss ich mich der Gefahr stellen."  
"Aber warum?"

Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es nicht verstehen konnten oder es nicht verstehen wollten. Ich tippte ja persönlich auf letzteres – immerhin wollte ich selbst es nach wie vor die meiste Zeit nicht wahrhaben und hoffte, dass sich das alles als böser Scherz der Valar entpuppen würde.  
"Warum? Nun, zum einen ist es mir vorbestimmt, in genau diesem Krieg eine Rolle zu spielen, und zum anderen… nun… irgendwann im Leben jedes Elben kommt eine Zeit, in der er wählen muss, sich der Dunkelheit entgegen zu stellen, oder sich davon vereinnahmen zu lassen… und auch wenn für die Meisten diese Dunkelheit nur symbolisch ist, so ist meine Dunkelheit eine reale."  
Verzweifelt versuchte ich, meine aufsteigenden Tränen wegzublinzeln. Ich musste zumindest vor diesen Zwei so wirken, als wäre ich überzeugt von dem, was ich machen würde.

„Wie meinst du das, deine Dunkelheit ist eine reale?" Gilivor wollte es natürlich mal wieder ganz genau wissen.  
"Nun, wenn wir alle, die es versuchen, es nicht schaffen würden, Sauron zu zerstören, würde sich nicht nur Dunkelheit im Sinne von etwas Bösem über Mittelerde verbreiten, sondern eine wirkliche… dunkle Wolken würden die Sonne verhüllen und die Welt wäre in einer ewigen Nacht gefangen, die es den bösen Kreaturen nur noch leichter machen würde, voran zu kommen…" ich sah in die schreckerfüllten Gesichter der Zwillinge und beeilte mich weiter zu sprechen „… aber so weit wird es nicht kommen! Das würden wir alle, vor allem Aragorn, nicht zulassen… und genau deshalb muss ich in den Krieg ziehen, um meinen Teil dazu beizutragen, dass ihr im Sonnenschein aufwachsen könnt."

Ich hatte mich wirklich bemüht, doch fühlte ich, wie sich Tränen ihren Weg über meine Wangen suchten, sobald ich fertiggesprochen hatte.  
Mit einigen Bewegungen befreite ich mich von den Elblingen und stand auf.  
Weinen, noch dazu vor den Zweien, stand einfach nicht zur Debatte. Ich hatte ihnen mit meinen Worten schon viel zu viel Angst eingejagt, einen weiteren Nervenzusammenbruch meinerseits mussten sie wahrlich nicht auch noch abbekommen.  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen, wir sehen uns später…" immerhin schaffte ich es, meine Stimme trotz der Tränen unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Ich wollte nur noch auf kürzestem Weg in mein Zimmer, als ich so schnell wie möglich Distanz zwischen mich und die Elblinge brachte, die verunsichert zurückblieben.

~~**~~

„Lori?"  
Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken auf, als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Wieder einmal hatte ich nicht bemerkt, dass Glorfindel in mein Zimmer getreten war.  
"Entschuldige. Ich hab nachgedacht. Was kann ich für dich tun?" ich versuchte, so neutral wie möglich zu klingen, um mir ja nicht die Emotionen anmerken zu lassen, die nach wie vor in mir tobten.  
"Du könntest mir erklären, was mit Gilívor und Alagos passiert ist. Ich habe die Beiden eben getroffen und nur unzusammenhängendes Gestammel aus ihnen herausgebracht. Warum hast du geweint?"  
"Woher…?" ich sah den Elben mit großen Augen an. Hatte er nicht eben noch gesagt, er hätte nur unverständliches aus den Zwillingen herausbekommen?  
Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich über Glorfindels Züge. „… es hat sich herausgestellt, dass eine angemessene Dosis Verhörtaktik auch bei Elblingen Wirkung zeigt…"  
Was blieb mir anderes über, als das Grinsen zu erwidern? Das war mein Glorfindel, Krieger bis in die Haarspitze und neugierig bis zur kleinen Zehe.  
"Also Lori, die Frage steht… warum hast du geweint? Du hast den Kleinen damit einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt."  
"Das wollte ich doch nicht… bei Gott, alles nur das nicht…" meine Schuldgefühle trieben mir schon wieder Tränen in die Augen, die ich diesmal jedoch erfolgreich zurückdrängte.  
„Das weiß ich doch…" Der blonde Elb hatte sich neben mir niedergelassen und legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter „…ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass du wahrscheinlich nur was im Auge hattest und sie sich keine Gedanken machen sollen…" ich nickte ihm dankbar zu „…aber nichts desto trotz würde ich gerne wissen, was dich so mitgenommen hat…"

„Ich… ich habe versucht, den Zwillingen zu erklären, warum ich in den Krieg muss… hab ihnen gesagt, dass ich mithelfen muss, damit sie nicht in Dunkelheit, sondern im Sonnenschein aufwachsen können… weißt du, bei uns gibt es ein Buch mit dem Titel „Heimat ist, wo das Herz wehtut"… und das ist es… der Gedanke daran, diese zwei wunderbaren Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit ausgeliefert zu sehen, das hat mir schier das Herz gebrochen… es tut mir so weh… das hier ist meine Heimat, mit jedem Tag mehr, und der Gedanke, das Schlimmste vielleicht nicht abwenden zu können, zerreißt mich fast noch mehr, als der Gedanke daran, bei dem, was auf mich zukommt, sterben zu müssen, und diese Heimat zwar für andere zu retten, sie selbst aber zu verlieren…"  
Wieder suchten sich Tränen ihren Weg, doch diesmal machte ich mir nicht die Mühe, sie aufhalten zu wollen.

„Ich habe Angst, Glorfindel… fürchterliche Angst. Ich weiß, ich bin besser geworden, lebensfähig, überlebensfähig da draußen… und doch weiß ich nicht, wie ich es je schaffen soll… Woran erkennt man, dass es jetzt dieser Moment ist, an dem sich das Schicksal erfüllen soll? Woher weiß ich, dass ich den Augenblick erkenne und wahrnehme, und nicht einfach daran vorbei laufe?!"  
Der Elb wollte etwas sagen, doch ich ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, sprach einfach weiter.  
"Wie tötet man jemand? Nicht theoretisch… praktisch? Was bringt mich dazu, all meine moralischen Grenzen fallen zu lassen und jemandem wirklich das Leben zu nehmen? Was, wenn ich es nicht kann? Wie bezähme ich meine Furcht? Was hält mich im Kampf, lässt mich nicht flüchten? Und was ist, wenn ich falle, ehe ich die Chance hatte, meine Rolle zu spielen? … Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass es vielleicht mein Leben ist, das ich für die Zukunft Mittelerdes geben muss, aber es bleibt die Angst, zu sterben… Wie ist das, Glorfindel? Wie fühlt es sich an? Ist es schlimm?"

„Nein, Lori…" seine Hand legte sich an meine Wange und zwang mich sanft, ihn anzusehen. „Nein, es ist nicht schlimm… es ist Schmerz, kurz, und dann Ruhe… befreiende, angenehme Ruhe, Stille, die dich umfängt und Frieden. Vollständiger Frieden, so wie du ihn noch nie gefühlt hast. Es ist nichts, wovor du Angst haben musst…"  
"Wirklich?" Eigentlich war die Frage unnötig, sah ich doch in Glorfindels Augen nichts als Aufrichtigkeit und die Sicherheit eines Elben, der es erlebt hatte und ohne Furcht zurück denken konnte.  
"Ja. Es ist wie eine Heimkehr an einen Ort, den du schon immer gekannt hast, ohne dir dessen bewusst zu sein. Alles was bleibt, ist das ruhige, friedvolle Gefühl, angekommen zu sein."

Stille machte sich zwischen uns breit, während er still neben mir saß und meine Tränen langsam versiegten. Ich spürte, dass er über meine Worte nachdachte und war gespannt, auf welche Fragen ich noch Antwort bekommen sollte. Meine größte Furcht hatte er schon zerstreut, aber tausend andere Ängste lauerten noch in mir. Sein Schicksal anzunehmen war die eine Sache, all die möglichen damit einhergehenden Situationen und Möglichkeiten zu erfassen und meistern, eine ganz andere.  
In Momenten wie diesen, wenn sich die Fragen und Ängste in mir zu überschlagen schienen, fühlte ich mich mehr denn je, wie ein kleines Kind und sehnte mich nach den schützenden Armen meiner Eltern, in denen mich die Realität nicht finden konnte und ich sicher war.  
Auch Glory dürfte diese Sehnsucht in mir erkannt haben, warum sonst hätte er mich letztendlich doch vollständig in seine Arme gezogen und mich mit mir gegen seine Brust gelehnt, zurück in die weichen Polster des Bettes fallen gelassen, ehe er zu sprechen begann?

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir bewusst ist, doch du bist stärker geworden, eine Kriegerin, du hast den Willen entwickelt, zu kämpfen. Du fragst nicht mehr, wieso du dieses Schicksal tragen musst und wie du es umgehen könntest, du fragst, woran du erkennst, dass es der Zeitpunkt ist, es zu erfüllen. Du fragst, wie du in der Schlacht bleiben kannst, anstatt darüber nachzudenken, wie du ihr entgehen kannst. Du hast Angst zu flüchten, nicht davor, zu kämpfen. Du hast offenbar Vertrauen in dich gefunden, Stärke und Mut. Die Fragen, die bleiben sind die eines jeden, der vor seiner ersten Schlacht steht. Legolas, Aragorn, Elrond und ich, wir alle haben uns dies und ähnliches gefragt, manche haben die Fragen offen ausgesprochen, andere haben sie verdrängt, doch wir alle sind einmal da gestanden, wo du jetzt stehst und viele die nach dir kommen werden sich irgendwann dem Selben gegenüber sehen…"  
„Und, gibt es Antworten?" hoffnungsvoll wandte ich Glorfindel meinen Blick zu.

„Natürlich gibt es sie, immerhin haben so viele vor dir Antworten auf diese Befürchtungen gefunden, doch die wirkliche Frage ist – gibt es allgemeingültige Antworten? Und da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Jeder von uns hat andere Gründe, seine moralischen Ansprüche zu überwinden, wenn wir in der Situation sind, zu morden. Manchmal ist es Todesangst, die das Schwert führt, manchmal sind es deine Instinkte, die reagieren, ehe du überhaupt nachdenken kannst, manchmal ist es purer Hass, der dich leitet und Dinge tun lässt, die du dir in deinen wildesten Träumen nicht ausmalen würdest, und manchmal sind es wieder ganz andere Gründe, die dein Gewissen in diesem Moment ausschalten. Aber eines muss dir klar sein – immer, wirklich immer, wird deine Moral wieder zurückkommen und deine Seele wird darunter leiden, was du getan hast. Beim ersten Mal ist es am Schlimmsten… wenn das Adrenalin nach der Schlacht abebbt und du realisierst, was alles geschehen ist, wird deine Welt einstürzen und ich kann nur hoffen, dass du dann jemanden hast, der dich hält, der es erträglicher macht…"

Dem verschmitzten Blitzen in seinen Augen entnahm ich, dass ihm das selbe Gesicht wie mir vor Augen stand.  
Legolas…  
Ich konnte und wollte mir niemand anderen vorstellen, der in jener hoffentlich noch fernen Zeit an meiner Seite war.  
Außer Glorfindel natürlich, doch von ihm wusste ich sicher, dass er nicht da sein würde.

„Wie gesagt, das erste Mal ist das Schlimmste. Danach wird es besser, du wirst deine eigenen Wege finden, dein Gewissen zu beruhigen und wieder Frieden zu finden, doch es wird nicht aufhören, ganz egal, wie oft du in der Situation sein wirst, wie oft du schon über Leben und Tod entschieden hast."  
Ich nickte Glorfindel dankbar zu. Wenn es auch hart war, war er wenigstens ehrlich zu mir. Er würde mich nicht unvorbereitet in diese Leere hineinlaufen lassen, die zweifellos spätestens in den dunklen Stunden der Nacht nach einer erfolgreich geschlagenen Schlacht auf mich warten würde.

Wieder schweiften meine Gedanken zu dem Elb, den ich mir so sehr für diese Zeit an meine Seite wünschte.  
Ich hatte versucht so wenig wie möglich an Legolas zu denken seit ich in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht in Lórien meine Gefühle für ihn zum ersten Mal in Worte gefasst hatte.  
Eigentlich war es sinnlos zu erwähnen, dass auch die besten Vorsätze in diese Richtung nur von kurzer Dauer waren, fast täglich fragte ich mich, wo er und der Rest meiner Rasselbande wohl war, was sie erlebten… immerhin hatte ich in dieser Extrazeit, die ich mir im Goldenen Wald gestohlen hatte, keine Information über den Verbleib meiner Gefährten. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass es ihnen gut ging und sie zumindest eine kleine Atempause nach der Schlacht um Helms Klamm gehabt hatten.

Kurz vor meiner Abreise nach Bruchtal waren die Elben, die mit König Theóden gekämpft hatten, zurück in ihre Heimat gekommen. Es hatte einige Verluste gegeben und auch Haldir hatte diesen Kampf mit seinem Leben bezahlt, so, wie ich es befürchtet hatte.  
Doch trotz aller Trauer, die diese Nachricht ausgelöst hatte, musste ich zugeben, dass bei mir die Freude darüber dominiert hatte, dass es meinen Freunden gut ging, allen voran Legolas, der wohl in perfekter Elbenmanier nicht mal einen Kratzer davongetragen hatte.

Wieder einmal stahl sich ein Grinsen auf mein Gesicht als ich wie so oft in letzter Zeit an einen Satz dachte, der zwischen meinen Freunden, die zum Großteil genauso wie ich Fans der Bücher und Filme gewesen waren, zum Running Gag wurde, nachdem ein etwas zu laut gemurmelter Satz von Sanny den gesamten Kinosaal in Gelächter aufgelöst hatte, als wir in der Premiere vom zweiten Teil der Peter Jackson Filme saßen.  
Mitten in der atemlosen Stille der Schlacht um die Hornburg hatte meine großartige, witzige Freundin bei einem Blick auf Legolas nur einen einzigen Gedanken gehabt: „Helms Klamm, Regen, die Frisur hält…"

„Je länger ich dich kenne, desto größer wird mein Wunsch, Gedanken lesen zu können." Glorfindel war die sprunghafte Verbesserung meiner Laune natürlich nicht entgangen.  
Doch anstatt wie sonst seine Neugier zu befriedigen, lächelte ich ihn einfach an. Ich wollte ihm nicht erklären, was mich so erheiterte.  
Das war eine Sache zwischen mir und meinen alten Freunden, die ich schmerzlich vermisste, eine Erinnerung, eine Verbindung, die nur mir gehörte und mir auch hier das Gefühl gab, zu ihnen zu gehören, noch ein Teil dieser unglaublichen Gruppe zu sein, die so viel Spaß in mein Leben gebracht hatte.  
Und Glorfindel, auch wenn er es nicht wissen konnte, schien zu verstehen.  
Er frage nicht nach, erwiderte einfach mein Lächeln und rappelte sich schließlich hoch. Vor meinem Bett stehend streckte er mir seine Hand entgegen, um mir aufzuhelfen.  
"Komm, ich glaube Alagos und Gilivor brauche deine strahlende Aufmerksamkeit, um wirklich von meiner Ausrede überzeugt zu sein…"

Eigentlich war es bei meinem Glück in letzter Zeit ja klar – die paar fröhlichen Minuten mit den Zwillingen waren im Nachhinein gesehen mehr als spärlich. Kaum hatten wir mit einer Runde Versteckenspielen begonnen und ich das perfekte Versteck gefunden, tauchte auch schon wieder Glorfindel mit betrübter Mine neben mir auf.

„Lass mich raten, Elrond will mich noch eine weitere Stunde im Staub kriechen sehen?" ich seufzte auf. Diese tollen Trainingspläne in allen Ehren, aber ich würde mit hier mit dem schlimmsten Muskelkater aller Zeiten verabschieden, wenn man mir nicht bald eine kleine Ruhepause gönnte.

„Richtiger Elb, falsche Beschäftigung."

„Hä?" Was bei allen guten Göttern konnte Elrond anderes von mir wollen, als eine weitere Runde Demütigung auf voller Linie?

„Geh zu ihm und find's raus… er erwartet dich in der Bibliothek."

Augenrollend machte ich mich auf den Weg. Widerspruch war so und so zwecklos und was auch immer der gute Mann diesmal ausgeheckt hatte, es fand zumindest in der Bibliothek statt, was mich wenigstens insofern ein wenig versöhnlich stimmte, da ich die Hoffnung hatte, das ein oder andere Buch für meine Nachtlektüre abstauben zu können.

„Was weißt du über Kampfformationen und –taktiken?" kaum war meine Nasenspitze über die Schwelle zur Bibliothek gesteckt bombardierte mich der Herr Bruchtals schon mit solchen Fragen.

Ich schnaubte. Mal ehrlich? Was erwartete dieser Elb sich von mir?

„Außer, dass es irgendwas gibt, was sich Schildkröte nennt und dass es im Normalfall vollkommen ausreicht, einen Asterix und einen Obelix bei sich zu haben, wenn man eine ganze Kompanie Römer binnen Sekunden in die umliegenden Baumwipfel befördern will… nichts." Ich grinste über Elronds verständnislosen Blick. Nun, es war vielleicht voreilig gewesen anzunehmen, dass meine zwei Lieblingsgallier auch hier bekannt waren. Nichts desto trotz wären genau diese Beiden die ideale Lösung gewesen. Wenn man schon das Schicksal dieser Welt in irgendwelche Hände legen musste, warum dann nicht in die starken Arme eines Mannes der als Baby in ein Fass Zaubertrank gefallen war und seinen kleinen, aber nicht minder starken, Side-Kick? Und ich würde mein gesamtes Geld darauf verwetten, dass Gandalf und der Druide sich mehr als blendend verstehen würden. Einmal ganz zu schweigen von Legolas und dem Barden. Endlich musikalische Untermalung für sein nervtötendes Geträllere.

„Ist es üblich, in deiner Gegenwart nur die Hälfte der Dinge zu verstehen, die aus deinem Mund kommen?" Elrond holte mich wie so oft unsanft aus meiner kleinen Gedankenwelt auf den Boden der Realität zurück. Manchmal ging mir dieser Elb noch mehr auf die Nerven, als unser Elbenprinzchen. Ironie und Zynismus sind ja schön und gut, aber ICH war die unumstrittene Königin dieser Disziplin und es ging mir gehörig gegen den Strich, dass ein gewisser Herr mir diesen Thron streitig machen wollte.

Ich verzog meine Mundwinkel zu einem gekonnten Lächeln, denn das war immer noch die beste Waffe gegen jeden Versuch den Titel „Scherzkeks des Jahrtausends" zu holen, und flötete dem Herrscher Bruchtals zuckersüß „und für diese Frage hast du mich extra holen lassen?" entgegen.

Immerhin wusste Elrond, wann genug war. Das machte immerhin einen Pluspunkt für ihn, mehr als Aragorn in etwa der selben Zeitspanne auch nur ansatzweise zusammenbekommen hatte.

„Nun, Lindórië, was du hier siehst, sind die klassischen Aufstellungen zu Beginn einer Schlacht." Mit großer Geste deutete der Elbenlord auf einen riesigen Tisch, auf dem in mir vollkommen schleierhaften Mustern kleine Figuren, teil mit Pferden, teils ohne, aufgestellt waren.

„Hübsch!" meine Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen. Es war bei Gott kein Zufall, dass ich mehr von Asterix und Obelix wusste, als von Kampftaktik, obwohl ich einen Lateinlehrer gehabt hatte, der darauf bestand, dass wir alle Schlachten Cäsars im Detail kannten. In meiner Zeit reichte es im Normalfall vollkommen aus, klug genug zu sein, das blinkende rote Knöpfchen zu drücken, um Massenmord zu begehen. Warum umständlich, wenn es einfach auch ging?

Aber leider war ich hier in einer vorsintflutlichen Zeit gelandet, in der wohl sogar Cäsar höchstpersönlich eine Krise bekommen hätte.

„Wie auch immer, hast du eine Idee, wie man von dieser Ausgangsposition ausgehend" er deutete auf zwei sich gegenüberstehende Reihen der netten Figürchen „taktisch klug fortfahren könnte?"

Verwirrt betrachtete ich die Miniaturkrieger. Hatte Elrond mir eben ernsthaft diese Frage gestellt? Und erwartete der Mann sich tatsächlich eine Antwort?! Und dabei hätte ich darauf wetten können, dass meine vorherigen Antworten klargemacht hätten, wie viel Ahnung ich von all dem hier hatte. Nämlich null komma gar nichts.

„Nun" ich legte die Stirn in Falten und überlegte, wie man mich in so einer Situation am ehesten treffen konnte… „Ah! Ich hab's! Ich würde ein paar meiner Leute hinter die feindlichen Linien schleusen, unbemerkt natürlich, dann die Versorgungslinien der Gegner kappen und sie so einfach aushungern."

Ja, ich war zufrieden mit mir. Eine klassische Art, sich ungeliebte Dinge vom Hals zu schaffen. Kein Essen, kein Krieg. Simpler und effektiver ging es nun wohl wirklich nicht.

Auch Elrond schien ansatzweise zufrieden, zumindest wenn ich seine Mimik richtig deutete. „Nicht schlecht. Gut gedacht, jedoch hat sich herausgestellt, dass diese Methode mehr als unpopulär beim Volk ist – die Meisten wollen ihre Feinde geschlagen und nicht verhungert sehen."

„Anspruchsvolle Idioten" ich rümpfte die Nase. Was bitte war falsch daran, eine Sache wenn schon unbedingt tödlich, dann zumindest unblutig zu beenden?! In Situationen wie diesen hatte ich mehr als nur Zweifel daran, dass ich die elbische Seele jemals voll und ganz verstehen würde.

„Sonst noch Ideen?"

Elrond konnte es echt übertreiben. Ich war glücklich und zufrieden damit überhaupt eine Lösung für unser imaginäres Problemchen gefunden zu haben, und jetzt wollte er mehr. Typisch Mann!

Ein weiteres Mal legte ich meine Stirn in Denkfalten und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass dieser Unterricht in „wie töte ich meine Feinde taktisch richtig" wenigstens keine sichtbaren Spuren in meinem Gesicht hinterlassen würde. Sollte ich meinen Gefährten irgendwann wieder lebend gegenübertreten, wollte ich wenigstens so gut aussehen, wie es nur möglich war. Immerhin galt es, einen verzogenen Elbenprinz zu beeindrucken, und ich wagte es doch zu bezweifeln, dass hier schon der Beruf des Schönheitschirurgen erfunden worden war, geschweige denn, dass das Heilmittel aller Frauen, also Botox, hier bekannt war.

Doch irgendwann waren meine Hirnwindungen tatsächlich bereit, die richtigen Stellen zusammenzuschalten und ich hatte eine Idee. Irgendwann vor langer Zeit hatte mein ebenso von Schlachten besessener Geschichtelehrer seine feuchten Träume mit den Barbiepuppen seiner Töchter in unserer Klasse ausgelebt und uns irgendeine angeblich bahnbrechende Idee in einem der gefühlt tausend punischen Kriege im Unterricht nachgestellt.

„ Na gut – nehmen wir einmal an, wir würden all unsere Reiter eine Flanke der Gegner angreifen lassen und die Reiter haben damit Erfolg und gelangen so nicht nur hinter die gegnerischen Reihen, sondern bekommen damit auch noch die Chance, den gegenüberliegenden Flügel anzugreifen, was im Idealfall natürlich auch gelingt. Dann haben die Gegner Probleme von allen Seiten und können nur versuchen nach vorne raus anzugreifen und so ihrerseits unsere Linien zu durchbrechen, um wieder ein bisschen Luft zum Atmen zu bekommen… Also wäre es taktisch nicht gerade unklug, würde unsere Seite sich auf ein kleines Spielchen einlassen. Das heißt die Leute, die direkt gegenüber der feindlichen Linien stehen tun so, als kämen sie durch deren Angriffe tatsächlich in Bedrängnis und ziehen sich scheinbar immer weiter zurück, was natürlich die Gegner dazu veranlasst, nachzurücken. Und sollte alles gut gehen, würde dann unsere Frontlinie komplett konkav sein, was die Gegner dazu veranlasst, immer und immer weiter in den Kelch, den unsere Leute formen hineinzumarschieren, was ihnen nebenbei auch noch ein Gefühl der Siegessicherheit geben könnte. Tja und wenn die Gegner weit genug drin sind, schnappt die Falle zu und unsere Leute schließen den Kreis hinter den vorgerückten Gegnern, die dann natürlich ziemlich aussichtslos in der Falle sitzen. Und wenn unsere Leute dann den Kreis um die Gegner so eng machen, dass diese kaum noch die Möglichkeit haben, sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn eine Waffe zu führen, ohne sich selbst damit zu treffen, dann haben wir so gut wie gewonnen. Im Prinzip müsste diese Taktik sogar dann aufgehen, wenn wir den Feinden zahlenmäßig unterlegen sind… also eigentlich die universellst einsetzbare Taktik, die man sich nur wünschen kann."

„Perfekt!"

Ja, ich war zu Recht zufrieden mit mir. So ein Lob aus dem Mund des Herrschers von Bruchtal kam in etwa einer Adelig-Sprechung von der Queen höchstpersönlich gleich.

Doch natürlich war eine einzige Taktik nicht genug, um mir den Rest des Nachmittages zu meiner persönlichen Verwendung zu überlassen.

So kam es, dass ich Stunden später mit brummendem Schädel, aber wesentlich klüger die Bibliothek wieder verließ.

Elrond hatte mir so ziemlich alles von rein defensiven Verteidigungsformen (alle Leute schnappen sich irgendwoher einen Speer, stellen sich in einem in mehreren Reihen gestaffelten Kreis auf und tun so, als wären sie ein Igel) bis hin zu schweren Gefechtsformationen (sowohl in Karree- als auch in Keilform, bis hin zu dem, was ich als geneigter „Asterix und Obelix"-Leser als Phalanx kannte, und das scheinbar ziemlich beliebte, gleichzeitig aber das unflexibelste und an den Flanken ungeschützteste war, das eine Kampfformation für schwerbewaffnete Infanterie so zu bieten hatte) beigebracht und war nun sicher, dass ich im Notfall als neue Jeanne d'Arc in die mittelerdische Geschichte eingehen könnte.

Und wer war ich schon, dass ich ihm diesen Glauben zerstören würde? Außerdem juckte es mich langsam wirklich in den Fingern, endlich hinaus in die weite Flur ziehen zu dürfen, trotz aller Angst, die ich nach wie vor hatte.

Aber irgendwann musste es ja wohl sein… und wenn es bedeutete, dass dieses Theater bald ein Ende finden würde, dann war sogar ich für die „Augen zu und durch"-Methode. Immerhin hatte schon meine Großmutter vor schwierigen Prüfungen oder Entscheidungen folgende mehr oder weniger mutmachenden Worte für mich bereit gehabt: Wird schon schiefgehen… !

* * *

A/N: Alle, die sich bei „irgendwann im Leben jedes Elben kommt eine Zeit, in der er wählen muss, sich der Dunkelheit entgegen zu stellen, oder sich davon vereinnahmen zu lassen…" an Spiderman erinnert gefühlt haben, liegen zu 100% richtig. Ich habe geklaut. Asche auf mein Haupt :)  
Der Dank für mein neuerworbenes Wissen über Kampfformationen geht an Wikipedia und das geniale „Dangerous Book For Boys" von Hal Iggulden – und selbst mit diesen zwei unschätzbaren Quellen komme ich mir bei dem Thema immer noch vor, als würde in bisher noch nicht entdeckten Fremdsprachen mit mir gesprochen…

Allen Lesern, die mir für das letzte Kapitel ein Review hinterlassen haben, sei hiermit auch gedankt… irgendwo in den Untiefen meines Datei-Chaos habe ich alle Reviews verloren und ehe ich noch ein weiteres halbes Jahr damit vertue, das Zeug zu suchen und euch individuell zu Antworten, poste ich dieses Kapitel jetzt lieber und schicke euch allen einen herzlichen Gruß und ein riesengroßes DANKE!

(Und ich würde mich seeeeeeeeehr darüber freuen, auch diesmal wieder von euch zu hören!)


End file.
